Requiem For A Dream
by Lapis Love
Summary: Two brothers dead, twelve hybrids slain and by his own hand no less. Klaus wanted to get even and he was going to start by attacking the heart of his enemies...the witch. But of course leave it up to Bonnie Bennett to cancel out that plan with one of her own, and one he didn't see coming and one Klaus couldn't stop. And he didn't want it to stop either. Cover art by Esmeralda312.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt of writing a Klonnie story. To be honest, I'm no fan of Klaus, he had potential but you've seen what the writers have done with his character. To make his pairing with Bonnie believable I feel like a whole lot of retconning would have to take place, so I may be taking liberties, and I ask that you keep an open-mind and bear with me. I don't know his character as intimately as I do the Salvatore's and Queen Bonnie, but as a writer I have to challenge myself, so this is my challenge. So if Klaus comes off as OOC or Bonnie, or anyone…that may be intentional. I hope you guys enjoy this. Thank you in advance for reading!**

***Special note* I wrote this long before we found out that witches would be the final link in completing the expression triangle. This story starts two weeks after Jeremy's death and so far Bonnie hasn't had any contact with Shane/Silas other than that brief moment once Matt dropped her off at her house. Their interaction will be coming but not in this chapter. And there might be slight and I do mean slight Bamon in the overall story. Just saying, they're my OTP, can't help myself *wink*.**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Hayley was riding him, moaning and groaning but his mind wasn't focused on that. In fact, it was miles away.

Now was the perfect time to strike. With the others distracted with reining in humanity deficient Elena, sneaking up and getting even with the witch would be a seamless effort. Klaus could admire Bonnie's valor. She had certainly handled him without breaking into a sweat. Twice he had fallen victim to one of her witchy tantrums, and if he weren't so enraged he'd view it as a form of foreplay or at the very least an audition. It never hurt to have a witch in your back pocket to do your bidding with a smile on her face and hell in her eyes.

But no, she needed to be taught a lesson. Klaus had promised bloody retribution and it was far too late in the game to throw in the towel, forfeit. His patience and leniency had been tested and stretched to its ultimate max. As far as he was concerned Elena got what she rightfully deserved after conspiring to entrap and murder his brother. However, the Salvatore's felt it necessary to coddle the bitch rather than let her deal with the fact she lost her only family. Again, giving her an out where so many of their kind had to suffer with their grief and the realization they were the angel of death personified.

The little wolf was now kissing his neck and along his jaw line but really the feel of her hair tickling his cheek irritated him to no end. Hayley was a useful distraction but right now he wanted her to leave. Klaus went back into his thoughts.

Had it not occurred to anyone that Elena herself was a curse, a pestilence on every good thing anyone valued? Klaus would just sit back with a really good bottle of scotch and let them sort it all out, which of course with their record would take a few centuries or so.

The witch however would suffer. And he would make certain he was the one to bring about her end.

Hands fused to Hayley's waist, Klaus pumped into her furiously hoping she'd hurry up and finish. He wondered what the best angle to come at the witch was. Other than severing Elena's head from her shoulders, he was a little stumped on what was left to take from the witch that would destroy her. There was her father to consider, but then again, from what Klaus had gathered that was a relationship filled with a lot of burned bridges. Oh, she might be upset for a time or so but like everything else, Bonnie would bounce back and with a vengeance to boot. That might be fun, exciting even. He knew he couldn't harm a single hair on Caroline's head, so that unfortunately was a no go, and she wouldn't even bat an eyelash if he staked the Salvatore's.

There was Matt, Abby, but again, if Klaus killed them or forced Bonnie to watch them being tortured it wouldn't be enough to crush her spirit, her resolve. None of these avenues would work.

Think, bloody think, man what did Bonnie have left that she would fight tooth and nail to keep, and if she lost it she might very well lose her mind?

A light bulb instantly went off over his head at the same time Hayley exploded and shivered above him. He grinned but it wasn't because of that. He grinned because he was going to test out his speculation as soon as it could be arranged.

* * *

Servant of nature her ass. If serving came in the form of being insulted, stabbed, manhandled, and threatened then Bonnie Bennett no longer wanted any part of _serving. _

She was supposed to be a protector, a shield, a guardian of sorts but lately everything seemed to be falling through the cracks. Everything up to this point had been done in vain. Bonnie hated thinking about the past because it was riddled with mistakes and her future hadn't fared any better. There were facts she had to deal with and not push to the back of her mind in order to concentrate on the new problem. But because there were so_ many_ problems she felt at a lost.

Damon used the sire bond to tell Elena to shut off her humanity in order to deal with the trauma of Jeremy's death. Her friends thought she was insane for wanting to lower the veil, get rid of the Other Side so everyone could be reunited with those they lost. And they were right to think she was insane. Grams would _never _want to come back if it meant unleashing every single supernatural being that lost its life over the span of time.

Being alone gave Bonnie plenty of time to think. She hadn't seen Shane since coming back from the island and Bonnie supposed that was a good thing. Every time he was near her she would get the impression that something wasn't right, and right when she was close to figuring out what was wrong with the picture it was like the channel in her brain would switch, and she'd be right back on her quest to "save" Jeremy, to bring back Grams, Jenna, Alaric, Vicky.

_Sacrifice twelve people. Complete the Expression triangle. Lower the veil. That was the mission._

Didn't her friends know that she only wanted to do this so no one could be alone again? In her mind, it seemed like an honorable thing to do, but something about that plan seemed off to Bonnie. She couldn't just pick and choose who came back. _Everyone_ would be coming back and she would have single-handedly unleashed hell on earth.

Crazy, right? And she was far from crazy. At least that's the opinion Bonnie used to have of herself. Now she wasn't so sure because nothing was in shades of black and white anymore. There were gray areas and some areas where she couldn't even identify the color. Bonnie felt so messed up in the head and the one person she had to talk to about this…

She was now staring at the urn that encased his ashes.

It had only been two weeks since Jeremy's death. Bonnie had gone by the Gilbert residence to speak with Elena when she got the surprise of her life. The house she used to consider her own now laid in ruins, charred, and burned beyond recognition. The smell of smoke still permeated the air and it had churned the contents of Bonnie's stomach. Seeing what was left of that house eviscerated what was left of her memories, not just of Jeremy, but of Elena's parents, Jenna, and even her best friend who had now evolved into her Mean Girl alter ego. Not quite Katherine but definitely miles away from being wholesome Elena.

Bonnie remembered giggling as she looked at the splintered and charred wood, and it didn't take long before her giggles turned into cackles, until finally she was crying like a kid lost in a store. One of Elena's neighbors had come up to her, shaking her salt and pepper head, saying what a shame it was what happened to that family. If only someone had been around to help those poor kids none of this would have happened.

That had been a knife to her heart. All Bonnie had done in the last two years of her life was try to "help those poor kids" and this was the fruits of her labor: a burned corpse and a renegade vampire.

Bonnie swiped at a tear that ran down her cheek as she continued to stare at Jeremy's urn. It was black with gold trimming locked in a small wooden chest with a glass door. There was a gold marquee underneath that simply read: Jeremy Gilbert, son, brother, friend, hunter.

His entire life summed up in four inadequate words.

Swallowing became somewhat difficult for Bonnie as she stared at what was left of her ex-boyfriend. She was amazed the forensics team had been able to recover anything after the fire. Bonnie got the gory details from Caroline on what happened after she and Matt took off. If only someone had called her, if only she had gotten a warning, this might have been another tragedy she could have prevented.

Always a day late and a damn dollar short.

Bonnie was furious. There had been no need for Elena to burn Jeremy's body. They could have given him a proper funeral; given everyone the chance to say good-bye, but leave it up to emotionally heightened Elena to think torching her brother and her house would be a splendid idea. Elena wasn't the only person who loved Jeremy. Bonnie had been there in Silas' tomb with Jeremy. She had been the last person to see him alive, well discounting Katherine, and he died not ten feet from her. She didn't get to say goodbye. She didn't get to cradle his head in her lap. She didn't get to tell him one final time that she loved him. She didn't get anything but a knife in the back, and a crazy idea to bring back Jeremy and every other supernatural being that was long gone.

And to add more irony to the situation, Jeremy's ashes were being kept in the library of the Salvatore boardinghouse. The last place he'd probably want his ashes to be. Suddenly memories began to overtake her. Bonnie saw herself burning that picture of Katherine that Stefan had to use the ashes to incapacitate her in order to get the moonstone. Jeremy had practically been standing right on top of her questioning if she were strong enough to lower the tomb spell. Bonnie had quickly silenced him with a finger to his lips because she didn't want anyone getting on her case about her power. That had been the start of it all.

She had failed him. Failed Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, failed her best friend who for a while hadn't really felt like a best friend. Failed her Grams, her legacy, failed everyone! Maybe, Bonnie began to wonder, this was all designed to happen no matter how many times and in how many ways she tried to intervene. Bonnie was beginning to learn that sometimes you just have to let things happen and clean up the mess afterwards. That was life, right?

Only that wasn't the life she wanted. A new weight had landed on her shoulders. Her mind was clear now and she knew what she had to do.

"Goodbye, Jeremy," Bonnie said and then left the boardinghouse to go to her next and hopefully final destination.

* * *

The doorbell tolled, the sound magnified by the quiet walls of his mansion. Pausing in his reading, cocking his head inquisitively to the side, Klaus Mikaelson sat down his glass tumbler filled with cognac, as a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. He figured it might be that little minx Hayley returning for another session of table-breaking sex. If it was he might oblige her, but then again he might not. It was his whim after all and sex had never been anything more than a rigorous way to pass the time.

Walking through the foyer, Klaus tried not to scowl. At one point this place had been crawling with hybrids and servants or his playthings, and now it was as empty and barren as a mausoleum. He didn't mind it too much because he much preferred his own company to any others, but still, having someone else besides himself here would have been…vaguely pleasant.

Reaching the front door, Klaus licked his teeth and then tossed open the heavy door. His eyebrows lifted of their own volition when he saw who was standing on the concrete step.

Well this was a very unexpected yet pleasant surprise.

Klaus draped himself lazily against the door, arms folded. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to entrap me with my brother's dead body."

Bonnie stared at Klaus trying to get the words together in her head. "If you're looking for an apology I'm not here to offer you one." Klaus' eyes flashed and Bonnie ignored what she read in that flicker. "I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

Taking a moment to drag his eyes over her, Klaus thought of his plan and had to recalibrate. He never would have anticipated that Bonnie would be the one to seek him out, when he had every intention of going to her, of making her suffer in likes she never would have imagined. This did make things simpler, but he had never been a simple man. Essentially she was doing the hard part by coming to him, and he should be irritated by that. Yet his appeasement would only come if he listened to what she had to say.

Stepping aside, Klaus wordlessly gave Bonnie permission to enter his premises. He led the way to one of his private study rooms and turned back to face her—teasing smile on his blood-red lips. She had no idea what she was in for.

"What is it you wish you discuss? Oh, before we go any further allow me to offer my condolences. I heard what happened to little Jeremy Gilbert, and I know you were fond of him although he cheated on you with a ghost if memory serves me right," Klaus smiled wickedly.

Bonnie tried not to let her lips curl in disgust, or her eyes to narrow in hatred, or her nostrils to flare in anger. She knew this was his sick and twisted way of taking a jab at her in retaliation for showing little remorse that his brother Kol was dead and by Jeremy's hands no less.

"But then you reap what you sow considering he killed my brother," Klaus added sardonically. "Now spit it out what you want, _witch._"

This was the moment of truth and now that it was here, Bonnie was speechless. The entire time she drove to Klaus' neck of the woods, Bonnie had outlined her entire proposition, had gone over it and over it with a fine tooth comb, and now she couldn't remember a thing she wanted to say to him. She shifted her weight on her feet and got momentarily distracted by the furnishings in the room. Bonnie grudgingly had to give it to the man, he had taste—of the extravagant kind—yet no matter how well his home was decorated it couldn't cover up the heinous monster that he was.

Bonnie took but a fraction of a step closer. "I need you to do something that I know no one else will do."

"And what's that?"

"I need you…to kill me."

Klaus merely blinked at Bonnie, stared at her as if he were looking right through her or at nothing at all.

What seemed like an eternity had passed without him commenting, Bonnie wondered maybe he hadn't heard her, and just as she was prepared to repeat what she said, Klaus was standing in front of her leaving very little space between their bodies.

He glared down at her. No! _He _was supposed to make _her _plead for death, not have her come here and offer herself up. This bitch was always one step ahead of him and he despised that. She was only eighteen years old for fucks sake, yet her infancy in years didn't seem to matter. She somehow, someway managed to get the drop on him.

"Why exactly would I do that, witch? What would be the purpose of me killing you? Although I'm sure I'd get some enjoyment out of it, but it would be short-lived," Klaus bit out through clenched teeth. He had to get himself under control. Bonnie Bennett would not make him snap!

Bonnie took a small step back. "Because if you don't I _will_ kill twelve innocent people, I _will_ complete the Expression triangle, I _will_ destroy the Other Side, and I _will_ bring back every single supernatural being that lost its life," finished with her tirade Bonnie allowed the gravity of her words to sink into Klaus' head.

And he was thinking. Klaus knew that Kol had been adamant in derailing everyone's plans to find the cure because it meant raising Silas the first immortal who would bring about the end of the world. Klaus had dismissed it as being nothing more than a terribly written horror story to dissuade vampires from looking for a supposed cure. However, could he write it off any longer now that Bonnie was standing in front of him telling him what she meant to do if no one manned up and stopped her?

"I'm sure, Klaus," Bonnie continued, "you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your immortality running and hiding from all the people _you've_ killed in the last thousand years. If I do this and I'm trying not to do this, but the call to do this is too strong I'm losing my battle fighting against this, I will have brought back your two brothers, your mother, and your vampire hunting father. Is that what you want? Because I'll make it happen otherwise."

"You're bluffing," Klaus challenged heatedly. "Your moral righteousness would never allow you to do this. Your job is to protect the balance not fuck it up!"

Bonnie shook her head. "It stopped being my job the minute I started practicing Expression. I've changed, Klaus. I'm stronger than I've ever been, more powerful than you can even imagine. Can't you see why I need to be stopped before it's too late?"

"Why come to me with this? You have plenty of vampires in your pocket that can certainly do the deed for you. Or you could just eliminate the middle man and off yourself," why are you arguing this with her, Klaus wanted to scratch his head.

"You think I haven't tried?" Bonnie said lowly.

Now that surprised Klaus.

"Caroline would never lay a finger on me. Elena's humanity is off so she doesn't care either way if I'm dead or alive. Stefan won't because he'll just see it as one more strike in losing out on Elena, and Damon," Bonnie snorted, "he probably wouldn't do it just as a way to piss me off. And there's something blocking me from taking my own life. So it has to be you, Klaus. You don't care anything about me. So you have nothing to lose."

Silence passed between them.

Then something dawned on Bonnie, an epiphany of sorts. "You won't."

"I've given you no answer, love," the Original Hybrid reminded her. Although his mind was zipping quickly to turn things back in his favor, in his control, Klaus wasn't yet ready to concede in defeat.

"You won't do it because that'll mean losing Caroline and you think you're in love with her."

And that would be the conclusion she would draw. "You forget," Klaus said. "If I kill you then it would be a secret between us. She would never have to know, and I have no conscience so I would never feel the need to tell her."

"That's what you believe. But after a while, maybe after a century or so it would probably eat away at you. I shouldn't have come here," Bonnie said in frustration. No matter who she turned to there was no one who could help her. Who could make this a quick and painless process.

"Do you honestly want to die, Bonnie?" Klaus approached the frazzled witch and ran his fingers lightly over her cheek. He smiled a bit when Bonnie jerked back to avoid his touch. "Aren't you tired of having to sacrifice so much to keep those bastards you call friends alive?"

"You don't understand, Klaus!"

"No, I understand perfectly well," he refuted. "You see your death as the only way to prevent the world from erupting into chaos and perhaps it is. But why should _I _show you this mercy?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say to this and since it appeared he wasn't going to help her, she was ready to leave. Nodding at nothing in particular Bonnie began to head towards the front door.

Klaus was there barring the way of course. Bonnie sighed heavily.

"I should take your life as recompense for all the attempts you and yours made on mine…however…you did save my life. I haven't forgotten," Klaus said lightly to weaken her defenses.

"Yeah, and because of doing what I did…" Bonnie shut her trap. She didn't want to relive that day of watching the spirits take their anger with her out on her Grams. Snapping her eyes shut in a poor attempt to keep those images away, the guilt rose up in Bonnie.

Klaus watched her shrewdly and then his attention was drawn away as the lights in his house began to flicker. He smiled. This slip of a girl was losing her control and all he need do was tap her and she'd fall right over the edge.

But this was still too simple. Bonnie wouldn't suffer if he killed her. He would be doing her, everyone really a favor, and Klaus had never been big on doling out favors without some kind of reparations attached to it. He could still salvage things, make his plan work.

"Bonnie?"

Hearing her name snapped Bonnie out of the downward spiral she was riding on.

"There is another way to avoid this," Klaus began to advance on her. Bonnie's eyes widened because she knew exactly what he was talking about, what he was referring to.

"Don't," Bonnie said warningly.

Klaus ignored her and lifted his wrist to his mouth where he viciously tore into his flesh. Bonnie watched in horror as his eyes changed, the blue fading into a tawny yellow. His pure-white sclera became black as those veins writhed underneath.

"I could turn you. You'd still live that is…if you complete the transition. But being a vampire is worse than death to you, isn't it, witch?"

Feeling like her back was literally up against the wall, Bonnie stopped moving, felt her muscles tightening. She was fully prepared to defend herself. The crystal chandelier over their heads began to rock violently back and forth, the crystals jingling like bells.

"Don't you dare touch me," Bonnie's voice came out several octaves lower than its usual pitch.

_Oh, she was so close he could taste her power, her hatred._

Interest piqued Klaus began to wonder perhaps Bonnie wasn't just puffing up her own reputation. Kol had gotten a taste of what she could do, had brought his smug bastard of a brother down a couple of pegs and he wished he had been there to see it. The thought of what Bonnie might do to him was something of a turn on to Klaus because no one could really hurt him. He was much too strong for that. Taking two wood bullets to the chest was the equivalent of a paper cut to Klaus.

And just as he took that step, he felt the first snap of bone. It was a rib followed quickly with his knee being blown out and he was dropped to the floor. Next the bones in his hand were crushed like a soda can, yet he wouldn't give in to the need to roar in agony because, he chuckled, this _was _painful, but bearable…wait there goes his shoulder, now his right tibia. Then the pressure began to build in his skull.

"_Stop…this…" _he hissed.

Oh, Bonnie wanted to she honestly really did but the power was too delicious. Seeing Klaus prostrated before her when he was the sort to kneel before no one, she couldn't stop.

A hollow gasp escaped his lips when Klaus felt every single vertebrae in his spine being crushed to pieces. His accelerated healing was having a difficult time compensating his injuries at the rate Bonnie was doling out pain.

"I didn't want to have to do this to you, but you need to understand what _I AM CAPABLE OF_!"

"I understand perfectly now stop this!" He looked up and then felt his lungs collapse.

Bonnie's eyes had gone completely white, definitely not something Klaus could ever recall happening before. And as he continued to watch her, despite the immeasurable pain that shattered his body, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, nor could he explain the feeling that was coursing through him.

A new kind of hunger was rising up within. It had been…shit he lost count of the last time he felt inferior to anyone because he had _always_ been the most powerful thing standing in a room. That wasn't the case any longer.

For a split second Klaus could taste his death and for one wild moment he wanted to welcome it with open arms, but then he remembered that no one bested him and lived! Yet he hadn't felt like _this _since he encountered Gloria and then decades later with Greta. It was something about _witches_ and Klaus had forgotten…

_WHAT _are you doing? He yelled at himself. Now was not the time for that!

Just as soon as it started the attack stopped. Klaus fell to the floor breathing heavily through his nostrils. It took perhaps five minutes before he felt like his old self.

Bonnie blinked as if coming out of a trance. She knew now would be the time to kick rocks before Klaus went ham on her ass.

Klaus let her go as she flitted to the door and made her escape.

Slowly coming to a sitting position, Klaus was reaffirmed in his plan. He was going to make her pay just not in the way _he _thought.

Chapter end.

**A/N: So not happy with this. I basically wanted to write this in retaliation for that Klayey scene in 4x16. She can be treated to a nice fancy dinner because she "might" know where Katherine is, but did Klaus do anything nice for Bonnie when she un-bound his life with his siblings? No, he did not. I've ranted about that on Tumblr so I'll let it go for now. I guess the only thing left to say is…what does Klaus have in mind? Thank you so much for giving this a shot and let me know what you think. Until next time, love you guys!**


	2. The Psychology of Pain

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has read, followed, favored, alerted, and yes reviewed my first Klonnie fic! I wasn't expecting the feedback I got, so thank you all so much! I will admit I felt the pressure to write something that will live up to everyone expectations, and would be believable and stay true to Bonnie and Klaus' characters. So I came up with something, and I will say this will of course get dark at points, but that's not the overall point to this story. **

***Special note* I won't be revealing Klaus' diabolical plan in this chapter, but I will say the first seed has been planted. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

In Klaus' humble opinion these were the true artists of the nineteenth and twentieth century. Hungarian Bela Kiss was consider an eligible bachelor with his blonde hair and stunning blue eyes but he buried his secrets inside metal drums proclaiming to the authorities he was storing gasoline for the coming World War. However, stuffed inside where the human remains of his twenty-four female victims.

There were those notable serial killers who made a splash in their own right: Ted Bundy, John Wayne Gacy, The Frankford Slasher who plagued the Philadelphia area around the mid-eighties. The Axeman of New Orleans…that one made Klaus smile in fondness because the culprit had a nasty habit of killing people in their sleep, and his victims were so random the police fell at a loss in how to catch him. And naturally there was Aileen Wuornos to consider. Though Klaus was not a John killing prostitute he could certainly admire her ruthlessness and psychosis.

There were also the classics. Erzsebet Bathory; she bathed in the blood of six hundred and fifty virgins—allegedly. Vlad the Impaler would dine casually next to twenty thousand rotting corpses. Klaus would never take things to that extreme but it certainly gave him ideas and plenty of them.

But unfortunately there were those who decided to leave another stain behind. These were killers that someone of Klaus' breed and caliber wanted nothing to do with. Gilles de Rais a French knight—convicted as a child killer, and Albert Fish a gentle grandfather who lured children with the sole intent of eating them.

Klaus was hardly sentimental in any form or fashion and to him a human's death barely made a blip on his radar, but even he had a line he wouldn't cross, and taking the life of a human child was that line.

He scoffed as he thought about his heart-to-heart he had not too long ago with Damon Salvatore who told him to kill with purpose. Perhaps Damon missed the memo of his own advice because from what Klaus had gathered, Damon killed either out of rejection, boredom, or spite. There was never any purpose behind it. No symmetry. No finesse. He could lie and try to convince himself that each death brought him closer to his ultimate goal and that was wooing the fair Elena Gilbert. Nevertheless, Klaus understood men like Damon too well. They lived their whole lives with nothing precious of their own, and the minute something presented itself they lost their shit, and didn't know how to act.

Klaus vowed it wouldn't happen to him but he felt he had changed so much after he broke his curse. He expected to feel liberated but he only traded one prison for another. Caroline Forbes had managed to get under his skin in a way that a really sharp knife couldn't extrapolate. But deep down he knew he wasn't a misunderstood, tragic hero. He wasn't _good_. He didn't do things out of the benevolence of his heart. He was a predator. A killer and a damn fine one in his opinion. His name held clout, weight, and just the whisper of it caused those in the near vicinity to run and hide like roaches—vermin.

But he was losing his edge the more he wanted to please her, be around her. She had rebuffed his advances. Cut her eyes at him as if he were no more significant than a bug on her shoe. Yet the sick and twisted part of it all was…he enjoyed it because really, when had he ever had to work hard to achieve anything?

However, trying to win Caroline's affections made him lazy, indolent. He altered himself or at least tried to in order to fit into her world, but really she should be trying to fit into his.

It was time for him to change his ways, to remember the vampire he used to be. Bonnie Bennett had awakened something dark and dangerous inside of him and though she should be on the receiving end of that—ironically enough he wanted to thank the bitch.

One good adversary deserved another and Bonnie, in her own misguided way, presented herself as an opponent. For months Klaus had Mystic Falls on lock. The mayor before her untimely drowning—he smirked—answered to _him. _Liz Forbes was indebted to him as well for saving her daughter. And the Salvatore's? They were his bitches. More so Stefan than Damon, but whatever.

Ideally, Klaus could do what he damn well pleased and no one could lift a finger to stop him. But much like a child with the keys to the candy store and everything within was his, he easily lost interest in it.

Not even a full week had passed since he last laid eyes on Bonnie and that imagine of her with those fierce white eyes and that little snarl on her mouth, and the crushing blows she delivered with her magic…he masturbated twice in the shower after she left. What could he say? He was masochistic and a sadist all rolled into one.

But seeing her like that, and knowing he lacked a witch with her talents in his employ made Klaus yearn for the days of olde. During any given decade he had upwards of twenty witches by his side. A handful lived with him full time and provided services—sometimes sexual in nature—but there had never been a dull moment when witches and warlocks would compete to win his favor.

Now he was literally and figuratively alone.

_What happened to you, Niklaus? _

Adjusting the strap to his sling, keeping his head down, Klaus held on tightly to the stack of books he had tucked under his right arm. Walking along the brick pathway towards the parking lot, he heard the sound of a pair of women's size eight heels coming from the east of where he was. Slowing his steps the woman just came into view. She wasn't talking on a cell phone, nor was she digging around in her purse in hot pursuit of her keys or whatever. She was very alert and aware of her surroundings, and walked briskly and purposefully. She wasn't one to be taken unawares, but that didn't deter Klaus from his play.

He learned that you could take all the necessary precautions to lessen your chances of becoming a victim, but when it was your time to die it was your time to die.

Right on cue, Klaus dropped his books and cursed sullenly. The woman stopped at the sudden noise and looked at him. From the distance separating them Klaus could tell that she was immediately apprehensive yet also considering being a good citizen and helping someone who was in a way handicapped.

"This is not my day," Klaus said loud enough for her to hear as he bent down awkwardly to try to collect his books.

"Sir, do you need some help?"

Her voice was lovely and carried a bit of a southern twang. Klaus briefly looked up at her offering the woman a conciliatory smile.

"That would be…lovely…" he trailed off trying his best to look bashful.

The woman shifted course and approached him. Her eyes swept the semi-dark parking lot to ascertain if anyone else might be lying in wait ready to pounce. Not seeing anyone or _thing _lurking in the shadows she continued to walk towards him. When she was close the floral scent of her perfume filled Klaus' nostrils, and her thin chestnut hair fell forward like a veil the moment she kneeled down to help pick up his books.

"Thank you for this," Klaus said amiably.

"No problem," the women placed the books in a nice and orderly stack and then held them out to Klaus. "Can you manage? Where's your car? If its close by, I can carry these for you."

They were now standing on their feet. Klaus gave her a long and thorough once-over that made the woman simultaneously blush and feel threatened.

"It's right this way," Klaus nodded in a vague direction with his head.

He and the woman may have taken a good twenty steps before he turned around under the protection of a tree. A startled breath escaped the woman who stood completely still waiting for what she knew was going to come next.

"I won't be needing those books after all, love."

"You won't?" the woman frowned.

Klaus smiled and when he did his fangs made a startling display on his otherwise handsome face. The woman dropped the books, turned, but didn't even make it a single foot before a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. Her neck was wrenched painfully to the left, and her throat was savagely bitten into. Her screams were muffled as her throat filled with blood, choking her.

Seconds later her drained body hit the pavement with a sickening crunch. Wiping the corners of his mouth, Klaus stared down at the woman and removed the sling.

"You'll be more useful than you think, love."

* * *

This might have been her hundredth time pushing the curtains aside and peeping out the living room window. Bonnie couldn't escape feeling like she was being watched. For days on end she lived in terror of exactly three things: Silas showing up on her front porch with wine and flowers wanting her to complete the Expression triangle, Shane, and Klaus.

He never agreed to help kill her but Bonnie had been sure she helped her case by breaking every single bone in his body for shits and giggles. She had been sure he'd come after her and be done with everything because each day she remained alive meant she was one day closer to ending the world.

She sniffed in derision. How could she, little Bonnie Bennett possibly hold the fate of the world in her entire hand? Or more to the matter in the magic that flowed through her veins? This seemed maniacal and illogical but it was the gotdamn truth, and it made Bonnie sick to her stomach.

But…and it was that but she feared…there was a certain thrill attached to knowing she alone would bring about the end of times. Sounded Biblical and apocalyptic when she thought about it, and on some level it was, but no one else around seemed to be aware of what a danger she truly posed to life on earth.

Her dad thought she was just high on magic. Her friends…Bonnie scoffed. They all thought she was crazy, living in denial about Jeremy's death, and was grieving. Oh, good ole Bonnie Bennett would bounce back as good as new. Just give her a couple of days of isolation and she'll be back to dishing out spells like a drug dealer. Only difference was—they got paid and she didn't.

Or maybe they weren't thinking of her at all. Their only concern was probably worrying about and trying to control Elena. Her problems always came first.

If her friends really knew what was going on, Bonnie thought, they should be more worried about the fact that she was just one spell away from killing twelve innocent people.

Shane—he had been the one to teach her Expression which entailed human sacrifice. He had lied to her, manipulated her, and...

Bonnie thought back to the island. Thought back to when she woke up and she was no longer bleeding out in Silas' tomb. She was healed and Shane, he was there. Bonnie remembered pointing out his supposed broken leg and he had been adamant in telling her that Silas had healed him, her as well. Bonnie was no Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman but she knew it would take more than berries and herbs to heal a stab wound and mend a broken leg. Silas was something. Either he was a warlock on top of being a vampire making him a hybrid, but that couldn't be. Nature dictated one couldn't be two things at once, but then again that could have been a lie.

Look at Klaus.

Klaus. Maybe if she baited him he might finally snap and kill her.

Her cell phone began vibrating in her hand scaring her senseless. Staring at the caller ID, Bonnie sighed heavily before answering. She put the right amount of "happiness" in her voice as not to tip off her warden.

"Hey, Caroline. What's up?"

"Hey…you don't sound sick so why weren't you in school today? Are you okay?"

A noise from outside distracted Bonnie who quickly darted back to the window, back pressed against the wall. She quickly looked out. She saw nothing.

"Bonnie?"

"Hmm? What? Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"If you need to talk you know I'm here for you."

Hearing that made a sad smile appear on Bonnie's face before it vanished. "I know. I'm handling things…I'll be fine. How was school?"

"It was good—boring, predictable the kind of normal that happens all around us while we get sucked up into constant craziness," Caroline laughed but Bonnie could tell it was forced.

"Did anyone say anything about…Jeremy?"

There was a pause. Bonnie took a seat on the couch.

"Not really. There were flyers up on the bulletin boards around school about his memorial which is tonight. Are…are you going?"

"Is Elena?" Bonnie countered.

Just then the text message alert went off on Bonnie's phone. For now she ignored it.

"The answer to your question is no. Elena won't be attending her own brother's memorial because she'll be too busy hosting a rave at the Salvatore boardinghouse to which she's invited the entire school."

Bonnie instantly shot up from the couch—vexed. "_WHAT?!_"

Caroline sighed wearily. "I don't know what to say about her, Bonnie. She seemed…okay so she strolled into Damon's room butterball naked this morning, and then made this speech about wanting to return to normal, but sheesh this is cold-blooded."

Bonnie shook her head because she was extremely lost. What in the hell was going on? "Okay, Caroline I need you to stop, back up to the beginning and start from scratch. I've been out of the loop so…please…"

In a nutshell, Bonnie learned that Elena was now a permanent resident of the boardinghouse and Caroline had gone there to shower since the water supply in town was diluted with deadly amounts of vervain. Elena strolled into Damon's room naked with Caroline and Stefan being present where she made a spiel about returning to school and life as she knew it.

"She asked for her old spot back on the cheer squad. I agreed but now I'm having second thoughts."

Rubbing her hand furiously over her forehead Bonnie wasn't sure what to make of this version of Elena. It was one thing, partying as a way to alleviate or hide from one's grief, but throwing a party on the night of your brother's memorial…it was tactless and heartless because it went without saying that it wasn't a celebration of Jeremy's life.

"She really doesn't care that he's dead, does she?" Bonnie asked softly. She hadn't been ignorant of the fact that Elena was running around without her humanity, but she didn't think things were this bad.

"I don't know, Bonnie. Damon is such a fucking idiot! Stefan told him to help her and he thought having Elena shut off her humanity was the quickest and easiest way to go about things. They've been going out every night feeding on random people. We have to get this cure for her, Bonnie."

And we're back to that, Bonnie tossed up a hand. She could care less about the stupid cure at this point. She had other problems on her hands. Like trying not to end the world.

Someone knocked on her door and Bonnie almost dropped her phone. "Care, hold on a sec…someone's at the door."

Tentatively Bonnie approached and relaxed when she noticed it was Matt. She opened the door and welcomed him inside.

"Hey, Matt's here so we'll have to pick this up later."

"All right. Tell him I said hello."

Hanging up the phone, Bonnie and Matt hugged, broke apart, and then took a seat on the couch.

"Was that Caroline?" Matt asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Apparently Elena is throwing a party tonight at the Salvatore's," the young witch stared at Matt askance. "You're not going are you?"

Matt stared at her offended. He didn't have a sleuth of male friends. One of them was dead. The other would be spending the rest of his immortal life running. Needless to say, he wasn't in a partying mood.

"Hell no! I'm going to the memorial. Will you come with me?"

Bonnie looked away and licked her lips. As much as she wanted to Bonnie was terrified of leaving the house, but she was more so terrified of remembering Jeremy. She wouldn't say they had been back on the road to reconciliation, but the last few weeks between them had been…they had been nice. Feeling her throat tightening and her eyes watering, Bonnie rubbed her hands together hoping to distract herself.

"Bon?" Matt leaned forward to try to get a glimpse of her face. "I understand this is hard, and I know things didn't end well between you and Jeremy but you do know he loved you, right?"

Shaking her head, Bonnie laughed bitterly. A defiant tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"Hey," Matt caught Bonnie's chin between his fingers and turned her face to look at him. "It will always matter because you loved him and he was killed unnecessarily. I know you miss him, Bonnie. The last time we talked you were so gun-ho about bringing Jeremy back…but you know you can't…"

Bonnie shot off the couch once again. "Look, let's just go before I change my mind. Okay?"

Matt was a little caught off guard by Bonnie's quick change in demeanor. Rising to his feet, he dug the keys to his truck out of his pocket.

"I'll drive."

The two teens left the house with Bonnie's eyes darting to and fro. Those ever watchful eyes were on her again. She could feel it like a weight bearing down between her shoulder blades. The feeling refused to dissipate, not even when she climbed into the large cabin of Matt's truck, and certainly not as he pulled away from the curb of her house. As he rounded a corner Bonnie had to do a double take.

Matt looked at her strangely. "You okay, Bon?"

Settling against the seat, a divot formed between her arched eyebrows. "Umm, yeah I'm fine."

Only she wasn't because the person she saw standing on the street corner looked _exactly _like Jeremy.

* * *

Being mayor of a small town should have been easy. Wrong! Not when that town happened to be Mystic Falls. Rudy Hopkins took the job no one else wanted to take, but the prerequisites had been easy. You had to have a strong stomach, nerves of steel, and be innovative. So far things had been quiet—somewhat. Other than that tiny hiccup at the Gilberts where Jeremy and Elena decided to reenact Halo 3 with Kol Mikaelson, and then later that same house going up in flames with Jeremy's body inside, Rudy knew another five years of his life had been shaved off.

With vervain running through the town's water supply, vampires could now stop treating his home town as if it were an all-you-can-eat buffet. However, Rudy didn't feel as if it were enough.

There was a new problem to deal with.

Perhaps he made the vampires too desperate as they were now cleaning out local blood banks and area hospitals. People who needed blood transfusions were finding themselves shit out of luck, and the sheriff's department was doing all they could to track down who was responsible, but again it wasn't enough.

On top of this mess, Rudy felt like he had been walking on eggshells around his daughter, his own flesh and blood. Bonnie was so volatile these days that he feared if he breathed the wrong way she was liable to break all the glass and windows in the house or torch the place to the ground. He should have been more hands on with her. Should have spent more time with her and less time on the road. Or at the very least, restricted her contact with Atticus Shane. It was too late for that now. Shane had warped her mind so much that Rudy was clueless on how to help his child. He could try his ex-wife again, but that had been disastrous the first time around.

Mayor Hopkins could think about his regrets and failures as a father later. They weren't going to provide any answers on how to save his daughter, or protect the people of this town unfortunately.

Sighing wearily, Rudy clicked off the alarm to his sedan but then slowed his steps. There was blood pouring from the trunk of his car and pooling on the asphalt.

Without taking another step, Rudy retrieved his cell from his jacket pocket and called Liz. Thankfully he was parked across the street from the police station and Liz had joined him outside in less than five minutes.

"What is it?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

Mayor Hopkins pointed at the blood. He held out his keys to Liz. "Do you want to do the honors or should I?"

"You sure you want me to open that without a warrant?"

"I got nothing to hide."

Eyebrow raised, Liz took the keys and, careful not to step into any of the blood, opened the trunk to reveal the body of a naked woman.

"Shit," Liz cursed.

"Touché," Rudy replied coolly even though his heart was beating like a kicking mule. He took but a hair closer to get a better look.

The woman's neck was obviously broken in several places, eyes wide open and opaque, with her wrists slashed. From what he could tell _and_ smell the woman had been dead for several hours.

"This looks bad, Rudy," Liz covered up her mouth and nose with a hand and looked at the mayor.

"It always does when you're being framed."

* * *

**Mystic Falls High**

More people than Bonnie expected had assembled near the front sign of the school. Bonnie felt her muscles tightening with apprehension as she and Matt approached. She couldn't feel anymore like an interloper although she had spent the most time with Jeremy out of all her friends combined in the last few weeks of his life, and even before then. For so long Jeremy had hung on the outer ridges of their clandestine society trying to do his part in taking down their enemies and keeping his sister alive. More often than not Jeremy got caught in the crossfire becoming a hapless victim and making everything a million times worse.

Bonnie had done everything she could to protect him. And Jeremy had done everything in his power to turn himself into a liability. She brought him back from the dead but maybe…

Bonnie shook her head. She wouldn't change anything about that night, but she rather the consequences had been aimed on a less personal level. Then again, it would be much of a consequence if it didn't affect her heart.

And she was heart broken. Bonnie could admit that now. She had suppressed that feeling until she couldn't name it, buried it under duty and responsibility until one day she looked up and Jeremy was smiling at her the way he did when he first pursued her, and she caught herself about to smile back, and then boom he was dead.

Several of the students who had assembled Bonnie recognized them, knew a few of them by name, but she wasn't close or tight with any of them. A majority—which wasn't surprising—were the potheads that Jeremy used to hang out with after his parents died. It was nice of them to break their routine of getting high to pay their final respects to their pill pusher.

Bonnie hung back and listened as one student after another told a brief story about the impact Jeremy had on their lives. She learned that he helped a few people with papers, history research, and even partnered up with one girl in gym to play tennis even when everyone else avoided her out of fear of being impaled with her racket. It was startling to find out that in his own way Jeremy had touched more lives than she ever would have imagined.

Then it seemed all eyes were on her and Matt. Bonnie looked down at her shoes shyly. What she had to say about Jeremy was personal and private. Matt took the lead.

"He was like a little brother to me. No he _was _my brother. Jeremy Gilbert was the kind of person who'd give you the shirt off his back, go to bat for you, put himself in the line of fire to protect the people he cared about. He stood up to people who could…swat him like a fly, and it's his fearlessness I'm going to miss. He was so much more than what any of you know, more than I can say really, and it's a shame you won't get to know the kind of person he actually was," Matt sighed heavily. "I miss you, Jer."

There were quiet murmurs all around. Bonnie gripped Matt's hand and looked up at him gratefully. She couldn't have said anything better herself.

Suddenly someone said, "I think it's fucked up that all of us are here but Elena isn't. I mean, this memorial _is_ for _her_ brother right?"

Several heads nodded in agreement. Matt and Bonnie looked at one another.

"You haven't heard?" one chick garbed in Goth couture said. "She's throwing a party tonight which I fully intend to crash. Besides, I saw her staring at the flyer advertising this posthumous get together and that was seconds before she balled it up and stuffed it in the trash. Guess he didn't leave her anything in his will."

Matt, ever the loyal and dutiful friend thought he should come to Elena's defense. "She's going through a hard time right now."

The Goth girl jumped down from the brick sign, walked through the small crowd until she faced Matt. "I guess I would be having a hard time too…if I were fucking brothers," Goth girl shrugged. "Or maybe not. It's because of her he's dead, right?"

Eerie silence descended on the group. Bonnie noticed that everyone was waiting for either her or Matt to confirm or deny the accusation. It was easy to tell that they all had the same thought. Elena was somehow responsible for her brother's death just as she had been responsible for her parent's car crashing off of Wickery Bridge. And yes, she indeed had fucked brothers, but that really wasn't the point.

Matt's face turned beet red.

Tugging his hand, Bonnie said, "Matt let's go."

It took a while for Matt to break eye contact with the girl but eventually he did. So much for leaving with fond thoughts and warm memories.

"We're not as dumb as you think we are," Goth girl continued. "We see things and we hear things. Protect Elena all you like but I guarantee you if you don't get away from that girl she's gonna be the death of you."

* * *

Waving goodbye to Matt and strolling up to the front door, Bonnie suddenly turned around and looked over her shoulder when she heard a sound. She needed to get a handle on herself and fast, but it was hard to do when you were expecting to get ambushed at every single turn. Then again, she hadn't exactly stopped replaying that girl's sound advice in her head.

_Protect Elena all you like but I guarantee you if you don't get away from that girl she's gonna be the death of you. _Boy, she just didn't know.

Bonnie unlocked the front door, quickly slipped inside, and sighed in relief. She was safe again for the time being. Being out in the open made her feel exposed, like she had a target on her back, and Bonnie wanted to kick herself for being so ridiculous but on top of that, skittish.

_You have power damnit! You're stronger than a legion of vampires and werewolves combined. You can turn a man's bones into powder with a single thought. Get it together._

Tossing her keys and phone on the coffee table, Bonnie called, "Dad…are you home?"

A shadow materialized along the floor which instantly made the hair rise on the back of her arms and legs. Bonnie licked her lips readying herself to attack but the fight drained out of her as well as the color in her face when Klaus Mikaelson appeared.

She blinked disbelieving he was standing in her house! A house she had never extended him an invitation to invade. Bonnie's heart began to beat triple time and she wondered what he did to her dad. Was he still alive? Or had her father joined that long list of kills on Klaus' bloody wrap sheet?

"Why so surprised, love?" Klaus asked sickeningly sweet examining her with his eyes. He approved her attire. A cute little skirt, flashy blouse, and ankle boots.

"_What _are you doing here? How did you get into my house?"

Bonnie watched as Klaus moved around the living room as if he had been here before. The only light on was the light over the kitchen sink which spilled into the living room. Bonnie fumbled with the lamp switch but managed to turn it on. She frantically searched around with her eyes to see if she might find her father sprawled out on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Fortunately everything was in its place but unfortunately it didn't answer any of her questions.

"I have my ways, Bonnie," Klaus fingered a picture of the witch. At what he could guess she might have been ten years old or older at the time it was taken. She was an elfin thing which made determining her age slightly difficult.

This wasn't making sense to Bonnie. With her panic rising so did her anger. A fire spontaneously erupted in the hearth causing Klaus to jump away from the flames. He hadn't been expecting that.

He turned to face the enraged witch and smiled. Her little hands were balled into fists and she was beginning to tremble. Good.

"There's no need for theatrics, little witch. I'm here merely consulting."

"Consulting what! You have two seconds to tell me where my father is, Klaus or I'll…"

He was on top of her before she could finish the rest of her threat. "Or, you'll what? Without a white oak stake you and I both know you can't kill me. You could make me hurt and bleed for a little while, but it wouldn't be enough to cause any permanent damage. And that frustrates you…doesn't it? I know it does because I can smell it on you."

Bonnie tilted her chin up not once breaking eye contact with the bane of her existence. "Where. Is. My. Father?"

"I'm right here, Bonnie."

The young girl in question looked around Klaus and saw her dad. Relief flooded Bonnie like saline through an IV. She rushed over to her dad but she didn't exactly jump into his arms. She had already revealed how important he was to her to Klaus, no need to give him even more incentive to try to hurt her dad as a way to get retribution for his imagined slights.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie intoned as quietly as possible.

Rudy nodded his head. "I'm fine. As Mr. Mikaelson was saying he's consulting on something business related."

"What business could you possibly have with _him_? He's a killer, dad."

"Yeah," Rudy deadpanned. "And so are the Salvatore's but that hasn't stopped you from hanging around them."

Bonnie shut her trap and took a step closer to her father. "Did you have to invite him into our house? You know he can come and go as he pleases, right?"

"I've reassured your father, Bonnie that I mean neither of you any harm." Bonnie turned around to face him, lips pursed. "Mystic Falls is my home and I only want to see that it is well protected. I'll get back with you on what I find, Mayor Hopkins."

Bonnie watched in mortification as Rudy nodded his head compliantly.

"Do you mind if I have a word with Bonnie?" Klaus asked.

Rudy hesitated. "Make it quick."

Alone with Klaus, Bonnie swallowed. Piping hot anger coursed through her veins and it was taking every single ounce of her self-control not to go off on his ass. She was livid that he was here standing under her roof conducting business with her father as if he had a right. Most importantly he had taken away the last place Bonnie felt safe.

"What did you do?" Bonnie jumped to the obvious conclusion. She knew her father was heavy on the vervain so he wasn't compelled which meant Klaus was holding something over her father's head.

Klaus gave nothing away—emotionally speaking. On the inside however, he was doing somersaults and splits.

"Why do you always think the worst of me, Bonnie?"

"Because you're an evil son of a…you know what? Never mind because anything I call you, you will take as a compliment. Get out of my house."

"What's with the anger?" Klaus folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall next to the front door. "Not five nights ago you came barging into my home practically begging me to end you and now…you look as feral as a wolf. Don't tell me you want to live after all?" he smirked.

"What is it you're hanging over my father's head and don't lie to me. I know your kind. Every move you make is calculated."

"And your steps aren't? You and your little friends aren't planning someone's demise as we speak? Be glad you don't live in a glass house, little witch not with all those stones you're so fond of throwing."

"Just get out," Bonnie snapped tired of listening to him speak.

Klaus laughed then. Ruffling her feathers was so easy and she fell for the bait every time. "Have I hit a nerve? Perhaps I should try harder."

Before Bonnie could question or protest she was grabbed by the wrist and thrust up against the wall but the sound of the impact was noticeably absent as not to alert her father. Outraged, Bonnie channeled her power to direct an H-bomb onto Klaus' head, but it was aborted the minute she felt the hard press of his body against hers.

Bonnie shivered in revulsion and turned her head away. She didn't want to look at him.

"Go ahead, sweetheart and do your worst. Or do you need room?"

Nostrils flaring Bonnie looked at Klaus again. She smiled. "I can take you down no matter the distance."

"Superb. So how would you like to die, Bonnie?

"What?"

"I do believe you propositioned me to kill you the other night or was I merely fantasizing? So…how you would like to leave this world? As a beautiful corpse with a broken neck? In a bathtub filled with your blood? Dismembered?"

It was difficult for Bonnie to swallow let alone breathe. "Y-you're here to k-kill me?"

"It's what you wanted, right? Otherwise you'll bring about the apocalypse, but I'm afraid I like the world just fine as it is, and cannot permit that to happen."

"You're going to do this _now_ with my dad in the other room?" Bonnie tried not to sound hysterical.

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "Why should it matter to you when you die? As long as your death is the end result what difference will it make?"

It made all the difference in the world because Bonnie didn't want her father to see…Bonnie didn't want her father's last image of her as a mangled corpse. _You're picking a fine time to be picky_. Bonnie's conscience was tapping its foot. _Here was your out and you're hesitating._

Seeing the conflict take place on Bonnie's face was better than watching pay-per-view. She was so rattled she didn't know what to do. So Klaus figured he'd nudge her. Bonnie was composed when she did things on her terms, but the minute something was no longer in her hands she didn't know how to act accordingly.

Deep down he knew she wasn't quite ready to leave the world just yet, and he wasn't quite ready to oblige her on that quest. He was going to have fun with her first. And he already made the first pitch tonight.

Remarkably Klaus had drawn even closer to her. So close that all Bonnie could focus on were his blood-red lips more specifically the bottom one. Had it always been so plump?

"Here? Now? I can make it painless, Bonnie."

Bracing her hands against his chest, Bonnie pushed Klaus away from her. "No," she said vehemently. "If you're going to do this it doesn't happen here."

Klaus lifted a shoulder in indifference. "Would you like to say your goodbye's then?"

Bonnie swallowed audibly. This was what she wanted but actually knowing she was about die changed her perspective. Was she jumping the gun? No. This needed to happen because if Shane got within a hundred feet of her, Bonnie would be reminded of that desperate feeling that her conscience drowned in when she saw Jeremy on the ground asking her to take his pain away. That image had been burned into her memory. Greeted her every time she closed her eyes right before she fell asleep.

However, there was that tiny part of her that still wanted to live and it was rising to the surface making its demands known. Either her actions could be construed as being cowardly or courageous that too would be a matter of perspective.

Could she leave her dad behind? Caroline? Oh, God Matt! He'd lost his entire family as well. Could she just willingly hand her life over to Klaus on a silver platter?

She didn't know, but one thing Bonnie was positive on, she wanted more time.

"Not yet," Bonnie murmured.

Klaus was a little embittered although not terribly surprised by Bonnie's answer. She wasn't full Kamikaze, not yet anyways. "You disappoint me, Bonnie."

The young witch narrowed her eyes. "You'll get over it."

Klaus chuckled. Feisty, that one was. And so much potential he was going to enjoy wasting either on leather upholstery, marble, or carpet.

Silence passed before them. Bonnie licked her lips and noticed that Klaus slipped something into his pocket.

"What are you helping my father with?"

"Nothing you need worry about although…things might turn ugly for your father _very _quickly."

And of course that only led to more questions that were burning the tip of her tongue, but Klaus' hand was on the door knob. He was leaving.

"If you do anything to hurt him…" Bonnie had rushed forward and stood behind Klaus.

The Original Hybrid looked at the diminutive witch over his shoulder. "You want me to put you out of your misery, I suggest you temper that inquisitive streak of yours, Bonnie. I trust you won't like what you find if you persist with this. Sleep tight."

He was out the door in an instant.

Sighing heavily, Bonnie stood watching the door for a few minutes to make sure Klaus wouldn't return. After enough time passed, Bonnie found her dad in his room, sitting in his Lay-Z-Boy staring out the window.

"Dad? What's going on? Why would you ask Klaus Mikaelson to help with anything?"

"All I can say, Bonnie is keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You have school so I suggest you get to bed."

Knowing she wasn't going to get a more elaborate explanation than that, Bonnie schlepped off to her room. Once there with the door closed Bonnie came to a stop.

She was feeling a breeze that was misplaced. Lifting the hem of her skirt she saw that her panties were missing.

"The hell?" she exclaimed and thought back over her time with Klaus in the living room. "How?"

How could he have taken off her underwear without her noticing? Feeling astonishingly violated, Bonnie flopped down on the edge of her bed, and fought tooth and nail not to blush in embarrassment.

Chapter end.

**A/N: Oh, dear. Klaus is a sneaky one. And in case you're wondering if Klaus might go with the whole seduction route, make Bonnie fall in love with him, he falls for her in the process, and then he hurts her emotionally/verbally/physically…that's not where I'm taking this because that kind of story has been told over and over again. Not to say there won't be "fun" times between Klonnie so no worries in that department. And one thing that's irked me about the show is how they never show anyone else in town taking note of how and at the rate people die. I know we barely get the main cast reacting to anything, but it seems no one questions anything, so I just wanted to explore that a bit. Things will be kicked up another notch in the next update. Thank you guys for reading! Reviews are love. Until next time, love you!**


	3. Memento

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you enjoyed the memorial scene. For those who were wondering if the show actually had and/or showed Jeremy's memorial—of course they didn't! No, because having Elena try to throw shade at Caroline and Stefan was much more important than honoring Jeremy's memory. I'm still keeping mum about Klaus' plan but it's happening just in small doses. And more characters finally make their appearances. Yippie! Enjoy you guys and thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**

It was time for her to put her non-existent flirtation skills back into practice. Fluffing out her hair, Bonnie did a last minute check in the rearview mirror. She had applied more makeup than usual. Lately she'd throw on foundation, a little eyeliner, mascara, and finished off her look with Chapstick. She hadn't been creative in the hair department either usually leaving her locks pin straight because it was easier to manage that way. But today she paid a little more attention, put in a little more effort and the finished results stared back at her.

Noir eyeliner and gunmetal gray shadow smudged to perfection made her viridian eyes pop. Cardinal red lipstick made the bow shape to her lips much more prominent. A little rouge on her cheeks gave her a healthy pallor, and Bonnie added bronze shimmer to make her skin glow. Her infamous chocolate waves were back and cascaded down to her breasts which were on display in a sophisticated yet teasing manner—of course—in a black T-shirt with a deep V neckline. Tight, skinny jeans and wedge boots completed her attire.

Bonnie stepped out of her car after grabbing the box of pastries. She was on a mission this morning—an information gathering mission. Before her father slipped out of the house, Bonnie took a peek at his schedule. Mayor Hopkins would be busy in budget meetings for the better part of the day and wouldn't be returning to his official office until noon. She had an hour to get in and get out before school started, and hopefully it wouldn't be an hour of wasted time and effort.

Marching across the street to the police station, Bonnie hoped she'd go unnoticed but that would be unlikely. When she wanted to Bonnie could be inconspicuous, melt into the background without anyone noticing. She was counting on that natural talent to make it to the second floor of the building where the Mayor's office was.

Cold air smacked her in the face the minute she walked through the doors. Bonnie kept her head down as she quickly crossed through the atrium and headed for the stairs. There was an elevator but the thing was ancient and took five minutes for it to arrive on any particular floor, which was absurd because the place only had three floors to begin with—four if you count the basement where the holding cells were.

Luckily there was enough activity going on as various police officers and sheriffs chatted on the phone or with one another, so no one stopped and asked if she needed help or called her by name after recognizing her.

Really? They needed to beef up their security efforts if anyone could just march in and not be stopped and frisked.

In no time Bonnie was walking along the second floor looking for the mayor's office. Two seconds later, Bonnie was inside the office, and plastered her most dazzling smile on her face.

There was a man sitting behind a desk that had seen better days. There was a stale odor to the air that mixed with the scent of burnt coffee. How anyone could burn coffee was puzzling to Bonnie but she knew it was possible. Looking around it wasn't difficult to see that these offices hadn't been remodeled much since they opened back in the sixties. The furniture looked sturdy but was obviously second hand. Harsh florescent lighting made everything look dull and drab. When Bonnie looked at the carpet it was riddled with stains, and unfortunately contributed to the rank odor permeating the air.

No wonder Carol Lockwood operated business from her home. This place was depressing.

Nevertheless, she cleared her throat hoping to capture the attention of the man who had his nose buried in a book. Bonnie took a peek at the title. He was reading _The Hunger Games. _

"Do you have an appointment?" the man asked without looking up.

"No, I don't."

Hearing her melodious voice had done the trick of making the man forget about his reading and look at her. Bonnie watched the man's Adam's apple bob as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Color rose to his cheeks.

"H-hi," the man's voice cracked and he coughed to clear his throat, "Hi," he added more bass. "You're Bonnie Bennett, right?"

Bonnie hesitated and nodded her head. Of course perfect strangers would know who she was considering her father was mayor, but it always threw Bonnie when someone she didn't know from Adam would acknowledge her by name. Unfortunately Ben McKittrick popped up into her mind just then, and Bonnie brutally forced that memory away.

"What can I do for you, Miss Bonnie?"

"I'm hoping you can help me," Bonnie said coyly and remembered to toss the man another flirty smile.

She watched as his eyes enlarged for a moment and he licked his lips. Bonnie didn't want to know what he might have been thinking. She couldn't escape feeling a tiny bit of revulsion as the man's brown eyes dipped down to admire her cleavage. Bonnie knew the power boobs could have on the male species and she knew ahead of time that her father's assistant was male. She hated going this route feeling she was doing herself a disservice, but she couldn't compel anyone so she had to use her boobs and a killer smile to get her way.

"I hope I can," the man who soon identified himself as Stu leaned back in the chair causing it to protest alarmingly. He wasn't an overly hefty man. Had a slight pot belly and was going bald in the middle of his head. Bonnie would say he was decent to look at but forgettable.

"So…how can I help you?" his question interrupted her musings.

"Well, as you know my dad is real busy working on various projects and whatnot. Umm…when I came home last night there was a gentleman there, named Klaus and he and my father were discussing something business related. You wouldn't happen to know what that might be?"

Stu immediately looked apprehensive and suspicious.

Bonnie looked down at the pastry box as if just realizing she had been holding it this entire time. "I'm sorry. I brought these," she handed the box over. She also knew that Stu had an insatiable sweet tooth. A slice of pie or cake never crossed his path and survived.

Stu tried not to look too eager or pleased by this obvious bribe. He had taken an oath of silence that whatever was discussed within the walls of this dismal place remained behind these walls.

However, every man had a price at which he could be bought. His was sugar.

"If he was discussing something I'm not sure what that has to do with you," Stu said and looked through the choices. His mouth immediately started watering. He decided to start with the éclair and then make his way to the glazed bear claw before finishing with the cinnamon roll.

"I know," Bonnie twisted a lock of hair around her finger and bit down on her bottom lip. That had certainly gained Stu's attention. "There's just been so much…death happening and I'm worried about my father. I just want to make sure that whatever is going on is on the up and up. My best friend's brother just died in a mysterious house fire, and Carol Lockwood passed not too long ago. I know it's none of my business what my father is doing but you do understand why I'd be concerned?"

Stu did understand but still…Klaus had a reputation and Stu definitely wasn't trying to rock that boat.

Placing her hands flat on Stu's desk, Bonnie leaned forward which made the top of her mounds press against her T-shirt. Stu's gulp was audible.

"I won't tell him you told me anything, but should I be worried about my dad? You know the history of the mayors in this town," Bonnie sniffled for effect. She was fully prepared to turn on the water works if necessary. "I don't have much family left and it would kill me if dad was getting involved in something that might…that might end badly. I know I look like I can't do much, but I can help him but only so much, only as much as he'd let me. You like working for him, don't you?"

Stu nodded. "Mayor Hopkins is a stand-up guy. Honestly, he's the first person to actually _do _something about the…" he stopped speaking unsure if Bonnie knew about Mystic Falls' supernatural underbelly.

Bonnie licked her lips and then reached into the box where she swiped her finger over the whipped cream topping of a pastry roll. She quickly stuffed her finger in her mouth causing Stu's jaw to slacken a bit.

Giving her dad's assistant a sidelong glance, Bonnie asked lowly, "Is he in trouble, Stu?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything."

"All I want to know is if my dad is in trouble."

"He…he could be."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble?"

Stu looked nervous but resolved to say this much. "The kind that might land him in jail. All I know is that a body was found yesterday of a young woman, but it's _where _she was found that is cause for concern. That's all I can tell you, Bonnie. I'm sorry."

"Where was the body found?" Bonnie pressed.

Stu could feel sweat beading around his hairline. "In…in the trunk of your dad's car. I'm so sorry, Bonnie," Stu said gravely.

The phone chose that moment to ring startling the both of them. Stu scrambled to pick up. Sighing, Bonnie tossed Stu a grateful smile and quickly left.

Sitting behind the wheel of her car, Bonnie came to the obvious conclusion that someone was trying to frame her dad for murder. And Bonnie knew exactly who that person was.

* * *

Water sluiced down his chest and Klaus wiped it away with a cashmere towel. Tossing it aside, he picked up his black long sleeved shirt and quickly pulled it on. His hair was still wet from his shower but on most mornings he let it air dry and return to its naturally curly state. Eyeing his reflection for a moment, he licked a corner of his lips, and began speaking into his Bluetooth.

"Do this favor for me and considered your debt cancelled. I give you my word…Make sure that it gets done today. Call me when you've delivered it," ending the call, Klaus removed the device from his ear, placed it on the dresser, and then turned his attention to the bed.

Guffawing, Klaus shuffled over to the place where the magic happened and gripped the unfortunately dead young lady by the legs. He pulled her forward and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and marched to the parlor. Already waiting for him was his easel, collection of acrylics and brushes, and an antique wingback chair.

Dumping the nude body on the chair, Klaus arranged the woman—Karen—she said her name was, placing her legs to the right slightly parted so he could see her vagina. He positioned her arms along the padded arm rests of the chair, and tilted her head down until her chin was nearly touching her chest. Klaus passed his cerulean eyes over the woman admiring the blue tint overtaking her alabaster skin, his random teeth impressions along her graceful arms and legs, and neck.

He had had fun with her but she didn't last as long as he would have liked.

Klaus had to hurry before she started to smell.

Feeling his stomach cramp with hunger Klaus disappeared to the basement. Flicking on the light, the original hybrid moved down the long hallway stopping every few feet or so to admire one of his paintings.

There were twenty-seven total that lined both walls. Twenty-seven post-mortem portraits of women he killed. His favorites. His macabre court. Bonnie would be joining this Hall of Fame collection soon enough.

Klaus fingered one of the paintings of a woman he killed back in 1801. She had been a famous Parisian can-can girl who performed at the Moulin Rouge. Singer and dancer by day, courtesan by night, and she had been worth every penny. He tickled the space between her legs and thought for a moment…he was sure he still had a lock of her red hair somewhere.

Smiling, Klaus thought of the new addition he added to his collection of stolen mementos from his victims. Bonnie's panties were resting like a trophy on top of his dresser. He preferred to take things _after _he murdered someone, but an opportunity had presented itself and now her underwear would serve as motivation.

The hallway opened up into a large room that stored the water heater, furnace, and a state of the art deep freezer that came equipped with an electronic keypad. Typing in the security code, the hydraulic lid lifted as decompressed air rushed out. Opening the lid all the way, Klaus dug around inside and pulled out a Tupper wear container filled with blood.

It made no sense for a vampire to have to resort to such ways for a nutritious meal, but at the same token one had to do what one had to do. He liked his blood at room temperature so he'd let it sit out for a while. The deep freezer kept the blood from coagulating but didn't leave much time for consumption once it was out in the elements.

Making his way back to the parlor, Klaus eased his steps. Someone was in his house. Someone he hadn't invited; and someone who smelled like death.

Rounding the corner and entering the parlor Klaus could only say he was mildly surprised by who invaded his home. "Professor Atticus Shane, I presume."

The two men eyed one another but there was something about the professor that raised Klaus' hackles. He appeared human but there was definitely something about him that wasn't _human. _

"The infamous Niklaus Mikaelson. Glad we could finally meet," the professor said and looked around his surroundings before his eyes landed on the dead body. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you were entertaining guests. Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes you are," Klaus bit out. "What do you want?"

"I only wanted to warn you that Silas the most powerful immortal has been awakened and there's something vitally important he needs Bonnie Bennett to do. You have a certain reputation for ruining plans and that would be ill advised to interfere with what's coming next."

"Is that so?" Klaus stood a hairs breath away from the Professor despite the alarms going off in his head telling him to take a step back. "I never much liked being ordered around. You tell that son of a bitch to show himself here. He'll get more than a little kink in his plans. Bonnie Bennett and the rest of her friends are fair game. They killed two of my brothers and they will pay for that. So you tell Silas he can kiss my arse. Now…piss off."

Shane smiled but it was a wild smile before he casually left.

Mood ruined, Klaus stared sullenly at the blood in his hands.

* * *

**Later…**

Observation was key to everything. Klaus had never served in a single branch of the military but he knew that doing reconnaissance was tantamount to leading a successful campaign. You had to learn your opponent, study them and their flaws, strengths and weakness and know when to exploit them. Following Bonnie was no different than scouting for a person to drain only it was different—in a sense.

He had been at this for only a few days now, and Klaus quickly learned that Bonnie was a ball of predictability. Like clockwork she'd leave the house no later than 6:45 to make it to school by 7:15. She would eat lunch out on the quad if the weather permitted it. Otherwise he was sure she frequented the cafeteria. Once school was over, Bonnie would leave and head to the library or the occasional fashion store, and have supper at The Grill before heading home where she'd remain for the rest of the night.

That had been her routine so far. Boring. Tedious.

But she made a change today. She went to the police station before heading off to school. Annoyance flared through Klaus because he knew exactly why she went there.

Moving on, Bonnie had no use, served no purpose if there wasn't someone to save. Not having to rush out with her grimoire tucked under her arm, and her face fixed with determination, Bonnie was a typical teenaged girl.

She didn't complain about her problems, or bemoan her existence. In fact, Klaus discovered she was rather quiet. The few times he saw her interacting with those outside of her circle, which had declined in numbers no thanks to him and other circumstances beyond his control, Bonnie would smile or offer monosyllabic responses that seemed sufficient enough to whoever she spoke with. He could never understand why a girl who never minced words with him or the Salvatore's made herself mute around others. It baffled him and intrigued him and made him wonder what was going on inside her head, but again it was just another pointless observation in the long list of observations he had discovered about her character.

Bonnie was a loner. Even when she was seemingly apart of a group she was still somehow isolated from the rest. Klaus could chalk it up to the fact she had powers and abilities that left everyone around her in the dust. She was supernatural which automatically meant walking through life alone. She had her companions but they seemingly couldn't pick up on the fact that she was preoccupied with something.

He couldn't exactly stop himself from smirking. Klaus didn't need anyone to tell him that he was heavy on the witch's brain. As he should be. But then his lips fell into a flat line as Klaus realized that he and Bonnie shared similarities and the last thing he wanted to do was be on the same emotional and developmental level as a teenaged girl.

Something about that just didn't seem quite right.

Bonnie had emerged from the school with Caroline Forbes in tow. Something, Klaus was willing to write it off as indigestion, flared in his chest the moment he laid eyes on Caroline. It was hard to look away only because Caroline seemed to reflect the sun whereas Bonnie absorbed it. Ebony and Ivory they were the classic definition of two halves of the same whole. Klaus would be an idiot not to say that Bonnie was beautiful, he daresay out of the three, she was the most stunning only because her features were not symmetrical.

That was mostly the artist in him talking and nothing more.

Caroline reminded him of the women of ancient Greece. Beautiful, flaxen hair, pale skin. Bonnie was the antithesis. Sun kissed skin, hair the color of the sweetest chocolate, and eyes that were feline by design and haunting…

_What the fuck, Klaus? Stop this at once and remember yourself. _

Getting back on track, Klaus watched them and listened to their conversation. Caroline was speaking.

"I've been thinking about the fight all day and I still can't believe she was going to kill me," Caroline shook her head.

Fight? What fight? And with whom?

"I mean I can forgive her for that…in time I guess, but going after my mom. That's a _huge _no-no and the quickest way to get your ass kicked. I threw the fight because I didn't want to hurt her, you know. Lay her out, but I should have…"

"Caroline…I think it's time that the both of us realize that the Elena we know and love is gone. She's Damon incarnate or something. She wouldn't hesitate to kill either one of us so that means we have to protect ourselves."

Caroline looked distraught as she tried to let Bonnie's words sink in. She and Elena had had their problems in the past mostly stemming from boys. Caroline would bat her eyelashes and flirt shamelessly, but guys would immediately get sucked in the Elena trap and never looked her way again. No, they would look her way the minute Elena was done with them, but she deserved better than sloppy seconds. Caroline was well aware of the fact that if Elena and Stefan were still together that her friendship with Stefan wouldn't be as tight as it was now.

"I hear what you're saying, Bonnie, and I feel like throwing in the towel on Elena, too, but something in me just won't give up."

"Then what are you expecting to happen?" Bonnie questioned. "She takes the cure if you can pry it out of Katherine's hand, I'd prefer for those hands to be dead, but Elena takes the cure and everything is magically going to go back to the way it was before? I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen."

She was smart, that one, Klaus thought.

Caroline stopped walking and turned to face Bonnie. "If it were me walking around without my humanity, would you give up on me?"

Bonnie slid the strap of her messenger bag off her shoulder and moaned as it hit the ground. "You're different, Caroline."

"Am I? How?"

"For one you still have your mother. She's your anchor. And you're too sweet a person to just decide to shut off your emotions one day."

"I would…if anything were to happen to her or to you."

They girls were quiet for a moment letting the gravity of Caroline's words sink in.

"Then promise me right now that you won't ever go there if anything does happen to me," Bonnie said.

"I'm not making that promise, Bonnie."

"Caroline," Bonnie half whined half growled. "I want you to promise that if I die…before my time…that you won't shut down and become a cold, heartless bitch who kills for fun. Please? That would mean more to me than some big fancy funeral or casket or _anything_!"

The blond vampire studied her friend shrewdly for a moment. "You're really serious about this."

"As a heart attack."

"Okay. Okay, I promise never to shut off my humanity if anything happens to you. I give you my word. Now, are we supposed to spill some blood or kiss or something to make it stick?"

Bonnie laughed and pulled Caroline into a hug.

"No, this will do."

Touching, Klaus rolled his eyes. He continued to watch as the girls exchanged another ten minutes of inane conversation before going their separate ways: Caroline off to cheerleading practice and Bonnie to her car.

Bonnie tossed her messenger bag into the backseat of her car and then promptly found herself being spun around. Swiping her hair out of her eyes once the world stopped spinning, Bonnie wasn't terribly surprised that the person who decided to manhandle her in public was one Niklaus Mikaelson.

"You've been a naughty girl, Bonnie."

The teen witch snorted and folded her arms over her chest hoping that might stifle the sound of her rapidly increasing heart beat. "That sounds like the opening to a really bad porno. If you're looking for Caroline she's that way," Bonnie pointed in the direction that would lead to the football field.

Klaus stepped but a fraction closer. Although she was putting up a front that she wasn't petrified by his sudden appearance, he knew she was. Fear was ambrosia. It was nectar and it was sweet. And it was filtering the air between them. Klaus took a moment to peruse Bonnie's features. She had taken more time and care with her makeup and hair today. That was a bit distracting but not enough to knock him off course.

"I told you to keep your nose out of matters which do not concern you," Klaus reminded her warningly.

Bonnie stiffened her spine, her chin raising just a notch higher. "If it involves my dad then it is my concern."

"I beg to differ on that end."

"If this is about you getting revenge on me for all the times I tried to kill you then you come after _me_. Don't go through my dad."

"It's funny how you think you are in a position to tell me how to go about my plans. You asked a favor of me and in my own way I'm granting your last and final wish. Wouldn't want to mess up a good thing now would you, Bonnie?"

Breathing deeply, Bonnie looked away. Of course Klaus would want to drag this out, make her suffer before killing her since he got a perverse sense of satisfaction out of making people desperate for his "help". He must have gotten it into his head that he was a lord, duke, or an earl and everyone in town were serfs and peasants, but that wasn't the case with her. Bonnie might have come to the realization that she wasn't quite ready to leave the world, but there were plenty of vampires out there who would take her life without a seconds hesitation. That would be a surefire way to knock Klaus off his high horse if she went to someone else to do what he felt he had a _right _to do.

So she decided that two could play this game. She might go down with the ship, but that didn't mean she was going to relinquish being captain of it.

Klaus noticed that something in her countenance changed. One minute she was a frightened girl pretending to be a strong, fierce warrior, and now she looked…she looked damn near ready to brawl.

He was enjoying this.

"Vampires are a dime a dozen. I can go to _anyone _and have them kill me. I'm sure it wouldn't take long for me to find a vampire who lost a loved one that was apart of Kol's bloodline. All I'd have to do is say I was responsible for his death, and bam its lights out for this witch. I'd die and you wouldn't have your revenge. But I doubt you even have the balls to go through with anything anyways. You talk a good game but you rarely deliver. I don't know why I even asked you in the first place."

Bonnie watched Klaus' lips shrivel in the way they did when he was beyond pissed. He was incensed and she could see the steam coming from his nostrils, out of his ears, and wafting from the top of his head.

Once again this bitch was trying to get the drop on him. Stay calm, stay cool, remember yourself, Klaus coached himself. If you show that she had control over your emotions and demeanor you'll never hear the end of it. There were few people who could make him feel like this and each time it happened only reminded Klaus that he was only a stone's throw away from realizing that he cared what people thought of him. Mikael made him feel like he was less than shit, his mother, even his siblings, now Bonnie had joined that list. His insecurities were rushing to the surface making him feel weak.

_And he wasn't fucking weak!_

His hands shook as he tried not to, in an act of impulsivity, snap Bonnie's neck. He was not a newborn vampire who had no control. He had years, he had wisdom, he had experience. But this girl was determined to defy and challenge him at every single twist and turn.

_Isn't that what you wanted? _Yes, he wanted it but he wanted it on his terms!

"If you have nothing else interesting to say, I suggest you back away from me and let me continue on with my day," Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, but I do have something else to say," his lips curled in a smirk. "I absolutely _love _your preference for lace panties, Bonnie."

His words felt like a caress from a pedophile. Bonnie went cold inside.

"Need I remind you that if I go about ending your life that the only two people who will give a damn you're gone are Caroline and the boy Matt. Not your father who preferred being on the road as opposed to being home with you. Not your mother who couldn't hack it as parent and left you to raise someone else's son as her own. That had to hurt. Which brings something to my attention. How desperate were you for male affection that you would resort to bedding the boy your mother chose to raise over you? Or is that every guy here finds you as repulsive as I do, and can't stomach the idea of being around you? Had to have been the case if you couldn't even keep little Jeremy Gilbert interested since he wanted to be with a ghost."

Bonnie's hand nearly took his head off. There was a loud crack that sounded like thunder—no that _was_ thunder the minute her hand struck his cheek. The once sunny sky turned dark as lightning flashed. The wind increased in velocity as those loitering around the quad began to look up in confusion.

"_Fuck you!"_ Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"Now there's a novel idea."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed whereas Klaus smirked.

"Don't look so flattered, sweetheart. I assure you my penis wants nothing to do with you."

"Probably not since I doubt you have one."

Now it was the Original Hybrid's turn to narrow his eyes. Bonnie winked and climbed into her car. Klaus was tempted to flip it over but he didn't. Merely seethed as he watched her drive away.

* * *

Damon Salvatore thought life by this point would be fun again. He thought he was being helpful in telling Elena to shut off her humanity after she realized that Jeremy was dead-dead and he wasn't coming back. Admittedly it had been a while since he had been afraid for someone and _of _someone. Watching Elena pour lighter fluid and bourbon on every little surface she could find before striking a match freaked him out and it took a lot to freak him out. Damon had had no plans to be roasted like a pizza and caught the match that burned her fingers before it hit the ground and ignited everything.

Even he could say burning Jeremy was a bit extreme. She must have forgotten during her hysterical rant that she told April Young that Jeremy was dead. Dealing with that little hitch had been easy. Yanking the vervain bracelet off that Jeremy had given her had been child's play, and getting inside her mind was less difficult than getting into a community college.

But Damon thought that showing Elena how to live the vampire lifestyle uninhibitedly would be exciting, and finally breathe life into his ho-hum existence.

It turned out to be the complete and total opposite.

Overnight she had become a professional liar and seducer. Walking around either in the nude or her underwear which he didn't mind, but it went to creepy levels when she did so with Stefan and Caroline present. Damon had some boundaries, some propriety after all. They shared a bed but Damon found himself unable to "perform" not because Stefan was there, but in a way he felt he was taking advantage of her even if she were offering herself up on a platter.

Gotdamn when did he become decent?

Maybe he felt some kind of way because of the sire bond, which he just discovered became null and void once he told Elena not to feel anything. That had been the reason why it had been formed in the first place. Her feelings for him. However, Damon had never been entirely sold on that. He had loved Katherine—ardently—so wouldn't a sire bond have formed between them? Well, she hadn't been around to show him the ropes of being a newly turned vampire so he had nothing to compare it to. Damon knew, back then at least, he would have done anything to make Katherine happy, but he was like that when he was human.

Elena, before she died had chosen Stefan. Stefan was the one who made her happy. If her heart had only really beat for his brother then how was it her feelings for _him_ surpassed those for Stefan? That had been a questioned that bugged Damon since she transitioned.

Right now, Damon could really give a shit about the particulars involving sire bonds. Sure he liked to be in charge and take charge but he didn't want the woman he loved to be his mindless Martian either.

Shocking, yeah it was.

Now he was on a quest to track down Katherine and get the cure. He wasn't doing it because he missed human Elena, well maybe he did a little, and he wasn't doing it so she could chose once and for all and with a sound mind which Salvatore she wanted to lay pipe. In all honesty, Vampire Elena was Katherine Lite and Damon didn't want to go through that again. Besides, he wasn't built to hold anyone's hand or be anyone's mentor. He didn't have the patience for it. He just wanted _his_ life back.

That's why he and his brother were in the woods tracking down the witch. Damon hadn't seen much of Bonnie since their little adventure on the island. There might have been a microscopic part of him that was worried for her sanity because out of everyone he knew Bonnie had been the one who didn't have any loose screws, and her elevator always traveled all the way up to the top. But Shane did a number on her and if Damon could find him and kill him he would in a heart beat.

However, there were more important things to do.

His silver-blue eyes landed on the witch who was huddled on the ground with her hands clutched to her chest. Bonnie was rocking back and forth as Latin spilled from her lips rapidly. Stefan grabbed his arm to keep him from drawing any closer.

The two brothers stood and listened as Bonnie chanted. After five minutes passed and Damon felt his patience waning, Bonnie stopped speaking and then looked over her shoulder.

Damon heard her sigh but just barely. He kept his eyes locked on the witch who closed her grimoire, got to her feet, and brushed dirt and leaves off her jeans.

Hmm, Damon tilted his head to the side once he got a good look at Bonnie. She was wearing more makeup that he recalled seeing her wear in the two years they've known each other, and the waves were back in her hair. It wasn't until now that Damon thought they suited her best than the plain Jane straight hair.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Bonnie asked while approaching them.

Damon took it upon himself to respond. "I told Stefan I would treat him to dinner," he looked at his brother who wore a look of exasperation on his face. "Go ahead, Stefan. The squirrels are plentiful this time of day."

Bonnie snorted and shook her head. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with them, especially not after what happened with Klaus and her losing her cool the way she did. Bonnie allowed his words to affect her and bring her down to his level. She wouldn't let it happen again. She was better than that, but she would admit it felt good. Slapping him, that is.

"Bonnie," Stefan took a step forward. "We were wondering if you might be able to do a locator spell using Elena's blood to help us track down Katherine. The quicker we find her, the faster we can get the cure."

Hearing Elena's name reminded Bonnie of her conversation with Caroline. About their fight and Elena's behavior.

"That's going to have to wait."

Damon's eyebrows lifted and Stefan stared at her strangely. The two brothers exchanged glances. Damon brought Stefan along because he knew his baby brother was better at convincing Bonnie to exercise her witchy ju-ju, history had proven that. But she was quick to shut him down.

"Bonnie," Damon tried. He didn't continue until her chartreuse eyes were on him. "This is important."

The young witch's nostrils flared. "Yeah, and so is what I'm dealing with. So your problem is going to have to wait."

Unbelievable, Damon thought. "I see we're right back to where we started. You're being stubborn, selfish, and difficult. So much for progress."

Bonnie was in his face in an instant leaving very little breathing room between them. Damon and the rest of the vampires were fucking insects compared to her. Witches were the reason they existed in this world and Bonnie would take them out if he didn't wise and up realize who he was talking to.

"Bonnie?" Stefan said her name soothingly as if talking to a rattlesnake. She ignored him.

Damon stood his ground although it was a little startling to have Bonnie invade his space and look as if she were barely resisting the urge to lop off his head. This certainly wasn't the Bonnie he encountered on the island who looked just as relieved to see him as he had been to see her.

"Don't think that one hug makes everything right between us. I'm dealing with a bunch of shit right and finding Katherine is not high on my list of priorities. Sorry if that puts a cramp in your style, but I have far more important things to worry about than this gotdamn cure! So if that makes me selfish, stubborn, and difficult so be it!"

Silence.

Damon's eyes traced Bonnie's face and he could see from her slightly disgusted expression that she was not playing around, and she could not be compromised with. He hated backing down but he knew that there wouldn't be any reasoning with Bonnie. She was dealing with something and Damon was putting his money on Professor Shady. He could smell the stink of his influence all over her.

Great, just another thing for him to deal with.

"Are you still stuck on what the Nutty Professor told you about doing Silas' work and getting rid of the other side? Bonnie, you know you can't do that."

This time around Bonnie said nothing but there was a resolve in her eyes that put Damon on edge. He couldn't have lost her, too.

"Bonnie, we understand you have your own problems but we could use your help," Stefan tried to intervene. "Elena…she's becoming more ruthless the longer she's without her humanity. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes to do a locator sp-," he stopped talking when Bonnie's eyes snapped to him.

"I know what a locator spell entails, Stefan. I don't need you to tell me how to do one. And if you understand I have problems then respect that," she brought her eyes back to Damon. "And I don't need you two trying to use Elena as a crutch to get me to comply. I wasn't the one who thought it was a bright idea to tell her to turn it off in the first place. So don't come to me to fix your mistake. The Elena I know is dead and it's about time the both of you realize that. Now, when I have the time I'll help you, but not a minute before then. We clear? Good."

Bonnie walked around Damon, headed for her car.

"Well, I guess she told us," Stefan quipped.

"Yes she did," Damon agreed. Would it be weird if he found Bonnie extremely hot right now? Probably.

Stefan looked at his brother. "When did you two hug?"

Keeping his eyes on the retreating witch, Damon replied, "On the island. She looked like she could use one," he said nonchalantly.

"Right," Stefan murmured skeptically. Damon wasn't the type to dispense hugs for no reason. "How was it?"

"Stay out of my personal affairs, Stefan," Damon had to fight to keep the smile off his face.

"So what are we going to do about tracking down Katherine since Bonnie is out until further notice?" Stefan wondered.

"You let me worry about Katherine. Just make sure Elena doesn't eat Blondie or something."

Seeing and hearing Bonnie take agency over her own decisions and how and in what capacity she would help them had been…trippy. _That _version of Bonnie hadn't been around for some time and Damon wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He didn't want to have to resort to pulling teeth to get her help. And maybe now he was realizing how good he had it. He had a witch who would jump to do his bidding and he only had to mutter these three magical words:

"It's for Elena."

Now that wasn't going to cut it anymore.

But those few minutes word sparring with Bonnie had done something to Damon. However, he wanted to know what was going on behind the scenes.

* * *

Walking up the steps of the porch, Bonnie wearily opened the front door of her house. She paused to collect the mail and saw an envelope addressed to her, but there was no return address.

Opening the envelope, and pulling out a letter, Bonnie unfolded it and then dropped everything to the ground. Tears pebbled in her eyes but turned into vapor from her hot skin.

Who the fuck sent this!

Chapter end.

**A/N: What is that has arrived in the mail? Hmm? Inquiring minds want to know. I know I wasn't the only one who thought it was ridiculous how fast Bex and Elena were able to track down Katherine when Klaus had been looking for her for five hundred years, but those two found her in two days. WTF? So I will be dragging out the amount of time it'll take to track down Katherine Pierce. If she is ever found in this story. And yes, I'm giving Bonnie her rightful voice and spine. The writers have watered her down so much that she's not the Bonnie I fell in love with. She might know that her death would mean saving a lot of people, but that doesn't mean she's given up on LIFE. There is a difference. **

**So what I have planned for Miss Bennett will not only have her taking back her agency and making decisions on HER terms, but putting everyone on notice that you do not on any terms disrespect her. Now will Klaus be a catalyst or on the receiving end or both? Hmmm…..until next time. Love you!**


	4. Unleashed

**Special disclaimer: Some detailed, graphic imagery ahead not intended for those under 18. I apologize ahead of time if it offends anyone, but it goes with the context of this story.**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

This was sick! It was depraved and it was disgusting and for the life of her Bonnie couldn't look away. Not when tears pooled in the bottom of her eyes. Not when her hands shook with rage and fear. Not when she wanted to scream until her vocal cords were raw.

She was staring at an image of herself, bound and gagged in a sexual position that even a contortionist wouldn't be able to pull off not without having several bones removed. There were objects…what looked like a baseball bat…no it _was_ a baseball bat had been shoved ruthlessly through the opening of her vagina and protruded through her midsection. Ten inch nails, the kind used in ancient Roman crucifixions had been pierced through her nipples, and attached to those nails was some kind of weight. Standing behind her seemingly massaging himself to full erection was her dead boyfriend.

_To Bonnie…with all my love, Jeremy_ it read.

Crushing the parchment in her hand Bonnie looked down both ends of her street wondering if the culprit who thought this was a funny joke was lurking around. Her nostrils flared and already she felt the Expression magic within her bubbling and rising to the surface ready, and waiting to be summoned out.

She was going to hunt the sick fucker down and once she found the person they were going to suffer. Hell, she might just draw inspiration from that picture.

Staring at the misogynistic image made Bonnie question: Who would do something like this? After all the assholes she saved was this someone's twisted way of saving thank you? Or was one of Jeremy's friends trying to send her a message?

The front door flew open. Bonnie spun around hiding the drawing behind her back as she came face-to-face with her father. Bonnie didn't attempt to smile. Her facial muscles weren't working anyways because they had been too busy snarling.

"Good, you're home. Get inside. We need to talk."

Bonnie nodded and then quickly picked up the belongings she dropped. She shoved the drawing as deep into her bag as she could, surprised she hadn't punched a hole through it, and entered the house. Dumping her things next to the door, Bonnie rubbed her hands together and willed herself to take a deep breath. The lights flickered and she hoped her dad hadn't seen that. She knew he was weary of her and her magic and believed what Shane said about her having zero to little control over her powers. She had control damnit! If not, she would have pulled a Carrie ages ago, and made the town go up in flames.

"What's going on, dad?" Bonnie's voice quivered slightly. She felt ready to throw up. But Bonnie swallowed thickly and willed her heart to stop racing. Saliva pooled in the bottom of her mouth and her skin felt super heated. The floor tilted under her feet and Bonnie raced off to the bathroom.

She lifted the lid just in time. Her remnants from lunch splashed into the water waiting below. Bonnie purged until there was nothing left, nothing but dry heaves that racked her body.

Her father stood at the door—mouth agape.

"Bonnie…let me get you some water."

Flushing the toilet, Bonnie wiped her mouth with tissue and then rinsed with cold water. Her dad returned with a bottle of water to which Bonnie guzzled down.

"Ate something bad at lunch?"

"I guess so," Bonnie lied and sighed heavily. She wiped sweat off her forehead. "I'm okay."

"You sure? Maybe you should go lie down," Rudy suggested. It wasn't often Bonnie got sick. And the mayor tried not to jump to any conclusions. A green pallor tinted Bonnie's skin and her breathing was labored.

"I'm fine," Bonnie pushed away from the sink annoyed by her father's critical eyes being on her.

They left the bathroom with Bonnie headed to the living room, and Rudy off to the kitchen.

He joined her carrying a wooden box in his hands. Father and daughter took a seat on the couch.

Bonnie didn't think they were about to play a game. There were symbols engrained into the lid of the box some of which Bonnie recognized. She stared at her father askance.

"I know you came to the office today and spoke with Stu," Rudy opened up the dialogue. Bonnie didn't say anything. Rudy hadn't expected her too. "Bonnie…I'm not going to treat you like an idiot. You know about vampires, werewolves, hybrids and Originals. You're a witch. I've taken my head out of the sand to realize some truths I didn't want to validate."

"Okay," Bonnie hunched her shoulders. If he had a point she wished he'd reach it so she could go on a manhunt to find the sick bastard who sent her that drawing.

"That being said, yes, I'm being framed for murder."

Bonnie opened her mouth to retort but Rudy held up a hand.

"Liz and a few friends of hers in the state bureau's office are handling it. There's no physical evidence to tie me to the murder but…"

"But?" Bonnie prompted.

"I did know the deceased. Personally."

Bonnie closed her eyes and felt her stomach percolating again. She wanted to know where Klaus fit into all of this since he more than likely was the one to put that body in the trunk of her dad's car to begin with.

"I'm sure I'll be exonerated, but people will be watching my every move. So this brings us to our next topic." Pause. "I didn't open up our home to Klaus Mikaelson without having some way to make sure he couldn't enter again," Rudy continued.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side and lifted a brow. "Are you…are you trying to tell me you've found a way to rescind his invitation?"

Rudy hedged, "Not exactly," he opened the box and took out a clear bottle with a black stopper. There was some crushed red dirt inside. "It's brick dust. It's supposed to keep someone out who means you harm. Human, non-human doesn't matter. You pour it along all doors and window openings and the person can't cross."

Bonnie was impressed. She picked up the bottle and inspected it. "Only if they mean to harm you, right?"

"That's the catch. I also hung some mirrors along the walls so that we can see into the hallway from our beds. It'll give us a little bit of a head start to get out. Follow me."

Father and daughter rose from the couch and walked to the hallway which led to their rooms. Rudy held out an arm preventing Bonnie from taking another step. He pointed at a loose floorboard.

"If someone steps on that they'll get a nasty little surprise. I've rigged these lights with vervain powder. It'll be released if that floorboard is stepped on, slowing down an unwanted guest. Be mindful of it when you come and go."

Bonnie smiled and felt an immense sense of pride fill her heart and belly. Her father was no slouch and was taking the threat supernaturals posed seriously. She was a threat, too, but Bonnie would never hurt her father.

"When did you become MacGyver?" Bonnie teased.

A sort of bashful expression came over the Mayor's face. "I was in the Army Reserves. I learned more than how to make up a bed and scrub a toilet."

They entered Bonnie's room, and Rudy pulled up the hem to the bed sheet. Bonnie crouched down and saw salt.

"For added protection," Rudy said unnecessarily. Bonnie was an expert on what salt was used for and nope it wasn't always used for adding flavor to a dish.

"You've gone all out. I don't know what to say, dad."

"Just say that you'll be extra careful. I want you home by a reasonable time each night, and when you don't have to be out, come straight home after school. Or you can hangout with me down at the office."

Bonnie wasn't sure about hanging out with her dad at the office, and she wasn't too keen on having to be home way before the streetlights came on, either. For two years she ran the streets completely uninhibited. True, a large chunk of that time had been doing spells on the behest of Elena's boyfriends and unfortunately her enemies. It would be nice to run her own schedule, set her own itinerary for a change, but until she found some permanent way to run the vampires out of town she would be stuck in this cycle.

However this was her dad and he was the parent, the authority figure in charge.

"Okay, I'll try, but I can't make any promises," Bonnie said and dropped her weight on the edge of the bed.

Rudy stared down at his only child. Bonnie was young yet she wore the responsibilities of a person twice her age. Her eyes at been so youthful at one point, but when Rudy stared into them now all he saw was vexation, the early stages of depression, and exhaustion.

"Talk to me, Bonnie. Something is going on and I know it's not what's landed in my lap."

Bonnie immediately clammed up. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to try to have a heart-to-heart, to purge and cleanse herself. Yes, she should have been able to turn to her father and spill her guts and know he'd do what he could to protect her, but something inside just wouldn't let her bring the barriers down. She had to remain strong because her strength was the only thing that kept her standing upright on both feet. Without it her enemies would have crushed her and won.

"I'll be fine, dad. I'm a Bennett. It's kind of my job to…" Bonnie trailed off.

Rudy shook his head. "Being a Bennett means you're special and different but it doesn't mean you stop being human. You were staring at something out on the porch," the mayor tried to lead his daughter to open up.

"It's nothing. I have homework," Bonnie shot off the bed and walked back to the foyer to collect her messenger bag.

"I'll get dinner started," Rudy said and watched as Bonnie sped past him, avoided stepping on the rigged floorboard, before barricading herself in her room.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie dug around in the bag and pulled out the drawing. Her heart began beating rapidly again, and her hands shook.

_Just throw it away, _her mind told her. Bonnie's eyes shifted to the waste basket by her desk before directing her gaze back to the drawing.

She studied the paper for a moment taking note it wasn't drawn on basic computer paper. It felt expensive, smelled expensive. One plus one equaled she was gonna gut an Original.

* * *

Lounging in his Whirlpool tub staring up at the ceiling, Klaus brought his flute of champagne up to his lips and drained the last of the golden liquid. The second the glass was empty he chucked it across the room where it burst into a shower of pieces.

Sighing, he was thinking that by now his little disagreement with Bonnie Bennett should no longer matter. Gads why was that little girl still on his mind? He had set his plans in motion so ideally all he had to do was sit back with a tub of popcorn of which he didn't eat and watch the show. But no, he had allowed her words to strike at the heart of him, and make him remember those _human_ emotions of insecurity and inadequacy.

Mikael hated his guts because he was stuck looking into the face, the proof of his wife's infidelity. When his brother Henrik was killed by a werewolf Klaus found himself hated by every member of his family. No matter where he went, no matter what he did, it had never been enough. So he took the only route there was _to _take. He became a villainous serial killing motherfucker and he was unapologetic about it.

Groaning deep in his voice, Klaus lifted his head off the padded head rest of the tub at the same time the young lady who was cleaning his pole emerged from the water.

"Do it again, love," Klaus said and then reached blindly for the champagne bottle.

The woman pulled a face and blew water and bubbles from her nose, before taking a deep breath and diving back under the water. Klaus jerked a bit the minute the girl deep throated him.

"Now I see why you aren't tearing up the world looking for Katherine and the cure."

Cursing lowly, Klaus twisted his neck in the direction of the doorway and rolled his eyes. "As you can see I have far more important business to handle."

Rebekah narrowed her cornflower blue eyes as she stood, leaning against the doorframe. "So I guess it doesn't matter that if the Salvatore's find the cure, if they don't make the doppelbitch take it then they will shove it down your throat."

"And let us hope that if I become human than everyone in my bloodline becomes human as well, and then they just would have sentenced themselves to death. Would be rather poetic, don't you think, sister?"

"I suppose. I want the cure, Niklaus."

"Then go find it, Rebekah," the hybrid snapped and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"You don't plan to stop me? Convince me I'll only be wasting my time…in wanting to be human again?"

Klaus rose out of the tub shamelessly naked. Rebekah kept her eyes above his neck. They were Vikings after all and nudity wasn't that big of a deal.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, Klaus faced his sister. "I don't understand why the hell you'd want to be human after all this time."

"It's because I never asked to become immortal!" Rebekah exploded. She took a breath and calmed herself. "I want to be married and have a family of my own and now that the chance to have it is here…I don't want to be stuck fighting the same people over the same stupid issues for all of eternity. You may want to live forever but what do you have to show for it? Hybrids? My mistake, they're all dead. Someone to love? No, impossible. The women of this town can't be compelled to fall madly in love with you, so you waste your time chasing a girl who's a gotdamn infant compared to you."

"That's enough!" Klaus roared. "If your point in coming here was to piss me off and snap your neck as a result of it, you are succeeding. Find Katherine, get the cure, and take it. Then leave me the hell alone. It's really that simple."

"Umm," said the girl in the tub. "Should I go?"

Without looking at her Klaus said, "You stay right there. I'm not done with you yet."

Rebekah knew that poor woman would be dead before the sun rose. Here was yet another reason why she no longer wanted to be a vampire. Killing was their solution to everything.

"Well, I guess this is good bye, brother."

"Farewell, sister."

The two Original siblings stared at one another before Rebekah vanished.

* * *

Bonnie gave up trying to have a restful night of sleep. No matter what she attempted to do she couldn't erase the image of that drawing out of her mind. She had been fully prepared to ignore it and not let it get to her and bring her down, but she couldn't help but feel exposed and vulnerable.

Whoever drew and sent that picture wasn't attacking her from a supernatural standpoint. She could deal with egotistical vampires and Originals who felt the world owed them something because the person they loved or fancied didn't love them back. Grow the fuck up, was what Bonnie wanted to say but had repeatedly bit her tongue not to say. But this was different. This person hadn't been trying to wound her pride in being a witch, but was coming at her from a sexually demeaning avenue.

No one in her circle or beyond looked at her or treated her like an object of desire, a trophy to win to put up on a shelf and occasionally dust off, or parade around others. Bonnie didn't want that but it would have been…nice. She wasn't that girl. She wasn't a gravitational force of energy that called boys from the north, the south, the east, and the west. Hell, making Stu sweat had been the closest she felt to being desirable in…in a ludicrously long time. But seeing herself bound like a slave with objects shoved inside of her was so far removed from sexy it was barbarous, and flayed her heart and self-esteem. She wasn't good enough for her boyfriend and now, through her interpretation of that drawing, she wasn't good enough to be cherished like a rare and precious gem. She was only good for someone to inflict pain on.

Bonnie shivered as she sat down on the porch and leaned against the column, and begun to think what her next move should be.

If she had any sense of self-preservation left she'd leave town and never look back. But she wasn't her mom. She didn't run from her responsibilities and left others to clean up her mess. Bonnie fought back and she'd fight back against this, too. She knew who was behind the drawing. Bonnie knew this was right up his alley.

Bonnie frowned. Was it raining? She looked down at her hands and saw droplets of water and then she realized she had been crying.

She was tired, but so long as there was still breath left in her body, she refused to stop doing what needed to be done.

* * *

**A week later…**

Chaperoning…was not what Damon had in mind when he said he wanted to go out. Funny how rapidly things can change when you see yourself seated in a diner in Bumblefuck, Pennsylvania chasing down a dead-end lead while the girl you loved tried to convince you to back off and leave her alone. Only her method to prove how fatally serious she was, was by breaking the neck of their waitress.

Damon could either be proud of Elena's ruthlessness or annoyed by it. Right now he was more annoyed than anything. Stefan said he wanted to find the cure for her, change her back into a real live girl and move on with his life. Damon admitted their thing was falling in love with the same chick no matter the century. So why try to deviate from that now? Why change what was broken because at the end of the day the both of them knew they'd only end up right back in this position, anyways. Tethered to Elena and forever holding her purse.

The Salvatore brothers were perpetually stuck in the same vicious cycle, and breaking free was a pipedream, Damon thought. He may have accepted his fate with the same enthusiasm as drinking gasoline, but honestly and sadly the only life he knew was fighting with Stefan over the affections of some woman.

Walking next to his brother, the both of them trailed after Elena as they crossed the lawn of the former Lockwood mansion. Damon didn't want to be here. He wasn't in high school, a part of the "in-crowd", but he had attended more teenaged social gatherings that it was simply pathetic. His reign of being sexy danger guy was over, and he was now known as "Eyeballs Magee who followed Elena Gilbert around like a lost puppy".

"What are we doing here?" Damon whined for the millionth time.

"I was tired of looking at the two of you and I wanted out. And since neither of you trust me to go anywhere alone although I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, you're tagging along to cock block and be a pair of kill joys. Did I leave anything out?" Elena looked at Damon over her shoulder.

Stefan sighed heavily and shook his head. He didn't want to be here anymore than Damon did but the risk of letting Elena roam free unattended was too high. She was trying to rack up a body count to rival his, and the part of him that still loved Elena intensely didn't want that to later weigh on her conscience should her humanity ever decide to trickle back in.

"We're just coming along to make sure everyone has a good time, and goes home in one piece," Stefan answered.

Elena smirked. "No, what you're trying to do is treat me like I'm your daughter," she swung around to face her ex, current, whatever paramours. "I guess in some twisted way I might be the fruit of your loins, but I'm done doing every little thing you say. I can think and speak for myself. Continue to fight me on this and well…" Elena trailed off and then deliberately began to track a young lady with her eyes. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened in Pennsylvania now do we?"

Neither brother spoke. Their silence was answer enough. Elena beamed, spun around and then tried to enter the wide open front door of Matt's new digs, and found herself bouncing against the vampire repellent barrier. She cursed.

"Matt!" she yelled over the noise of the crowd. "Hey, can someone find Matt?" she then spotted her ex-boyfriend walking towards her casually sipping from a red plastic cup. "Hi, Matt."

"Elena," Matt said dryly. "Stefan, Damon. What can I do for you?"

"You can let us in," Elena crooned and tossed her hair.

Matt shook his head. This had been dubbed a pre-prom party but really it was a vampire-free party, well with the minor exception of Caroline, but Matt trusted Caroline. The trio standing in front of him? Not so much.

The smile that was on Elena's face vanished. "Come on, Matt. After all the history we share now you want to act like there's a brain in that head of yours?"

"Look," Matt retorted sharply. "I wish I could trust you, but I don't, Elena. You're not the girl I've known since I was a kid. I can't let you in my house until you prove the girl I know is still in there somewhere. So until then…you're dead to me. Just like your brother Jeremy."

Matt waited to see if there would be some flicker of emotion on Elena's face. There was none. He didn't like being harsh with her, but after hearing from Caroline that Elena almost killed her, Matt knew he would be sitting in the front seat of the short yellow bus if he invited Elena into his house.

Just then Caroline walked by, arm-in-arm with a fellow cheerleader laughing and giggling.

"You let _her _in!" Elena shrieked incredulously.

"Yeah," Matt shrugged and felt he didn't need to explain why. The answer was more than obvious.

Elena balled her hand tightly into a fist. Damon and Stefan moved to flank her in case she did something stupid to lash out, but instead she smiled tightly and then walked away.

Matt shifted his attention to the Salvatore brothers and waited for them to get missing, or try to convince him to give Elena a shot because he owed her his life, allegiance, firstborn child as recompense for telling Stefan to save him first. His gratitude towards Elena probably ended some time after Stefan said he needed to earn his life.

"If you guys are thirsty there's a water hose out back," Matt told them and then walked away.

Damon looked at Stefan. "Have I thanked you enough for letting that little bastard live?"

"Come now, Damon. You know Stefan is the quintessential anti-hero looking for redemption between a pair of magical thighs."

Both Salvatore's groaned the second they heard Klaus' voice behind them. Reluctantly the siblings turned to face the Original.

"Or have you two traded places?" Klaus asked. "It's hard to keep up these days."

"Aren't you a little _old _to be crashing a high school party?" Damon ribbed.

A corner of Klaus' blood-red lips lifted in a smirk. "I could ask the same of you, mate, but that seems to be your thing. I'm merely here for one purpose and one purpose only."

"Oh, you have another drawing for Caroline? You've drawn her enough horses to fill a pasture."

Klaus laughed only because Damon mistook his humor for wit and it was anything but. "Didn't know you cared for Vampire Barbie. That is what you call her, right?"

"Seriously, Klaus what are you doing here?" Stefan decided to intervene.

However, Klaus was in no particular mood to answer once his eyes landed on the witch. Unintentionally an "ooh" expression came over his face that he quickly tried to cover up with a menacing one.

"There's someone here I'd like to have a word with. All I need do is fetch someone to get her, which unfortunately will be quite difficult since everyone here is tainted with the stench of vervain. There are some people here who are from the county over, though. How many homicides do you think it would take for Matt Donovan to invite a couple of hungry vampires in? Ten? Twenty? A hundred?"

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long night.

BKBKBKBKB

Bonnie swayed like a palm tree to the music. She might have been a touch inebriated. No she _was _inebriated. Anytime she opened her eyes she saw a psychedelic swirl of colors reminiscent of a LSD trip. Sweat pebbled along her skin. Her hair took flight each and every single time she spun around or threw her head back. She needed this. She needed to relax and put on the armor of being a teenager and take off the breastplate of being a witch.

Five more drawings had found their way to her mailbox. Each one more crude and disgusting than the last. Bonnie laughed wildly for a moment. Well, maybe she could look at it as a good thing that her existence finally made a blip on _someone's_ radar. The only time people knocked on her door or called her was when their asses needed saving.

"Fuck 'em all!" she yelled out at no one in particular. Quite a few eyes flew in her direction, but Bonnie didn't care. She just tossed back another shot.

"You are in rare form tonight," Caroline remarked and polished off the rest of the beer in her cup.

She raked her cornflower blue eyes over her diminutive friend. Caroline wouldn't necessarily call Bonnie a conservative dresser, but she dressed weather appropriate. Though she wasn't known for wearing skirts—unless she was attending a school dance, and if she wore a low cut shirt best believe there'd be a cardigan thrown over it. What Bonnie was dressed in tonight was scandalous. For her.

Skin tight pants with leather patches on the front and a black suede vest sans bra and shirt paired with five inch patent leather platform stilettos was what her witchy friend decided to leave the house in. Caroline could say she highly approved and was tempted to ask Bonnie where she parked her Harley.

Bonnie draped her arms over Caroline's shoulders. The heels made them almost even in height since Caroline was wearing flats.

"How much have you had to drink?" Caroline asked.

"Enough," Bonnie replied in a sing song voice. "I'm hot so I think I'm going to take a breather outside."

"Okay. You want me to come with you? The triangle of doom is here."

Bonnie giggled and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Save me a dance."

"You know I will."

Making her way through the crowd, Bonnie turned several heads. One guy spilled his drink on a girl who was sitting down while another walked straight into a wall. That felt…refreshing and validating. Several guys tried to coax her into a dance, but Bonnie turned them all down or promised to meet up with them later. It was her whim.

She had reached the back of the house when she stumbled upon two people huddled in a corner in front of a window.

They stood so close together Bonnie couldn't differentiate one body from the next. She watched as the guy's finger grazed the slope of the girl's cheek. The young woman's eyes fluttered closed before she looked up at her boyfriend from under her lashes. A smile eclipsed her face before their heads drew closer together and they were kissing.

Bonnie touched a hand to her cheek feeling a phantom sensation. Jeremy had done that a few times, and when he did Bonnie felt vulnerable and open as if he vanquished her insecurities. Jeremy had a way of looking at her as if no one else existed in the world.

Quickly turning away from them Bonnie then retraced her steps through the house. She zoomed past Caroline who stared at her quizzically, and didn't stop walking until she stood in the front yard.

Damon caught sight of the witch. The sip of liquor he swallowed almost went down the wrong pipe the minute his eyes took inventory of her body. Holy Jesus she was…Damon shook his head. He didn't look at Bonnie that way but seeing her in black leather and suede was doing something interesting to the dead cells in his body. Damon gave both Stefan and Klaus sidelong glances to see if they, too, were ogling the witch.

Klaus wore an expression of…Damon didn't know what the hell it was to be quite honest, but he would say Klaus had _never _looked at Caroline that way, not even when she was her most dolled up. Stefan… looked like Stefan, worried and stuck.

He and Stefan and yes _Klaus _decided to hang around since apparently none one of them had anything else better to do. The dark-haired Salvatore always kept a bottle of liquor stashed in his car, so he had cracked it open sharing the bottle with Stefan while seated on the hood of the Camaro.

Drink forgotten Damon kept his cerulean gaze on Bonnie. Someone was approaching her who immediately had Damon on his feet, eyes narrowed. "What's he doing here?"

"Who?" Stefan asked and stood as erect as his brother.

"Professor Shady Shane."

Klaus cursed under his breath, but then counted this as luck. He could do away with two birds and one stone.

Bonnie blinked her eyes several times hoping to clear the picture she was seeing. Her lips formed to speak but her voice was absent. The man staring at her, Bonnie had never seen him before but she knew _exactly_ who he was.

He was tall, standing at six feet and two inches with deep olive skin, jet black hair that reached his collarbone with eyes that matched. He had slightly thin lips, an aquiline nose all situated on a narrow albeit handsome face. He was wearing a rust colored tunic and leather sandals. On his right arm there was a tattoo of someone sort.

"Please…come…" the man said and held out a hand.

Bonnie felt her feet moving forward but she didn't give them the command to do so. Part of her was screaming she turn and run away, but the much more dominant part, the part of her ruled by her magic was telling her to draw closer to the man because he was a source of infinite power.

His hand was warm to the touch and Bonnie found herself in his arms feeling a vortex of emotions that made her dizzy. She felt connected to this man, this man whom she had never laid eyes on before until this moment. Yet she knew him as intimately as he knew her.

That's when the light bulb flashed over her head.

Bonnie stared up into those obsidian eyes and swallowed. She held her breath as the man brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles, and the next thing Bonnie felt was the wind against her cheek. The world stopped passing her by in warp speed and she was now walking towards the wooded property of the Lockwood estate, hand-in-hand with _him_.

The three vampires immediately sprinted into action. One minute Bonnie stood less than forty yards away and the next she was gone.

"That wasn't Shane," Stefan said, "that was Silas."

Two vampires and a hybrid gave chase and caught up with Bonnie and Silas wearing Shane as a meat suit deep in the woods.

"Bonnie!" all three men said in unison and tried hard not to look at each other.

The pair stopped walking but Bonnie had her eyes locked on Silas. She couldn't hear or see anything but him.

Damon regretted the fact he left all his toys in the trunk of his car. But he noticed he was still holding his bottle of whiskey. He grimaced. It was nice to see his priorities were in order.

Klaus would be the first to say that seeing Bonnie in Shane/Silas' arms was not a welcomed sight. He could feel their power. Taste it and take a bath in it. It was nearly crushing, bruising. It went without saying that Silas was both warlock and vampire. How he was able to retain his powers while being a bloodthirsty immortal was the real question that needed to be answered. Until this moment Klaus had been the only person to walk the planet existing as a vampire, werewolf, and man. Now he saw himself being usurped, eclipsed, and he didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

And Bonnie looked _way _too comfortable siding with the man who wanted to bring about hell on earth. Klaus did, too, but only figuratively speaking.

"I don't know what you have planned, but you need to let her go," Damon spoke up.

Shane/Silas said nothing to him but directed his attention to Bonnie. He began to whisper in her ear but the immortals couldn't hear a word of what he was saying.

Bonnie turned to them and there was something in her gaze that unnerved them. Out of nowhere Rebekah entered the picture and so did Elena.

The vampires spread out and formed a circle around the witch and the first hybrid immortal. Damon stood at noon, Stefan at three o'clock, Elena at five, Rebekah at nine and Klaus at eleven.

"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way, I'm afraid," Rebekah shrugged. She needed Silas and Bonnie out of the picture so that she would be free to take the cure.

"Can't believe I'm about to say this, but don't anyone make any hasty moves," Damon cautioned. He had underestimated Bonnie enough in the past. He knew what she was capable of, but with Shane/Silas as her backup it would be an act of God if they made it out of this coming showdown alive.

"That might be a little difficult, lad," Klaus kept his eyes on the witch. Bonnie's eyes looked vacant yet determined to do whatever it was that Shane/Silas told her to do. It didn't take a genius to figure out what her new assignment was.

_I should have killed her when I had the chance, _Klaus lamented.

Bonnie rose several feet in the air. Jaws dropped. When exactly did she learn to levitate herself? It was the collective thought coursing through several minds.

Hands lifted above her head, eyes on the sky, Bonnie said something in Latin and the next thing anyone knew poor Rebekah went up in flames.

"_**NOOOOOOO!" **_Klaus roared and watched in horror as his sister began flailing around screaming and crying to be put out. Logically he knew his sister wouldn't die, but being burned alive wasn't exactly fun, either. He furiously turned to Shane/Silas and declared, "I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!"

"Holy shit!" Damon said excitedly and then brought his attention back to Bonnie. He wasn't sure who her next target might be but it wouldn't be him.

"Put her out before she ignites the whole forest!" Elena ordered.

Klaus had shrugged off his coat and tried to put his sister out, but this all seemed counterproductive.

Luckily for him Stefan volunteered to do the job. "I'll deal with her. Since you're the strongest out of us you find someway to stop Silas."

Klaus didn't like being ordered around but left Rebekah in Stefan's care. As he directed his aquamarine eyes heavenward Bonnie was still hovering. Out of his peripheral he saw Damon jumping from tree to tree to better reach Bonnie. The elder Salvatore, poised like Spider-Man, sprang from his crouch, arms extended towards the witch. He managed to lock his arms around Bonnie and the both of them were plummeting to the ground.

Damon stared down at Bonnie and shook her. She had to be under a trance. She would never do something like this of her own reconnaissance.

"Bonnie, wake up!" Damon practically shouted in her face.

"Leave her!" Shane/Silas said as he zoomed over to Damon and yanked him off of Bonnie.

Damon didn't exactly scream as he was hurtled several yards through the air, but he may have when he was introduced to the inside of a tree.

Klaus tried to get the upper hand by coming up from behind to punch his fist through Shane/Silas' back, and rip his heart out, but the immortal anticipated his move and with one shove, Klaus found himself sailing through the air unable to stop his momentum until it was stopped for him. His teeth chattered the second his shoulder was smashed into the bark of an ancient birch tree.

With Bonnie no longer airborne Elena tried to make her move. "Time for you to meet your ancestors, Bonnie. Remember to tell Grams I said hi." Fangs extended, eyes red-on-brown, she charged for Bonnie only to find herself stumbling to a stop and clutching her head.

Bonnie brought the raven-haired girl down to her knees and circled around her.

"…B-Bonnie…p-p-please…" Elena sputtered.

Now how did Damon do it? Bonnie wondered. Oh, right. One hand over the forehead the other below the chin and twist in different directions. She got herself into position behind Elena who was still moaning in pain and placed her hands where they were supposed to go.

A vicious snap caught Stefan's attention.

Elena hit the ground and landed in a heap of her long brown hair. Lovely. Bonnie held out a hand over Elena's body about to send her up in flames but then the annoyingly brooding one—Stefan—he was suddenly on top of her screaming, "NO!" as if he had a say. With the flick of her wrist Stefan went sailing through the air like the other two only this time Bonnie didn't release him with her power until he was impaled on a tree. Splendid. Vampires do make nice ornaments.

As viridian eyes looked around, Bonnie noticed that gray-white smoke billowed from what was left of Rebekah's clothing. Her skin was black with splotches of red and she lied so still on the ground Bonnie tilted her head in contemplation. Was she dead? No. She didn't think fire could kill an Original, incapacitate them—yes, but not kill. Pity.

Now, with Stefan otherwise occupied she could get to work on finishing off Elena. She'll have firsthand experience on what it felt like to be cremated. Like Jeremy. If she was fortunate she might actually stay unconscious long enough to where she wouldn't feel a thing.

"Bonnie, don't," Stefan croaked from high up.

Oh, Bonnie didn't feel she had much choice in the matter. So many bridges had been burned. Briefly, Bonnie looked at Silas. He was holding his own against Klaus and Damon which came as no surprise. He dodged punches and kicks and delivered blows that shattered bones.

Bringing her attention back to Elena, Bonnie wondered if she should take her time with this one. How many people lost their lives because of her? Went to a premature grave because two vampire brothers held her life above others? The young witch could own up to her part in doing whatever was necessary to keep the doppelganger alive, but as she looked down on Elena now…that girl, the girl she would have happily traded her life for, died way before she went off Wickery Bridge for the second time.

"Fire kills vampires," Bonnie said in a monotone voice. "Incen-,"

The incantation was cut off prematurely because of a pale white hand squeezing her neck. Bonnie didn't have much time to try to level the vampire standing behind her, holding her so tightly she was being suffocated. Soon her mouth was filling with thick, lukewarm blood, and Bonnie flung her head around to keep from swallowing. She bucked and jerked, twisted, and pulled, but there was no escaping, there was no stopping being fed Original vampire blood.

Klaus held his wrist over Bonnie's mouth, forcibly. He looked at Shane/Silas whose face was white with rage. "You stop whatever you're doing to her or I fucking end her life!"

Silas immediately released Damon who was bleeding from every possible orifice of his face.

Stefan could do nothing. He snapped off the end of the tree branch protruding from his stomach. Slowly he inched forward hoping not to catch any splinters in his organs, but knew it would be unavoidable.

"If one more drop of your blood enters her person, I promise you, you will be as dead as a doornail, my friend," Shane/Silas hissed.

Klaus was so enraged he was hard as a brick. He wanted to end Bonnie, end Silas, go to his sister, tear the world apart, but unfortunately he could only do one thing at a time. His number one priority, however, was getting Silas to stop mind-raping Bonnie right this second.

"I mean it," Klaus threatened. "She came to me wanting to die and I'll fulfill her wish and there won't be a damned thing you'll be able to do to stop me."

Shane/Silas' eyes volleyed between Bonnie and Klaus. Damon watched with his one good eye, because the other was sealed shut. He wanted to get to his feet but his legs were broken.

Seeing the Original Hybrid was being deadly serious about ending Bonnie's life, Silas looked at Bonnie and said slowly.

"You are in control." He repeated that phrase until Bonnie's eyes fluttered and she looked around.

Klaus lowered his wrist from Bonnie's mouth who coughed and tried to spit out his blood. She struggled against Klaus who refused to let her go.

"Are you in control, Bonnie?" Klaus asked, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

"Y-yes," she said, "and that's why I need you to do it. Finish it."

Damon's good eye bulged. "Bonnie don't be stupid."

"Don't you get it Damon I have to die. _NOW! _Do it, Klaus!"

Silas charged but found himself unable to move a muscle. She was binding him. "Bonnie, this isn't the way! Don't do this!"

"It has to be done," she refuted.

Klaus stood behind her conflicted and transfixed. He had killed and turned people so many times he lost count but now he felt something akin to performance anxiety. It had all been laid out like a gourmet meal that Bonnie Bennett was a huge fucking threat and needed to be eliminated, but…but she was so powerful and talented it felt like a crime and a waste to end her. Shit, he should have spent far more time trying to recruit her to his team, but there was no time for that now. He had a decision to make and he had better make it fast.

"I'm afraid I can't permit your extermination, Miss Bennett."

Several people froze, Klaus being one of them as one minute he was holding Bonnie in his arms, and the next, his body was hitting the ground—neck broken in three places.

Gasping, Bonnie turned around and saw none other than, "Elijah."

The debonair Original dressed to the nines, one hand in his pocket, stared at her. "You're needed alive for what's coming next."

Chapter end.

**A/N: Oh, boy. Let me try to clean up any possible confusion. No one could see Silas' real identity except for Bonnie, and the person I envision playing him is Keanu Reeves. Now if Qetsiyah (sp?) spoke Aramaic and it was a Middle Eastern language, not sure how she ended up in Nova Scotia, so I'm not touching that, but if she and Silas were Middle Eastern, then Silas should look Middle Eastern. I'm using Keanu because he's part Lebanese, or so I've read. Don't know if you guys have seen who has been cast to play Silas, but dude is lily white with blue eyes. Maybe he'll get a tan and contacts by the time he shows up, but who knows. **

**I'm not exactly finished with Bonnie giving Elena the business so no worries, those two will be having it out possibly in the next update. I do apologize there wasn't much Klonnie this chapter, but I needed this pivotal moment to happen because there will be a shift in the tide. And though we've never seen anyone snap Klaus' neck, unfortunately, I'm assuming a fellow Original would have the strength necessary to do so. So go Elijah! Whoo-hoo. There's a ton more that I want to say, but this A/N is already long enough. But thank you guys so much for reading! And let me know what you think. Until next time, love you.**


	5. Rush

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It was slightly difficult to write because trying to write an action sequence from three different perspectives gets tricky, but I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thank you SO MUCH for letting me know you enjoyed it! This chapter gets crazy so I hope you like it. (I'm posting this without doing my usual three or four edits so if you see typos or whatnot please excuse them. I'll clean up, make changes later.)**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Three Months Ago…**_

_Damon waited for the verbal reprimand he was knew was sure to follow. Could depend on good ole' Bennett for a case of oral diarrhea. She never disappointed in sharing her disappointment in him._

_Shane looked between Bonnie and the imprudent vampire wondering how Bonnie could tolerate being around someone who was that big of an asshole. Trust him, dealing with highfalutin college professors, conceited deans, and pretentious board members, Shane had come across some of the best in the business when it came to irritating his nerves, but in all honesty he had to say Damon Salvatore took the biggest slice of the cake. _

_Moving beyond the comfort of his desk, Shane stood closer to Damon but still within reach of Bonnie as the two continued to remain locked in a Western style high noon stare down._

"_I think you've officially overstayed your welcome, Damon," Shane interrupted the deafening silence of his office. "You should show yourself out."_

"_I'm not leaving until I get what I came here for," Damon said without taking his eyes off Bonnie who had her eyes planted on the professor._

_Shane narrowed his eyes. "If you're looking for answers I suggest you try Google." _

"_You cracked a funny, how cute," Damon murmured patronizingly. _

"_Damon, just go," Bonnie ordered._

"_All right," Damon shrugged and in one shift motion threw Bonnie over his shoulder and zoomed out of the room._

_It took Bonnie possibly five seconds for her to realize that she had indeed been slung over Damon's shoulder like a sack of potatoes before she began kicking her legs and screaming for him to put her down._

_Naturally her pleas were ignored as Damon moved shift as the wind to his car where he promptly tossed Bonnie in, climbed behind the wheel, and burned rubber down the road. _

_Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Bonnie glared at her adversary. "Stop the car, Damon."_

_The resulting vroom of the engine was the reply to her request as Damon put the torque of his six- cylinder to obscene use. _

"_Damon, stop the car!" Bonnie shouted thinking perhaps he hadn't heard her the first time. _

_He didn't until they crossed the sign that read "Welcome to Mystic Falls". Damon pulled over once they reached the local park. He cut the engine and quickly got out. Bonnie did as well, enraged to high levels of pissivity._

_He walked, moving too fast for Bonnie to keep up. _

_Damon stopped suddenly and turned around to face Bonnie. She wanted answers and he had questions, yet only one of them would be getting what they truly wanted out of the impending confrontation. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie started._

"_Lots of things. We're supposed to be working on this thing together. Yet every time I turn around you're with him and he's standing there whispering in your ear. You're like his puppet."_

"_As opposed to being yours?"_

_Damon said nothing in opposition to this. Mainly because he was thinking. "Well you need guidance from someone who knows that they're doing obviously."_

"_And that person is Shane. Tell me what do you know about…" and she proceeded to rattle off a bunch of witchy juju stuff that Damon couldn't make heads or tails of._

_He once again had been rendered speechless._

"_Exactly," Bonnie finished smugly and folded her arms under her breasts. "You're impatient and expect things to happen when you want them to. Sorry but not sorry to tell you this. Things don't work that way. The world doesn't revolve around you nor does it cater to you. Stop being a bitter bitch!" _

_Damon cocked his head back and laughed. "You think my behavior is a result of me being bitter?"_

"_What else? You're brother is in love with the girl you love. Your only male friend is dead, and everyone else you know would rather dive head first in a pool of bleach than to spend time with you. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes ever, Damon, but your choices are what led you to this point. Stop taking it out on the rest of us." _

_Bonnie pivoted to turn away but had to stop when Damon stood before her. _

"_No, you don't just get to walk away like you're so gotdamn perfect. I am so sick of your attitude like the world owes you something because oh, you lost your grandmother. She was old and old people die! And your mom left you high and dry and raised someone else's punk ass kid instead of you. You want a hug? Get over it! Wake the hell up Bonnie and realize Shane is only using you!" he poked her in the shoulder. "Takes one bitter bitch to know one," and Damon once again bumped her shoulder as he made his way back to his car._

_Only Bonnie didn't follow. _

_Damon sat behind the wheel and banged his hand against the steering wheel. He knew what he said cut her straight to her core and there was a very tiny voice in his head telling him not to go there, but once again he didn't listen. Damon couldn't understand why Elena and now Bonnie had the ability to make him tip right over the edge. Any time Elena rejected his physical advances he killed someone. When Bonnie sliced him with her words, he threw it right back like a poison tipped dagger. He could be childish and say she started it, but really he didn't have to go there._

_Still, it bothered him that Bonnie could so easily trust Shane and not him. Maybe he was just calling seniority on this or maybe it went far deeper than who knew Bonnie the longest. Maybe he viewed her as being one of his humans. Someone that was special to him in a very dysfunctional and slightly misogynistic way. And you needed his permission to mess with one his humans. _

_Damon felt that's the old world vampire's way of thinking—branding a human as his and putting that person under his umbrella of protection. _

Damon should have stuck with his instincts about Shane. He should have paid closer attention to the kind of hold he was weaving around Bonnie and maybe what happened tonight could have been avoided. No, Damon didn't believe that. He believed that Bonnie had been teetering on the edge of unleashing her wrath on them all for a while now, and the only thing holding her back was the love she still bared in her heart for several people. Even he could admit to being amazed by her restraint because if the situation was reversed, Damon would have written out a hit list and begun to check off names.

Thankfully Bonnie didn't share his thought processes or his attitude. Grabbing Elena by the arm he flung her unconscious body over his right shoulder, and then retraced his steps back to Stefan who was sitting on the ground.

At that time, aquamarine eyes popped open as a pair of lungs gasped for a breath it didn't need. He had been expecting his pillow top mattress to be cushioned under him, but it was the hard, dry ground that greeted Niklaus Mikaelson the moment the broken bones in his spine were healed. Groaning slightly and coming to a sitting position, he looked at the ruins of the battlefield before him.

Damon hovered near his brother who was busy wiping blood on his jeans. The doppelganger was slung over the elder brother's shoulder.

"Are you healed yet?" Damon asked irritably. "This chick isn't as light as she used to be, you know."

Shane/Silas was gone. So was the witch.

Klaus trailed his eyes over to where Rebekah's body had been and found that space empty. Then he spotted Elijah walking toward him.

Standing to his feet, Klaus resisted the urge to sway. His equilibrium had yet to return and he felt dizzy and light-headed. Rubbing the back of his neck he could honestly say he had never felt anything like this before. And he didn't like it.

Needless to say, Elijah had _a lot _of explaining to do.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Elijah?" Klaus questioned the moment he was within earshot.

Suavely, Elijah slipped a hand in his pocket. Not a speck of dust on him, not a single hair out of place. That always irritated the shit out of Klaus about his big brother. No matter what he was always impeccably kempt, and killed with a finesse that was unmatched. Though Klaus would be hard pressed to admit that he tried to emulate his older brother but could never quite pull it off convincingly. Elijah never lost his composure even when he had plenty of reason to, and it was his cool façade that rankled Klaus and made him go to lengths to prove how much better he was…at everything.

Except tonight he failed and failed miserably.

"You needed to be stopped from making a foolish decision…as you always do, Niklaus. Bonnie is needed alive and that's all I'm in the mood to tell you."

Klaus snorted. Perhaps his brother forgot he had developed ways to make imprudent vampires talk. Hell, the Spanish Inquisitors had taken notes from _him. _

Damon could say he wasn't satisfied with that answer, either. Somewhere deep inside though, he could grudgingly thank Elijah for swooping in with his Pantene Pro-V locks flowing in the wind as he prevented Klaus from turning Bonnie.

"I'm hoping," the dark-haired Salvatore interjected, "that what Bonnie is needed for entails stopping a certain lovesick immortal from bringing about the end of the world. And no, I'm not talking about you, _Klaus._"

Elijah turned slightly to face Damon. He combed the neophyte with a measured eye. "Don't worry yourself, Damon. Wouldn't want you to strain your brain cells. They are practically endangered, are they not?"

Damon took a step forward, but Stefan caught him by the arm, holding him back. Neither one of them was in any condition to battle two originals.

"I believe you have a Petrova to see to and I suggest you go," Elijah spoke in finality.

"And speaking of Petrova's…you wouldn't happen to know where Katherine is would you?" the corner of Damon's eyes crinkled with suspicion. "Seems she made off with a very important, very rare artifact. Not to mention she used Jeremy Gilbert to raise Silas who in turn used the witch to try to kill us."

Elijah pulled his lips back from his teeth. "Then you should know by now that finding her is like trying to locate a needle in a haystack. But after tonight you would agree there are much bigger problems afoot, yes?" Elijah turned his back on Damon effectively dismissing him and ending the conversation.

"Damon…let's just go. He's not going to tell us anything," Stefan tried to coax his brother to leave. "We need to get Elena home."

Stefan was so fucking weak! It was just like him wanting to throw in the towel when they were on the cusp of a breakthrough. Damon had to resist the urge to strangle him.

Elijah would talk because Damon was certain the original would need their help at some point. He always did. Soon, he, Stefan, and an unconscious Elena vanished.

The two Mikaelson brothers faced one another

"Where is our darling sister?" Klaus asked.

"She's being seen home. Miss Bennett has…" Elijah cricked his neck, "done a sufficient amount of damage and it'll take perhaps a week before Rebekah is fully recovered." Pause. "She, Bonnie I mean, seems much changed. Does she have you to thank for that?"

Klaus smiled and wiped dirt and mud from his backside. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't inspire others to be their most ruthless. I consider it an honor."

Elijah stared at his brother dispassionately with his deep mahogany eyes. "Leave the girl, Niklaus."

Klaus' grin was toothy. "Here to order me around, big brother? That won't work. Why don't you go fawn and simper all over the doppelganger, Elijah. Lord knows she doesn't have enough people to feel sorry for her. That's why you are _really _here is it not? To give your condolences for the loss of Jeremy Gilbert though Elena has, in her own way was an accessory that took the lives of two of _our _brothers?"

Elijah didn't speak again until he stood nose-to-nose with Klaus. "And yet she still lives. There was a time that if the saddle wasn't properly mounted on your steed someone would be one lung short of a pair. What happened to_ that_ Niklaus? Has sentiment finally come upon you in your old age? Elena is not who I'm concerned with." That shocked Klaus but he didn't let it register on his face. "Besides she has her loyal guard to watch over her," he placed his hands on Klaus' shoulders and squeezed. "We will talk more tomorrow. I'll leave you now to…sulk. It's the one skill you've perfected in the last thousand years."

Standing alone with the stench of burned skin and foliage, Klaus licked his lengthening canine tooth. His eyes darkened.

* * *

Pale moonlight was her only guide as Bonnie constantly looked over her shoulder as she crossed the front lawn, trudged up the steps, and jammed her key into the lock. The second she entered the house and closed the door behind her, Bonnie released the breath she had been holding. She was safe.

Quickly making her way to her bedroom, the young witch kicked off her shoes, stripped out of her pants, vest, and underwear and entered the bathroom. She was in desperate need of a shower but knew water wouldn't be enough to erase the images of what she did tonight from her mind.

Standing under the spray of water, Bonnie counted off the facts in her head.

5) She had seen Silas' real face but Bonnie couldn't trust that what she saw had been real. Silas proved tonight that at anytime he liked, he could get inside her head. Perhaps he was in her mind right now telling her that she was perfectly normal and there was nothing to worry about because honestly Bonnie couldn't name a time where she felt this…this liberated!

4) She nearly killed two vampires. One of them had been her best friend, like a sister but that relationship had been out of service for a while. And Bonnie couldn't forget about pinning one of the Salvatore's to a tree.

3) Elijah was back and in his own way probably just saved her life.

2) She had not been in total control of herself or her powers. All of this added up to her being trained to be a nuclear time bomb ready to detonate at the smallest infraction. And Bonnie didn't want anyone to have any kind of control over her. Besides, it put a downer on the high she was trying so hard not too feel.

1) Klaus' blood was in her system.

That realization more than the others petrified her. She was still very much in danger of being turned, Bonnie knew that. However, it wasn't her greatest concern.

Pressing her forehead against the cool tile of the shower, Bonnie breathed evenly through her nose as she was inundated with a stream of images of Klaus during his most brutal and inhumane kills. The man was disgusting. She had never been in denial about that, but Bonnie had had no idea what a true sociopath Niklaus Mikaelson really was. She thought it was bad enough he would force people to do his dirty work for him, but when Klaus took matters into his own hands, pools of blood, headless corpses, burned remains, and partially decomposed body parts would be left in his wake. There was not a single shred of humanity left within him. Nothing good. Nothing pure. Nothing redeemable.

Klaus was raw evil in his heart.

Bonnie began shivering even though the water was a touch above scorching. Tears ran down her cheeks which she ignored in favor of picking up the bar of soap and began lathering her skin. Bonnie didn't leave the shower until her fingers were wrinkled and her skin was uncomfortably tight.

Tonight had been surreal. Bonnie wouldn't compare it to an outer body experience. She didn't see herself setting Rebekah on fire, or impaling Stefan on a tree, or snapping Elena's neck from across the forest. She carried out her actions in reel time and…

She enjoyed it.

"No," Bonnie yanked her towel off the rack and began drying her body. She wasn't like _them_. Other peoples' pain and misery didn't bring a smile to her face nor did it warm her heart. Grams didn't raise her like that. Her dad, when he was around, always taught her to be respectful to people and to be a good person because you were never sure when you might need someone to perform a miracle for you.

But, Bonnie performed miracles all the time but you didn't see her being interviewed by Matt Lauer. She had never been one of Barbara Walters Ten Most Fascinating People. There were no People's Choice Awards that decorated the fireplace mantle. She did things that fiction writers wrote about. Seen things that horror movies were based on. She lived a lifestyle that would have gotten her labeled a heretic and then promptly burned on a pyre back in the Dark Ages.

So why did she feel…dissatisfied?

Opening the bathroom door, Bonnie shrieked and clamored to make sure the towel she loosely wrapped around herself wouldn't fall. It did anyways in a pool around her feet.

Klaus' eyes lowered to take her all in. For what she lacked in height she sure made up for in curves. Everywhere his eyes landed, Klaus saw a valley or hill of succulent looking flesh that was still slightly dampened. Her breasts sat high on her chest with a pair of quarter size areolas that were puckering in rebellion of the cold air hitting them. Her nipples pebbled causing Klaus to unconsciously lick his dry lips. The man in him wondered how they tasted whereas the fiend in him…Klaus mentally shook his head. Her stomach was flat and toned, not an ounce of fat on her. Bonnie's hips definitely gave her an hourglass figure. His eyes then dipped to that inverted triangle making note of neatly trimmed springy curls. Her legs, honestly, made him drool. Bonnie had the legs of a dancer or a 1940's pinup model where being voluptuous was everything. Her toes were perfectly proportional with manicured nails. In short, Bonnie Bennett took impeccable care of herself.

His glance took no more than a second but felt like an hour to Bonnie who quickly dove to pick up her towel only to find that it was in Klaus' possession at the last second.

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't because his finger was pressed against her lips.

"Wouldn't want to wake your father would you?" Klaus listened for a moment. "But he's not here. Another late night?" he smiled wolfishly.

Bonnie slapped his hand away and wrenched the towel from him. "Get out of my house! How did you…?" she stopped when she realized the wards she and her father painstakingly placed around the house only kept out someone intent to do _harm. _So that meant Klaus wasn't here to hurt her although she felt his sudden presence in her house was enough to induce a heart attack and because of that technicality he shouldn't have been able to get past the front door.

"How did I what? Get in? My, don't we have a short memory. I believe your father was the one to extend me an invitation and I can come and go as I please," he leered.

Bonnie tilted her chin and then brushed past Klaus which took some doing. She marched over to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer futilely searching for her underwear. That's when she was brutally reminded that Klaus had stolen her panties right off of her without her noticing until after the fact.

Hastily pulling on an oversized T-shirt and a pair of jogging pants, Bonnie turned around and scowled.

"I hope you enjoyed that peepshow now get the hell out of my house."

Klaus approached her slowly and methodically. His boots made the wood planks of the floor groan with the distribution of his weight.

With him in her room, Bonnie felt smaller, tinier, but not fragile.

"I'm not leaving. I'm here on official business," he told her and then before he could stop it, reached over and pushed a strand of her damp hair behind her ear.

Bonnie jerked away from him. "Stop touching me!"

The light bulb of her lamp exploded and plunged the room into semi-darkness.

"Something tells me you didn't mean to do that."

Bonnie massaged her temples. She was seriously losing it and doing so in front of Klaus only served to make her more short-tempered. She was in control. She _had _control!

When she forced herself to look at him, the moonlight that filtered into the room cast half his face in shadow. Bonnie, out of habit, shivered because while she stared at him she was really looking at his memories that played like a live U Stream before her very eyes.

For so long she had heard nothing but what a danger Klaus was and when she got the opportunity to meet him there had been no exchange of pleasantries. She came in, caused her damage, weakened him until he was at his most vulnerable and waited for Elijah to finish him off. Rumor and legend had built up Klaus as this undefeated crazier than Lucifer mofo who swept through towns and decimated everything until nothing was left.

One thing Bonnie learned was: don't believe the hype. Spoiler alerts always ruined the element of surprise or failed to live up to expectations. In her case she should have kicked up her heels about that. Ideally, Bonnie could crush him like a bug and knowing that make her smirk infinitesimally.

Klaus was sick and twisted, she'd give him that much, but several of his weaknesses had made themselves known over the year and each of them had been exploited. Everyone had that button that if it was pushed one too many times what happened next would be what you rightfully deserved. She didn't know everything about Klaus and she didn't want to know everything, but she knew where to apply pressure and how exactly to hurt him.

"Go cry your _fucking _tears to Caroline but she would only slam the door in your worthless punk ass face."

Klaus' eye twitched but then he smiled. "I'm right where I want to be, sweetheart. Silas has made his first move and I intend to make mine."

Bonnie's heart began to speed. She _knew_ it. She knew he was here to kill her.

Listening to her heart flutter was the sweetest sound Klaus had heard all day. He closed the distance between them inadvertently inhaling her scent. It began to wet another appetite and he was thirsty.

"You need not worry, Bonnie. I know my blood courses through your veins as we speak, and it would take nothing to end you and then watch you become the one thing you hate the most. But even I'm not that diabolical. I'm merely here to watch over you. We've agreed to take shifts."

"Bullshit."

And it was. Elijah was off more than likely having another suit tailored. Stefan was probably journaling. Damon—drinking. Elena—Klaus could give a shit what she was doing but it was probably something annoying like existing.

"It is a full moon tonight. I wouldn't go scampering off into the woods if I were you."

Bonnie's brow furrowed. "You're going to shift in my backyard?"

Klaus said nothing and only walked to the exit. He stopped and looked at Bonnie over his shoulder.

"And you're wrong about Caroline. She wouldn't slam the door in my face because she's just desperate enough to do _whatever _is necessary to get me to promise not to hunt Tyler Lockwood down. And desperate people do desperate things for the ones they love."

Bonnie moved away from the dresser. "Oh, yeah? Just remember, Klaus I can warm that cold skin of yours better than she can."

The original hybrid tilted his head contemplatively to the side as he observed the witch. A telling smirk soon graced his face until those notorious dimples appeared. "And by that I don't think you're referring to sexual heat are you, love?"

The diminutive vixen shook her head while she stretched her arms, bones popping back into alignment.

Approaching the witch, her sweet innocent scent bombarded Klaus' thoughts throwing him for a moment. "And need I remind you it isn't wise to write checks you can't cash."

"You've gotten soft, Klaus and everyone knows it. You couldn't intimidate a cockroach with your boot."

The original hybrid shook his head in the negative. "I don't get soft, love. I stay _hard._"

With that sentiment Klaus left.

Alone, Bonnie nibbled on a corner of her lip before she headed over to the window. She had a view of her backyard and sure enough she caught sight of Klaus meticulously undressing down to his knickers, the moonlight on him like a spotlight. Her mind turned traitorous for a hot second and admitted he had a nice ass. Stop and remember he's a homicidal beast and should be treated like one, Bonnie reasoned. There was nothing likeable about him, nothing that a young woman with her talents and sensibilities should be attracted to.

However, there was another side of her emerging the longer she kept her viridian eyes engaged on Klaus as he headed on bare foot towards the woods. But he stopped as if feeling her eyes on him and brazenly turned around.

Bonnie ducked away from the window, heart beating rapidly, chest rising and falling much too fast for her liking. She might have to go and plant some wolfsbane to keep unwanted werewolves from peeing on the lawn.

When she felt it was safe, Bonnie peeped out the window again and watched as Klaus began to take on his lycanthrope form. Long legs shortened to powerful hind legs. Hands morphed into paws. Hard, olive skin transformed into a pelt of black and gray fur. Even from this distance Bonnie could hear his bones shifting and elongating and _breaking_ and it was a horrible sound that lasted perhaps a few minutes until a wolf stood huge and proud in her backyard.

"Whoa," Bonnie breathed. The wolf turned to face her house, glowing tawny orbs staring directly at her before turning up its neck to howl at the moon.

The wolf shot off into the darkness moving at the speed of thought. Reluctantly, Bonnie could say that was the coolest thing she had ever saw.

* * *

Stefan followed his brother into his room, and had to catch the door before it was slammed in his face. "Are we not going to talk about tonight?"

Stripping out of his shirt, Damon threw it carelessly across the room and scowled. "What's there to talk about? The fact we were almost killed by a brainwashed witch? Or that Elijah is back in town with another one of his master plans? If it's any of the above I have no comment."

"I'm surprised you don't. We have to find someway to help Bonnie. Silas' control over her is too strong, too powerful."

"What was your first fucking clue, Sherlock?" Damon snapped. He was in a rotten mood and he really didn't understand why. Well, he had ideas but not any he wanted to get into at the moment. "I'm sensing that you are about to suggest an intervention."

"Or," Elena said as she leaned against the doorframe. "We simply take out the middle man and all of our problems go away. Silas is still bent on lowering the veil so he can be reunited with his bitch. So let's take out the witch-bitch and beat him at his own game. Sound savvy?"

Stefan and Damon traded looks before staring at Elena who looked rather pleased with her ingenious solution. Only there were several flaws.

"Honestly, who the fuck are you right now?" Damon questioned but then realized what a dumb ass question that was to start with. He was the one who told Elena to turn off her humanity, shut down her emotions so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of Jeremy's death, but what he really did was open up Pandora's Box, and there was no reasoning with Elena, or controlling.

"Bonnie is your best friend, Elena," Stefan reminded her plaintively. "She wasn't herself tonight. Silas' influence over her…"

"Is the result of Bonnie clinging hopelessly to the first person to pay her attention. Let's admit the truth here, gentleman. Bonnie is basically _our _little witch and you're only up in arms because someone is playing with your toy without your permission. In killing Bonnie, we'd simply be freeing her from having to be anyone's slave. Wouldn't that be the _humane _thing to do?"

The brunette entered the room. "And correction, Stefan Bonnie was _human _Elena's best friend. This Elena doesn't give a shit about her. And considering she snapped my neck and nearly sent me up in flames, Bonnie has pretty much thrown our friendship—what was left of it right out the fucking window. It's only fair I return the favor."

Damon stood before Elena before anyone could blink. "You want to return the favor, then you walk your vindictive ass down to the library and stare at your brother's ashes seeing as how what's left of him is rotting in a gotdamn urn. That's not Bonnie's fault. That's the fault of _your _ancestor. You want to kill? Find that _bitch _and you make her pay for what she did to your life, Elena. You go after Bonnie…"

"And you'll what?" Elena challenged, nostrils flaring. "Fall out of love with me?" she chuckled. "Put me in time out? Look at you coming to the witch's defense, but I could have sworn you were the one who said you didn't give a shit or was it crap about Bonnie Bennett? No? I was dealing with a different Damon Salvatore back on the island?" Elena looked at Stefan. "You two are so gotdamn transparent it's pathetic. You're pretending to care about Bonnie because you think that's what I want. Well its not. I don't care about her, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy's fucking ashes, the cure, nothing! Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm not worth all of this self-sacrifice. I never was."

Staring at Damon with a raised brow, Elena pivoted on her feet and marched out of the room.

* * *

Grass needles like little knives pierced her feet as she walked across the yard. The wind was cool on her face, bare arms and legs but she paid it no mind. She was being drawn out, lured, and Bonnie couldn't stop herself. She stopped walking the minute her feet hit fabric and she looked down.

Bending over to pick up Klaus' shirt, Bonnie examined it and resisted sniffing it. However, she dropped it the minute she felt the air stirring, and the next second a hard hand clamped down on her shoulder, and teeth were imbedded into her neck.

An ear-piercing scream bubbled from her very core as white-hot rage flushed through her veins. Bonnie acted instinctually letting the Expression off its leash and have its way with the _thing _currently drinking her blood.

One minute fangs were buried in her neck and the next they were gone. From somewhere over her shoulder, Bonnie heard someone shout "NO", but that was just background noise because the sound roaring in her ears was a two thousand year old incantation.

Craning her neck, Bonnie felt her torn blood vessels mending as well as her skin while her wound closed. Blood still stained her russet skin but that was the least of her concerns as she turned around—eyes lit with wrath.

The enraged witch came face-to-face with Elena who was grabbing futilely at her neck.

"Why?" Bonnie asked through the tightness of her own throat. "After everything I've done and sacrificed for you, you try to kill me," slowly Bonnie eased up the pressure she was applying, but it lashed out like a rubberband and shattered Elena's shoulder.

The brunette vampire scream, clutching her shoulder. "Y-you…you tried to kill me!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Elena. I would never hurt you."

"You're hurting me right now."

Bonnie tried to get control of her magic, rein it in like a horse that had yet to be broken in, but it was difficult. Breathing deeply, Bonnie finally stopped the spell.

Elena wheezed out a breath and gasped sharply. The look she gave Bonnie was nothing less than scathing, but then she smiled wickedly. "I knew you wouldn't do it."

Bonnie blinked—puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Licking Bonnie's blood off her lips with relish, Elena stepped closer feeling her bravado return. "I'm your weakness, Bonnie. Always have been and always will be. You'll never have a backbone or a life so long as I exist and I think you just proved that tonight. You know…I'm beginning to question if you might be in love with me, too."

She should have prepared herself for retaliation, but Bonnie honestly didn't think Elena or anyone would try to strike again so soon especially tonight. "If I were you, Elena, I would stop talking and get the _hell _out of here while you still can. I don't want to hurt you but I will defend myself."

Bonnie would give her a chance to save herself, but that was it. A. Chance.

"I'll leave just as soon as you're dead. With you out of the picture Silas won't continue to brainwash you to lower the veil and bring back every single supernatural being including my brother and Alaric. As if the Salvatore's aren't annoying enough the last thing I want is Ric and Jeremy chirping in my ear. I like who I am now and it would be refreshing if the rest of you losers would circulate the memo. Now, let me get back to what I was doing."

Elena took one step forward whereas Bonnie took one step back.

"I'm asking you nicely to leave, Elena," Bonnie intoned warningly.

"You'll be reunited with Jeremy in just a few seconds. It's what you want although I don't understand why. He cheated on you with a ghost, not exactly a stellar reason to plunge the world into hell for. But then again you have always been desperate. Perhaps you and Damon should be the ones hooking up since you like to settle with mediocrity."

"You included in that group?" Bonnie lifted her chin.

Elena's face vamped out and she took another step that happened to be her last as a warm hand plunged into her back. Elena sputtered as pain zigzagged its way across her spine like lightning.

Bonnie looked on stunned and shamefully excited as Klaus stood behind Elena, one arm holding her tightly across the chest, the other doing a painful exploration through the young vampire's insides.

"You missed this part, sweetheart while you were lying unconscious with a broken neck, but the witch is off limits," Klaus dug his hand a little deeper causing Elena to cry out and wheeze for a breath. She dug her nails into his hand hoping to claw him off but it was pretty much ineffective. Blood flowed like a river and drenched the back of her shirt and jacket.

Bonnie could do nothing but look on with eyes wide and feeling adrenaline course through her. She could liken the feeling to waiting to jump in during a game of double dutch.

"I'm sure you're wondering why didn't I just make a go for the heart? No. I never do things the simple and easy way, love. I like to travel. First going through your lungs, then your diaphragm, before catching a taxi to your pancreas, prior to heading north by railway to get to your heart."

As he explained that's where Klaus' arm traveled within Elena. He didn't let up the minute he gripped her heart, held it, and gave it a good squeeze in his hand.

Elena groaned; her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "…_stop_…"

Aquamarine eyes became fixed on Bonnie whose breathing had becoming labored. She should put a stop to this that old horse of her refusing to remain on the ground when it came to Elena, but the feeling to rush to her aid was gone. Vacant. In its place was…vindication.

Something definitely wasn't right with her but she'd figure it out later. Instead, her feet cleared the space separating Elena and Klaus. Bonnie's eyes shifted to Elena who wore an expression of pure agony as tears drenched her face. She couldn't speak, couldn't cry out for help, could do nothing to save herself. Elena was afraid to move, afraid to twitch a single muscle because if she did she'd be dead forever.

"Would you like the honor of finishing this one off?" Klaus directed at Bonnie. "I would say you earned it."

Eyes volleying between Elena and Klaus, Bonnie was overcome with the sudden urge to kiss him, but she reached for Elena's hand and pried her daylight ring off.

Holding the silver ring up towards the moonlight, Bonnie chanted in Latin.

Seconds later she said, "You can let her go."

Klaus pouted and gave Elena's heart one more good squeeze before ruthlessly snatching his hand out of her.

The sound that was emitted from Elena's mouth was ghoulish and inhuman as she dropped to the ground, clutching her chest. Curling up on the grass, Elena sobbed and stared up at Bonnie who tossed her ring beside her head.

"You won't be needing that anymore. You like being a vampire so it's time you lived like one. A _real_ one. Sunlight is no longer your friend and neither am I. Get the hell off my property."

Just then the Salvatore's arrived a day late and a dollar short.

The first thing Damon saw _after _seeing Klaus' bare ass—he was going to have to douse his eyes with Clorox—was Elena lying in the fetal position.

"Ah, Damon and Stefan fancy seeing you again," Klaus said jovially and turned around showing the Salvatore brothers exactly what he was working with. "Come to save the day or to collect your girlfriend? I won't stop you. There she is," the hybrid waved magnanimously toward Elena who was still crying.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Damon queried. Stefan could deal with Elena this time.

The young woman in question nodded her head. "Never better," she watched as Stefan helped Elena to her feet. The brunette was quick to wrestle out of his arms to stand on her own.

"Bonnie?" Elena hiccupped and wiped the tears from her eyes.

It was the way she said Bonnie's name, like a chastened child that caught everyone's attention, but Bonnie was quick to brush it aside.

"I'm done talking to you. I'm done talking period. I want all of you to leave me alone."

Several pairs of eyes blinked as the sounds of nature filled in several missing blanks. Stefan grabbed a hold of Elena and steered her away.

Damon, being of the hard-headed sort lingered behind a moment longer looking between naked Klaus and Bonnie.

"Was there something else you needed, Damon?" Klaus planted his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, why are you standing naked in Bonnie's backyard?"

Purposely bending over in front of Damon who quickly averted his gaze, Klaus snatched up his pants and flung them out hoping to rid them of any insects that might have mistaken them for a hostel.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Klaus smiled. "I wouldn't want to give you nightmares."

"Oh, I'm plenty scarred already so what's one more?"

"Damon…I'm…I'll be fine," Bonnie interrupted. "Just go."

Damon didn't move a muscle because he didn't want to leave Bonnie alone and especially not with a naked Klaus. There were just so many things wrong with this picture that it was beyond unsettling. Being no idiot, Damon knew Bonnie could handle herself. She more than proved it tonight, however, he could tell that with her strength came vulnerability, and right now was not the time to leave her in the company of a homicidal freak like Klaus. But openly caring for the witch was not something he was going to do in front of the Original. It might give him ideas so he was going to have to go against instinct.

Damon vanished—hesitantly keeping his ears open on their conversation as he walked away.

Klaus zipped up his pants. "You enjoyed what happened here tonight, and you need not be shy with the truth around me."

Deniability was her life jacket. "I meant what I said. I want to be left alone and for this whole entire night to be over and done with."

"Is that what you _really _want? Or is there a side of you that's never felt more alive than you feel right now? You regained your agency, Bonnie. You should feed that feeling," Klaus prompted.

Bonnie didn't realize how close they were standing again until she broke eye contact to stare at her feet. Her toes were nearly touching Klaus' and she felt the breath rush from his nostrils against her forehead. Heat was spreading through her and it was unlike anything she had felt or experienced in the past. When she looked up into his eyes, Bonnie gulped. She wasn't feeling tired. No, she was feeling the exact opposite.

Klaus held out a hand.

Bonnie stared at it for a moment. Blue pill or red?

Chapter end.

**A/N: I'm hoping my portrayal of Elena doesn't come off as hate because honestly I don't hate Elena, I just don't really care for her and I'm extremely disappointed with how the writers have chosen to develop her character, which isn't really development. We can say that Damon/Klaus and XYZ has had the worst development, but I feel that's Elena. Her character has gone completely downhill. Not going to rant about her so lets get back on this chapter. Bamon is trying to take over this fic but I have to wrestle with it the same way Bonnie wrestles with control. So for those who asked if there will be Bamon, I will say that you will see them peppered throughout the story. The primary pairing is Klonnie, but a Bamon heavy chapter is coming up because it goes with this storyline. And if you're wondering if this will develop into a twisted love triangle, right now the answer is no but this might become slightly harem-ish. Might is not maybe or a strong possibility, just "might". Hoped you guys enjoyed this. Until next time, love you. Oh and in case it wasn't clear, Bonnie did in fact de-spell Elena's daylight ring.**


	6. Push and Pull

**A/N: You guys spoil me with the continued love this story has generated. Thank you so much for the reviews and all that other good stuff! Oh, and if you're following/reading The Good Girl THANK YOU SO MUCH for responding to my request. Thank you guys. Because of your support, expect an update to that story this weekend. Well I hope that loves expands even more with this one. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't believe she was conned. Okay, she could believe it because she had been riding on a unicorn since the minute Elena sank her fangs into her, and Bonnie was proof positive she had been seconds away from ending her former best friend's life. Then Klaus had to show up in all his naked glory, plunge his hand into Elena's back, and describe in full detail the road he was taking in reaching her heart.

The second the Salvatore's left with their girlfriend Bonnie stood all alone with Klaus who had thankfully put his pants back on. The temperature had dropped dramatically, or more to the matter, she only became aware of how truly cold it was outside when she saw her breath mingling with his, and then her back was up against the house with Klaus crowding her space.

Fear spiked through her like saline in her veins, and the Expression magic inside was still itching for release, for a fair fight. Bonnie had stared deep into Klaus' eyes which had turned an interesting shade of amethyst. The second he leaned forward Bonnie braced herself, for what, she hadn't been sure, but her fear tripled the minute his nose skimmed the surface of her neck.

"You smell so sweet," he whispered and then flicked his tongue along her thumping pulse. "And you taste divine as well."

Warmth gushed through her extremities and she was overheated. Bonnie shook her head furiously and tried to push Klaus away. Only it was a futile move encouraging him to shrink what space was left between their bodies until she felt nothing but his hard muscled chest crushing her breasts. Her nipples, the traitorous little teats, sprang to life fully erect and hard as diamonds nearly whimpering for some kind of stimulation.

Klaus had smiled then as if he won a small victory. Bonnie had several inner monologues but she couldn't make a sound of complaint.

"I guess this means you're not going to kill me," Bonnie finally found her voice although it sounded foreign to her own ears. Come to think of it, her ears were burning. Nine pints of blood in her body couldn't make up its mind on where it wanted to go.

Klaus had taken a step back to look at her. He saw her features perfectly under the moonlight, and it almost sickened him that he hadn't realized until now what a true work of art Bonnie Bennett was. He had always had an affinity for witches. His dealings with them hadn't always been a collaborative partnership. Most of the time, Klaus had something a particular witch or warlock wanted, and he would dangle whatever it was in front of that individual like a carrot in order to get them to comply. Or he used threats or force, sometimes both or all three at once or whatever was more convenient or produced the best results. Asking nicely was not his forte. But he always said "please" and "thank you" because he wasn't a total brute after all.

He was much more than that, really. Brute, barbarian, swindler, risk taker, innovator, mastermind just to name a few.

Yet being a romancer of women, a Casanova was at the bottom of the list and not often used or practiced. Women served three purposes: food, to be bargaining chips, and fucked and not always in that order. He had tried his hand with Caroline, which got him absolutely no where, and before her there had been Greta. Their couplings together had been volatile and filled with plenty of heat, but she lacked a certain quality that when she was killed he barely even noticed. Well, Klaus figured Damon did him one because he had plans of disposing of Greta soon enough so that saved him the trouble. Before Greta there had been a few others throughout the centuries, but not one of them had tempted him or inspired him to fall in love.

_Tatia_, some vague part of his mind whispered. He had loved her, he supposed, but that had been so many centuries ago he couldn't even remember why he fell in love with her, and why he nearly killed Elijah for her hand. He had been human when they met so perhaps being in love for the first time was something remarkable and memorable, yet in his opinion it paled in comparison to being immortal.

Bonnie was reminding him of what it meant to climb Mt. Everest with nothing more than your hands and a sturdy pair of boots.

He should want her dead because of all the trouble she put him through since barreling into his home demanding he kill her. Add to the fact she had entrapped him with Kol's dead body, and for setting Rebekah aflame, those were all good reasons for stopping her heart permanently. However, killing Bonnie would be like putting an end to a legacy in the making, and some phantom part of him didn't want that to happen. Ugh, he hated sentiment for this very reason. It made him think things he shouldn't and altered his behavior to where he found himself talking about a fucking hummingbird and painting existential snowflakes.

"No," he answered her earlier question. "You're far too valuable alive, Bonnie. But I must burden you for something."

"What?"

"Might I come in and wash Elena's pungent blood off my hand?"

Green eyes lowered until they found said hand. Bonnie grimaced. Saying no was on the tip of her tongue but her head nodded her ascent.

Now here she was sitting on the edge of her bed shaking her head at her foolishness. Klaus hadn't been in her bathroom for more than five seconds before she heard the shower going off. Bonnie had pounded on the door wanting to know what he thought he was doing. The door had flown open revealing Klaus in his birthday suit once again.

With the light pouring on him leaving little to the imagination, Bonnie's eyes bulged when they landed on that very male part of him that was steadily rising to the occasion. She hadn't seen her share of penises, but sheesh that thing looked _dangerous_. Corded with veins, a perfectly circumcised head, a long cylinder of flesh with a pair of balls that were about the size of tangerines.

Maybe he did have a reason to be arrogant after all.

Klaus cocked a grin and then wiggled his hips causing his erection to bounce and point accusingly at her.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked mildly.

"I said you could wash your hands not take a shower," Bonnie had been speaking to his privates without her being aware.

"I'm glad you are in awe of my one-eyed snake, but my eyes are up here."

Bonnie snapped her head up and scowled at him. "Do whatever you have to do and then get the hell out."

That had taken place fifteen minutes ago and finally the shower stopped running. She should have gone to wait for him in the living room, but Bonnie felt Klaus wouldn't try anything if she kept her eyes on him.

The capillaries in her cheeks filled with blood as she thought about gawking brazenly at his male equipment. He probably thought she was some promiscuous nympho or a wet-behind-the-ears virgin. Well, her inexperience wasn't a weakness. It just meant that whatever nefarious ideas Klaus might have cooked up in his head would never see the light of day where she was concerned. He might be a panty thief, murderer, and an all-around despicable person but he would never lay a hand on her or…um…other body parts.

Bonnie was sure that Klaus would fall in line with the other men in her life. They saw her only when they needed something, treated her like a magic wand, and then promptly returned to ignoring her existence.

She frowned. Bonnie never really needed a room full of suitors or a harem to validate her existence, but it would have been nice if _one_ guy she had shown an interest in hadn't turned out to be a crushing disappointment.

The bathroom door opened again, steam escaping as if announcing Klaus' arrival. This time when he stepped out, one of her thick towels was wrapped low around his lean hips.

"Something wrong with your clothes?" she asked.

"I prefer to air dry, love," Klaus smacked his lips together. "I'm quite parched. Your father looks like the kind of bloke who enjoys a good lager. Or perhaps he likes whiskey."

"There's wine in the pantry," Bonnie said and rose from the bed. "Feel free to help yourself as I'm sure you were going to anyways."

He flashed his dimples and approached her. His excitement grew the more Bonnie stiffened the closer he got. "I told you, Bonnie that you have no need to be afraid of me. I mean you no harm, and even if I did you more than proved you are quite capable of dropping any vampire to his or her knees. If anything…I should be afraid of you. But I'm not."

"Then that makes you a fool."

"Not really," he said and brushed past her and made himself comfortable on her bed, bending his left leg while extending the right. He was sure he was giving Bonnie a lovely view of his dick.

Bonnie shifted her attention and looked at the wall. "Why aren't you a fool although I have proof that says otherwise?"

"I am the patriarch of your friends' bloodline. You kill me: Abby, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, and yes Elena all perish right along with me. Though I'm sure several names have been crossed off that list."

"You'd be right."

Klaus tilted his head to the side. "You're really finished with the doppelganger?"

Bonnie arched an eyebrow. In all honesty she and Elena hadn't been friends for a while. Not the kind of friends who shared secrets, confided in one another, and no matter what put their friendship above everything else. Supported each other. Things had been glaringly and appallingly one-sided with Bonnie doing most of the work. Their friendship had withered until it was as strong as wet toilet paper. And Bonnie found herself working day and night not to resent Elena for what happened to her mom, Grams, Jeremy, and everyone else who lost their lives simply by orbiting in Elena's realm. Now her persistent need to remain a factor in the newborn vamp's life dissolved, and she was free.

Bonnie was so damned relieved she was practically giddy. Though she wasn't going to give Klaus the satisfaction of answering his question.

"I don't blame you and I'll be the first to say that you remaining Elena's friend even after her lovers conspired and then turned your mother into a vampire was surprising. Had it been me, Elena would have been dead by morning."

"Then I consider it a good thing I'm nothing like you. You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend or a brother. You make these grand speeches about being this and that and you don't do shit to back up your claims. When I say I'm going to do something, I _always _deliver."

Playful mood gone, Klaus was off the bed in an instant his hands going around Bonnie's arms. "Back to that little wicked tongue, are we?" Klaus breathed heatedly through his nostrils. "Maybe I should put it to better use."

To his horror Bonnie laughed. This little slip of a girl was laughing at _him,_ a thousand year old behemoth of immeasurable power? She must be crazy and Klaus was fully prepared to bring her down a couple pegs.

"What are you going to do now, tough guy?" Bonnie taunted. "Put me in another chokehold? Threaten to kill the next person to walk past you? Go after my dad? Do it and see how long you live," her nostrils flared and for a second her eyes became all-white.

Those were all good options, Klaus agreed. Unfortunately they were all typical of what he would do and had done.

So it was time he tried something new to make Bonnie fully aware that if she wanted to dance this tango with him she had better bring her A-game and the right shoes.

His lips sealed over her mouth and Klaus tightened his hold on her, but not enough that it might cause pain—discomfort yes—but no pain. Bonnie squeaked and squirmed, and Klaus winced because a wildfire ruptured in his cranium, but he wasn't going to stop until she submitted. He was strong, he could take it. Hell, it was turning him on. He wrapped one large hand around the base of her neck, bringing her closer as his lips devoured hers until…there…he felt her respond, push back and open her mouth a little.

Klaus pulled away and smiled at her whimper. "You've kissed nothing but boys, Bonnie and I'm all man," he grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against him. "You feel that?"

Her mouth was dry although she was drooling which was odd and shouldn't be happening. Bonnie stared up at Klaus with glassy eyes. Yeah, she felt something poking her in the belly. She gasped and then tried to wrench herself free of his hold.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'm _not _sleeping with you!"

"Technically that kind of activity doesn't require sleep, love. Silas wants you. Wants you as his puppet. Is that what you desire your life to become? To only be used for your gifts? Or would you rather someone want you because you caused this," he planted her tiny hand directly on his erection, "to happen?"

Bonnie didn't know. Honestly, she didn't. Klaus was confusing her. He didn't like her and she sure as hell didn't like him, but…why was her heart racing and why was its thump matching the thump resounding in her clit?

"How are you any different from Silas?" Bonnie snatched her hand away. "You're just as misogynistic as him, probably worse. You're hard, big fucking deal. Use your hand."

He couldn't refute her claim, but said, "I rather use yours."

"You're in love with Caroline."

"I haven't thought of her since you laid me out at your feet."

"I'm supposed to take that as a compliment? I don't want you!"

Klaus sniffed the air and then smirked. "You sure? Your body is telling me something far more interesting, and I rather listen to that than to the nonsense streaming from your mouth."

"I swear to God, Klaus if you _don't _take your hands off-,"

He silenced her with another searing kiss this time slipping his tongue deep into her mouth, tasting her, her power, her essence. And she was fucking delicious!

Bonnie didn't want his lips leading a rebellion against hers, nor did she want his disgusting tongue invading her mouth, but it was happening and…and she was feeling things she didn't want to feel.

Desire. Power. Beauty. Relentlessness. Unstoppable. In this moment she didn't feel as if she were second best, she didn't feel like she was getting the shit end of the stick. She felt important, wanted, needed, and it was an addicting feeling especially when she had gone so long feeling as if she were a supernatural punching bag.

The second Klaus released her lips, Bonnie leaned her head back as he trailed kisses down her neck. Her eyes were glowing, a windstorm had been conjured in her room.

_That's more like it, _Klaus thought as he walked Bonnie over to the bed, his lips plundering hers once again. His hands reached for the back of her thighs and he picked her up leaving her no choice but to straddle him.

He stopped laying waste to her mouth and stared into those eerie all-white orbs. "The ball is in your court, Bonnie. You want to continue?"

She shook her head. She couldn't do this and not with _him_.

Klaus sighed. "You disappoint me, chere. But let me leave you with a parting gift."

Before Bonnie could question what this parting gift was, her back hit the bed, and minutes, maybe even hours later there was a supernova taking place in her body.

* * *

**The Salvatore Boardinghouse**

This scene was becoming too familiar to Damon, too recurring, and too _stale. _Elena would run off half cocked with some stupid "plan" that meant he would have to drop what he was doing to rush off and save her little ass before she found herself six feet underground pushing up daisies. This wasn't what he signed up for when he returned to Mystic Falls. Hindsight really was 20/20 and Damon wished he had taken off the minute he found out Katherine was never in that tomb underneath the church. All of this bullshit could have been avoided.

But no. He had to stay. He told himself he was staying to protect Elena because Katherine was on the prowl and sooner rather than later she would show her face, and he wanted to be around so he could plunge a stake deep in her heart as payback for ripping out his.

There were reasons why Damon didn't go around making friends, and being open and honest with people. People always showed you who they were when facing adversity, or they themselves were the harbinger of bad luck and death. Sure people might want to point fingers in _his _direction and say that everything that's happened to him since he became a vampire and even before then was his fault. In most cases it was because he was hard-headed and took very few situations seriously, and did what he pleased consequences be damned. However, the last two years had been the _worst _years of his life and all roads to why pointed to the raven-haired bitch sitting on his sofa, yawning as if she were bored.

Elena kicked her feet up on the table and draped her arms along the back of the couch. Damon deliberately walked past, pushing her legs off the table as he made his way to the wet bar to pour himself the first of many drinks he was going to consume tonight—correction, early morning.

She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes at him.

Stefan sauntered into the room, hands in his pockets, biting down on his lip. "I'm beginning to feel like a broken record." And completely and utterly useless as well.

"So then change the stupid record," Elena suggested as she rolled her head in his direction. "I'm going to bed. I've had a long exhausting night. What, with almost dying twice and all." She rose from the couch and took only a step before Damon was in her face.

"Sit. Down," he growled.

In response to his demand, Elena snorted and tried to push Damon out her way, but he didn't budge. He only took a step forward using his chest to back her towards the couch where she had no choice but to take a seat. She glared up at him the minute her butt hit leather.

"What made you think you could take on Bonnie and win?" was his opening statement.

"I had her for a second." Pause. "I don't want to talk about _her."_

"Guess what, princess? Out-of-control baby vampires with their humanity switch turned off have no choice."

"Like that was my genius idea," she stared at him disdainfully. "But you want to know what I _do _want to talk about? The fact my daylight ring doesn't fucking work anymore."

"Good," Damon boasted.

"Bad," Elena countered. "I _want_ a new ring. Get me one."

Damon looked affronted as he gawked at Elena before snapping his fiery blue eyes at Stefan who was being irritatingly quiet. He was the one who liked to deliver sermons but for whatever reason it would appear the cat, the dog, and the goldfish had his tongue.

"Get it yourself," said Damon. "I'm not your bitch boy, Elena."

"You sure about that?" her voice lowered an octave taking on a more seductive tone.

Damon was not amused.

Stefan stepped forward. "It wasn't until tonight that I realized something. Things come too easy to you, Elena." He didn't continue until the brunette stared at him. "You've never had to work hard at anything. People make allowances for you, excuses, easily forgive you because of your past. Well, it all ends tonight.

"You've pissed off every single person you know, tried to kill your best friends multiple times, and yet here you are still expecting people to bend over backwards for you. You think you're worth that much loyalty? Earn it. You want another ring? You want to carry on life as normally as possible," he stood in front of Elena and loomed over her. "_Earn _it. Turn your humanity back on and deal with the pain of losing your brother and every other fucked up thing you've done since switching off."

Elena's chin quivered. Both brothers studied her very carefully wondering if this were the moment they got back the girl they loved in their own way. Seconds passed. Elena glowered stonily and then tossed her back in a fit of laughs and giggles.

"Nice speech but the delivery was a little uninspiring," she chuckled. "You're just mad that I dumped you."

"Is that how you remember it? I'm sure I was the one who dumped _you,_" Stefan corrected.

"Semantics," Elena waved a hand dismissively. "If I'm done being chastised for the night, I'm off to bed," she stood from the couch. "I want a new ring before this week is over."

She disappeared up to her room.

With her gone, Damon took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. "Yeah, I think I'm just about over Elena Gilbert."

"Cutting your losses so soon?" Stefan questioned as he rested his hindparts on the arm of the couch.

Damon pursed his lips and lifted his brows. "What are we doing, Stefan? Are we fighting to save Elena? Are we fighting to rewrite the last hundred fifty years of our lives? Are we fighting to make sure the end of times doesn't happen if that asshole Silas gets his way? What are we doing?"

Stefan shook his head. "Some days I really don't know, Damon. I talk about wanting to have a normal life but that's never going to happen so long as I'm a vampire. Everything we touch we destroy and then complain about it getting destroyed. We weren't made to have nice things and the sooner we realize that…the better off we'll be." The younger Salvatore observed the elder for a moment. "We know what Silas wants with Bonnie, but what do you think Klaus wants with her? He was at her house tonight, naked."

Damon shuddered at the memory. "The same thing all sociopaths want with a pretty young girl?" he swung his gaze in his brother's direction. "To fuck her."

Stefan didn't wince at Damon's crassness. "I think one of us should keep an eye on her. Too many times we've dropped the ball where Bonnie is concerned."

"All right, I'll do it."

Dark eyebrows lifted off a porcelain face. "Just like that? I don't have to threaten to hide your bourbon. You're going to keep an eye on Bonnie?" Stefan was flabbergasted.

"You, little brother have yet to master the art of multi-tasking. You're on doppelganger duty until further notice. I'm sure there're some toys or a ball of yarn in the attic to keep her occupied during the day. Have fun."

With that, Damon zoomed up to his boudoir leaving very little room for Stefan to whine and complain. Besides, Damon didn't trust Stefan to do what was necessary to keep Bonnie safe. He had a bad habit of acquiescing to someone else's will—mainly Klaus'—which oftentimes left someone ass out with a dagger in their chest or their heart on the ground. No, the only person Damon trusted to watch and have Bonnie's back was him.

* * *

**Mystic Falls High**

Her cell vibrated again. Blowing out an exasperated breath, Bonnie fully intended to ignore her message alert, but it sounded off again. Angrily digging through her satchel, she located her cell and surprise, surprise it was another text message, missed phone call, and email from one Elijah Mikaelson. She honestly didn't know how he got her number to begin with, and now that he had it he was abusing it.

Bonnie didn't bother to open up or listen to any of his messages because it was pretty clear what he wanted. He wanted to meet with her, sit and talk, and come up with some plan to get rid of Silas.

_Silas_, Bonnie gave a mental sigh. It had been three days since she saw him at the former Lockwood estate, and she wondered why he was being so quiet, and what he was doing. She was concerned for obvious reasons, but the less time he spent around her trying to influence her, the better off she'd be.

Since that day she hadn't received any new drawings. It had totally slipped her mind to bring that up when she and Klaus had been standing in her room having words as the Romans would say. Bonnie wasn't certain if that cleared his name or further incriminated him. And thinking of Klaus was the last thing she wanted because if she did, she would only focus on that _thing _that happened between them.

Bonnie had every intention of erasing it from her memory. Klaus never kissed her. Never touched her. Never put his tongue…

"Nope," she said to herself blocking the image of his curly head buried...

Putting her phone away, Bonnie glanced up and saw Caroline floating down the hall. A pang of guilt sliced through her, but Bonnie swatted it away like a gnat. She had no reason to feel guilty. It wasn't like Klaus was Caroline's boyfriend or her friend had been receptive to his advances.

"Hey, where have you been?" her blonde friend asked with a smile the second she stood in front of Bonnie.

"Busy. I'm sorry I haven't been around much since Matt's party."

"You completely bailed but I understand why," Caroline took her arm leading Bonnie down the hall and away from prying ears. "Stefan filled me in on what happened. Are you okay? I can't believe Elena tried to kill you. I mean, I believe it because she tried to do the same thing to me, but…I never thought she'd ever attack _you_."

"Never say never," Bonnie muttered dryly.

"I'm still mad you didn't tell me," Caroline complained. "I could have…pulled her hair, scratched her eyes out, done something," she lamented.

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I had everything under control."

Caroline was a little doubtful about that because according to Stefan, Silas had been the one pulling Bonnie's strings that night.

"Did you really de-spell her ring?" the blonde immortal went on to ask.

Bonnie nodded. "She didn't leave me much choice, Caroline. Elena has proven she can't be trusted. I gave you a speech about what would happen if you lost my trust when I made your daylight ring, but I didn't do that for Elena. She had to find out the hard way."

Shaking her head, Caroline just didn't know what to make of this entire situation. Elena was like Katherine but the cheap version.

"What are you doing tonight?" Caroline inquired.

Bonnie figured she'd put Elijah out of his misery and finally have that little talk. That way he wouldn't comb Mystic Falls trying to find her.

"I have something to do after school. Maybe we can hangout this weekend," Bonnie replied hopefully.

"Okay, just call me. Let me book it. Love you," Caroline beamed.

Bonnie laughed. "Love you, too."

As the two girls split ways, Bonnie slowed her steps when she spotted the Goth girl who had been at Jeremy's memorial. She was standing next to another girl who looked ready for Halloween. Lowering her eyes, Bonnie passed them but heard them snickering while looking right at her.

* * *

**Later that afternoon…**

"So this is all that remains of Jeremy Gilbert."

It wasn't his voice that startled her but his proximity. Bonnie snapped her head sharply to the left and stared up at Klaus as he loomed next to her, taking up all the oxygen with his arrogance. She frowned severely and wondered what was he doing here, but then reminded herself that he was here on Elijah's behest.

Klaus smirked. He could feel the anger rolling off Bonnie like heat waves, but she wouldn't dare make a move, not to say she wouldn't, only she wouldn't dare. There were too many witnesses after all and she was never one to act without some sort of provocation. His presence alone was probably reason enough for her to flatten him like a tire, but then Klaus knew she ran the risk of exposing one of their little secrets.

Leverage, it was amazing what it could do, how it could curb certain behaviors people were so used to exercising.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked between clenched teeth.

"You think I wouldn't be a part of the operation to stop the immortal this one," he waved his hand in the general direction of Jeremy's urn, "unwittingly unleashed? Silas is a threat to us all, Bonnie. A threat to you or did it slip your mind," his voice lowered until it was a caress, "in the hours that passed five nights ago while I was…"

She slapped her hand over his mouth, divot between her eyes as she glared at him. "I wasn't talking about what you're doing here in this house, but here in this room. I told you to stay away from me," she hissed.

Klaus pried her fingers from his mouth. "You should know I never do as people say. And I would think after what transpired that we could stop being so formal with one another."

Bonnie wanted to burn the smile off his face. She could chuck up what happened to being a huge lapse in judgment, a momentary weakness—and it was, but it still wasn't enough to erase the fact that things between she and Klaus were no longer…

Impersonal.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie denied and redirected her attention back to Jeremy's shrine.

"Oh, really? Perhaps I should reeducate you again, my love."

"Don't call me that," Bonnie snapped fiercely.

Her order was mocked by a dark chuckle. "Here's an important lesson I've learned, sweetheart and it's you can't undo the past, no matter how much you may want to. And if you do nothing to change it, it _will _repeat itself. Over and over and _over _again," the Original Hybrid taunted and bit his bottom lip as he gave Bonnie a very thorough once-over.

Bonnie balled her hands into fists. She wanted to hate him. She knew she should hate him, but her emotions were a roller coaster, a train with no conductor, and she was clueless on how to set things back to the way they should have been. Her stomach sank as memories collided with the present and she was thinking of the man standing beside her while standing in front of the ashes of her ex-boyfriend.

She was a terrible person. Bonnie missed Jeremy and yet she couldn't concentrate on what he used to mean to her because she was too caught up on replaying memories of that night, _the _night which changed everything.

Klaus could visualize the walls Bonnie was erecting. He was a force of dynamite ready to blow everything to kingdom come, didn't she know that? He wasn't a man who denied himself anything, and when he wanted something, lusted after something, Klaus stopped at nothing to get it. He never wanted the witch. She hadn't made a blip on his radar, but lately the witch was all he could think about. As he looked on her, at the anger which seemed to be permanently etched on her lovely features making her look older than her eighteen years, he knew there was a war brewing within those hazel-green eyes.

She was too tempting that he couldn't stop from moistening his bottom lip with his tongue almost wishing he could taste her again. Klaus moved but a hair closer to Bonnie, stood so close to her that his jacket brushed up against her shirt. He had stood this close to her before and that had been to show her video footage of Jeremy in Denver playing with his golden retriever. He had wanted something from Bonnie that night and like always he got it. He wanted something else from Bonnie _tonight_ and he was going to get it.

Just as he was about to reach for her hand, he heard one of the Salvatore's approaching. It would be the elder—the infuriatingly annoying one—Damon.

"What are you two doing?"

Bonnie looked up the stairs and made eye contact with Damon. His brows were drawn together, and he was wearing the same look on his face when he busted her making out with Jamie.

"Just paying our respects to the deceased," Klaus answered for them, smiling until crescent moons appeared in his grizzled cheeks.

Damon, eyes narrowed, shifted his attention from Klaus to Bonnie. From the rigidity of her shoulders it was plainly obvious she didn't want the original hybrid anywhere near her. That was nothing unusual as Klaus inspired that kind of reaction in everyone; however, Damon peered at them standing together almost intimately. Klaus' stance next to Bonnie wasn't threatening. In fact it looked downright territorial.

And that immediately raised a red flag.

Silently he asked Bonnie if she were okay. The two of them had developed their own language after teaming up together so many times. With just a lift of his brows conveying his question, Bonnie infinitesimally nodded her head. But still, he didn't like the fact that Klaus was standing too damn close to her. Damon being a personal fan of invading one's private space, it unnerved him a bit to see Klaus practically glued to someone who wasn't Caroline. Or his brother.

"Yeah well everyone else who matters is here," Damon notified them. "Elena is on a time out so we don't have to worry about her intruding. Let's take this to the living room, shall we?"

Klaus turned to Bonnie. His smile dimmed a bit when he noticed she hadn't taken her eyes off Damon. "Shall we get a move on then, love? Jeremy isn't going anywhere," he said tartly.

Bonnie scowled at him and Klaus couldn't help but delight in the fact that her eyes glowed a bright green at the insult. He could sense her power rushing up and frothing over just seconds from exploding.

"Asshole," Bonnie growled and dodged Klaus as she headed for the stairs.

"I recall," Klaus spoke directly in her ear having used his super speed to catch up with her, "you calling me something far more endearing than that the other night."

Bonnie was so tempted to beat him upside the head, but it wouldn't have done anything. Besides Damon was still watching but most importantly—listening. He stopped them at the door.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Klaus and Bonnie spoke in unison. She glowered at him while he winked at her.

Damon's eyes narrowed but the trio moved down the hall, nonetheless, and entered the living room.

Elijah was there speaking in a dulcet tone to Stefan. Both of their eyes were on a map that had been spread out on the table, but then they looked up at the new arrivals.

"Bonnie," Elijah greeted with an incline of his head. "You are looking well."

She tossed him a half-hearted smile. "Elijah. How's Rebekah?"

The debonair immortal slid a hand in his pocket. "She has made a full recovery. You need not be concerned with her planning a possible retaliation. Rebekah understands what is at risk should any harm come to you."

Bonnie said nothing to that. Her life only seemed to have value when she and Elijah shared a common enemy that had to be stopped. Well, no that wasn't exactly true. At one point he had placed her life on the chopping block when his mother tried to kill him and his siblings.

Damon had implanted himself next to Stefan. The two of them shared a look.

"What were you and Stefan talking about before we arrived?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus stood beside Bonnie yet he had his eyes focused on the map. He listened as Stefan filled the group in on what Sheriff Liz Forbes shared with him about blood banks and hospitals being robbed blind as someone took it upon themselves to stockpile blood. They all knew who that culprit was.

In all honesty, Klaus could really give a damn about any of this. He was immortal. He couldn't be killed. Now with Silas free, up and running around, the man obviously had no power if he had to use an eighteen year old witch to do his bidding. So in his mind, Silas wasn't as big a threat as Kol proclaimed him to be. No, the real threat was Bonnie Bennett.

And a threat she was but of the femme fatale kind. He felt his balls tightening and his penis get hard the longer he kept his eyes on her.

Bonnie could feel the weight of Klaus' stare. If he didn't stop looking at her like he knew what she looked like naked she would set this entire place ablaze. Goose bumps began to pebble along her skin and she was growing increasingly weak in the knees. Placing one hand on the table to keep her balance, Bonnie blocked out everything else and just focused on the red dots Stefan had drawn on the map to highlight a city that had been robbed of its blood supply.

Klaus copied her movement only he placed his hand intimately close to hers. His pinky may have been overlapping hers, but who would pay attention to such a tiny detail.

Damon Salvatore that's who.

Bonnie snatched her hand away and pretended she needed to scratch her arm suddenly. He smirked.

Elijah shifted his focus to the pair, a questioning eyebrow rose. "The purpose of why we are all here is simple," he said. "My brother Kol believed that Silas would bring about hell on earth, and he is only steps away from achieving his goal. Katerina has the cure. And Silas wants to use Bonnie to destroy the veil to the Other Side. I think it's agreed we can't let that happen."

"So what's the big plan, Elijah?" Damon stepped into the conversation. "Katherine has the cure and if we find her, take it from her, cram it down Silas' throat, and he dies…he's trapped on the Other Side for all eternity. All we have to do is make sure Silas doesn't get his I'm Mr. Lonely hands on Bonnie to complete the Expression triangle."

"How do you propose we do that, Damon? Since you're so full of grand ideas," Elijah's eyes crinkled at the corners. "From my understanding no one knows Silas' true face. He can appear as anyone he wants at any time he likes."

Bonnie had seen his face, but she wasn't going to share that small tidbit of information.

"Gee, you got me there, Elijah. So again I ask…what's your plan?"

"I have, in my possession, several ancient manuscripts rumored in detailing different ways of entrapping and then rendering Silas powerless. With him stripped he'll be vulnerable and it should only take a stake through the heart to finish him off."

Klaus laughed. This reminded him of the time Elijah approached him about some special potion that would spare the life of the doppelganger after she'd been sacrificed, that is. Elijah had a bothersome habit of buying stock into legends and fairytales that didn't add up to shit.

"That's your big plan, brother?" Klaus chuckled gaily. "Leafing your way though hundreds of manuscripts looking for a solution that probably doesn't exist? Take Silas' heart from his chest, and if that doesn't work cleave his head from his shoulders, and if he's still alive, quarter him, burn the pieces, and scatter the ashes or feed them to the general population."

Bonnie grimaced, but locked gazes with Elijah. "What do you want with me? I can find Katherine, get the cure, but Silas…killing him won't be so cut and dry. If it takes white oak to kill you, what is it going to take to kill him?"

Elijah rubbed his chin. "We don't know. That's why I'm hoping we'll find something in the manuscripts."

"We?" Damon said. He found himself under the scrutiny of both Mikaelson's, Bonnie, and Stefan.

"Yes, Bonnie and I will find a way to end Silas. I'll leave you and your brother to locate Katherine since chasing Petrova tail is your specialty. That'll be after Bonnie performs the locator spell."

"And that's _after _Bonnie agrees to lift a finger to help," spoke the head witch in charge. Several eyes blinked at her. "What?" she chortled. "You thought I would easily jump on the 'Find Katherine/Kill Silas' train no questions asked?"

She was met with one quizzical brow after another.

Elijah took up the helm. "Well of course with your permission…"

"See here's the beauty about me, Elijah. Being a witch has turned out to be a pretty thankless job, but I don't complain because if I don't help, swoop in and save the day, who will?" Bonnie made eye contact with each vampire present. "I've never asked any of you for anything, but I'm asking for something now. An apology, and if you think long and hard you should know what I want an apology for."

Now, she was just talking crazy, Damon thought and folded his arms over his chest. But then he relaxed because he remembered he did apologize to her for turning Abby although his tone was more condescending and less sincere. Still the fact of the matter he made the effort in the first place had to speak volumes.

Stefan thought it was a fair enough request. He owed Bonnie a hundred times over for all that she's done, and really an apology was too small a gesture.

Elijah would oblige because he abhorred the fact he even lowered himself to play a game his younger brother utilized time after time again to ensure his survival, or to procure something he wanted. He liked to believe there was still something noble inside of him, more than empty words and false promises. If it was an apology Bonnie Bennett wanted, it was an apology she would get.

Klaus was laughing on the inside. Oh, he'd make it up to Bonnie just not in the way she might expect.

Now that she had put her request out there, Bonnie collected her bag. She knew at this moment they'd only say what they felt she wanted to hear, and that's not what she wanted. Stefan would probably be the most genuine and sincere; Bonnie really wasn't expecting anything from Damon; Klaus and Elijah on the other hand…she wasn't sure. Elijah would say something eloquent that would be music to her ears. Klaus? She didn't even want to go there.

"Whoa, you ask for an apology and then you split?" Damon retorted. "Women, I'll never figure you guys out."

"No, what I'm doing is leaving you all to _really_ think about what I'm asking and how your actions in the past have affected, not just me but everyone around you. Because in all fairness, what you're asking me to do is save the world. You want to live to see another day then you need to think of a sincere way to grovel for your life."

Flashing a smile, Bonnie vacated the Salvatore boardinghouse.

"Well, gentlemen," said Elijah, "looks like we have our work cut out for us."

* * *

**A/N: So what exactly happened between Klonnie in her bedroom? Not to worry I will backtrack and show you guys, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. If you noticed I'm not exactly going in order with what transpired on the show in terms of Silas and his plan. I know Bonnie hasn't completed the expression triangle, but other things will happen before that pivotal moment (if it happens) in this story. So no worries, I'll be tying up some loose ends, and adding my twist here and there. If anyone feels Bonnie or any of the other characters came off OOC, that's too dang bad. I'm giving her, her backbone back, and that's final, lol. Until next time, love you. Please, review!**


	7. Come Undone

**A/N: So I'm back with an update. I won't touch on the fudgery that was the finale. I've made my peace with it and I'm ready to move on. I'm still writing. I haven't abandoned the Bonnie fandom ship, so as long as you guys want to read, I'm here to write. *Special note* If you remember the final scene I wrote at the end of the last update, kind of erase that from your memory. This is the first time I'm retconning myself, but I introduced those characters too early. Sorry, about that. You'll see them maybe in the next update, but don't hold me to that because I'm always changing my mind. But enjoy the latest! And thank you guys for the love and support!**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Her legs were trembling. She squirmed, wiggled on the bed wanting to escape but also wanting to get closer to Klaus' tongue. It was a marauding pistol that refused to let up as it swirled around her sex before his lips and teeth clamped on that hive of nerves that burst at the slightest bit of stimulation._

_Bonnie held on tightly to the hair on the crown on Klaus' head, eyes pierced shut, as panted breath escaped between her lips. She should make him stop. She could make him stop, but for whatever reason she wasn't stopping this._

_The best and only way to describe what she was experiencing was being turned into goo, liquefied until she was swimming in nothing but her arousal that was subsequently eaten up and swallowed by a very thirsty hybrid. His tongue, majestic, long and wet slid between her folds lapping at her center._

_No one had ever done anything this remotely disgusting, yet pleasurable act on her before, not even in her dreams. Bonnie had nothing to compare this to other than equating it being at her most vulnerable with someone she didn't like. Klaus would argue she didn't need to like him in order to have her pussy eaten. With him busy doing that she didn't have to hear his voice which was an added bonus._

_She whimpered and she moaned, but not once did she cry out in pure ecstasy. It wasn't difficult to tell she was enjoying herself, but Bonnie was holding back so Klaus kicked it up a notch, spread her legs as wide as they could go, and then penetrated his tongue deep within her sheath._

_Expletive after expletive tumbled beautifully out of Bonnie's mouth. She felt as hot as cayenne pepper, as exposed as a woman giving birth, but she shamefully didn't want Klaus to stop. Blood poured into her ears and she could hear nothing above the sound of her maddening heartbeat._

_She lifted her head off the bed to watch Klaus as he continued to taste her. His eyes opened crashing into hers before closing again. Not once had he broken stride to stop his cunnilingus._

_His fingers coaxed her closer to the edge as he toyed with her. Flicking his tongue against her clit, blowing on that erect nubbin while two fingers punched in and out of her, was her undoing._

_Windows splintered but didn't shatter. Light bulbs shined freakishly bright but didn't blow out. Her body didn't exactly levitate off the bed, but it certainly felt that way the second stars burst into confetti behind her closed lids. Bonnie sighed happily as gravity reclaimed her, and she floated back down to the hemisphere._

_Klaus kept her in place with his hand on her stomach firmly holding her to the bed as he got his fill of her. She was lusciously sweet with a tangy aftertaste that nearly rivaled his love for blood._

_When he lifted his head, Bonnie's cheeks were stained red, her entire body flushed with a fine sheen of sweat coating her skin. The bristle hairs of his five o'clock shadow glistened with her juices, and each time he inhaled Klaus smelled nothing apart from her. He was harder than a man sitting in a titty bar, but he had been allowed to touch._

_Klaus rose above Bonnie whose breathing had becoming labored. Her eyes were closed, long eyelashes fanned against her high cheekbones. She was at his total mercy. It would take no time at all to pierce that delicious looking neck of hers and drain her. Instead, he brushed his knuckles over her cheek, kissed her cheek, then her mound, finished dressing and left._

**::**

**Days later…**

He couldn't stop licking his lips. Or fingers. The taste of her lingered as a sweet remainder that he hadn't fully conquered her territory. It would only be a measure of time and Klaus would have achieved what he wanted. He presented to the world an impish grin that gave nothing of his inner thoughts away, and even if he were to share them with anyone, who would believe him? They all believed Bonnie incapable of carnality or sensuality. She had been nothing but a servant of nature, a servant to _them, _and sometimes the master of the house diddled the maid, but most of the time he overlooked and ignored her.

Tossing the book he hadn't been reading on a nearby table, Klaus strummed his fingers on his legs—wondering. He was fighting against the urge to go to the witch. It would be nothing to have an accidental encounter with her being Mystic Falls was only so big. For a moment Klaus did question if the affection he held in his heart for Caroline was still there. Since his…night with Bonnie, and perhaps before then the young, blond and beautiful vampire had scarce been on his mind. Instead, his thoughts had been consumed with Bonnie. With lashing out at her, making her suffer, making her beg for death instead of presenting herself for slaughter.

She really was the epitome of a killjoy.

Klaus was up and on his feet the second he sensed he wasn't alone. "You have a bloody cheek to show yourself here," he growled at his uninvited guest.

Professor "Shane" stood in front of him wearing the exact same clothes the last time Klaus laid eyes on the man. It was more than obvious this wasn't Atticus Shane.

"You disobeyed a direct order, Klaus."

"Funny, but last I checked I didn't serve in the military. What do you want _Silas_? Better yet let me guess. You're here to kill me because of the witch."

"I told you to stay away from her. What you did the other night nearly ruined all of my plans. But your blood is officially out of her system so Bonnie is in the clear."

"Then pass out the party favors," Klaus quipped. "I don't understand your logic in wanting to bring back every single supernatural who's died all so you can be reunited with your one true love, was it?" Klaus zoomed over to Silas, standing toe-to-toe with him. "I doubt you're searching for a long lost lover, Silas. Being I'm someone who knows a thing or two about starting a legend in order to break a curse, I imagine that's the game you're really playing. So," Klaus headed over to his wet bar. "What's your endgame? You can tell me. We're a pair of invincible immortals."

"I should tell you," Silas spoke right into Klaus' ear and stabbed him in the back with the indestructible white oak stake. A choked gasp escaped Klaus who immediately buckled in pain and dropped to his knees. "You and I aren't on the same level," Silas broke the stake off in the hybrid's back. "You're beneath me."

Now Klaus was no stranger to pain but this was beyond excruciating. Klaus couldn't even name what he was feeling and even if he tried, he'd still get it wrong. Fire and acid licked every single square inch of him, and he found it almost impossible to focus on anything other than the fact that though his heart had been narrowly missed, he could feel the broken piece of wood inching its way closer to his non-invincible organ.

Klaus opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to speak, but could generate nothing except gargled noises. The cool floorboard underneath him provided a modicum of relief to the fire taking place in the center of his back.

His eyes landed on Silas' boot. He was kicked to lie on his back and that same boot began crush his chest making the protruding piece of wood to sink even further through his skin.

Klaus roared.

"Here's what you're going to do, Klaus and if you refuse I promise it won't be pretty. Everyday for the rest of your wretched life you'll relive this moment, remembering every nuance of pain, of suffering, and it will be endless and as real as me talking to you right now. I want the cure and you're going to bring it to me. So try not to die. You have a nice day, Niklaus."

* * *

Stefan Salvatore had been fighting one battle after another it seemed, and there had been little peace or rest. He didn't consider him a victim or a hero. He was a monster locked in a pretty shell that never aged. There was no poetry surrounding his existence, nor rhyme or reason. He had been compelled to accept being turned and living out the rest of his days in a threesome with Katherine Pierce and his brother. He had a blood addiction that no amount of therapy would ever be able to control.

But in between the heartache, the crushing disappointment, he had found happiness for a short while. Then he gave it all up to save the one person that no matter how hard he tried to hate, he never could. Most would label him a sucker and pussy whipped and Stefan could admit to being both. He loved his brother. He loved Elena, but they blinded him from the people around him.

Bonnie had been one of those people that after a time, the small amount of care Stefan had in his heart towards her morphed into indifference. He cared enough if she lived because honestly who was going to vanquish the new evildoer who showed up to ruin Elena's life? He owed her so much. Words would never be adequate enough to repay his debt, and if he attempted to try to be her best friend, Bonnie would read him like the Declaration of Independence.

Their friendship had never exactly been ironclad. They didn't confide in one another and both seemed fine to have a passing association with each other. However, knowing he was one of several catalysts for the destruction of her life did eat away at his conscience.

He turned his head at the sound of tires rolling over gravel. He was standing on the bridge that overlooked The Falls. It was here the first time Stefan felt like he could be accepted amongst humans, live as one, although he had stopped being human over one hundred and forty-seven years ago.

Bonnie approached him and Stefan couldn't get a read on her. He had been perceptible about people, nearly emphatic, but there was like a block of cement surrounding the young witch. Stefan couldn't blame her for putting it there.

"Thank you for coming," Stefan spoke in a dulcet tone.

"Why am I here?" Bonnie asked.

"You're here because I want you to go back to 2010. September, to be more precise, the first day of school. I had arrived at The Grill with Elena and you invited me to a party that was being held here," Stefan tapped the wood railing of the bridge.

Bonnie hunched a shoulder, not getting his point. "So? You asked me to come all the way out here to reminiscence about falling in love with Elena…"

"No, Bonnie that's not what I'm doing," Stefan shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is that it was here on this bridge that I knew you were a good friend, a good person with a warm heart who only wanted what was best for her friends. And because of that it made me want to be your friend. I didn't…I didn't go about it in the right way. So much shit kept happening and it was like, we had a chance to be close, but you discovered my secret, had every reason in the book not to trust me, but you did.

"You saved my life. You saved Damon's life when you didn't have to," reaching into the inner pocket of his leather jacket, Stefan held an envelope in his hand. "Saying thank you won't ever suffice for the sacrifices you made for everyone, nor will it replace what you lost. I'm _deeply_ sorry about Grams, Abby, for being half the reason she's now a vampire, and I'm even sorry for Emily. I could have done more to save her, but I dropped the ball on that, too. I'm sorry that I took _you _as a person for granted, and treated you like your survival meant nothing," he finished quietly and extended the envelope over to Bonnie.

Tentatively she accepted it, looking into Stefan's eyes to gauge what might be inside.

"I remember when we were in Geography and Mrs. Foster wanted everyone to go around the room, and name a country they wanted to visit and you said…"

Bonnie smiled. "Puerto Rico." Pause. "You remembered that? That happened two years ago."

"Vampires have very good memories. Inside that envelope is a roundtrip, all expense paid ticket for you to get out of Mystic Falls, see the world, and live the life you haven't lived for far too long."

Bonnie was speechless. No one had ever done anything of this magnitude for her. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall. Stefan was right. She had put her life on pause for those around her, and now with the opportunity to leave, even for a little while made her limbs shake.

"I don't know what to say," Bonnie's chin quivered.

Stefan smiled. "You don't need to say anything. Just live your life for you. That's also non-refundable so you can't give it back," he smiled.

Bonnie chortled and stared up at Stefan. She figured whatever he had to say he'd be speaking from his heart, but this had been more than she ever would have expected from him. She had heard about the grand, romantic gestures the caramel-haired vampire had made toward Elena when their friendship was on an even keel. And Bonnie had hoped one day she'd get to experience that kind of devotion for herself.

"Thank you, Stefan."

The vampire in question nodded. The both of them turned their attention to the water falling over the bluff and emptying into the quarry below. Bonnie hadn't been here in a long time and she forgot how peaceful it was. She made a mental note to come here when she needed to clean out the junk in her head, and lately there had been a lot of it.

An image of Klaus' head lodged between her thighs flashed in her head. She cleared her throat.

Stefan stole surreptitious glances at Bonnie. He didn't want to shatter the mood with business, but he was deeply curious if she had any farther contact with Silas. Things had been quiet since the blow up at Matt's party, and then later that same night with Elena going rogue and deciding it would be a nice idea to kill her best friend. And, Stefan hadn't forgotten about Klaus being at Bonnie's in the nude. Seriously what was going on between those two?

Whatever it was Stefan was positive it wouldn't lead to anything good.

* * *

"You're keeping her in a safe?" Caroline Forbes planted her hands on her hips as she stared disbelieving at Damon who was pouring himself yet another drink.

"Yep," Damon answered nonchalantly. "But she won't be making any withdrawals or accepting deposits after five o'clock."

Caroline shook her head. "I want to see her."

"No. Elena has already tried and failed at killing one of her best friends and with you she might actually succeed…on second thought go right ahead," he leered.

The blonde's lip curled in disgust. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I bet you're loving this."

"Of course I am, Caroline because I _yearn_ to spend my days playing babysitter to a temperamental raging bitch. I already have my hands full with changing, feeding, and burping Stefan. The nursery is closed, go home."

"Well, this all could have been avoided, Damon if you didn't take the easy route by telling Elena to shut off her emotions. Just admit it. You want the girl but not the responsibilities that come with being in a functional _healthy _relationship. You love Elena, but you don't want to have to deal with her any time she's not in a partying mood. She's a buzz kill, _your _buzz kill, and that's why you can't stop thinking about the _witch_."

Damon froze and then stared at "Caroline" anew. "Silas?"

Caroline/Silas nodded her pretty blonde head slowly. "It's a nice thought that you think Bonnie will always be on your side, that she'll always see things your way and push your agenda."

"What have you done to her?"

"The witch isn't your concern."

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BONNIE?!" _

"Does Elena know about your silent devotion to Bonnie?" Silas still masquerading as Caroline drew closer to Damon who stood his ground even though he was futilely searching with his eyes for a weapon. "Do you?" Silas smiled. "Who are you really loyal to, Damon?"

"What are you…?" Damon didn't get to finish his sentence. He stared down and saw a stake protruding from his chest. He held up his hands as they began to turn gray and scaly. "_No_," he croaked before landing on the floor with a horrific sounding thud.

* * *

Crawling. On his belly. Klaus never thought he would live long enough to see the day that he'd be reduced to such levels all because he _may _have underestimated that rat bastard. His mistake and one he won't be repeating again.

Finally reaching the table where he placed his phone, it was agony for Klaus to pull himself up, clinging to the edge of the table that soon toppled over because of his weight. His phone crashed to the floor and he hoped with his luck he hadn't destroyed the thing. Grabbing it with his fingers he slid it closer, turned it on, and was thankful it escaped being damaged.

His eyesight became blurry causing him to blink rapidly as sweat blinded him. He located Elijah's number and waited impatiently for his big brother to answer the phone.

"Come _on_," Klaus growled between gritted teeth. A huge vein popped out on the center of his forehead. "Answer!"

"What do you want, Klaus? I'm in the middle of something."

Klaus nearly laughed in sheer relief the second he heard Elijah's voice. "I need your help, brother. Silas…he's stabbed me with the white oak stake, I can't get it out."

"If this is a game…"

"Do you think I would make something like this up and for what reason! Elijah, I need you."

There was a long thoughtful pause. "Where are you?"

"In my home. Just follow the screams," Klaus hung up the phone and then promptly lay as stiff as a board.

Elijah arrived shortly and after using pruning sheers, a cleaver, and some other miscellaneous tools around the house, he hadn't been able to find the phantom piece of wood Klaus proclaimed was inching its way to his heart.

"There's nothing," Elijah said—frustrated.

Holding onto a marble column, pouring sweat and shivering, Klaus bashed his head into the wall. "Check again. I feel it! It's in there."

"I think you might be under some type of compulsion," alleged Elijah.

Klaus laughed bitterly. "I can't be compelled," at least he didn't think he could. He hadn't encountered any vampires—other than Silas—that were older than him, so he was going with his assumption.

Elijah was quick to refute that statement, "Silas is two thousand years old and has unparalleled powers for an immortal. There's no telling what he can do. If you are under some kind of mind control there's nothing I can do for you. I can't compel you _not _to feel something I can clearly see isn't there."

Closing his eyes in defeat, Klaus was ready to give up. Until...

"The wi—Bonnie. She'll be able to help me. Call her for me, Elijah."

Calling Bonnie to ask her of yet another favor when he had yet to apologize for his part in orchestrating her mother's "death" left a vile taste in the back of Elijah's mouth. Before he had gotten the urgent phone call from Klaus, Elijah had been in the middle of finalizing his plans with the purpose of revealing them to Bonnie by tomorrow. Now all of that was being postponed because Niklaus needed a nurse.

Elijah pulled his cell out of his pocket. Bonnie wasn't going to agree to this. He could already sense it.

Surprisingly she answered instead of allowing his call to be routed to her voice mail. "Miss Bennett, I'm sorry to interrupt your afternoon, but there's a problem. How soon can you get to my brother's house?"

* * *

Damon's eyes popped open. That shouldn't happen right? Because he had been staked in the heart and should be legally, irrevocably, and completely dead. Running a hand down the center of his chest there was nothing there, not even a drop of blood. Sitting up, he looked around the living room, increased the volume of his ears and heard Elena banging her cup against the safe door asking for a glass of water while calling him several colorful names. He'd have to write those down and use them at a later date.

"Hey. What's going on? Why are you on the floor?"

Damon snapped his head in the direction of the voice. His eyes narrowed and he blurred over to the person, wrapping his hand around her pale-white neck.

"What are you doing?" Caroline wheezed and tried to break Damon's hold.

"You got inside my head and I'm not falling for it again," he seethed.

"Damon…"

Something, namely his annoying little brother, ripped Damon off Caroline and sent him sailing to the opposite side of the living room.

"Caroline are you okay?" Stefan queried.

Massaging her neck, she nodded and then glared icily at Damon who had gotten to his feet. "What is your problem?"

"If you're really Caroline then prove it. When you didn't want me to be your date at the Founder's gala, but I convinced you otherwise, and I told you to wear the blue dress because the yellow one did what?" Damon purposely made his mind go blank. It wasn't hard to do.

Caroline propped a hand on her hip. "You said it made me look like I had jaundice. What's your point, asshole?"

"Just proved it," Damon smirked factitiously and then reached for his leather jacket. "I have an errand I need to run."

Stefan, brooding, watched his brother take off.

* * *

Always being at a level of preparedness had been her motto the second Emily's grimoire landed in her possession. Bonnie traveled with her ancestor's spell book everywhere, constantly learning spells, trying spells, but lately, she hadn't so much as cracked open her former most prized possession. She wasn't _that _Bonnie Bennett anymore. The good, incorruptible Bonnie Bennett. Now, she not only consorted with her enemies, but found herself bending over backwards to make their lives simpler. Why? Because there always seem to be some catch that was never expected, some kind of loophole for maggots to wiggle out of.

Now it looked like she had been summoned to save Klaus' worthless life yet again. She did away with her ancestral magic and found another source which allowed her to do as she pleased without there being consequences that invariably landed on her head and her head alone. Bonnie could save Klaus a million times over in helping him leap frog from one body to another without being told "No", but now she had grown tired of coming to the rescue. However, this latest development was something she wanted to see.

Bursting through Klaus' front door, Bonnie stopped abruptly as Elijah sauntered from some part of the house wiping blood from his hands. The sleeves of his indigo button down had been rolled his elbows, and for a second Bonnie allowed herself to be distracted by the sinewy muscles that bunched and flexed underneath his skin.

Hearing Klaus roar broke her from her reverie and she swallowed. "Elijah."

"Thank you for coming, Bonnie."

It didn't take a genius for anyone to figure out Bonnie wanted to be anywhere but here. Especially after what happened between Klaus and herself.

"What's wrong with your brother now?" she asked exasperatedly.

Elijah held out his arm in a gesture for Bonnie to walk beside him as he led the way to where Klaus was holed up. Bonnie did, hesitantly at first. Elijah might be the lesser of the two evils that didn't make her any less weary of him.

"Seems my little brother had a nasty encounter with Silas. Klaus swears on the graves of our brothers that he was stabbed in the back with the indestructible white oak stake in which a large chunk was broken off and now festers inside of him. I've searched for it and I've found nothing."

Bonnie stared up at Elijah.

"He's convinced its inching its way to his heart, and a part from me removing his heart to prove to him there's nothing there, I'm afraid I've run out of options in helping him."

"So what are you looking for me to do, Elijah? You think he's under some kind of spell?"

Elijah licked his teeth. "Not a spell but a very strong, very convincing illusion."

The two arrived in Klaus' favorite parlor. The scene that greeted Bonnie wasn't as gruesome as she had imagined. Klaus was curled up on the couch like a frightened little boy, shaking, shirtless, and sweating. His skin was so pale he resembled the surface of the moon. There was blood splatter on the floor, and a pair of wire cutters lain amongst soiled and bloody towels.

Klaus turned his head to look at Bonnie instantly relieved at the sight of her. If anyone were capable of helping him remove that wretched piece of poisoned wood from his innards it would be her.

"You came…I'm saved. Please, Bonnie…every minute…every _second _I feel it clawing its way to my heart."

Bonnie swallowed reflexively. "Good," her eyes darkened.

Klaus blinked in shock she'd be happy he was only moments away from death. Perhaps she had forgotten that several people she held most dear were a part of his bloodline, and if he died he was taking them with him.

"Get that look off your face," Bonnie snapped. "I know exactly what you're thinking and I don't care."

"Bonnie?" Elijah was confused by this strategy.

Entering the room, Bonnie approached Klaus, stared down at him with nothing less than revulsion on her face. "Why should I help you? Why should I save your life? You're having my father framed for murder. You've tormented my friends."

Klaus shook his head in denial as sweat poured from his brow. "It's not true," he said in a soft voice before wincing and growling as another sliver of pain lacerated him. "Shit, help me!"

"No!" Bonnie shook her head. "I won't help you. That's your problem. You think because you snap your fingers that someone is supposed to jump up and do your bidding. That's not how things work."

Klaus rose from the couch moving too fast for Bonnie's human eyes to see, but all it did was make that wooden shrapnel sink its deathly talons deeper into his flesh. Yet he pushed it all to the back of his mind, and ignored the pain.

"Then what the hell are you doing here! If that's how you truly feel then why come here? To see me suffer? Well, pull up a chair and make yourself quite at home because it won't be long before I'm fucking dead. And that means Abby, Caroline, Tyler, and everyone else you used to give a damn about are dead as well. Is that what you want? We'll sit here and make it happen."

Bonnie lifted her chin. "Was that speech supposed to spring me into action? It didn't work."

"Bonnie, I don't know what you're doing," Elijah interjected, "but my brother needs…"

The young witch silenced the charismatic Original with the lift of her hand. She kept her eyes on Klaus who looked ravenous, and not for blood but to do _anything _to be spared from this immeasurable pain. He began trembling again.

"What your brother needs to do, Elijah, is admit that he's trying to ruin my dad's life on top of sending me graphic and disgusting drawings of myself being tied up and violated."

A fresh wave of pain sacked him and Klaus lost the strength in his legs and fell to the ground. "I'll admit to ruining the economy, just please…help me, Bonnie," he pleaded through gritted teeth.

The young woman in question shook her head and moved away from Klaus. "Do you really hate me so much to do something like that, Klaus?"

"I have no idea…" Klaus panted, "what you're talking about."

"Stop lying to me!" Bonnie spun around to face him, eyes lit, lips twisted in a snarl. "Stop lying to me and tell the truth you evil son of a bitch!"

"YES!" Klaus got to his feet. "Yes, I framed your father! Yes, I paid someone to make those drawings as my way to get back at you for entrapping me with Kol's body. I wanted to make you suffer since you offered yourself up to me on a silver fucking platter to kill you. I wanted to get back at you for _always _knowing which of my buttons to push, for getting under my skin, for being in my thoughts. I'm the immortal! I'm the hybrid! I'm an Original but I couldn't beat an eighteen year old _witch_ at her own game. Satisfied?"

The silence that followed was deafening.

Bonnie swallowed hard, her throat was burning. "If that's how you felt…why didn't you just let Elena kill me?" she questioned and wiped tears away.

Klaus had to resist scratching his back. Superb, now it was itching instead of burning unmercifully.

Wait.

"You're mine to deal with as I see fit. Elena was trying to disrupt that. And I don't like her very much so why not just get rid of her."

So there it was. The truth. He had been the one to come up with the idea of sending her those drawings, and she would admit it had gotten to her, but it didn't break her. And Bonnie vowed nothing ever would.

She looked at Elijah but couldn't get a read on what he thought of all this. "Hit him," she said. "Hit him as hard as you can."

"What?" Klaus looked between the witch and his brother.

"Cognitive recalibrating…that's what we're going to call it," Bonnie answered and then nodded towards Elijah.

Klaus didn't have time to brace himself. He felt the wind of Elijah's fist and then the world went into hiding. Everything was black.

Elijah stood over his brother a moment to see if he would wake up. When he didn't immediately stir the elder Mikaelson brought his chocolate eyes to Bonnie.

"Do you think that will actually work?"

"I don't know. I needed to get his mind off the pain he was imaging he was feeling, and once that happened I figured a good whack to the head might restart his computer, if you get my drift. It seemed to help Hawkeye."

Elijah frowned. "Who's Hawkeye? Another vampire?"

Bonnie smiled a little. "No. He's a character in this movie based on a comic book. Look, he was under someone's control and he got a nice hit to the noggin and he was himself again."

"Oh, yes now I see."

Klaus groaned and then little by little moved until he rose to a seated position. Grabbing his face since it was throbbing like a son of a bitch, he glared at Elijah.

"Was that really fucking necessary, big brother?"

"Tell me, Niklaus do you feel a piece of indestructible wood making its way to your heart?" Elijah answered the question with a question of his own.

Klaus paused for a moment. He felt nothing. No pain, no wood splintering off and imbedding itself within him.

He was on his feet turning his glacial stare on Bonnie who looked rather pleased with herself. "I should be angry with you for this."

"I'm the one who should be angry with _you_," she rebutted. "And I am."

Elijah, at that moment, made himself scarce.

Neither Bonnie nor Klaus picked up on the fact they were now alone. Inches now separated their bodies and it was a task for Bonnie to keep her eyes from dipping below his neck. She allowed herself a tiny peek at his ripped torso before her eyes returned to his.

"You're a horrible person, Klaus. You fight dirty and like a child."

"You seem to keep building your case in convincing me kill you. But then you keep saving my life. How could I repay that kindness with something as cruel as your death?" he whispered.

"Sometimes you have to be cruel in order to be kind."

Klaus flashed his dimples. "What if I told you Shakespeare was a woman?"

"I'd believe you. I need to go." Bonnie turned to leave but found her wrist in Klaus' possession and then her back was kissing the nearest wall.

"About the drawings…"Klaus began but was silenced by Bonnie's fingers pressing against his lips.

"I knew you would do something like that because you're a monster. You're not happy until everyone around you is miserable."

"Then you should punish me," he grinned.

"No, you'd only like that."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "So I guess I shouldn't look over my shoulder expecting some kind of retaliation?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Maybe. Do you have any idea how seeing myself…that way made me feel? But why am I even asking? You know exactly how it would make me feel. That's why you did it."

"That was foolish of me, Bonnie. As you eloquently put it, I'm a monster and I do monstrous things. It's my nature. It's my way." Pause. "That's not how I see you."

"I need to go," Bonnie said to thwart this conversation from taking a turn down a road she didn't want to travel and least of all with Klaus.

"Stay."

Bonnie frowned up at him. "Why? Stop trying to make _us _a thing. I did what everyone expects me to. I served my purpose now its time for me to return to my broom closet."

"You don't belong in a broom closet. You want to know where your true home is? At my side."

Bonnie laughed derisively. "Get real. Nothing's changed between us simply because we…you…did something to me that I didn't want."

The rosy hue of her cheeks gave her away and only made Bonnie smell deliciously sweet. Klaus pressed closer feeling her soft body yield to his. He brushed his fingers over her cheek, and then skimmed the column of her neck with his nose, inhaling her scent. It made his mouth water and his dick hard.

Balling his hand into a fist to restrain himself from ripping her clothes off, Klaus stepped aside allowing Bonnie her chance to make her escape. This would be her _only_ opportunity to get away from him.

Bonnie couldn't believe he was letting her go this easily. With her now able to breathe and think with a clear and sound mind, Bonnie for whatever reason couldn't pick up her feet to move.

Naturally Klaus capitalized on her hesitation. "You're drawn to me, Bonnie."

"I'm drawn to the idea of dancing on your headless corpse."

"You flatter me," the original hybrid graced her with a boyish grin.

When Klaus looked at her like that Bonnie felt something inside of her melt, give in. If he were human, if he wasn't a murderous asshole she could actually see herself falling victim to his endless charm. But having firsthand knowledge of the kind of being he was, Bonnie felt it would be a gross betrayal to have anything, even a meaningless fling with Klaus.

However, she couldn't deny what he said as the truth. There _was _some part of her that was drawn to him. Be it the werewolf that was locked inside projecting its animal magnetism; or it was the mystery surrounding him, or maybe it was something far more forbidden and sinister. Maybe it _was _the darkness in him that called to her.

No, Bonnie vehemently denied. That couldn't be the reason why she yearned for Klaus to touch her right now, to say her name in that way he did where it just rolled off his tongue effortlessly, and as if he was burning for her.

"You want me," Klaus said confidentially tracing Bonnie's lip with his finger. "It's only the natural order of things, Bonnie that two powerful beings would be drawn to each other, attracted to each other. Why not explore it?"

"Because it's wrong."

"Which makes it right," Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her flush against him.

Furiously Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's wrong because you're the poster child of everything a girl like me is supposed to stay away from. I'm not dumb. It's only my power you care about. That's the only part of me that you give a damn about."

Well, that was partially true, Klaus could say. What vampire wouldn't want to have a witch as powerful as Bonnie as an ally? It was only common sense for him to want her for that reason alone. Yet there was more to her than just her magic which fascinated him.

He thought of her when he shouldn't. Played Russian roulette with her life when he should have just ended it. Got hard at the mere thought of her besting him with one of her ingenious spells.

Despite all this, Bonnie's allegiance was tethered to all the wrong people. And her need to serve her friends would always outweigh her wanting to serve herself. If he were to push her, if he really honestly wanted her, he'd have to make her solely dependent on him. There were flaws with this because Bonnie was fiercely and highly independent. Seduction wouldn't exactly weaken her defenses; in fact it seemed to make them even more resistant to manipulation.

And what about Silas and his threat? His unhelpful mind reminded him. Fuck him, was Klaus reply.

He wanted Bonnie. Klaus had allowed himself to wallow in denial long enough. That taste he got of her sated not a fucking thing. He wanted more. He wanted Bonnie to belong to him and him alone. He wanted Bonnie to mewl for his touch. But where to start?

Kissing was always an option.

"If that's how you honestly feel, I'll make a deal with you, Bonnie. I'll leave you alone. I'll carry out your wish for me to end your life to prevent hell on earth. I'll do this _if_ your panties remain dry _after_ I kiss you."

"Hun?" Bonnie blinked rapidly.

"Are you ready?" Klaus tipped her chin up with his index finger.

"Wait…hun? What?" she stammered.

"It's simple, love. I kiss you and if your panties are dry, you get what you want. To die and leave a beautiful corpse behind. Ready?"

She wasn't. Bonnie needed to dissect his words because she was certain Klaus mentioned something about her panties in conjunction with remaining dry after him kissing her? She wasn't quite sure because her brain was scattered, had gone haywire.

Her eyes widened as she realized those infamously puffy lips were drawing closer to her mouth which had plopped open. And before she had the chance to pump the brakes, his lips brushed ever so softly against hers.

Klaus was methodical in most of all he did and kissing was no exemption. If he simply swooped in an attacked her mouth he would have made it easy for Bonnie to win the challenge. No, he was going to take his time, savor her mouth, draw things out, make love to her with his lips and tongue.

He enclosed his hot mouth on hers, trapping her and kissing her in a borderline worshipful way. Klaus captured her top lip between his before releasing it to do the same to her fuller bottom one, and then slid his tongue inside—slowly, and the second he felt hers he circled it.

Bonnie balled her hands into fists willing herself not to touch him, but she was losing her balance, and finally braced her hands flat on his chest. This man's mouth was…was nothing she ever tasted. In all honesty, Bonnie couldn't even compare his style of kissing to Jeremy's because she couldn't remember how Jeremy kissed her! Klaus had abolished the memory of the way Bonnie felt when Jeremy kissed her. Had they kissed? She was sure but couldn't recall a single peck shared between them.

She expected Klaus to be rough but he was taking his time, gently nibbling, sometimes not even kissing her just focusing all of his attention on playing tongue hockey with her while his thumb traced the shape of her ear.

Oh, no, Bonnie felt something dip into her panties. Shit! Maybe he wouldn't smell anything. Another drop of dew landed making that spot even bigger in the seat of her underwear. A moan escaped when Klaus flattened himself against her and she felt every hard plane of muscle and yes that impressive one behind the zipper of his leather pants.

His fingers weren't idle. They drew circles on her back before moving to trace the underside of her breasts through her shirt.

Yet another drop landed and Bonnie was sure the jig was up. She lost. He could stop kissing her now.

Only she didn't want him, too.

As if reading her mind, Klaus moved them over to the couch without relinquishing her mouth for one second. His hand trailed a red hot path down the center of her body and he eased the button of her jeans out of its hole.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered against her swollen lips.

Bonnie didn't answer, merely grabbed Klaus by both sides of his head and pulled him back down.

Taking that as a sufficient enough reply, Klaus unzipped her pants and then slid his hand between her flat stomach and the barrier of her panties. He cupped her mound feeling her wet, slick heat. He smiled briefly while rolling his tongue over Bonnie's and then he slipped a finger inside her.

Bonnie arched off the couch but didn't stop kissing Klaus. Why was she allowing this to happen? The rational part of her wanted to know. He just confessed to being the one who had those drawings sent to her. She should slap him silly, burn down his house, or ruin his credit. She should do something and not allow him the pleasure of her body.

Klaus worked his finger in and out of her and added another. Bonnie felt her end coming much too soon.

"Do you want to come, Bonnie?"

"Yes…no…yes."

The original hybrid chuckled. "Which is it? Yes or no?"

Bonnie opened her eyes to stare into his clear blue ones. "Yes…I want to…you know."

She couldn't even say it due to her embarrassment.

"Say what you want, Bonnie," now he strummed her clit with his thumb, making her even more moist.

In a strangled voice, Bonnie said, "I want to come," her face was aflame and she closed her eyes as a really bad form of hiding.

"Your wish is my command," Klaus said and then curled his fingers upward, located her G-spot and thrust his fingers against it until…

When he removed his hand it was covered with her cum.

Bonnie's throat was raw from screaming.

Klaus kissed her cheek, lightly bit her jaw, before licking her neck. "You get to live to see another day, love. Don't worry, I'll make it worth it."

Bonnie watched as Klaus sucked his fingers clean. A spasm rocked her body yet that didn't stop her from flying off the couch feeling mortified by what just happened. It was difficult ignoring the pleasure-filled electric shocks coursing through her womb. Her nipples stood at attention feeling miffed.

"I need to get cleaned up," she sputtered unable to look Klaus in the eye.

Klaus rose from the couch. There was no concealing the erection tenting his pants. Bonnie gawked for a second, face flushed, before looking away.

He circled behind her brushing her hair aside while the other went up her shirt and cupped her breast. "There's no reason to be shy, Bonnie."

"Please," the young witch felt herself getting heated again.

"Please, what?"

"I really need to go…home," she choked and bit back a moan when Klaus pulled down the cup to her bra and began to knead her breast. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger eliciting a sharp gasp from Bonnie.

"Is that what you _really_ want?"

He couldn't see it, but Bonnie's eyes became all-white. The lights flickered and fire erupted in the hearth. "Yes."

Her voice had taken on that deeper, darker tone and did little to throw Klaus off course. In fact it fired him up. He licked his lips already imagining taking Bonnie while she was in this state between being mortal and deity.

"Very well, then. Perhaps you should get cleaned up first."

The fire vanished, the lights stopped playing Poltergeist, and Bonnie's eyes had returned to normal.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Perhaps I should."

* * *

Jiggling her keys in her hand, biting down on her bottom lip, Bonnie walked up the short pathway leading to her front door where she stopped on the balls of her feet. She was sure that a second ago no one had been occupying the porch, but now she was staring at Damon wondering what the hell he was doing here. She had had a long day, first meeting with Stefan, then dealing with Klaus and his man-pain. Mentally she was exhausted, physically she felt ready to lift a tank over her head.

Damon remained parked on the top step of the porch eyeing Bonnie as she slightly glared at him. Inwardly he sighed thinking they had gotten past this point of her constant suspicion of him. Who was he kidding? They were never going to get past anything so long as he continued to be who he was: a prick that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Damon?" Bonnie addressed the black-clad vampire cautiously. "What's wrong? You look perturbed."

Nearly dying, or thinking he had been killed had pretty much guaranteed a perturbed look, coupled with Silas' obsession with Bonnie, Damon could say he was worried. Not like he would share that info with anyone because it was none of their business.

"Well, Stefan has the patent on brooding. Klaus' got the shriveled lips locked down. Elijah is too suave to do anything but run his fingers through his hair, so I guess I'm settling with perturbed. Have a seat. We need to talk."

Bonnie groaned. "Can this wait until later?"

"Not really.

Sighing heavily, Bonnie schlepped over to the sulking vampire and sat down beside him.

They were quiet for a while staring at the non-existent traffic cruising down the street.

Here goes nothing, Damon thought. "Why did you save me? From the fire at the Gilbert warehouse?" Bonnie blinked at him. Damon continued. "I know I should have asked this a long ass time ago, but you could have let me die."

Bonnie had no earthly idea why Damon was bringing this up now or what he was expecting her to say. It was something they never talked about and when she thought about it, they never really talked about anything unless it had to deal with a spell and saving someone's life. Why he was looking to change their routine was beyond her, but felt she'd humor him for the time being.

"I could have and don't think I wasn't tempted," Bonnie replied, "still kind of am to be honest." Damon snorted. "I don't know, Damon. Maybe it was the way Stefan looked at me when I tried to stop him from going in the building. He turned to me and he said, 'He's my brother, Bonnie'. It…it kind of humanized you in my head, and I didn't want that on my conscience that I let someone's brother die. Why are you asking me this?"

Damon shook his head. "Had a long and interesting afternoon."

"What happened?"

Damon stretched out his left leg. "Same thing that always happens."

"You got beat up."

"Pretty much."

"Sorry I missed it," the young witch said sincerely.

Damon looked at her then. "How…how was your day?"

That question certainly earned him a quizzical look. "It was a day. Me and Elijah took turns beating the crap out of Klaus. Silas paid him a visit I guess to get back at him for force feeding me his blood. He got inside his head and made Klaus think he had been stabbed in the back with the white oak stake. He couldn't get it out, but nothing had been there the whole time."

Damon's eyebrows lifted while the corners of his lips pulled down. "Sorry I missed it," he repeated Bonnie's earlier words. "Is something going on with you and Dimples?"

At the mention of Klaus, Bonnie tried not to have any kind of external reaction. No blushing, no downcast eyes, no fidgeting, nothing. However, she couldn't account for the increase in her heart rate or the hardening of her clit. She wasn't wearing underwear after all. Klaus had confiscated them prior to her leaving.

Damon stiffened before his eyes hardened before melting to cool indifference.

"Are we really going to sit out here and talk about boys?" Bonnie snorted.

"No, I guess not," Damon sighed and then reached into his pocket and withdrew something. "You asked for an apology and I'll admit the one I gave you way back when was…well it was pretty condescending. I don't like admitting when I'm wrong, but I was. "

Bonnie wiggled her ear. "Can you say that again?"

Azure eyes rolled. "I'm afraid that if I say the words 'I'm sorry' and mean it the world will come to an end so let's not push our luck, okay?"

Bonnie shifted on the porch to face him head on. "No let's. Everyone thinks Silas is the harbinger of the apocalypse, but we all know it's me. If he gets what he wants then this will be your final opportunity to look me in the eye and say you messed up. And I want to hear you say it."

"Honestly, witchy when did you become so demanding?"

"When I decided that I don't want my life to end at eighteen and mean nothing."

Damon stared at Bonnie—wondering. Was she trying to tell him something without saying the words? He played back the last few weeks, and the conversations they had which weren't many, but the event that stood out in his mind was the night Silas showed up and turned Bonnie into his puppet. She had wanted Klaus to kill her to stop her from finishing the Expression triangle, and Damon meant to get in her ass about that, but constant Elena drama kept him distracted. Now that they were finally having a civilized conversation he could get some answers. First things first.

"The floor is yours whenever you're ready," Bonnie made a steeple of her hands and rested them on her lap.

The elder Salvatore licked his lips hating the fact he was being put on the spot, but resigned himself to his fate. "Emily asked me to save her children and I did, but after that I dropped the ball. I know, or think she didn't mean it as a life-long obligation, but…look what I'm trying to say is that I screwed up your life when I should have been doing the opposite. I've given you plenty of reasons to want my ass dead and I thank you for not killing my ass. I was wrong for attacking you in the woods, wrong for turning Abby without a second thought. No, that's not right," Damon frowned.

Bonnie stared at him sharply.

"I don't regret what I did, and hear me out before you fry my brain," he held out a hand, and took a deep breath. "I once said if the decision ever came down to saving you or Elena, I'd let you die, but that was a lie. There had been no question in my book on which Bennett had to go and which one had to survive. I couldn't…kill you. I couldn't let Stefan kill you, either. So I did the unthinkable, but I stand by my decision. You're one of the good ones, Bonnie, and I couldn't take your life away from you. Besides, it wouldn't have been right. I'm…sorry...for hurting you."

Bonnie didn't say anything. She wanted Damon's words to sink into her head because if she lived to be a 150 years old, Bonnie was positive she'd never hear anything this remotely sincere from him ever again.

"Here," Damon passed over Jeremy's ring.

Bonnie's jaw slackened, her nose tingled, and she felt the threat of tears coming but sucked in a massive breath and held it.

"I thought maybe you could give it to your dad. He could use it."

Slowly Bonnie took the ring out of Damon's possession. Now she really didn't have anything to say. Damon doing something that wasn't motivated by impressing Elena…again Bonnie never would have imagined she'd live long enough to see it.

Damon rose from the porch and marched down the steps. He stopped, turned, and looked at Bonnie. "Your dad and mom might not win Parents of the Year, but they get props for giving half their DNA to an extraordinary young woman. Good night, Bonnie."

By the time the caramel beauty looked up, Damon was gone.

* * *

This was a day Bonnie was positive she wouldn't forget. Her eyes switched back and forth between the planet ticket and resort reservation Stefan had given her, and Jeremy's ring. Bonnie would take Damon up on his advice and give the ring to her father once he returned from his trip. They might have booby-trapped the house, her father was still a walking target.

Progressively her thoughts turned to Klaus; the kiss they shared and what happened afterwards. She knew what they were doing wasn't right, but if everyone else around her could do the wrong thing, fall for the wrong person and not get punished for it, why couldn't she? Her conscience was different, however. It was governed by set rules and morals that couldn't be violated, but she already had. Twice already and she didn't think she'd be slowing down any time soon.

But ultimately Bonnie knew it had to be nipped in the bud. It was time she did just that. Things couldn't continue between her and Klaus.

Brushing her hair, Bonnie stared down at her prom ticket. It was a rite of passage, Caroline had said. Up until a few weeks ago Bonnie was in agreement in skipping, but if these were to be her final days then she wanted to experience every single human moment she could.

Picking up her phone before she chickened out, Bonnie called someone.

"Hey, I have a question…will you be my prom date?"

Chapter end.

**A/N: Thoughts? Speculations on who Bonnie is asking to be her prom date? And how did I do with Stefan and Damon's apologies? I didn't want to go overboard and sappy so hopefully they were okay. Not to worry, it'll be Elijah and yes, Klaus' turn to grovel at Bonnie's feet next. And yes Klaus was the one who had those pictures drawn and sent to Bonnie. Now that the truth is out and (sorry that may have been anticlimactic), it doesn't mean that had been the **_**only **_**thing he had planned on top of framing Bonnie's dad. The plot thickens and things will be heating up, and Silas isn't finished with his mind games. Tee-hee. Until next time, love you guys!**


	8. A Proposal To Remember

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Museum d'art—Mystic Falls, Virginia **

The soles of expensive men's dress shoes and ladies stilettos scuttled up the concrete steps to enter the one and only art studio in town. This was its christening, its birth and anyone who was anyone was there.

Women picked up the hems of their flowing gowns as a preventive measure. Several people pulled greedily on the end of cigarette butts to get that final hit of nicotine before going inside. Perfume, cologne, perspiration, excitement, criticism, skepticism, and indifference all peppered the air of this not-so-sleepy village.

The crowd inside milled about in a quiet hum that mimicked the sound of electricity powering a building. Soft contemporary music played from strategically placed speakers that were hidden from view. No food or drinks had been permissible, but people gorged themselves on the other food of life: creativity.

Critics inconspicuously walked through the crowd eyeing portraits, landscapes, abstract photos. Those who weren't as versed in the knowledge about art or what constituted making a great artist, were drawn to the pieces that caught their eye.

Then there was Bonnie Bennett who couldn't have felt more like a high school student and out of her league.

"I call this one _Valkyrie. _I think it's pretty much self-explanatory but I can certainly share my inspiration for using your likeness."

That voice, _his _voice whispered across Bonnie's exposed shoulders yet she kept looking straight ahead.

Art was not Bonnie's thing. She liked photography—sure, but staring at paintings, trying to make sense of abstract art, attempting to peel into an artists' mind she left that particular job up to those who had a studied appreciation for it.

The only reason she was here in Mystic Falls' lone art studio was because of an invitation that had been hand delivered to her front door. The invitation had been Klaus telling her there was something he wanted her to see. Curiosity led her to slip into her most formal dress which was the champagne colored mini she wore to homecoming last year. She had taken time with her hair, curling it in soft layers that fell down past her shoulders. Bonnie embellished her eyes with bronze and gold eyeshadow accentuating the shape and color of her orbs. She left her lips nude and covered them with clear gloss.

She had to admit that Klaus looked dapper in his all black suit, button down shirt open at the collar revealing those doggone beaded necklaces he was so fond of wearing.

Looking at her feet, Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek. Klaus was standing impossibly too close to her. She could do more than smell his brand of cologne; she could feel the vague imprint of his body as he hovered. That only served to remind her that she had intimate knowledge of how his body felt pressed against her own.

Her skin flushed and she hoped Klaus wouldn't comment or notice.

He smirked because he did.

"So this is supposed to pay homage to me?" Bonnie questioned and brought her eyes back to the canvas in front of her.

Klaus had painted a very gruesome battle scene where there were decapitated heads galore, crows and vultures feasting on the eyes of the rotting deceased, spears and arrows sticking out of bodies like voodoo dolls. But as the eye roamed to the top of the canvas where the sky was painted in light shades of blue, white, and silver, there were beautiful women of varying ethnicities wearing diaphanous gowns that showed their bits with spiked crowns on their heads. However, the one leading the charge as the women took their pick of the fallen soldiers to join them in Valhalla was her.

Thankfully Klaus had the decency to take her age into consideration and covered her body with what she could only imagine were yards and yards of tulle as she stared straight ahead, right into the eyes of the one observing her.

Bonnie could take this painting as a sign of flattery or a bribe. It was probably a little bit of both, but to see her visage immortalized on canvas for people to admire or pass judgment made her feel self-conscious. People looked at her but most of the time they didn't see her. This painting was Klaus' huge advertisement that he _saw _her.

And that unnerved Bonnie greatly.

"This is my apology," Klaus breathed into her ear and barely resisted the urge to sink his teeth into her. Bonnie smelled like heaven and looked ready to be ravished repeatedly, but he had enough couth to know this wasn't the time or place. Though he considered himself something of an exhibitionist he knew, however, Bonnie was not.

"Your apology?" Bonnie murmured distrustfully.

"I don't do well with expressing myself because all that resides in me is anger and revenge. There is nothing good about me. However, I fantasize that if I were to perish on a battlefield that my prowess would earn me a place among beautiful women."

Bonnie spared Klaus a sidelong glance. "So this painting is a metaphor. You want me to choose you? You want me to see you as being worthy for something?"

"Your bed, your body, I'll let you decide."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and moved along to another painting. "Is that all guys care about? I'm not interested in having some fling. I deserve more than a one night stand."

"True," Klaus concurred and followed after her. "Yet I'm not the sort of man any woman should take on lightly. I hurt people for my own rudimentary enjoyment, and I'm not looking to make an honest woman out of anyone. I like companionship—yes, but I worship my solitude," Klaus placed his hand on Bonnie's stomach and felt her flinch but eventually relax into his touch. "I can promise to lay the world at your feet for saving my life, not once, or twice, but thrice. Yet I risk being spurned and rejected, but I like the possibility that you may never give into me because you're strong-willed, much to my displeasure." Pause. "The pending investigation against your father has been dropped."

Bonnie's eyes became as wide as Puss-n-Boots. "You're serious?"

Klaus nodded somewhat reluctantly. "My quarrel is with you, after all," he grinned. "I've done my share of evil and dirt in this world, Bonnie, and perhaps I can do one right thing," he reached for Bonnie's wrist and pulled her closer. "Perhaps I can show you how you make me feel."

His proposition was like liquid persuasion to Bonnie's ears and for a second she wallowed and nearly drowned in it, but she shook her head. She wasn't going to go down this road with Klaus again. Although, as she stared into his hooded eyes with those ridiculously long eyelashes, there was that pull again. That little voice deep inside pushing her to learn a little more about him. To peek behind the wrapping to see what lay inside.

_It leads to places of temptation…can you handle that…_hearing her mom's voice in her head knocked the sense back into Bonnie. She stepped away from him.

"You make words sound pretty, Klaus, but they don't mean anything. Is there anything human left in you to show you just how truly fucked up you are?"

Klaus glided his fingers over her plump cheek, smiling. "Then be my conduit, Bonnie. Show me the error of my ways."

"Ain't nobody got time for that."

Klaus laughed boisterously. "I've given you no reason to believe a word I've spoken tonight, yet you hold all the power and you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you have a pussy," Klaus winked. Bonnie's jaw dropped. "This is my mea culpa retconning. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure," Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly.

Her blaze' attitude was cute and may be enduring to someone but it irked Klaus just a little. He continued on, nonetheless.

"For twenty-four hours I'm giving you total control over me." As expected her eyes widened dramatically. "You may do with me what you like. You've proven to me on more than one occasion that you are a person of your word, so I'm entrusting you with my life, Bonnie."

Klaus, the king of plot twists, Bonnie thought. There was enough on her plate as is so the idea of being his sitter or whatever he was expecting her to do was…slightly appealing. Yet Bonnie wasn't going to hop on this bandwagon unsure of its destination. Running off half-cocked landed her in plenty of hot water in the past and it was about time she learned from her mistakes.

However, she still had questions. Was still mildly curious by his offer.

"I don't understand. What purpose is you giving me control of your life for an entire day supposed to prove?"

"I haven't a clue, but the novelty of it shouldn't be wasted. If anyone has earned ownership of me it would be you. Think it over and when you have your answer, you know where to find me."

Klaus walked to an empty part of the studio and released the breath he had been holding. The proposal he laid out before Bonnie was perhaps foolish and ill-timed, but Klaus came to the brutal realization that Bonnie had far more power and control over him than he liked. Acknowledging that fact was not easy and was met with strife, but if he could only purge her out of his system he could return to causing mayhem in the world. Until then, he was going to focus his energy on scratching his Bonnie itch.

He didn't dish out apologies because in his eyes it was admitting a weakness. Klaus was forfeiting twenty-fours of his life where he hoped a vast majority of that time would be spent rolling around in her bed or his, or spent destroying the world. Whichever came first, and speaking of coming if he didn't soon he was liable to combust. Bonnie would be his and he would use those twenty-four hours to convince her to switch sides, become his alley, his vixen, his femme fatale.

* * *

**The following day… **

Maude Browning's design sketching was interrupted by the sound of two giggling teenaged girls. Looking up she saw Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett slip out of one of the dressing rooms, fat smiles on their faces as Caroline walked over to the three-way mirror and proceeded to twist and turn in the flowing floral print sweetheart gown. It was prom season and her shop had been ransacked by picky and finicky young ladies from all over town. But Maude couldn't deny this was her favorite time of the year and one of her most lucrative. She returned her attention to the open sketch pad on the counter next to the register.

"You look ah-mazing," Bonnie gushed.

"You think?" Caroline scrunched her nose wondering if the gown drowned her. The pattern was a lot busier than she preferred. Caroline liked sticking with solid colors but wanted to mix things up since prom was the final hurrah before graduation. She wanted to go out big and memorable, but there was something about this dress that almost fell flat to her. She gathered her golden locks and quickly put them up seeing if that might improve things.

"Oh, yeah. Matt and I are going to have the hottest date at prom," Bonnie nodded her head.

That comment earned an enthusiastic chuckle from Caroline. She turned to face her bestie. "We're going to have so much fun. I love the idea of friend prom. It's the best way to end the year especially with all the craziness going on. I want the night to be perfect."

There was no such thing as perfection when you called Mystic Falls home. Something always popped up ruining things, yet Bonnie would reframe from busting anyone's bubble. She continued to smile at her friend.

Suddenly Caroline's cheerful demeanor morphed into melancholia. She was thinking of Tyler and the fact they were no longer "The It" couple. Were no longer a couple—period. He was gone once again running from the one who created him. It was unfair she had been forced to separate with Tyler for the second time when they fought so hard to be together in the first place.

Last year Tyler had returned to attend the 20's Decade's Dance to her surprise and pleasure, but things were tense because Klaus had showed up and wondered where his first successfully turned hybrid had been since the night of her birthday. Caroline had been worried sick about his life! Klaus held the patent on holding grudges.

And now that her thoughts were on Klaus, Caroline couldn't remember the last time he tried to steal a moment of her time. It seemed one minute he circled her like a shark and she was on her period, and then he vanished as if he tripped into the Bermuda Triangle. Relief is what she should have felt that she managed to repel the Original, but relief was notably absent, and Caroline didn't want to investigate why or what it could potentially mean.

Then she remembered Elena's taunts from the night she tried to kill her. She had accused Caroline of being secretly in love with Klaus, but it was a heap of bullshit. Getting _some _insight into his past wasn't enough to make Caroline turn her back on her solid relationship with Tyler. She merely tolerated Klaus' presence in Mystic Falls because he wasn't someone anyone could ignore. And maybe she was wrong for thinking this, but wasn't it better if Jason Voorhees had a crush on you instead of trying to kill you?

"Hey," Bonnie touched Caroline's arm to garner her attention. "Are you okay?"

The girl in question nodded. "I know prom wasn't a big priority for you so what made you change your mind about going?" Caroline worded her question carefully.

Bonnie shook her head as she began to fiddle with Caroline's potential prom gown.

"Next to your wedding day, senior prom is the second most important night of a girl's life. And because of everything that's been happening I want one night off to enjoy it with my friends. Is that a crime?"

"No crime," Caroline held up her hands in surrender. "I figured with Jeremy gone, and Elena being ratchet that you'd want to stay home."

"The thought crossed my mind several times," Bonnie admitted. "But I can't stop living simply because the world around me has been turned upside down. Again. I should be used to it."

Hearing that kind of sadden Caroline because she was tired of her friends constantly being hurt. More than anything she wanted the world and everything corporeal to leave them be so they could have one night of normalcy and make memories that once they reached their golden years (although she'd never have golden years), they could smile in fondness not sneer in abhorrence.

Caroline peered at Bonnie. "How have you been holding up…with Jeremy's death? You haven't mentioned bringing him back in a while. Have you made peace with it?"

Bonnie swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "I'm beginning to accept a lot of things, Caroline," she replied vaguely and thought of Klaus and his indecent proposal annoyingly. "I know Jeremy wouldn't want me to put my life on pause."

Caroline nodded but it didn't escape her that Bonnie hadn't exactly answered her question. She dropped this particularly tough topic of discussion and got back into the spirit of shopping for prom dresses.

"Well, it's your turn to find something gorgeous. I want every single guy to drool on his date's corsage the moment you saunter your hot little minx ass through the door."

The young witch snorted.

"You head on to the fitting room and strip. I'll find something."

Caroline was off before Bonnie could even object.

Very methodically Bonnie began to peel off her clothes one layer at a time until she stood in her underwear. With nothing to do outside of twiddle her thumbs, she began to study her reflection.

Bonnie could count on one hand how many people had seen her in this much skin when she wasn't working as a part time lifeguard—one. Shaking her head to rid her thoughts of that hybrid scum who made her feel things she didn't want to feel, and permit him allowances she didn't get the chance to grant Jeremy, Bonnie rummaged around in her bag for a stick of gum.

The curtain to her fitting room opened. "Found something already?" she asked.

"I think what you're wearing will suffice."

Bonnie shot up and spun around. Standing right before her very eyes was Klaus who looked smug, yummy, determined, cocky, and did she mention yummy in his short sleeved navy blue shirt and leather pants. What was with him and leather pants? He wore them well but that was besides the damned point.

"What are you doing in here?" she whispered fiercely. Her heart began speeding because Caroline could come in here at any second and her illicit…whatever with Klaus would be exposed.

Klaus smiled, stretching those sinfully luscious vermillion lips into a charming smile. For every step forward he took, Bonnie took one back until there was no place for her to go. The cool glass mirror behind her unfortunately wouldn't turn into a magical door or secret wardrobe and transport her to another reality. She was stuck and at Klaus' mercy.

Klaus' eyes trailed over her body in approval. "I'm hurt, Bonnie that you failed to ask me to be your date for prom. I would have said 'yes' after careful persuasion."

"Why would I ask a lunatic to be my date?"

"Because you know this lunatic would show you a grand time, and beat the panties off of you in the process."

"Get out! Caroline is here. If she sees you…"

"Don't you know that getting caught is half the fun? You're so worried about keeping up pretenses and protecting your fragile good girl reputation that it's laughable—admirable but laughable all the same. I've seen the _real _you, Bonnie," Klaus pressed into her intimately and Bonnie tried to keep a lid on her response to his nearness. "And the real you is raw and hungry, impatient, and dangerous. A walking phenomenon. A prodigy."

"Are you gonna stalk me until I give you an answer?"

A look of confusion blanketed Klaus' face. It happened within the blink of an eye, but Bonnie caught it. He didn't know what she was talking about, or at the very least finally remembered. Something wasn't right here.

Bonnie tilted her head inquisitively right before the proverbial light bulb went off. "You're not Klaus."

Silence stretched between them.

"Klaus" smiled deviously. "No, I'm not. Your instincts are improving, but I have to ask, what gave me away?"

"Nothing," Bonnie lied. "What do you want _Silas_?"

"Does this face bother you? Your mind is so conflicted," the British accent gave way to Damon's timbre. The face soon followed and Bonnie was staring into eyes as blue as a methane flame. "Is this better?" he had to deliver the infamous Damon smile. "What have they said to you, Bonnie to make you think you can actually trust them?"

"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie deflected.

"Vampire Barbie is fine. For now. It's just the two of us," Silas/Damon slithered closer if that was even remotely possible.

Bonnie naturally recoiled when his fingers ran along the slope of her cheek, the move reminiscent of the time Damon cornered her in the parking lot trying to weasel Emily's talisman away from her.

"You disappoint me, Bonnie because I thought your devotion was to Jeremy. I thought you wanted to see him again? I thought you wanted to be with him? What's changed? Oh, I know. The Hybrid filth. He's put his disgusting hands among other things on you. He's clouded your judgment. Tainted you."

Hearing and seeing "Damon" berate her for her dalliance with Klaus was more than off putting, and it was slightly hard for Bonnie's mind to process it wasn't the elder Salvatore, but Silas. She gulped trying to keep her wits about her. Bonnie knew her magic was pitiable compared to what Silas could do, but the one thing she feared was falling prey to his whims and becoming his puppet again. Losing control. He could order her to kill Caroline or the shop owner or both of them.

"No more than you have," Bonnie accused.

Silas/Damon smiled. "You're right. I have exercised my power over you, but it was necessary. Time is wasting, Bonnie. You need to finish the triangle."

"I'm not helping you. I'll go to Klaus right now and tell him to kill me."

Silas/Damon morphed into said hybrid. "Hate to disappoint you, love but he won't lift a finger to help you. He fancies you. He _wants _to fuck you. And the only reason I'm allowing him to live is because…I can.

"Your thoughts are like leaves in the wind. You can't catch one to save your life. So I'm going to make this plain for you. Stop with your sick and twisted angst-filled game with Klaus. Dig deep and remember the pure love you have in your heart for Jeremy. He's your future, Bonnie. Klaus is your downfall and you know that."

"I don't need to bring Jeremy back to stay off that road," Bonnie argued vehemently. "I'm not on any road except for the one that leads me away from you."

Once again Silas took on Jeremy's likeness and Bonnie's chest constricted. "You want me to be alone forever on the other side? I see you, Bonnie. I can hear the sound of your voice. I can smell the scent of your perfume, but I can't touch you. Can't talk to you. I was only seventeen when I died. We were together, just you and I looking for the cure, and I told you…you remember what I said."

"Stop it!" Bonnie snapped her eyes closed. She could hear the mirror behind her start to break and shatter.

"I said that I was glad to be there with you. There are things I never got the chance to tell you, and I will because I know they are things you deserve to hear. But I can only say them if you bring me back. You can do this. You owe it to us to have a real chance, Bonnie."

The young girl in question stared up into Jeremy's molasses eyes. She knew this was a trick. She knew she shouldn't fall under Silas' mind game, but she couldn't help it. Bonnie tentatively reached out and touched Jeremy's cheek and felt the skin dimple under her touch.

"All you have to do is finish the triangle, lower the veil and we'll be together. We can fall in love all over again."

"You never loved me," Bonnie deadpanned.

"I never _told _you that I loved you," Silas/Jeremy corrected. "Twelve people, twelve witches you can bring back that's what it'll take to finish the triangle."

The lure that nearly ensnared Bonnie snapped like a rubber band. "Witches? You want me to kill witches! You have lost your fucking mind!"

Silas/Jeremy grinned and began to back away. "You'll do it or I'll make him suffer."

Bonnie's nostrils flared. "You don't have the power to do that."

"Says who? I might not be able to lower the veil since Qetsiyah made it so only those in her ancestral line would have the power to disavow it, doesn't mean it's exempt from my abilities to manipulate things here and there."

None of what Silas was saying could be true, Bonnie thought. She refused to believe the immortal standing before her wearing her ex-boyfriend's face had that much power to get away with something like that. Nature had strict rules about the supernatural realm. No one being could be two things at once yet how did that explain Silas, how did it explain Klaus? Someone had better answer her gotdamned questions.

"How can you be what you are?" Bonnie wondered. "How can you be warlock and vampire at the same time? Why would nature allow you to exist?"

"It's because I exist is why they changed the rules. Witches always feared ending up on the bottom of the totem pole so they made limits. I have none, other than an unquenchable thirst for blood and limited access to my powers."

Something clicked inside Bonnie's head. She wondered if Silas would realize the huge slip he just made.

"I've given you enough to think about. The full moon is two weeks away, but the clock is ticking, Bonnie and the longer you continue to be defiant, your precious hunter will suffer worse than your grandmother has been suffering all this time. You want her torment to continue?"

"Go to hell!"

"After you," Silas/Jeremy winked and then disappeared.

Not a full minute later the curtain was drawn open once more, causing Bonnie to shriek but soon relax because it was Caroline.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Look at what I found," she pulled out a midnight blue tiered ruffle gown with a sweetheart neckline. It was very chic and very her, but Bonnie's racing mind wouldn't allow her to focus on the dress and appreciate it fully.

"I'm sorry, Care but I have to cut this short. I'm late for something."

Caroline began to pout. "But we were having fun."

"I know, but I…have to go," Bonnie reached for her clothes and began to pull them on. The minute she was dressed she kissed Caroline on the cheek and promised to call her later.

"Bonnie?"

The girl in question stopped and refaced her friend. "Yeah?"

"Did you do that to the mirror?"

Bonnie looked at what Caroline was pointing to. The lower portion of the mirror was cracked to microscopic pieces.

"Yeah, tell Ms Browning, I'm sorry and could she hold my dress," Bonnie added ruefully.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson couldn't remember if he'd ever been in a position where he was asked to apologize ahead of someone granting him a favor. Maybe back during the fourteen century, his memory was a little fuddled. Being what he was he never had to do more than make his demand and snap his fingers. Those around him in his close circle rushed off to do his bidding knowing what their fate would be if they defied him or didn't follow through. He remembered to say "please" beforehand and "thank you" afterward, but on those rare occasions he was disappointed he allowed his hands to discipline the problem.

It usually resulted in someone losing a head, heart, limb, or possibly all of the aforementioned. As the elder he was supposed to lead by example, but Klaus had assumed control of their family after the death—or what he thought was the death—of their mother. Elijah honestly had no issue with following and felt it was the least he could do considering how unfairly Niklaus was treated by their father. It was not his brother's fault that their mother whored herself, got pregnant, and birthed the seed of another man. Yet that didn't stop Mikael from taking his hatred out on Klaus as their mother stood idly by and watched.

As the years went by, Elijah got tried of the constant death and being on his toes as a show of respect in not angering or incurring his brother's wrath on his head. So Elijah branched out on his own, became his own person after six centuries only to discover he was just like Klaus.

Anyone would say that living for a thousand years was more than enough time to do everything there was to do. However, when his life was threatened, Elijah had reached down in his diabolical bag of tricks and pitted the lives of three women against the other. He had written out his apology to Elena, but made no such effort to reach out to the ones who had truly suffered that night.

His oversight appalled him

Bonnie was well within her right to demand he think of his mistake and try to find an appropriate way to make amends. She was well within her right to hold back her hand instead of doing what they had come to expect her to do without raising questions or complaints. Bonnie was well within her right to tell him to fuck off and walk straight off a short pier into hot lava. Like her kin before her, she had been taken for granted, used as a tool, and discarded while the ones she served to protect were treated like royalty. Elijah was guilty of doing that, and it painted him in an unflattering way that it wasn't so easy to look himself in the mirror.

Hopefully what he hoped to reveal to her would be a way to rectify his wrongs.

By the time Bonnie arrived at the witch mansion after driving in a daze due to her encounter with Silas, it was to a scene she thought she'd never see. Placing her car into park, and slowly reaching for her seat belt, Bonnie was confused as to why a construction team was there seemingly making repairs or either demolishing the house. Her eyes landed on Elijah Mikaelson's back who looked out of place in his tailored suit—supervising.

Bonnie sat for a moment because she needed to process and detox. Her head was on information overload but also reeling over what Silas expected her to do. Coupled with the threat he made against Jeremy, and then the crummy bastard had to throw her Grams into the mixing bowl creating one giant slice of Guilt Pie that Bonnie was not willing to eat or sample. She wasn't sure what to believe but she learned something rather useful about the two thousand year old immortal, and Bonnie was going to hold on to that revelation because it might be the only thing strong enough to get her through these next couple of days.

The teenaged witch had mastered the ability to put hard things behind her, so Bonnie would tuck away that encounter into a mental file and go over it later. She was just seconds away from dealing with an Original and she had to be on her P's and Q's.

Climbing out of her car Bonnie approached Elijah who turned a little the second he picked up the sound of her boots crunching the dead grass under her feet.

"Miss Bennett," he greeted with that accentuated voice of his. Bonnie was certain he could make a fortune reading trashy and erotic novels.

Clearing her throat, Bonnie quickly flashed her eyes up at Elijah before looking at the men walking around wearing bright yellow construction hats, heavy boots, and dirty jeans reminding her of the day-to-day bustle of an ant farm.

"Why are all these men here? What are they doing to the house?"

"What these men are doing, they're renovating this house. Renovating it to its former glory to be something of a shrine to the hundred women who lost their lives here. No one stood up for them, tried to save them, and they paid for it most dearly. You are their descendent, and because of being in league with your natural enemy they turned their back on you. But I want to give them and you what you all rightfully deserve—respect and honor."

Once again Bonnie was rendered speechless. Elijah was having the place where she spent about three weeks of her life hiding out from Klaus, the site where one hundred women were killed for being witches, the place where she stopped her heart in a foolish attempt to prevent Elena from transitioning, the place where she watched her Grams being tortured because of her disobedience, renovated. She couldn't believe it.

Her hands covered her mouth in shock. She swallowed thickly. Elijah observed Bonnie for a moment before continuing.

"My family has used yours for a thousand years, Bonnie. First, with my mother siphoning off the power of your ancestors to fuel her own and to sustain her life, and now with Niklaus and myself. We've taken so much from you and you've gotten little in return. When I look at you, I see what I am. I'm not noble; nobility is a way of life, and I've detoured from that many times. What I am is an opportunist. I am not much different from my younger brother and the idea sickens me, but it is a truth I've come to realize especially given the edict I issued to the Salvatore's on the night your mother was turned. I brought dishonor to your family, and I deeply regret my part in it, Bonnie. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't expecting this," Bonnie's hands fell limp at her sides. "I almost feel like I shouldn't be a part of this because of what I've done."

"What have you done except try to protect your friends?" Elijah questioned. "Amongst liars, thieves, and killers you are a true hero."

Most days Bonnie didn't feel like one. She looked up at Elijah. "Thank you for doing this."

"I am owed no thanks. I'm the one who should thank you, and I do. Things shouldn't have come to this to get me to realize you were owed an apology long ago. But sometimes we see nothing wrong until someone points it out to us. So thank you, Bonnie for opening my eyes."

The witch and the Original returned their attention to house and stood in silence as the shouts of commands and whirl of machinery filled the air around them.

"Have you had any luck in finding a way to kill Silas?" Bonnie inquired.

"Most of the manuscripts I have are in Aramaic, and there's only one person I know who speaks it fluently."

Bonnie already knew who he was going to say before he said it. Her eyes shot to Elijah. "Klaus."

Elijah nodded in the affirmative. "Klaus."

"Bullocks," Bonnie moaned.

* * *

Klaus was sulking. Foolish Elijah had been right. It was the one skill he perfected in his thousand years of living so he indulged his hobby. He was seated at his empty dinning room table, a candle was lit before him and periodically he'd run his fingers through the dancing flame. His other hand was occupied with tracing the dried patch in Bonnie's panties that had once been her liquid cum. The seat of her underwear was nearly threadbare from his ministrations.

A week had passed since he put his proposal out there and Bonnie had yet to give an answer. He didn't know what the hell the hold up was. Anyone else would have jumped at the opportunity to make him eat crow and shine some boots, but Bonnie was being a sluggard about this whole thing that as each hour passed his fury was mounting.

Klaus reckoned he could easily put himself out his self-imposed misery and go to her, but that would be defeating a purpose. Chasing women or a woman was never a high priority of his, unless that woman was Katherine Pierce. Come to think of it he needed to find that bitch because she had something that could damn or save his life.

The Original Hybrid had given thought to Silas' threat off and on, mostly off, yet it was always flitting around in the back of his mind ready to smack him upside the head that he was not in the clear. Yet all of it paled in comparison with the fact that Bonnie Bennett was toying with him with her continued silence.

"You bloody bastard," Klaus retorted scornfully. "You should have taken leave of this place long ago."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity is it not, brother?"

Klaus snapped his attention to his sister who stood at the other end of the table. "No, you're mistaken. Doing the same action expecting different results is the definition of insanity. Like you coming here to pester me. What is it now?"

"I've managed to find a witch who can perform a locator spell to find Katherine. All I need is your blood."

Klaus stared at his baby sister stonily. "My blood? I thought to perform a locator spell the caster needed something belonging to the missing or the blood of a close relative?"

"Sure if you're dealing with an amateur witch or warlock. The witch I've found has been around for a _very _long time, and can use the blood of the sire of Katherine's line."

"Hmm, interesting," Klaus responded lackadaisically.

Rebekah rose an eyebrow. "What is that in your hand, brother?"

Klaus quickly stuffed Bonnie's underwear in his pocket. "Nothing you need be concerned with."

"So your affections have changed, have they? You yearn for the witch now and not her bubbly friend, the blonde one? I would say you're making better life choices, Niklaus. Careful, you're in danger of wanting to hold her hand and take her to a drive-in movie."

"Your age is showing, Rebekah. You're getting your decades mixed up."

"If you'd like to know where she is I can tell you. I saw her climbing into Damon Salvatore's car," Rebekah's lips twitched.

All civility fled Klaus' face as his eyes turned into blocks of ice. "What?"

"They were leaving The Grill. Hot date, I presume."

The wheels turned in Klaus' head. It was common knowledge that Bonnie and Damon were far from mates, and the two of them sharing intimate quarters more than likely had something to do with their Kill Silas mission more than some kind of romantic interlude as Rebekah took great pleasure in trying to allege. Still it would be best to check this out.

"Excuse me, sister but there's something I need to take care of."

"Could you be more transparent? Oh, before you go…your blood, Nik."

Niklaus stopped long enough to bite into his hand and deliberately poured his blood on the floor. He delivered a nasty smile to his sister who looked ready to pummel his head into mush.

"Don't let that go to waste," he stomped from the room and then zoomed out of his house when he felt it was safe to do so.

* * *

Damon cut the engine to his car and rested his hands on his thighs. He had gotten a frantic call from Bonnie demanding he drop whatever it was he was doing and meet her at the Grill. Since he didn't have anything pressing on his schedule and he had reached his limit on listening to Elena bitch and complain about her imprisonment, Damon donned his leather jacket and met up with this only source of entertainment.

The slick talking vampire thought things would be a little awkward with the witch considering the last time they spoke or saw each other he had shown up on her porch, and poured out his little vampire heart. But it was just like old times to his relief. The only time Damon was honest with anyone was right before he was about to kill them and they could take his secrets to their grave. That moment with Bonnie on her porch was akin to an outer body experience, and not one Damon wanted to repeat any time soon. But he could admit to having a weight dislodged from his shoulders.

However, he was still boggled down, of course.

That night as he lain in bed Stefan had slipped inside his room.

"How did things go with Bonnie?"

"What makes you think I talked to her?"

"You smell like her. Did you guys hug again?"

"Get the fuck out, Stefan!" Damon didn't have anything handy to throw at his brother and he didn't waste time chucking a pillow at his head because it wouldn't hurt. He'd only have to get up to retrieve it, and Damon was content with not moving.

Stefan had laughed a little. "You're worried about her."

"No, I'm not," Damon denied.

"You are," Stefan refuted. "You have your 'I'm worried about Bonnie' face on."

Damon turned to glare at his sibling. "What the hell are you talking about? You're delusional because I don't have an 'I'm worried about Bonnie' face."

"Yeah, you do. It looks like this," Stefan made his eyebrows arch as high as they could get while trying to make a divot appear in the middle of his forehead. He failed terribly.

"Go play in traffic, Stefan and leave me to my thinking."

Stefan had shuffled to the door but stopped before exiting. "If it helps I'm worried about her, too. If your speculation about what Klaus wants from her is true on top of Silas getting inside her head then we all should be worried about Bonnie. But if anyone has the ability to reach her…it would be you, Damon."

Yeah, Damon didn't even try to dissect what Stefan had been trying to get at.

Damon spared his passenger a glance before looking out the windshield again. "All right I drove us out to the middle of nowhere. What's this all about, Witchy?"

Shaking her head at his refusal to call her by her government name, Bonnie shifted in her seat to face her once upon a time adversary.

"What I have to share with you is confidential. I didn't want to risk being overheard and I can't tell you through text or email because phones can be hacked into, lost, or stolen."

Intrigued, Damon faced Bonnie as well. For a second he convinced himself he was starring in his own version of a really crappy James Bond movie. Thankfully the number 007 had nothing to do in relation to his penis size.

Bonnie took a deep breath. She really didn't want to do this but this was the only way to transfer her thoughts to Damon without them being eavesdropped on.

"Don't take this as me trying to make a pass at you because this isn't what this is about."

Damon's right eyebrow shot up into his hairline. "I feel like I'm missing something. Want to clue me in?"

"In a minute. We're going to do something called transference. This is going to require a form of contact."

Damon leered lasciviously. "I knew it. You want me."

"Shut. _Up_. Keep your hands where I can see them."

Damon lifted them and then watched as Bonnie slid across the seat getting closer. Hmm.

"For what its worth you're the only person I trust with this," it pained Bonnie to have to admit that but it was the truth. If there was anyone she could count on to have her back, to help find a way when there didn't seem to be one it was Damon.

Bonnie inched closer and closed her eyes hoping Damon would follow suit. Never in a million years did she think she'd _ever _willingly kiss Damon Salvatore, but kissing was a strong way to make a connection next to having sex and they were _never _going to do that.

Damon kept his eyes open. He felt Bonnie's minty breath fan against his lips and nose. Oh, how thoughtful she brushed her teeth and before he could contemplate anything else her lips were pressed against his, a bit stiffly he might add.

There was a definite jolt but it had nothing to do with the images that were flying from her brain into his, but it had everything to do with the fact that Judgy was kissing him. Him! He couldn't_ wait_ to tease her about this later. Slowly, his eyes turned slumberous before they closed.

The dark-haired vampire tried to ignore the softness and fullness of Bonnie's lips, but it was no easy task, and it took some effort on his part to see Bonnie's memories as they were his own. He was witnessing things from her perspective. She was scribbling something down on a piece of paper, and Damon quickly read what was written before Bonnie sent that paper up into flames. Then she was sitting lotus style on the floor of what he could only assume was her bedroom amid a circle of candles trying to find Katherine's location. Using candle wax instead of blood, the wax moved across a world map and stopped on Buenos Aires, Argentina.

It was time for him to get his passport.

Then Bonnie was standing in front of a mirror and he was seeing her face as she saw herself. That was a little disconcerting and became even more so when Bonnie began to speak, addressing him specifically.

"Damon…I think I know why Silas wants to lower the veil. He made a comment about having limited access to his power. I'm thinking Qetsiyah has his power trapped or locked up on the Other Side and he needs to destroy it to unleash it unless his power _is _the Other Side meaning its fueling it. Keeping the plane from the dead and the living separated. I don't know how the cure fits in to all of this, but we have Katherine's location. Silas told me that the last sacrifice to finish the Expression triangle consists of killing twelve witches, and I can't do that. I won't. We have to hurry and find Katherine before the next full moon which is in two weeks. That's when Silas wants to me to do the spell to destroy the veil. This transmission will self-destruct in ten seconds," Bonnie smirked and then there was a definite _POP! _in Damon's head.

His eyes flew open. "What the hell?" he exclaimed and rubbed his temple. His lips were still tingling from his lip-lock with Bonnie, but the residual pain in his head is what held his attention.

Bonnie was sitting as far away from him as possible and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Did you get all of that?"

Damon nodded slowly. He could say—grudgingly he was astonished. "Just how powerful are you, Bonnie?"

"Powerful enough to know I'm vulnerable. Look at Caesar. Ruler of the entire Roman Empire; stabbed to death by his own senators. No one can ever know."

"But you're telling me…" Damon was trying to grasp this concept of why Bonnie thought he should be the one in on her secret. It wasn't a new practice between them but it didn't leave him any less flabbergasted.

"Do you really have to ask?" Bonnie said. "We need to head back. Plan. The two of us leaving town at the same time would be suspicious, and with Silas out on the loose, trying to shake him won't be easy. So we're going to have to come up with some type of diversionary plan."

Damon was already thinking. "Yeah. He's not the only one who wants the cure. Barbie Klaus wants to get her grubby little hands on it as well."

"Then we'll just have to get to Katherine first before Rebekah finds a witch who can perform a locator spell like the one I did."

"How soon can you be ready to travel?" Damon looked at Bonnie.

"As soon as possible."

Damon turned the ignition. "Then get your shit in order because we're checking out in two days."

They arrived at Mystic Grill where Bonnie's car was parked. They didn't exchange goodbyes because they weren't necessary. On the drive, they came up with a plan to explain their sudden disappearance from town without raising any red flags. Bonnie would throw a "magical" fit and Damon would volunteer to whisk her off somewhere to cool her head and get her bearings under control. They had several bullets to dodge mostly in the form of one, two thousand year old immortal who could appear as anyone at anytime, and Bonnie's new stalker Klaus.

Several times Damon wanted to question what was going on between Bonnie and Klaus, and other than being direct, he wasn't sure which angle to broach the subject. Maybe nothing was going on, or maybe there was. He had to ask himself why he even cared. Bonnie was an adult and could make her own damn decisions on who she wanted to see. It was none of his business. However, when it came to them, he and Bonnie handling business no one need interfere.

The second Bonnie's feet hit the pavement she sensed that Klaus was near. She cursed under her breath and there he was leaning against her car, arms folded, looking more than a little peeved at seeing her with Damon.

"Back from a special rendezvous?" Klaus asked.

Damon tapped the hood of his car with his fingers. "I can't speak for Bonnie, but I _thoroughly _enjoyed myself," he winked and licked his bottom lip.

Klaus' hand tightened into a fist but he made no threatening move.

The girl who found herself in the odd place of being the man in the middle, rolled her eyes. "What do you want now?" she directed her question at the hybrid.

Klaus ignored Bonnie completely and kept his aquamarine eyes on Damon. "Does Elena know that she's in danger of losing numbers in her harem? I guess you won't be satisfied until you've fucked all of her friends and relatives."

What the hell, Bonnie thought.

Damon followed up that statement with one of his own. "When was the last time you saw a naked woman, Klaus? Or maybe you're pining for my brother, you illegitimate bastard."

Klaus smiled. "Speaking of bromances, I never did tell you how much I enjoyed snapping Alaric's neck. But then you have firsthand experience with that. I'd dig up his dead body and do it once more just for old time sake."

The second Damon moved away from his car, Bonnie implanted herself in the middle and braced her tiny hand on his chest. Klaus pushed away from her car, eyes flaring with jealousy and rage that she would _dare _touch that literal motherfucker in his presence.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Bonnie swung her gaze from Damon to Klaus. Immature, the lot of them.

Klaus made a grab for Bonnie at the exact same time Damon did. The young witch struggled to free herself from the crushing pressure both vampires were applying to her bones, and she was sure any second now they'd rip her arms clean out of their sockets. Sucking in a massive breath of air, Bonnie was prepared to go to her special place and bring the both of those losers to their knees, but it wasn't necessary.

Her father pulled up into the parking lot, headlights trained on them. He rose from the car, pointing two handguns at both vampires.

"Take your hands off my daughter!" Mayor Hopkins demanded.

Slowly, Damon and Klaus broke eye contact to focus their attention on the mayor. Salvatore was the first to release his hold, but Mikaelson remained defiant. Bonnie merely looked as if she stumbled on to a movie set and caught a sighting of her favorite actor.

"Mayor Hopkins…" Klaus inclined his head. "Nice to see you. But you should know that a bullet won't stop me."

"No, but it'll slow you down. One gun contains bullets drenched in werewolf venom." Damon swallowed reflexively and actually began to put his hands up for the second time that night. Mayor Hopkins continued. "The other has bullets that were made from a white oak tree," he looked at Klaus specifically who kind of paled. "Amazingly they're plentiful in West Virginia. You place your hands on my daughter again and I'll let you pick which gun you get shot from. Release her, Klaus."

Klaus had to admit he admired the good mayor's spirit. That's where the witch got it from. He brought his eyes to Bonnie, smirked ruefully, and let her go.

Bonnie rubbed feeling back into her arm.

"Get in your car, Bonnie, and drive away. I'll be right behind you," the mayor spoke calmly, keeping his fingers on the trigger.

The girl in question hesitated because she knew it would take no time at all for Klaus to fly across the parking lot and snap her father's neck. Having the knowledge that he wanted to sleep with her didn't exactly equal her dad's protection. But she trusted her father to be able to take care of himself. Retrieving her keys from her purse, Bonnie slipped between Klaus and Damon, hopped in her car, and drove off. Constantly she looked in her rearview mirror to see if her dad was following.

"You might be stronger and older than me," Rudy said, "but I know enough to fuck either of you up if you continue to harass my child. Let this be a warning."

"Noted… Blade," Damon joked.

Rudy cracked a tiny smile, lowered his weapons while climbing behind the wheel of his car. He zoomed out of the parking lot and down the road.

The two immortals faced one another. Klaus stepped to Damon.

However, Damon took a preemptive measure. "If you're about to threaten me to stay away from a certain five foot four witch, save your breath. She kissed me tonight, and something tells me she'll be coming back for more," Damon leered sinisterly.

Instead of planting his fist deep within Damon's chest cavity, Klaus simply nodded. "A kiss is well and good, but it doesn't top eating her pussy, and just between us lads, it is simply _divine," _Klaus made his eyes roll into the back of his head for effect. Damon's nostrils flared and he felt heat creeping up his spine._ "_In fact, I'm off to go and get another helping. Have a good evening, Damon."

* * *

Showered and ready for bed, Bonnie stared at her reflection. Tonight had not ended how she expected it to end. Damon and Klaus' showdown and then her father showing up like a trained assassin all of it had been surreal. Bonnie wasn't used to people defending her, coming to her rescue, or fighting over her like she was some kind of hot commodity. She had grown accustomed to being the one people turned to work a little magic and save the day. That's was her role in life, but apparently someone was interested in rewriting her story. Literally being caught in the middle of some passive-aggressive vampire grudge, gave Bonnie an anticipatory rush.

She wanted to…

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

Bonnie opened the door to her room and smiled at her father. "Hey, dad."

"Ready for bed?"

"Yes. Thank you for tonight. You're trying out your new ring?"

Rudy stared at the protection ring Bonnie had given him. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Bonnie. I know you can handle yourself, but you're still my responsibility." Pause. "Well, try to get some rest."

"I will. I love you, dad."

Rudy hadn't heard those words from his daughter and he hadn't said them to Bonnie in an appallingly long time. "I love you, too, starfish."

Bonnie ducked her shyly. "You haven't called me that since I was five."

"There are a lot of things I haven't done," Rudy pulled Bonnie forward and hugged her. He kissed her forehead and let her go. "Bed, Bonnie," he retorted sternly.

"Yes, sir."

Bonnie closed the door and braced her hands on her hips. Bed. She wanted to sleep, but not in her bed.

* * *

Evil slept like a baby and that's exactly how Niklaus Mikaelson looked. Like an overgrown child with way too much time on his hands. Green eyes passed over his form beginning with the crown of his head to the soles of his feet before making their way up again to stop at his face.

Stirring, Klaus sensed that someone was in his room. Without opening his eyes he reached under the pillow for the dagger he kept there and threw it like an expert marksman. Bolting up in bed when he didn't hear the intruder groan and hit the ground, Klaus was mildly surprise that little Bonnie Bennett stood in his bedroom, but that wasn't what was so astonishing. It was the fact the dagger hovered in the air just a foot away from striking her right in the heart.

She looked at it then him and the next thing Klaus knew the dagger fell to the floor with an audible clang.

He was out of bed in an instant, and slammed her up against the wall. "What are you…?"

Klaus didn't get the chance to finish his question because Bonnie's tongue was in his mouth. He allowed her to lead this dance, but he definitely was going to take over.

She was aggressive, her nails dug into his scalp as she ran her fingers through his short curls, and several times she bit down into his lip, biting hard enough to draw blood. Klaus didn't mind. His hands traced the slope of her back until he had handfuls of her ass, and lifted Bonnie off her feet. He wanted to pull out his hard prick and rub it between her ass before throwing her on the bed and implanting himself within her hot core.

Her being here had to mean she decided to take him up on his offer, right?

Bonnie pulled away, breathing heavily, and stared deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Klaus."

"For what?"

"What I'm about to do."

It all started with a single spell…

Chapter end

**A/N: Yes, I'm leaving you with yet another cliffhanger, I can't seem to help myself. There was a lot going on this chapter as usual. As much as I want to hop to the smut, I want to take my time with building up Klonnie in that respect, so you'll see Bonnie from time to time let out the little bad girl that resides within her, and she'll indulge her chaotic feelings for Klaus. And I'm not sure how you may take Klaus' "apology", but in my head he doesn't come off as the sort to want to earn anyone's forgiveness. In trying to keep his villainous ways intact while also develop his character without woobifying him is becoming a task, so hopefully his proposal to Bonnie didn't seem OOC. If it did, aw well. Being alive for a 1000 yrs, I imagine Klaus would need to find different ways to keep himself entertained. There's more I'd like to say but my brain is a little fried right now. Until next time, love you guys.**


	9. The Hunt

**A/N: After a month long wait there's finally an update. I fought with this chapter on what I wanted to show and didn't want to show, and what would be important and what's not important. This chapter contains a bit amount of Bamon, but it's necessary and you'll see why. I'm really not happy with this chapter, but hopefully you'll like/enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading and the reviews from last chapter.**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Klaus couldn't explain what was happening to him even if you drew him a diagram. He just felt as if something, some force was pushing him inside a box or a very tight space, and as much as he fought he just wasn't strong enough—as preposterous as that notion was—to fight back. This was presumably worse than drowning in a car, being burned alive, or being choked to death. Slow. Agonizing. He shouted as deeply and as loudly as he could but to no avail, he was being quieted, stepped on, squashed like an insignificant bug.

Then there was nothing but silence.

He was unsure of how long his torment lasted but when he came to, he was lying on the floor in a very awkward position. Groaning, Klaus sat up and felt the world spin. He braced his hands on the floor to steady himself. Displacement, that was the best way to describe how he felt, and heavy, much too heavy.

Blinking to clear his vision, Klaus saw Bonnie sprawled out on the floor next to him, eyes wide open staring into nothingness. Seeing her like a broken doll made him gulp thickly. He reached to pick her up, but was distracted by someone stepping inside the bedroom.

It was Damon.

Klaus pursed his lips, stood to his feet, and then he noticed something else was wrong.

He was packing a very prominent and hard erection.

Klaus screamed and started flailing his hands in the air while hopping around.

Damon stared at him pensively before smirking as realization dawned on him. "Never had one of those before. Welcome to manhood."

"Damon…" Klaus snapped his jaws shut, the sound of his voice startling him because it was deep and almost guttural though the voice in his head was several octaves higher and _way _more feminine. "How do I make this _thing _go away?" Klaus asked repulsively.

Damon snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "I see your little spell worked. As far as what to do about your pecker…think unsavory thoughts."

"I'll just think about you naked."

"Although I'm very comfortable with my sexuality having 'Klaus' think about me while hard freaks me the hell out. So let's not go there, shall we," Damon visibly shivered. Essentially he was hearing Klaus' voice, but it was Bonnie speaking through him. Nevertheless he watched as 'Klaus' shut his eyes and tried very hard to think of something that would diminish that erection.

"Just what exactly were you two doing before you did your whole body swapping spell…Bonnie?"

"Shush you're breaking my concentration. Damn, how hard is it to make this thing go away?" Bonnie complained.

"Like I said," Damon sunk down to rest on his haunches as he passed his eyes over Bonnie's body on the floor, "welcome to manhood."

"I think its working."

"Smashing. "

"Klaus" opened his eyes, looked down and sighed in relief that there was no longer an object protruding from the apex of "his" thighs.

"All right we need to make this quick. Take my body downstairs, and don't touch me too much."

Damon rolled his eyes and did as ordered with shirtless "Klaus" fast on his heels. Once they were on the main level, Damon placed Bonnie's body on the couch in the parlor while "Klaus" retrieved the duffel bag the dark-haired Salvatore had been instructed to bring.

Bonnie/Klaus rummaged around in the bag and pulled out a syringe. She fumbled with the hypodermic needle, gave up, and held it out to Damon. "Here. You have more practice with this kind of thing, don't you?"

Damon took the needle from Bonnie/Klaus—still had to shake his head over that—and jerked out the man's arm. "I always wanted to stick it to Klaus." He jammed the needle in the biggest vein he could find.

"Ouch," Bonnie said through clenched teeth. "I _can _feel what he feels."

"Then you're _really_ not going to like what I'm about to do next," Damon said with a smile as he filled the needle with Klaus' blood. Once that was done, he took out another and waved it back and forth. "Let us see that smile."

"Ugh," Bonnie/Klaus groaned and then smiled. The prick of the needle sliding into Klaus' gums made her ball a hand into a tight fist, but she endured the pain.

Pale yellow liquid filled the syringe. Klaus' venom. They would need this for what they had planned for one Katerina Petrova.

As soon as that minor torment was over and done, Bonnie/Klaus headed over to his safe, thought for a moment as she searched through his mental files for the combination. She gasped slightly the minute she realized Klaus had changed the combination to her birthday. How did he even know her birthday?

Disregarding what that meant, she turned the dial until volia the safe door opened and out came Alexander's sword that held the codex for translating Aramaic. She passed the sword over to Damon who stuffed in a duffle bag with the intent of dropping it off with Stefan. Hopefully his little brother would be able to keep his mouth shut about its location long enough for him and Bonnie to make it to Argentina and back.

"I'm going to get the daggers, and then it'll be time for me to switch back into my body."

"All right."

Bonnie made her way through the labyrinth of his house, and felt the first flicker of Klaus trying to fight her. She had to hurry. The real Klaus kicked and thrashed and if this is what being pregnant felt like Bonnie wasn't looking forward to it, only the activity was happening in her brain and not her uterus. Sending out a burst of her own power, her own will she suppressed him but was unfortunately hit with a wave of nausea in the process. A dull roar began in her ears, and a wave of bloodlust hit her like a sledgehammer, and her thoughts fell on one accord. Blood, death, blood, death, blood, blood, blood. Jesus, how did he deal with this all the time?

Bonnie figured it would be easier to stage a coup inside his body, rather than trying to drug him and steal his memories from his brain. Trying to keep someone as old, strong, and powerful as Klaus down wouldn't have been easy and probably would granted them seconds not minutes. And minutes was what they needed.

Nonetheless, Bonnie found the basement where she kept her eyes off the paintings lining the walls, and on the state-of-the-art deep freezer.

In no time flat she entered the code, the freezer opened, and Bonnie took out the three remaining daggers and last bottle of white oak ash. It was a little boggling to see hands twice her size moving things around, but Bonnie couldn't dwell on that. Clutching said items in her hand, she left, and met Damon in the parlor. There were taking them as an insurance policy in the chance Rebekah or even Elijah caught up to them and tried to attempt a robbery. Very ironic considering what she and her partner-in-crime were doing.

Passing over their loot to Damon who quickly stuffed it in the bag, Bonnie/Klaus dropped to "his" knees next to the sofa.

"Are you sure he's not going to remember that you one, hijacked his body, two, stole his blood and venom, three, took the sword, and four, lifted the daggers and white oak ash?"

Damon had several reasons to be concerned with what Klaus might end up remembering. Bonnie had her fears as well, but unfortunately this needed to be done. For a second the young witch did wonder if she had simply asked Klaus for all those things would he have given them to her without question. Well, he would probably still question her and demand answers, but she didn't have time to try to sweet talk him, and she was never any good at that sort of thing anyways.

There was a smidgen of guilt that pricked her, but Bonnie forced that aside, closed her eyes and recited the counter spell.

When she opened her eyes she was thankfully in her own body. Though the world felt like it was way too big and she was way too small to be of anything of substance, Damon lifted her from the couch, grabbed the bag, and left Klaus' house like a thief in the night.

* * *

**Later that day…**

Furious wasn't an adequate enough word to explain what he was feeling, but it was a place to start. He banged on Caroline Forbes' door with enough force to splinter wood and shatter glass. It took longer than he would have liked for her to appear and throw open her front door, with a look of irritation on her face.

"What do you…?"

Klaus reached for her, grabbed her by the throat, pulled her out of the foyer, and slammed her up against her house. He watched in grim satisfaction as her eyes closed on impact the minute her back became one with the siding.

"Where is your _fucking_ witch friend?! She hijacked my body and proceeded to rob me of several _important _artifacts and I. Want. Them. Back," he seethed between clenched teeth.

"I don't know where she is," Caroline wheezed as she held on to Klaus' hand trying to dig her fingernails into his tough skin to pry him off, but to no avail.

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME!"

"If Bonnie stole something from you what makes you think she'd tell me? That would be dumb on her part because she had to have known you'd come looking for me."

Even though he realized Caroline had a point it still did little to eradicate the fact that Bonnie came to him under false pretenses, did one of her little spells were she quite literally took control over him—just not in the way he wanted—and with the help of that asshole Damon Salvatore they ransacked his house, and left him curled up on the floor like trash.

Now the both of them were missing. Together. They were together!

"Klaus, let Caroline go."

The hybrid looked over his shoulder and saw Stefan standing on the sidewalk. He flicked his eyes back to Caroline, pursed his lips and released her. She coughed automatically and spared Stefan an eternally grateful look. Klaus had been on the fence whether to kill Caroline just for wasting his time or as a preemptive strike against Bonnie for defying him yet again. He would have regretted his rash decisions for a day perhaps but he would have gotten over it.

"Caroline are you okay?" Stefan asked. Caroline mutely nodded her head and massaged her sore neck. "Go back inside. I have it from here."

Throwing Klaus a scathing look, Caroline slipped back inside her home and closed the door.

The two immortals faced one another and Klaus marched to the edge of the porch. He liked towering over people and refused to move from this spot since it gave him an advantage to look down his nose at Stefan.

"I know where Bonnie and Damon are."

"Do you now?" Klaus plastered a smile on his face that was anything but friendly, warm, and genuine. "And just where is your degenerate brother and that renegade witch?"

"Not here obviously."

"Don't get glib with me, Stefan. I'm not in a teasing mood today," he marched down the stairs.

Stefan smiled but then his smile turned into a glare. "I'm so disappointed in you, Klaus. You had one," and Stefan held up a single finger, "job to do and you let it fall through the cracks."

Realization dawned on Klaus and he laughed bitterly. "Fucking Silas. Why aren't you after them?"

"We can talk but not here."

Before Klaus could open up his mouth to speak he was standing on the cliff overlooking the quarry. He jumped back a few feet away from the edge and turned to face Silas in Stefan's form who was leaning casually against a tree.

"The fuck?" Klaus cursed. "What did you just do? Did you teleport us here?"

Silas/Stefan shrugged. "Maybe we're inside your head…or mine…or maybe this place is real."

"I don't have time for this Matrix shit."

"You don't have time for anything these days. I specifically told _you _to bring me the cure, and you haven't done it."

"I still don't understand why it's so bloody important for _me _to bring you the cure."

"I like the symmetry of it," Silas answered. "From one hybrid to another. Just like you enjoyed the symmetry of sacrificing three women to break your curse. Wherever Damon and Bonnie have gone to retrieve the cure, I want you to get it and bring it to me once they return, and then…"

"And then?" Klaus muttered impatiently.

"You get to kill Damon Salvatore."

Klaus tilted his head inquisitively. It went without saying that he would enjoy ending Damon but his death would profit nothing and Klaus was all about killing with a purpose these days. Note the sarcasm.

"Is that supposed to be my reward for being a good dog?" Klaus asked derisively. "Sorry, though tempting as it is, why would I waste my particular brand of skills on an insect like him?"

"Very good question indeed. Damon's death would serve a purpose, though," Silas/Stefan grinned knowingly.

Klaus exploded until the veins in his neck were visible. "Stay out of my gotdamn head!"

"Stop being a strong broadcaster and I will. Think about this, Klaus. Walk with me here. I can no longer use Jeremy or Bonnie's Grams against her. Her will has grown stronger and I do believe I have you to thank for that," Silas/Stefan threw another glare his way to which Klaus winked. "She's turned defiant and that defiance has built up a sort of immunity."

"So you mean to use Damon as the bargaining chip to get Bonnie to lower the veil. Why would she want to bring back the vampire who turned her mother? Her relationship with Stefan and Elena are on shaky ground. Why would she unleash hell for his worthless ass?"

Silas plugged his lips and remained silent.

A crestfallen expression came over Klaus' face. "Are you suggesting she's in love with him?"

"No…not yet. Maybe one day. You know that saying, Klaus, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, but how close is too close? I don't think you want to find out considering you have a hard on for Qetsiyah's progeny."

Klaus frowned. "You call her Qetsiyah's progeny."

"It amazes me that none of you have stopped to question why Bonnie is so essential when there are other Bennett witches out there. Sure they might not be as powerful, but Bonnie is the key because she _is _Qetsiyah's heir. The one she poured her power into, the one out of hundreds, Qetsiyah handpicked out of her bloodline to do what no other witch _can_ do. And we might as well stop calling the cure the 'cure' because that's not what it is. Not by a long shot."

"What is it?" Klaus almost didn't want to know.

Silas approached…and then flicked the lapel of Klaus' shirt, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Suddenly a loud pop resounded in Klaus head, and an instant later his eyes flew open. He was lying on his living room floor. Again.

Spewing one expletive after another Klaus picked himself up off the floor. Rage filled his belly but Klaus tempered it and remembered never to let anything rule or have dominion over him. He closed his eyes in a poor attempt to calm himself. He was done being some asshole's puppet, and people fucking with his head. Things were going to go his way from here on out.

"Niklaus?"

Sighing, Klaus opened his eyes and saw Elijah staring at him quizzically. "What? I'm in the middle of a crisis, Elijah and I haven't the time…" his words were cut off as Elijah thrust an envelope in his direction.

"It's from Miss Bennett. She asked I give you this."

Impertinently, Klaus snatched the envelope out of Elijah's custody and ripped it open. Inside was a handwritten note and his aquamarine eyes flew over the words, but there weren't that many words to begin with.

"'Don't look for me. I'll explain when I return. Bonnie,'" his head jerked back up and he glared at Elijah as if he were withholding the rest. "This is all she gave you to give to me?"

Elijah nodded.

Don't look for her, his ass. She was in no position to make demands of him. She was in league with Damon Salvatore and they were God knows where. Silas' words or more accurately his speculation came back to him. The mere suggestion that Bonnie Bennett would ever fall in love with Damon was laughable, but…

Klaus also remembered Rebekah's teasing just nights ago where she had alluded to Bonnie and Damon being on a romantic date. It was all rubbish, he knew that because Bonnie had been falling into _his_ web. Hadn't she? But Klaus had caught them together red-handed…and Damon confessed that they had kiss, but he could have been lying about that.

Whatever Klaus had read and was currently thinking didn't appear to be good, Elijah noted of his brother's puckered lips and the murderous glint in his eyes.

"You mean to find her, don't you," Elijah stated the obvious.

"Yes," Klaus replied and began to advance out of the room, but then was overcome with an overwhelming urge to remain in Mystic Falls. He couldn't understand it when only a moment ago he was more than prepared to tear the world apart to find and drag Bonnie back by the hair.

Nostrils flaring, Klaus stared at the note in his hands, and then noticed there was a white, chalky residue on his fingers. "Bitch!"

Laughing gaily, Klaus left behind a confused looking Elijah. When Bonnie returned he was going to teach her a _very_ valuable lesson on what he did to witches who used their power on him.

* * *

There was a presence pounding at the base of her skull. No matter how she shifted against the plush leather seat, that presence refused to budge. Bonnie had felt it once before, right before she discovered the truth about vampires being real, and three numbers kept repeating inside her head like an annoying albeit catchy song that everyone else loved and you hated. The presence didn't detach itself until things had become full circle and her butthole of a history teacher Mr. Tanner had been killed.

She just knew something wasn't going to go according to plan on this trip. Constantly Bonnie tried to see if she could peer into the future, or at the very least _will _success into existence, but she would hit nothing but a void or some static interference that wagged its gnarled finger back and forth saying "Un-un, try again."

Redirecting her gaze out the small window, her vibrant eyes were greeted to clouds and blue sky.

Damon could feel the tension and apprehension pouring off the young witch. It was getting on his nerves and making him unnecessarily jumpy. Every single time the flight attendant would pop up at his seat and ask if he wanted another small bottle of bourbon, Damon swore his skin wanted to peel right off his bones. Prior to hoping on their flight to Buenos Aires, they had engaged in a blood exchange so they could be able to sense when one was in trouble in the off-chance they were separated. Bonnie hadn't exactly bought into his seemingly innocent proposal and figured he just wanted a hit of her blood to tie him over until they landed in Argentina. Damon shrugged. He was a vampire and he was _always _thinking about blood. Came with the territory.

Now, in hindsight he wished he hadn't suggested it.

Damon was getting feedback from a particularly disturbing gateway that he honestly wanted to slam the door closed on. Bonnie was thinking about Klaus and what he might do once he regained, if he hadn't already, consciousness and realized what they did.

Reassuring people was not his thing, but he feared if he didn't say something that Bonnie would be too distracted to carry out the rest of their hastily although carefully made plans.

"This is going to work," he shattered her brooding.

The sound of his voice startled her, and Bonnie whipped her head to look at him. "I hope, but what if it doesn't?"

"When did you become such a pessimist, Judgy?" Damon relaxed against the seat and closed his eyes.

Bonnie rolled hers and sighed heavily. "I'm not a pessimist but a realist. There's no telling what Silas or Klaus will do once they figure out what we've done and that we're missing."

"Silas _and _Klaus can go fuck themselves. We're gonna find Katherine, fuck her up, get the cure, return, and use it as a weapon on one or both of their asses. The plan will work. Failure isn't an option."

Bonnie studied Damon for a moment. Something about him had changed but she couldn't exactly put her finger on what. Then she realized something that should have been glaringly obvious.

"You want to use the cure on Silas or Klaus…I thought you wanted Elena to have it?"

Eyes still closed, Damon still managed to make one of his legendary faces. "If Elena had become a vampire a long time ago then all of this could have been avoided. Is she really good to anyone human? I don't think so. Plus, she doesn't even want the cure. She's not sired to me anymore, and her humanity…it'll come back. Maybe in a few decades or centuries, but she'll be something like her old self."

"You're prepared to wait that long?"

Damon shrugged in a non-committal fashion.

"I don't think Stefan will ever be okay with Vampire Elena," Bonnie remarked.

"Screw him. It's not his life or his choice, but Elena's."

Bonnie snorted. "That's funny coming from the vampire who tried to dictate every waking moment of her life whenever it happened to be in danger."

Damon's eyes opened and he glared at Bonnie, but then found he really couldn't argue the point.

"You like this Elena because she's more horrible than you…at the moment, and the heat has momentarily been removed from your back," Bonnie went on to say.

Damon smirked and went back to fake sleeping.

"You want my honest opinion about something, Damon?"

"Nope."

"I think you'll meet your match but I don't think its Elena."

Against his wishes, Damon was staring at Bonnie again, but this time he was trying to ascertain if he should read between the lines. Bonnie held his stare for a total of five seconds before looking out the window once more.

"I think sometimes we see something we think we want, and another option presents itself. An option we never thought we'd ever want because it represents everything we're against. But it's that option that really challenges us pushes us to our limits, and hopefully once the smoke clears and the dust settles we're better people for it. Then again, not everything ends in happily ever after."

"Why do I get the distinct impression you're talking about you and Klaus."

Bonnie cracked a tiny smile, but didn't mutter a single word in confirmation or denial.

* * *

**The next day—Palmero Viejo**

Katherine knew when she was being followed. You didn't live to be a hot five-hundred year old vampire who's spent all of her immortal life on the run and not pick up on the vibes that you're being tailed. Though it was flattering that her stalker thought he could catch her unawares, Katherine continued on with her shopping, stopping at various vendors, speaking fluent Spanish, inquiring the prices of trinkets that sparkled and shined since she always had an affinity for nice and glamorous things.

"No, no, no that's too much," Katherine said to one overzealous vendor who was trying to haggle over a pair of cubic zirconium bracelets. Diamonds were a girl's best friend after all. She wanted the real thing not knock-offs.

Moving to the next vendor, Katherine smiled and slipped off her shades. "I'd like two of those necklaces and I want them for free."

"Si, senorita," the vendor hastily agreed and plucked the ruby necklaces from the display tray and placed them in a jewelry box.

"Ouch," Katherine hissed, and rubbed the burning pinch resounding from her back. Slowly she pivoted in her boots to turn the culprit into a meal. "Y-you little…" Katherine couldn't get the rest of her insult out before she began to feel off, poisoned. That wasn't vervain she had just been injected with.

She swayed on her feet, the sun was much too bright and Katherine felt like she was just seconds away from bursting into flames. She felt this way only once before. A bite. A bite from Klaus. Grabbing a hold of the table before she lost her footing, Katherine told herself to relax and remain lucid enough to hail a cab and jet back to her hotel.

"You don't look so good, Katherine."

Growling at the familiar voice, Katherine faced her vampire-child. "Damon…what did you…?"

Damon caught Katherine in his arms, smirked, and patted the back of her head. He had moved too quickly for anyone to realize he had snapped her neck.

Within minutes he returned to the hotel where he and Bonnie were camped out in dragging Katherine behind him. He dumped her on a chair that had been placed in the middle of the living room, and slipped on a pair of gloves. Damon made quick work of chaining her down.

Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom closing the door behind her and joined the pair in the living room. "I can do this the easy way and try to find the location of the cure in her thoughts, or we can do this the hard way."

Damon stood to his full height, hands on his hips, eyes on his accomplice. "The hard way naturally."

Nodding, Bonnie moved into position and stepped between Katherine's legs. Klaus' venom was already doing a bang up job on the brunette. She looked horrible, sweaty, unkempt in only a matter of twenty minutes or so. Apparently the hybrid's venom worked with the same quickness and lethalness as cobra venom in humans.

Having someone beg for their life never really appealed to Bonnie, but she couldn't say she wasn't the least bit curious to hear what Katherine would say once she realized that her time on this planet was almost up.

"How much longer do you think she'll be out?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe for another five minutes or so. Could be longer though now that she's infected."

Bonnie made brief eye contact with Damon. "You have the blood?"

"If she doesn't tell us what we want to know she's not getting a damned thing."

Moaning caught both Bonnie and Damon's attention and they redirected their gazes to Katherine who was slowly waking up.

Katherine's head lolled on her shoulders until it craned backwards and she was staring at Bonnie with dead dark brown eyes. Her forehead was covered with sweat, her lips dry and cracked, and her skin was ghostly pale.

"Hello, Katherine," Bonnie greeted. "Where's the cure?" she was done with the pleasantries.

Katherine's laugh was hoarse. "Pumping me full of werewolf venom…clever…but you do realize that if I die then the location of the cure dies with me?"

"Oh, you think we haven't thought of all the variables, Kat," Damon winked and moved into her line of sight. "I have to thank you for teaching me the importance of having all bases covered."

"Yea! Me," Katherine cajoled. "And let me thank you for taking the initiative to end my life. Now that means I can stop wearing down the heels of my boots running from Klaus."

Bonnie leaned down so she could be at eye level with Katherine. "What makes you think you no longer have to run from Klaus?"

"Yes, love why do you think your time of running from me is over?"

Katherine sucked in a deep breath at the sound of the Original Hybrid's voice. She squirmed in the chair trying to break the chains that also happened to be covered with vervain, but to no avail no amount of wiggling was going to free her. Katherine licked her parched lips and then watched as Bonnie stepped aside so that she could make eye contact with the man she betrayed five centuries ago.

Klaus sauntered over to Katherine who looked absolutely ready to bolt out of her skin, if need be, just to escape him.

"I've held you prisoner like this once, but that was before I broke my curse. Now my venom courses through your veins killing you as each second passes, and it's a beautiful thing to behold, Katerina Petrova. You can end your torment now by telling me where the cure is."

"Why do you want it?"

Klaus waved a finger back and forth. "I only want answers from you, bitch, not questions. My blood for the cure. It's an easy exchange, Katherine and one you'd be foolish not to take."

An evil smile twisted Katherine's face. "Then consider me foolish, Klaus. I'm not telling you shit."

The hybrid moved away. "Then you leave me no choice."

Katherine's eyes blinked and her mother was standing before her with the rest of her family surrounding her. But it was the baby in her mother's arms, her baby, that made Katherine's breath hitch. "Mama," Katherine switched to her native Bulgarian. "Mama is it really you?"

What happened next, Bonnie would never forgive herself for doing, but it unfortunately led to the results she and Damon needed.

Katherine watched helplessly as Klaus walked behind her mother, smiled before jerking her head violently to the right and buried his fangs in her. "NO! Stop it!" she raged.

"And that's just the start," Klaus muttered moments later, mouth covered in blood. "I will slaughter each one of your family members right before your eyes, Katherine, and I'll keep doing it until you give me what I want!"

"Fucker!" Katherine shrieked madly.

A body dropped to the floor, the sound of a baby's wails filled the air. Katherine struggled against the chains as tears rolled down her cheeks. Irately she glared at Klaus who wiped blood from his lips before she looked at Damon and Bonnie with hate burning in her eyes.

"You're going to stand there and let him kill my family?! Help them and I'll tell you where the cure is!"

"No more games, Katherine," Damon ordered coldly. "Where is it and what traps do you have in place that would prevent anyone other than yourself from getting it?"

Katherine's attention went back and forth between Damon and Klaus who had moved on to her younger brother. This couldn't be real. They were already dead. Klaus had killed her family centuries ago. But everything seemed too real. The fear on her family's faces. Yet it was the wail of her child as her baby was snatched and taken away from her that slammed into her with sobering clarity.

That pain ran deep and Katherine had buried it under years of cunning, but it was all being uprooted. She was that unmarried peasant girl who ruined her family by conceiving a bastard as a result of her indiscretion. The disgust on her father's face, the disappointment in her mother's eyes, the whispers of the other villagers.

But her child, the only innocent part of Katherine had been taken from her. Klaus was going to kill her baby.

Tears ran down her cheeks and to her horror Klaus bit into her brother. A choked cry escaped her lips. If she told maybe he'll spare her daughter.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Katherine said in defeat and coughed up the information on the whereabouts on the cure. As soon as she purged her system, she stared blankly at the floor in front of her.

Damon looked at Bonnie and infinitesimally nodded his head. Bonnie stopped the illusion.

* * *

**Two nights later—Mystic Falls**

"_You did what you had to do, Bonnie. It wasn't real what Katherine saw."_

"_It was real enough, Damon. I tapped into her most painful memory and used it against her. I just never…I just never thought I'd do something like that. I wouldn't want someone to do that to me." _

Standing on the concrete step outside of the front door of Klaus' home, Bonnie tried to abolish the memory of the lengths she had taken to get the cure away from Katherine. Damon couldn't see what she had been making Katherine see, and though none of it was real, the emotions that ransacked Katherine had been real, and those Bonnie got a front row seat for. She felt Katherine's fear for her mother and brother, but it paled in comparison to the fear Katherine felt that Klaus would do to her child.

Guilt slammed into her, but she couldn't afford to feel it at the moment since she was just seconds away from being totally alone with Klaus who probably wanted her head on a platter.

The minute Damon returned after retrieving the cure, he and Bonnie actually debated whether to inject Katherine with Klaus' blood. They saw no value or reason to save her life; however, the moment felt eerily similar to how she figured Damon and Stefan decided her and Abby's fate.

"Just give it to her," Bonnie had relented. As much as she may have wanted Katherine to die, Bonnie didn't think it right that she decide her fate. Plus, she felt horrible for what she did to get Katherine to talk in the first place.

Damon said nothing though Bonnie knew he had been burning with objections. If he wanted his maker to die that would have to be his call. Bonnie wanted nothing to do with it.

Though self-derision gnawed at her, Bonnie continuously told herself she had to do what she had to do.

Lifting her finger she rang the doorbell.

Right on time. That seemed to be the only thing to go his way in months. Sauntering to open the door to his estate, Klaus tempered himself not to pull Bonnie inside by the arm uncaring if he dislocated it in the process. She had violated him with magic, stole from him, and jumped countries with that bastard Damon Salvatore. Despite all of these offenses stacked against her, it did little to offset the excitement that ran through him at seeing her.

Nonetheless, he smiled charmingly at her until his dimples were on full display and stepped aside so she could enter.

It was at Elijah's suggestion that he try a subtler approach rather than using brute force to get the truth out of Bonnie. As much as Klaus abhorred kissing ass even he could admit it was needed from time to time. In fact, the more he thought over his big brother's proposal he reasoned it made sense and would catch the witch completely off guard as she would probably be expecting his Mr. Hyde personality to make a grand appearance. As much as he hated to disappoint, Klaus would take the other fork in the road and shower Bonnie with kindness before crushing her to pulp.

Bonnie wasn't deceived by Klaus' welcoming demeanor. She knew she was one boiled potato away from being mashed for consumption. But she had to play this carefully and hopefully Klaus would allow her to live long enough to explain why she did what she did.

"Hi," she spoke quietly.

"Good evening, don't you look lovely," and tanned Klaus wanted to add. The Buenos Aires sun had been good to her.

"Thanks," Bonnie moistened her lips with her tongue.

That caught Klaus' attention and momentarily distracted him. "You seem nervous about something."

"I'm not. It just feels like it's been a while since I've seen you."

"Seven days, thirteen hours, and twenty-seven minutes but who's counting. You must be starving. Come, let us dine and talk."

Bonnie hesitated before following after Klaus. She knew he was going to explode and had hoped he'd just get it over with instead of going through this whole show and dance to get her to lower her defenses.

Klaus pulled out a chair for Bonnie at the elegantly decorated table.

"Thanks," she sat down.

Klaus was seated across from her before she even had the chance to unfold her napkin and drape it over her lap. Fine dining wasn't her thing. There was more silverware on the table than Bonnie had in her entire house.

"So where have you been hiding since the night you snuck into my room?" Klaus poured wine into his goblet.

"How long are we going to do this?" Bonnie threw out her own question. "How long are we going to pretend that you don't know what I did?"

"Straightforward…that's what I like about you, Bonnie. A woman after my own heart. You see," Klaus made a steeple of his hands and rested his elbows on the table. His aquamarine eyes began to stare at her stonily. "You came to me under the pretense of seduction, and though I don't mind I would say your technique needs some work. You took over my body, stole the sword, the daggers, and the last of the white oak ash, and I'm sure you took something else though I can't for the life of me figure out what that might be. I would have gladly given you those things, Bonnie…"

"Would you? If I popped up on your doorstep and said 'Hey Klaus you mind if I borrow XYZ' you would have handed them over without expecting some kind of payment in return? You're not altruistic. Any time you grant someone a favor you screw them over in the process. Are you trying to tell me I would have been different?"

"Don't you get it!" he slammed his hand on the table which toppled over his drink, the glass breaking into pieces. "You are the _only _person I would do a favor for. I meant what I said, Bonnie, that I owed you because you saved my life. But no…" Klaus slid back in his chair and thrummed his fingers on the table, "I wouldn't have given you shit without getting something in return."

The two of them grew quiet.

"You have the cure?" Klaus broke the silence with a question.

"No."

His lips shriveled with displeasure. "Don't. Lie. To. Me."

"I'm not lying. I don't have it."

"Then who does? Salvatore?"

Instead of answering out loud, Bonnie shook her head.

Now he was truly and thoroughly pissed. Bonnie didn't know about the sentence that Judge Silas had hanging over his head, and he could easily tell her, but Klaus doubted that would have any kind of bearing on Bonnie. She was a person who looked for a means to an end. She wouldn't care if he was overwrought with homicidal hallucinations for all eternity; hell she might actually feel the sentence was too light on account of the hell he raised over the last millennia.

"Tell me," Klaus demanded on a low growl.

"Why? So you can give it to Rebekah, give it to Silas? No," Bonnie shook her head, and then tossed her napkin over her plate. A plate that was laden with food she had never tasted a day in her life.

"What are you planning?" Klaus decided to give it another shot from a different angle.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Gotdamn you woman! I can help you! Or is it only Damon's help you want?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "I don't _need _your help. And help with what?" Bonnie asked. Getting in the way would be more accurate. "You know, coming here was a mistake. I wanted to apologize for what I did, but forget it. After all the shit you've pulled I'm the last person who should be apologizing."

Bonnie was out of her seat and walking briskly towards the front door only to have the way barged by a very irate Niklaus Mikaelson.

Klaus was doubly furious. Bonnie was deflecting and it didn't escape his attention she didn't deny needing Damon's help. That infuriated him more than anything, and plagued him with questions. Exactly what did she see that pathetic excuse for a vampire as? Her confidant? Her confessor? Her future lover?

Only over his dead body, Klaus reasoned.

"It's taking all the control I have not to rip your heart from your chest, sweetheart because of your insolence. Do you know what a human heart looks like? Like a fist wrapped in blood! At every turn I make you outsmart me like some sly fox, make me do and say things I never imagined myself doing, and here you are holier-than-thou and jeopardizing my life in the process."

Bonnie frowned. "How am I jeopardizing your life?"

"Doesn't matter. I want the cure. You want Silas dead, and I don't see how we can't trust one another to see to it that everyone gets what they want."

"What do you want with the cure?"

"To destroy it," Klaus smiled amiably. "You don't think I want it in the hands of my enemies who will try to use it against me."

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. There were still too many variables left for her to work out and Klaus throwing in his monkey wrench wasn't helping matters.

"I don't trust you, Klaus. Not with something this big."

"I don't trust myself either, but it has nothing to do with the fucking cure or that buzzard Silas. The only thing that matters…" he dramatically paused and stared directly into Bonnie's eyes. Her cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze. "You've never given me an answer to my proposal, love."

"I can't think about that right now."

"Why not?" his anger was returning. "What's so important that it can't wait another day? You've put off living your life to make others happy and what has it gotten you? Better yet, what has it cost you? With me you'd never have to exhaust yourself and not know your efforts are appreciated. Fuck everyone else."

Bonnie snorted and rose her eyes to the ceiling before making eye contact with Klaus. "It's just that simple, hun? Fuck everything and let innocent people die because some lunatic is up and walking and it's my…"

Klaus knew she was about to swipe out her blame card. He braced his hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault. It was that shitty professor who filled your head with lies, and the Salvatore's who wanted their girlfriend's mortality to be reinstated. You jumped on board because you love, or I should say loved Elena. Let them clean up their own fucking mess for _once. _There's something much more fun and I daresay fulfilling that you could be doing with your time."

"Really?" Bonnie wondered skeptically. "Like what?"

Klaus cleared what space separated their bodies allowing Bonnie to get a feel for what being near her did to him, physically speaking. "Like me. We could be going at it right now."

Bonnie pulled away partly in disgust and then that other side of her purred with yearning.

"Aren't you tried of fighting it?" Klaus circled Bonnie until he stood behind her. He placed his hands around her waist. "Aren't you tried of fighting _me_? You're drawn to me. I sense it. Close your eyes. Do it."

Fighting his appeal was a lost cause, Bonnie decided. She closed her eyes.

"What do you see?"

"Silas dead and rotting under my feet," she replied.

That earned her a kiss to the outer shell of her ear. "What else do you see?"

The images came to Bonnie automatically. She saw herself making out with Klaus in front of the fire just prior to him tearing off her clothes, before shedding his own.

Her eyes popped open and her cheeks warmed considerably. "I see myself leaving this house and never coming back."

"You're a terrible liar, Bonnie. You want me, little witch," his puffy bottom lip brushed against her cheek, and Klaus felt her shiver. "Just as I want you."

"I can't…" something twisted inside of Bonnie and if she had to guess what it was, she would say it was the last remaining drop of her innocence.

"Stop fighting!"

That was so easy for him to say. Had he ever been conflicted about anything in his entire immortal life? Had he ever walked down the path of righteousness even if he were shunned for it, and had to walk down it alone? Had he ever had to let go of something that he coveted for the greater good? Had he ever had to deny his happiness to make someone else happy? Had he ever forced a woman to relive her most painful moment just because she was withholding something you needed?

Bonnie's head was throbbing. There was too much junk in it and she wanted it all gone. Forever.

Klaus' voice in her ear, little by little began to flush away the noise and calm her down.

"If the world were to end tomorrow what's the one thing you've never done that you would regret leaving this earth without doing?" the Original hybrid inquired.

Bonnie panted raggedly. The list was too long to just narrow it down to one thing. But on the top of that list was…

She turned in Klaus' arms, grabbed him by the back of the neck, and sealed her mouth over his. Immediately his lips fought for dominance, and the animal part of him howled at her submission. Bonnie melted under and against him like sugar as he kissed her speechless.

After what seemed an eternity passed, Bonnie pulled away with slightly glassy eyes. "I'm tired of feeling alone and empty. I don't want to feel that way anymore."

_Nor do I_, Klaus thought but would never vocalize. Instead, he ran his fingers down the slope of her cheek. This slip of a girl had done a number on him and other than kissing and performing cunnilingus on her, she shouldn't have been away to get under his skin like a splinter, but she had.

He wanted her and he was going to have her. Tonight.

Klaus took her lips again, nearly brutal, one hand holding her behind the neck, the other kneading one cheek of her ass. Bonnie whimpered, felt her feet clear the floor, heard the sound of dishes crashing to the floor and then…

Her back hit the table and she really thought she was going to go through it. By the time the jarring sensation of hitting wood was over, she was staring up at a shirtless Niklaus hovering above her, jaw slack and red lips swollen to ridiculous puffiness. Bonnie was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to take those lips—preferably the bottom one—between her teeth and squeeze for dear life. Bite down until he roared in pain but the sadist in him would probably enjoy that.

Klaus had unleashed something in her, or more accurately the Expression coiling within her blood and soul augmented her carnality.

But Klaus had locked on to her signal. The flames from the candles deepened the olive tone of his skin and made his blue eyes nearly indigo. Her eyes fell once more to his lips, his most attractive feature in her opinion, and right now Bonnie wanted those lips to be put to good use on her mouth, on her throat, on her breasts, on her belly, but most importantly between the lips of her pussy.

"Do you want me?" Klaus asked.

She shouldn't, but Bonnie muttered. "I do," and slipped out of her shirt. "I want you, Klaus."

Chapter end.

**A/N: Don't worry the smut is coming next chapter I promise. Personally I feel this chapter was all over the place and something's were complicated and a little hard to describe i.e. the Bonnie/Klaus body swapping, and then I debated whether or not to write the Katherine illusion scene, but it was important. I think I'm going to take a break from the Silas/Cure business so I can go more into Klonnie, but don't expect things to become fluffy, or overly romantic between those two. Bonnie is still going to be fighting something's tooth and nail, and of course Klaus will love trying to change her mind. Until next time, love you guys!**


	10. Make Love Not War

**A/N: What you guys have patiently been waiting for. I give you Klonnie sex. I hope you're alone while reading this. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: These characters (a part from my OC's) are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Her back hit the table and she really thought she was going to go through it. By the time the jarring sensation of hitting wood was over, she was staring up at a shirtless Niklaus hovering above her, jaw slack and red lips swollen to ridiculous puffiness. Bonnie was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to take those lips—preferably the bottom one—between her teeth and squeeze for dear life. Bite down until he roared in pain but the sadist in him would probably enjoy that._

_Klaus had unleashed something in her, or more accurately the Expression coiling within her blood and soul augmented her carnality. _

_But Klaus had locked on to her signal. The flames from the candles deepened the olive tone of his skin and made his blue eyes nearly indigo. Her eyes fell once more to his lips, his most attractive feature in her opinion, and right now Bonnie wanted those lips to be put to good use on her mouth, on her throat, on her breasts, on her belly, but most importantly between the lips of her pussy._

"_Do you want me?" Klaus asked._

_She shouldn't, but Bonnie muttered. "I do," and slipped out of her shirt. "I want you, Klaus." _

And those were the magic words. Her jeans like her shirt got missing.

Klaus took a moment to admire how stunningly beautiful Bonnie was draped across his antique table, her long chocolate hair fanned out and spilling over the edge. He took note of how her skin had a rosy hue under her golden complexion that made him salivate like a dog. The scent of her arousal was sweeter than a garden full of roses. Klaus ruthlessly pushed all of that frilly stuff to back of his mind as he grabbed the front clasp of her bra and pulled.

His breath hitched as her breasts burst out of their confines. Two perfect spheres of flesh topped with mahogany nipples welcomed his sight. Klaus didn't waste a second putting one bud in his mouth.

Hissing, Bonnie arched her back off the table and gripped Klaus around the neck. His mouth was surprisingly warm against her and his tongue, Bonnie soon learned it was an artful and meticulous thing with a slightly rough texture that reminded her of a cat's tongue. He teased her in a very precise order. First he traced the shape of her quarter sized areolas until it reached her erect bud where he flicked his tongue repeatedly against the sensitized tip before operating in reverse.

Her left breast was not to be left out in the cold as Klaus pinched and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger before devouring it with his mouth.

The taste of her skin was virtually indescribable. It was something sweet…daresay _virginal _about her flesh and that's when he paused for a moment.

She was unknowable by man. A virgin. A true virgin. And he would be her first and if he got his way, her only.

He would have her and it would be fucking sweet for them both.

Klaus leaned away and stood up to his full height. Bonnie's eyes popped open at the abrupt separation.

Grabbing her by the arm, Klaus hauled Bonnie over his shoulder and vanished to his bedroom.

This time when her back made contact with a smooth surface it was silk sheets. The frigid temperature of the sheets shocked her nervous system for a moment before adjusting. Bonnie sank into the pillow top mattress feeling like she was riding on a cloud. The bed dipped announcing that Klaus had joined her and she parted her legs, slightly, to allow him some room.

This would have been the perfect opportunity for her to pump the brakes on this entire operation, and not allow things to snowball any farther than they already had. But Bonnie felt she had wasted too much time living in the unknown. She had forgotten what it felt like to be looked at as desirable, to have someone want her almost to the point of insanity. Doubts plagued her mind, made her second guess if Klaus was the right person she should be doing this with. The public backlash could be sharper and more deadly than poison, but Bonnie realized she was only given one life and she might as well milk every second, every opportunity for what its worth.

Hungrily Klaus ran his eyes from the crown of her head pausing at all the pertinent parts: neck, breasts, nipples, stomach, legs, before resting on the apex of her thighs covered by a flimsy piece of saturated midnight blue lace. He ran his thumb along her slit and grinned as Bonnie arched in desperation against the sheets. She was so responsive to him, his tongue, his kiss, and in a little while she would be responsive and begging for something else. Begging for him to fuck her mercilessly.

Withdrawing his finger took some effort but his reward was his lubricated digit that he eagerly stuck in his mouth. Aquamarine eyes rolled into the back of his skull. There was no backing out. They had passed the point of safe return.

"Look at me, sweetheart," Klaus didn't continue until those evocative olive eyes were on him. "If you want to fuck_ this_," he shamelessly pointed at his erection, "then you're going to have to remove those panties, love. I'm not going to do it for you."

Bonnie trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and stared up at him shyly. "I thought you, Mr. Control Freak, would like to do the honors," she spoke calmly though on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

Klaus' crooked smile was dangerous, and he took Bonnie's mouth in a bruising kiss before pulling away. "I do, but I also like to _watch_."

Of course he did, Bonnie reminded herself heart pounding in tandem. Looping her fingers under the waistband, Bonnie tugged her panties down her smooth caramel legs and off her feet. Before she had the chance to drop them to the floor, Klaus snatched them, held the delicate garment up to his nose, and inhaled deeply.

Bonnie's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She averted her eyes and stared at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

Not a moment later her left leg was hiked over Klaus' shoulder and his head was buried deep between the juncture of her thighs.

Bonnie grabbed the hair on the crown of his head, eyes pierced shut, as pleasure and ecstasy slammed into her.

_Ye gods, _she tasted of ambrosia was the first thought to pillage Klaus' thoughts. She was food for the immortals, a delicacy to be savored but he had to be careful. He could so easily fall into the trap so many men before and after him had fallen into. The mysteries of the world, redemption, or salvation couldn't be found between a pair of magical thighs. Although Klaus was sure that the Salvatore's and even his own brother Elijah would probably disagree. The more he tasted Bonnie with his tongue, the more Klaus was beginning to rethink that theory.

This was not his first time tasting her, but he was discovering the second time around was better than the first.

Within seconds Bonnie was writhing uncontrollably on the bed. The Original Hybrid lapped at her opening before flicking his tongue against her female boner. Over and over again his tongue skimmed and fondled her sensitive flesh as if she were Braille sending Bonnie into a tailspin that left her breathless. As his tongue did its business, Klaus worked a finger inside, then another until he had loosened her up just right. The second Bonnie came, Klaus retreated, the whiskers of his chin and lips and even the tip of his nose was covered with her dew.

"Touch me," Klaus didn't give her a moments rest. He grabbed Bonnie's hand and guided it towards his cock. He sucked in a sharp breath when her fingers slid over the ultrasensitive head before running down the underside of his erection. Bonnie's touch was experimental but nonetheless maddeningly erotic, and made Klaus impatient to bury his length to the very hilt inside of her.

Her head was still somewhere in the clouds, but Bonnie was able to take note of what Klaus felt like in her hand. Hard steel. Knowing it was going to go inside of her scared and excited the hyperventilating witch.

Klaus pressed his thumb back into her, "You're ready. You're so fucking wet," his tone nearly worshipful.

Bonnie's entire body blushed. Tentatively she wrapped her legs around Klaus' lean waist, and then she felt the bulbous head of his dick separate her slick folds.

Slowly Klaus pushed forward, breached her walls, and penetrated her with one strong thrust that it felt like a knife went through her. Her scream—guttural. Her breath—knocked out of her. Bonnie's fingernails dug into Klaus' back to which he grunted but otherwise made no compliant. The feeling of being overfull, of having a foreign object lodged deep within her unused body made instant tears flood Bonnie's eyes.

Klaus didn't move. He couldn't really. She was so fucking tight and hot that he feared if he moved he'd be done for. Explode and be branded as a minute man. Hell, even a minute seemed like a torturously long time to be imbedded balls deep within Bonnie Bennett.

She was deliciously warm, enticingly wet, an undeniably tight. He wanted to bite something but instead, balled the sheets into a tight fist and groaned low and deep as Bonnie fit like a glove around him driving him mad with pleasure.

The hard part was over and inwardly Bonnie told herself to relax. Instinctually she knew she was clutching Klaus with her inner muscles and to alleviate some of her own discomfort she needed to let go, let him control the pace of this ride, let his experience guide her until she was comfortable. She had never been this connected to anyone, had never been so physically close. Hesitantly Bonnie spread her legs farther part.

"That's it, love, relax," Klaus buried his face in her hair and moved his hips, building rhythm.

She began to burn at her core. Bonnie kept her eyes shut, clung to the Original for dear life as he slid his phallus in and out of her.

His alter ego, his alpha wolf wanted to bare its teeth and sink its fangs into Bonnie. Claim her. Mark her. Mate with her in the most primitive and prehistoric way. Klaus knew she was in a tremendous amount of pain and whatever decent part of him that still remained was the reason he was moving slow and not pounding away like a jackhammer.

"Move with me," he tried to coach her.

Bonnie nodded and began to roll her hips.

"Jesus," Klaus whispered at the sensation that fondled him in all the right places.

Taking her mouth in a sensual kiss, Klaus began to rotate his hips. Bonnie cried out but he could tell it wasn't a cry of pain but one of unexpected pleasure. He grinned like the cat that ate the canary and did it again until little by little Bonnie responded by thrusting her hips forward.

Adjusting position until he was resting on his knees, Klaus continued to pump into Bonnie, marveling at the sight of his moistened prick retracting and literally being sucked back into her tight sheath. Over and over he piston his hips until his balls smacked against her rounded cheeks. She was more than getting into it by the sounds spilling from those kiss swollen lips. No one and nothing could take this moment from Klaus as he pulled Bonnie up, planted his hands on her hips and began to bounce her up and down on his shaft.

Physically speaking Bonnie couldn't describe what was happening. She just knew that in this position Klaus was hitting a particular area that made her want to screech like a wild animal, or like a bird that finally spotted a meal. She didn't know it could feel this good the first time. Heat, pain, pleasure, chills all of those sensations coalesced in her pelvis and fanned out until her nipples were two painfully tightened buds that were weeping for some kind of attention. The rubbing friction against Klaus' chest was nice but she wanted his mouth on her, suckling her, so Bonnie pushed his head down.

Klaus smiled more than happy to oblige. He captured a bud between his lips and sucked until her nipple hit his teeth, and he teasingly bit it before wiping the pain away with the swipe of his tongue.

"Oh…_shit_…." Bonnie placed Klaus' neck into a vise-like grip and stared down to watch what he was doing to her. One of his hands kneaded her ass while the other lifted her left breast higher so he could take more of her creamy flesh into his mouth. Sweat pebbled along her skin and his. The heat in the room rose to a nearly unbearable temperature. Bonnie dipped her head and ran her tongue over Klaus' mustache, and soon their mouths were connected.

Klaus flipped them and now he was on the bottom. Bonnie momentarily froze and stared down at him in fear. "Ride me," he commanded.

"I don't…" Bonnie didn't know how or what to do.

"Put your hands on my chest, spread your knees farther apart, and pretend I'm a motorcycle. Contract and flex your lower back, and keep me inside of you. When you're comfortable, then you can sit up straight and bounce like I'm your personal po-go stick. Alternate, do whatever. I just better not slip out of you," he ended with a slightly menacing look in his eyes.

Bonnie couldn't explain it but she got hotter, and wetter. She took his words under advisement and rode him like a motorcycle until she got the hang of it, and when she was ready switched and sat up straight, and bounced on Klaus, sliding down low enough to where his pubes brushed enticingly against her engorged clit. Her breath hitched and colors began to swirl behind her closed eyes.

In this moment she couldn't be more of a goddess in Klaus' vision. With her head reared back, hair falling like a waterfall behind her, and those jiggling mounds of tit flesh tempting him every single second, Klaus felt his end coming. Felt his balls tightening and fire roar through his shaft, but he was in the submissive position, which was easily rectifiable as he once again flipped Bonnie and she was on the bottom.

Bonnie's breathing had turned into stucco breaths. She cried out when Klaus began strumming her clit as he pounded into her. Faster, harder, until every single muscle in her body contracted and an explosion erupted from the very depths of her soul. Her screams nearly shattered the windows of his home, but Klaus considered it a compliment as he continued to pump furiously into Bonnie.

With her inner muscles fluttering and egging him on to finish, Klaus followed suit, jerked, and moaned as jets of his cum shot within her depths. His eyes, he was sure of it had changed into that of a wolf, and he was overcome with a demanding urge to bite her, mark her, but he didn't. It was almost crippling to fight his nature, his instincts not to, but Klaus managed.

Shaking and trembling he didn't collapse his weight on top of Bonnie though he felt he was about as strong as a premature baby. He braced his weight on his forearms, and brushed wet strands of Bonnie's hair from her face. A face that was so undeniably beautiful some phantom emotion reared its dormant head within the hybrid.

He playfully nipped her lips. Bonnie opened her eyes. They appeared drowsy to Klaus which of course did wonders for his ego expanding it to proportions that couldn't be measured by any tool made by man. Just as he suspected they had been perfect together, and with him still buried in her sheath, Klaus figured he should be depleted, but he was hardening once more.

"Do you still feel empty?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie shook her head which took more energy than she would have expected. "I feel…full," she giggled lazily. Her voice then took on a serious tone. "I've never felt this way before."

_Neither have I, _Klaus withheld from saying. "What are you feeling?"

The sleepy witch thought for a moment, curling her fingers in her hair. "Content. I thought I'd be freaking out…I just had sex…with my mortal enemy, but," Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not. I never felt more at…peace."

Her words affected him and Klaus was a little bothered by the fact they did. He had to distract himself.

"You want to go again?" he questioned and planted kisses along Bonnie's jaw, and damp skin. Klaus was perfectly satisfied never taking another step out of this bed again if it meant he could be with Bonnie like this.

"Hmm," Bonnie muttered unintelligibly. She was tired, wanted to sleep. Spasms periodically racked her body, and she twitched, but there was no way she had the energy to go again. Her heart was slowing to its normal beating rhythm and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep.

Soft chuckles made her eyes snap open and she glanced at Klaus who was watching her as if he had never seen someone drift off to sleep before. Any other day it might have been slightly creepy, but the new emotions taking root inside her very heart didn't mind right now. Bonnie yawned and cupped his cheek.

"Five minutes," she yawned again. "I just need five minutes."

"I'll be generous and give you five minutes and two seconds," Klaus leisurely slid out of Bonnie who groaned and then rolled over to lie on her stomach. Impulsively he kissed her right butt cheek and bit it.

"Stop it," Bonnie's muffled voice ordered.

It didn't take long for her to start snoring.

Smiling ruefully, Klaus climbed out of bed, still hard, and entered his bathroom where he wet a washcloth and returned to clean Bonnie up. She only jerked a little the minute he ran the towel between her legs removing proof she gave him the most important gift a woman could give to a man.

He made sure she was completely knocked out before he ran his tongue over the blood on the towel savoring that innocent taste. His actions could be labeled as disgusting, but to Klaus it was very much symbolic. He not only took her virginity but he tasted it.

Now she really belonged to him.

"There's no going back now, Bonnie," he vowed.

* * *

The sunlight from outside is what awakened Bonnie. Her eyes fluttered against the bright intrusion and she snuggled against the body she was lying on top of. Her brow furrowed and she jerked up to see that she had been using Klaus' back as a pillow.

Vivid memories from last night began to attack her mind and Bonnie's chin quivered. She hadn't dreamt what happened, it actually _did _happen. She slept with Klaus! She had sex with him! More than once if what she was recalling was factual. And both times she had enjoyed it. Immensely.

Panic swept through her, kick starting her heart as if it received a burst of adrenaline, and then she was up and out of his bed, zooming around his room as quietly as possible looking for her clothes. Face palming herself, Bonnie remembered her clothes were strewn over the floor of the parlor where her dinner with Klaus turned into something more. Something she never should have done.

There was faint throbbing between her legs which were trembling as they fought to keep her upright. It was evidence enough that she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Her eyes landed on Klaus and the fact her harried movements around his bedroom hadn't woken him up. He was just as naked as she was, and Bonnie was overcome with the sudden need to cover herself but it would have been pointless. There wasn't an area of her body the hybrid wasn't familiar with and that realization alone made her flush and simultaneously feel sick. How could she have lowered her guard to the point that she would allow last night and early this morning to happen? How could she let him take her? Bonnie couldn't chalk this up to being under the influence unless that influence were hormones and chemicals that were released through her body that made her feel good, made her feel like a fucking Amazon!

Stay focused, Bonnie snapped and organized her thoughts and then began walking on the balls of her feet towards the door. Tentatively she opened it thankful the hinges were well-oiled and didn't make a sound of protest that would alert Klaus she was doing the walk of shame.

The minute she was free and safely at the staircase, Bonnie flew down the steps, and found what clothing she could. Stuffed arms, legs, feet into appropriate holes, grabbed her purse and she was out the door, rushing to her car, sitting behind the wheel, and zooming off to the sanctity of her home.

Klaus peeled his eyes open. He hadn't been sleeping at all. In fact he never slept because he didn't need to sleep. All this time he had been listening and counting Bonnie's heart beat. He had gotten to forty-two thousand and seventy-nine beats before she woke up, freaked out, and rushed out his abode without giving him a parting kiss, fuck, or farewell.

He should be seething she would treat him like a shameful indiscretion, a one night stand, but again this was all about the chase. Bonnie would succumb to him like she did last night and the wee hours of the morning, and she'd keep doing it until there was no reason for her to leave his bed, his side, his…

Okay he got out of bed once his thoughts took a turn down an avenue he wasn't wholly unprepared for. Klaus was damn well aware of the fact he couldn't get soft now. No matter the circumstances or the person involved in those circumstances. Nothing changed between he and the witch but essentially everything _had _changed.

Donning his robe, he wasn't quite ready to wash Bonnie's particular aroma from his body. Instead, Klaus ventured down to the basement to fetch his breakfast from the deep freezer. Once he had a blood bag, he poured the contents into a ceramic mug, nuked it in the microwave, and then figured he'd waste a few hours tinkering around with his acrylics. His head was simply bursting with ideas all of them involving Bonnie, all of them inspired by the taste and feel of her pussy.

He was hard instantly just at the thought of it alone. He scowled darkly, but then shrugged.

This afternoon, once she's had a moment to collect _and_ get over herself, he'd hunt her down and start the seduction process all over again. Practice built stamina and he needed her to last longer than a few hours. Klaus' appetite for all things carnal was insatiable and Bonnie would learn that soon enough.

His ringing smartphone captured his attention, and Klaus answered. "Ah, yes, brother what can I do for you this glorious morning?" okay he realized he needed to tone down the cheerfulness.

Was that what he was feeling? Cheerfulness? Happiness? He shivered at the thought.

"You seem to be in good spirits," Elijah remarked a bit taken aback.

Klaus' grin was simply lethal. "I was in the midst of Avalon last night," he boasted, "and nothing can sully my mood."

"Well then I guess I'm calling at a bad time. I'm calling because Bonnie may be in danger."

Budding euphoria gone and in its place was boiling, seething rage. Someone dare to make a move against his ma-

Whoa, apply the brake there Klaus and let's be rational here. "I'm listening, Elijah."

* * *

**The Salvatore Boardinghouse**

Elena had finally been given a pardon and she could freely roam the halls of the boardinghouse until night finally approached, and with her escort Stefan she could actually step foot outside and get some fresh air. From what she had been able to gather, Damon had taken off for a few days, but she had no idea where he had gone, but she knew he hadn't traveled alone. Damon only traveled with certain people: Stefan who had been left behind to watch her like she was a convict, her, but she was currently under house arrest, and Alaric who was rotting somewhere. So that left one other option for Damon.

The witch. Bonnie. If Damon left that meant he went on another wild goose chase for the cure, and something was telling Elena he had been successful in getting it from Katherine.

If they had it, it would only be a matter of time before they used it on her. She needed to plan.

Being locked in a safe and tortured with the sound of Stefan's dry voice begging her to let some kind of emotion in nearly drove the doppelganger insane. Nevertheless she endured it, and realized she needed to play nice if she was ever going to get the hell out of this place. So she stopped the snide and cutting remarks, said "please" and "thank you" whenever Stefan handed her a blood bag at feeding time, and mostly walked around and behaved like a zombie. If he believed she was docile and completely disinterested in life, Stefan would then plead her case with Damon the Warden and they could begin to renegotiate the terms of her probation.

Without her daylight ring she was sideline until dark, and though there was plenty of fun and destruction she could do at night, if she was going to toss up the middle finger to this town she needed to be able to move during the _day _and at night.

But there was something she wanted to do before splitting town for good.

From listening to conversations that happened periodically when a certain guest was over to use the shower, Elena knew that prom was this weekend. She also knew that bubbly and annoying pest Caroline was more than looking forward to it since she wouldn't shut the fuck up about it.

Elena figured she had been good long enough and as her reward she should be allowed to go. She wanted to bury her fangs in a live human being, cause a riot, while kicking up her heels in a dress that would have the Salvatore's sitting up and panting while she dismissed their advances with an insult to their egos.

But first she needed a ring.

Stefan had left to run an errand so she was here alone, which was exactly the way she wanted it.

"Come _on_," Elena slapped her cell phone repeatedly in the palm of her hand as she paced back and forth staying clear of the sunlight that poured into the living room.

The doorbell sounded just a second before the door opened. Elena walked to the atrium and didn't offer her visitor a smile.

Rebekah sauntered into the house, opting to leave the front door open in case Elena tried any of her tricks. Dealing with an emotionless vampire was one of the most irritating things in the world, and Elena definitely was no exception. Rebekah had kept her distance because she had better things to do with her time. Like getting that damn cure. The witch she found had turned out to be a total bloody disappointment telling her that there was something wrong with Nik's blood, and she couldn't use it to find the first doppelganger. When Rebekah asked for a more elaborate explanation, the witch looked at her worriedly knowing that what she said would either damn or save her life.

"_Maybe it is the wolf in him that has made his blood ineffective," the witch clarified. "Or maybe another witch cast a spell to block any other witch from being able to channel his energy to find Katherine."_

"_But you're supposed to be the bloody best!" Rebekah had raged. "Have you not been practicing magic for the last hundred years?"_

_The witch bowed her head, "Be that as it may, this all boils down to bloodlines. Some are stronger than others. Age means nothing if you are dealing with a witch from a bloodline whose lineage goes all the way back to the beginning." _

Needless to say that had been the most infuriating news Rebekah had learned, but also some of the most telling.

Now here she stood, summoned by Katherine's descendent not in the mood for entertaining whiny neophyte vampires.

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"You're looking for the cure and I think I know who has it," was Elena's opening statement.

Though hearing that caught Rebekah's attention she didn't let it show outwardly. "Everyone knows that Katherine has it. That doesn't explain what you want from me."

Elena crossed over to Rebekah. "I want a daylight ring and exchange for it, I'll tell you who has the cure _now_ and where it is."

Rebekah snorted in disbelief. "How am I to trust you actually know anything, Elena? From what I gather you've been trussed up here unable to make a single move without one of the Salvatore's on your ass like a tick."

Elena tapped her ear. "Its amazing what you can overhear when you're literally stuck in one place."

"If you're trying to say the Salvatores have the cure I could just get the information out of them myself. I don't need you, Elena."

"You don't," Elena agreed. "But at the same time you do. You can torture the Salvatores, whine to your brothers, threaten Bonnie and I can guarantee you won't get anything. Not without my help. Besides there's someone else they'd want to have the cure a thousand times more than they'd want you to have it." Elena stared at Rebekah pointedly. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Sighing heavily, Rebekah really didn't want to put any stock into what Elena just told her, but she couldn't deny the fact that everyone at one point had bent over backwards to get the cure. _For Elena._ Everything had to be about the stupid doppelganger, and if Elena pretended she wanted the cure, she could easily pass it on to her, and Rebekah would have finally gotten what she wanted. Though there was no proof Elena knew who specifically had the cure, history had taught Rebekah that if Elena said she wanted something, it was given to her.

If she joined forces with the baby vamp, got her a daylight ring, and Elena went stark raving mad…Rebekah shrugged. It wasn't her problem nor would it be her mess to clean up. Besides, this town was dreadfully boring and if Elena ran around behaving like a fool, keeping the Salvatores distracted, and the townsfolk scared, all the better for her—entertainment wise anyways. But Elena was right, and she'd be a fool not to consider her proposition.

"Fine," Rebekah said. "You have a deal. A ring in exchange for the cure," she stepped closer to Damon's progeny, a deathly warning in her eye. "If this is another orchestrated plan to stab me in the back, I will compel you to turn your humanity back on and make you remember the guilt of all the shit you've pulled until it crushes you, and you arrive back at where you left off with the hunter's curse, and you kill yourself. Are we in anyway unclear?"

"No," Elena didn't bat an eyelash despite a chill that slowly crept down her spine.

"I want the cure by prom, or beforehand."

"Prom is in three days," Elena deadpanned.

Rebekah marched to the door, pivoted to face Elena, and smiled, "Precisely."

Ten minutes later Stefan entered the premises and Elena offered up a smile, something she hadn't done in a while that didn't have a little bit of mockery behind it.

"Hey," Stefan said cautiously. "What are you up to?"

Elena shrugged. "Nothing. I was going to start exercising, but I need to stretch. Do you mind if I use your room?"

Shaking his head, Stefan watched as Elena floated past him, brushing against him would be more accurate, the long strands of her mahogany hair tickling his cheek.

She paused halfway up the stairs and looked back down at Stefan. "Come join me and keep me company. I haven't talked to anyone all day."

"I'll be up in a minute. Just have to put something away first."

Elena smiled again and felt like rolling her eyes. Stefan kept his gaze locked on her until she disappeared from sight and then reached for his cell phone to send Damon a text.

**Rebekah was here. Elena's up to something.**

Pocketing his phone, Stefan headed off to his room and once he got there, Elena was bent over, touching her toes, ass facing him. His eyebrows flew to his hairline.

Smirking, Elena stood to her full height. She had quickly changed out of her jeans and T-shirt into a pair of knee length yoga pants and a sports bra that pushed her girls up into twin mounds of teasing flesh.

"Good, you're right on time," the cunning vampire stretched her arms over her head. "Start the count."

* * *

After X amount of showers, washing her hair, and brushing her teeth Bonnie still felt like she had been marked. Stamped. Branded. She watched in fascination as each individual hair follicle on her arms lifted and pebbled just at the mere thought of Klaus and what they had done only hours ago.

Last night wasn't exactly how she envisioned her first time to be. She wanted there to be music, candlelight, dinner, dancing, all the cheesy stuff that had been played out one too many times in dramas and romantic comedies. Bonnie amended that thought. There _had been _dinner, and candlelight, but things had been far from romantic. Romance. Was that what she really wanted? Had she wanted to be swept off her feet, have some kind of epic, fairytale romance that packaged lies that the only way to overcome something was by bursting out into song, or receiving a kiss from your one true love?

No she didn't want that at all, but she at least wanted to lose her virginity to someone she liked.

She had liked Jeremy, even loved him but he was dead now. Bonnie felt her current actions were a betrayal but that didn't mean she was going to stop. For so long she had been excluded from feeling sexy because she had been in the business of saving lives. There had been no time for sex, no time for experimenting, no time for…

Bonnie stopped because she was heading into forbidden territory. She _was_ desirable. She _was _passionate. She _was _hot. And not just looks wise but that feminine part of her that sent out a sonar beam attracting male attention—virility. She had it too but those around her, for whatever reason, chose not to acknowledge it.

Gotdamn fools!

_Klaus saw it and the greedy bastard devoured it as he _deflowered _you, _Bonnie's conscience reminded her which made her cheeks scarlet over. Though she could have chosen a much better suitor, Bonnie didn't regret her actions. That surprised her more than anything. She expected to feel a tremendous amount of guilt, but there had been very little.

Taking her non-regretful ass to school, Bonnie went to class, attempted to learn something but her thoughts never strayed too far from Klaus. From his hands. His lips. His tongue. His…

"Bonnie!" Caroline's enthusiastic greeting slashed through her reminiscing.

"Hey," Bonnie beamed in return and hugged Caroline once she was in reaching distance.

"I'm so glad you're back. You don't know the time I had in trying to keep your dad placated long enough for him not to report you missing to the FBI. Not to mention Klaus showing up at my house and manhandling me," Caroline scowled.

Guilt slammed into Bonnie about her constant absences from home and school, but then anger joined the party. Klaus manhandled her?

"When did he do that?" Bonnie exchanged books in her locker.

"When you were gone. He came to my house demanding to know where you were. He said you took something from him."

Frowning, Bonnie closed her locker and then pulled Caroline over into a quiet corner. "I've handled Klaus," the young witch informed her best friend, and tried not to blush at the way she "handled him". "He won't be bothering you again."

Caroline dismissed her words with a wave of her hand. "I'm not worried about Klaus bothering me. I can handle him. Look, I know I never really play a big roll when something _huge _is about to go down, but I can help."

"I know you can, Caroline, and I appreciate you wanting to help, but there's just too much at stake, and I want you to stay out of it. We're dealing with a 2,000 year old vampire who can appear as anyone at anytime. He needs me and the more people try to get in the way, the more aggravated he becomes. So please, for me, let me deal with it."

After hearing that Caroline shook her head. "We were all roped into thinking this cure was the answer to our prayers, and it's turned into a ridiculous nightmare. It shouldn't fall on your shoulders to fix, and I don't care what you say I'm helping. Even if I do nothing but sharpen your wand," Bonnie laughed and Caroline giggled, "I'm doing it."

Bonnie held up her hands in resignation. "All right, we can talk about this later. For the next three days let's pretend there is no cure, there is no Silas. We are two teenaged girls who are about to attend their senior prom."

Caroline grinned, "That I can do. We have our final fitting today right after school so don't flake."

"I won't. I promise."

Caroline examined her friend closely noticing something was different about Bonnie, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. "Did you do something different?"

Feeling her anxiety spike, Bonnie avoided eye contact and instead checked herself out. "No. Still the same clothes I always wear, same makeup, hair," she chortled nervously.

"I don't know. You seem different."

Here was Bonnie's first hiccup. She wanted to tell her best friend on the planet she finally lost her V-card, but she couldn't especially if she wanted to avoid being lectured and looked on in a disappointing and disapproving manner. No, Bonnie reasoned she'd have to keep quite about her non-virginal status a little longer.

The bell rang signaling an end to their social hour. Caroline and Bonnie parted ways. As Bonnie made her way to the science building she saw the Goth girl who had been at Jeremy's memorial service. She was grimacing at a piece of paper and Bonnie wondered for a moment what had her panties in a bunch.

"Prom king and queen what a fucking joke," Goth girl sneered. "Oh and look who's been nominated although this bitch hasn't been in school in weeks…Elena Gilbert. Can you say sympathy vote?"

Bonnie halted dead in her tracks and approached the girl. "Excuse me," she waited to be acknowledged and once she did she tried not to be intimidated by the suspicion beaming from the girl's dark gray eyes. "Did you say Elena Gilbert has been nominated for prom queen?"

Goth girl thrust the paper in Bonnie's face and then went on a mini-tirade. "We get it. She's a member of one of the founding families, her parents died, her brother's dead, her house burned down, but the ass kissing has to come to an end at some point, right?"

As Bonnie looked over the flyer she noticed her name was listed as a candidate. She blinked.

Goth girl looked Bonnie up and down. "You seem totally surprised by this and I don't understand why. Aren't you part of Elena's entourage?"

"Not anymore," Bonnie replied dryly. "You were at Jeremy's memorial. What's your name?"

Silence passed for a minute before the girl replied. "Esme. Imagine my luck that my boring name would gain popularity thanks to the fucking Twilight series. You don't know how many times I've been asked if I have boyfriend named Carlisle."

Unable to stop herself, the green-eyed teen laughed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. That's rude."

Esme shrugged clearly not offended by it. "I'm used to it. I call myself Bathory after…"

"I know," Bonnie interrupted. "Erzebet Bathory."

Esme seemed impressed before leaning over to whisper to Bonnie in a conspiratorial tone. "What's the deal with your…ex-BFF?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked well aware of the fact she needed to be hustling off to class, not making conversation. Esme apparently came to the same conclusion because she grabbed her army fatigue messenger bag and began walking down the hall.

"What I mean is how does she juggle two brothers, family members disappearing or dropping like flies, the constant absences, all the weird shit that goes down in this town where she appears to be in the middle of it, and people still love her? If anything people should be crossing themselves and reciting 'the power of Christ compels you' whenever she crosses their path."

The old Bonnie would have immediately come to Elena's defense, but the new Bonnie could only snicker and shake her head. She had only known Esme for a whopping total of three minutes, but Qetsiyah's heir had to say she liked her.

"All I can say is," Bonnie began, "it must be a Bulgarian thing."

**::::::**

Darwin's theory on Survival of the Fittest was that the strongest survived. The one most able to adapt to one's environment had the legitimate right as being hailed as a ruler, a victor, a champion, a king. There were times where Klaus did not think of himself as any of those things, but the minute he was viciously turned into a vampire and then subsequently had his werewolf side oppressed, he made it his mission to become the most ruthless killing machine man had ever seen. And he had been successful for a time, but failures and opposition from unexpected foes slowed his growth and process in becoming who he was truly meant to become.

Things appeared to be falling into alignment and though there were surprises along the way they were the kind that did not leave him writhing in pain wishing for death. For the first time in a millennia, Klaus was beginning to feel whole, complete, as if the broken pieces of his shattered self-worth and psyche were mending themselves back together.

Now someone was trying to threaten all he had built.

He casually walked through the gyrating bodies of gullible teenagers who found any and every excuse to throw a party, to have a celebration. Some wise person once said that youth was wasted on the young and that couldn't have been a more accurate testament. These children, these babes had only been a witness to the tip of the iceberg when it comes to pain, death, fear, and derision. Klaus had lived through it all, inspired shifts in ideas in mythology and tested the boundaries of what was possible and impossible.

The impossible was happening once again as he searched for Bonnie. He knew she was here, hiding in plain sight, and when he found her she had better not be shaking her ass against some asshole's crotch.

He caught her scent and tracked her to another room that brimmed over with loud, obnoxious, and clearly inebriated revelers.

There she was, right in the thick of it, hands raised in the air, a look of total contentment on her face. Her eyes were closed as if she were trying to block out the madness around her and merely absorb herself in the music. Caroline was dancing next to her, laughing at something her dance partner said to her.

As if sensing him, gradually her eyes opened and spotted him through the crowd. Klaus motioned her to come with two fingers, turned, and walked away.

Crap, Bonnie thought. She knew she should have turned down Christian Banks party invitation, and gone home to study like a responsible student. Bonnie hesitated and debated whether or not she should tell Caroline that Klaus was here, but she decided against it, tapped her friend on the shoulder, and yelled:

"I'm gonna step out for a minute. I'll be back."

Caroline nodded and threw up the okay sign before returning her attention to her dance partner.

Weaving her way through the crowd, Bonnie found Klaus standing at the far end of the hall, back against the wall, arms folded over his chest, face brooding.

"What is it?" she asked the second she stood in front of him.

"We need to talk, but not here."

Bonnie wasn't given much chance to question where Klaus felt an appropriate place for them to talk would be. He was dragging her behind him, pushing people out of the way, until they made it to a quiet section of the house.

She hadn't fully prepared herself to see him so soon after her deflowering, and if asked in a court of law if she were slightly happy to see him, happy to feel his touch on her skin, Bonnie would perjure herself and say: No.

Her mouth was posed to fire off questions, but her lips were trapped between his, and an artful tongue plunged inside her mouth doing a full sweep of knocking her sensibilities out of the way.

Fingernails curled the material of his shirt over his broad shoulders, and Klaus wrapped Bonnie in his arms. Her smell was erection inducing and he adjusted her body so she could feel his hardness pressing tightly against her stomach.

Bonnie moaned as heat flushed through her system and she was already getting wet between the legs. However, she realized Caroline could stumble out of the impromptu dance hall at any moment looking for her, and she didn't have the brain cells necessary to explain this.

Bonnie didn't relinquish her hold on Klaus right away. Her tongue dueled with his and she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Once oxygen became a necessity for her, Bonnie broke away, and established space between them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked almost dreamily.

"I had to see you because there's something we need to talk about," Klaus trailed his eyes over Bonnie's attire. She was wearing a red long sleeved mid-drift shirt with a high waist red skirt that stopped below her knees. The mid-drift left a sliver of skin exposed; it was still far too much skin for Klaus' liking while the clingy material of the skirt stretched across her flared hips. "All I want to do right now is strip you bare and have my way with you. In fact, let's go."

"Wait," Bonnie struggled against Klaus while trying to cram her hormones back into its box. "What do you need to talk to me about?" her question went unanswered as Klaus continued to lead the way through the house until eventually they were outside, headed towards his parked car.

"Get in," Klaus opened the passenger side door of his Lincoln Navigator for Bonnie. She didn't move a muscle.

"Caroline…I have to tell her I'm leaving."

Klaus grumbled something and then picked Bonnie up and placed her in the truck. "You can call her later."

"Hey!" Bonnie struggled to get back out, but Klaus had locked and closed the door and was sitting behind the wheel before she could make another snort of protest. "Tell me what's going on? You're essentially kidnapping me."

"And I'm doing it for your own good, Bonnie," turning the steering wheel with the palm of his hand, Klaus burned down the road towards his house. The information Elijah shared with him still fresh on his mind, and pushed aside his arousal, but only temporarily. "There are witches who are after you."

"What?!" Bonnie shouted in disbelief.

Klaus, grim, began to fill Bonnie in on what he learned himself. "These witches, generationally, have dedicated their lives to making sure that Silas never walked the earth. Well, now he does, and they know why he's up, and they know a Bennett witch is the key to Silas getting what he wants," Klaus took his eyes off the road, stared at her, and spoke matter-of-fact. "They are coming to kill you, Bonnie."

Hearing that was the equivalent to being hit by a truck. Being made into a target even one time was one time too many, and Bonnie had grown accustomed to someone or something wanting her dead, but her own kind? That pill was especially hard to swallow and digest.

"Ohmigod," she whispered and slumped against the seat.

"Don't you fall apart on me," Klaus nearly growled. "I won't let them harm you. They won't even get close enough to try."

Bonnie kept quiet, mind racing. "But how do they know Silas is resurrected to begin with?"

Klaus' hand tightened on the steering. He really should have listened to Kol. "My brother…Kol he traveled with those witches, lived with them back in the 1800's. He tipped off their descendents on what we were trying to do. They knew that if anything were to happen to him then we were successful."

Bonnie could do nothing but shake her head. Before she knew it, they were at Klaus' mansion and she was being pulled out of the truck.

As her feet led her to wherever Klaus was going, Bonnie was thinking she had to tell Damon. But no, she couldn't do that because Damon would just kill them. More than likely that's what Klaus was going to do once the witches made their appearance in town, and she couldn't let him do that either. Enough witches had lost their lives to vampires. Bonnie didn't want to hurt her sisters in the craft, but that didn't mean she would lay down her life for them to take.

Not knowing what Bonnie was thinking irritated Klaus. He took her by the cheeks and watched as the contemplative look that shadowed her eyes, disappear and she was back in the moment with him.

He kissed her lips once, then twice, and sealed his mouth completely over hers savoring her taste, drinking in her unique flavor. "I won't let them hurt you," Klaus whispered against her lips and then began to inch her skirt down.

"We don't have time for this," Bonnie attempted to wiggle away and ended up stifling a moan as Klaus licked her mound through her panties the second her skirt was a pool of fabric around her feet.

"There's always time for this," he rose swiftly to his feet and tugged Bonnie's top off in the process.

The second her mind caught up to what was happening, Bonnie was stripped down to her skin, the only thing she was still wearing was her four inch ankle boots.

Klaus spun her around and pressed her against the frosted glass of his shower. He hiked his and Bonnie's right foot on the edge of the tub giving him perfect access.

He kissed her along her neck, squeezed her breasts, and then sunk two fingers inside of her.

The breath was hijacked out of her body at the intrusion of Klaus' fingers. Bonnie arched forward, face stuck on the cold glass of the shower.

"There is a treaty between us, Bonnie," Klaus was pretty amazed he could still form coherent speech, "and no one and nothing is going to _break _it."

_You are mine, _he added silently and worked his fingers at an agonizingly slow speed in and out of her, denying himself his own pleasure of impaling her on his swollen member.

This was crazy, Bonnie thought and caught her own reflection in the glass. The expression on her face scared her. She was smirking—sinisterly.

Chapter end.

**A/N: Did we likey? I know I said I was going to take a break from the cure business, but I guess it'll still be "talked" about, but no corresponding action. And yes, I had to bring Elena back because she's been quiet for a while. Is she going to live up to her end of the deal she made with Rebekah? We'll see. And prom is on the horizon, what's going to happen? And of course can't forget about the Klonnie juicy goodness that will still develop, and how this have an effect on their dynamic and especially Bonnie's dynamic with her friends. Thank you guys so much for reading. Until next time, love you!**


	11. Queen on her Throne Pt 1

**A/N: Please do forgive me for the wait. Here is the latest, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Just like that, love. Don't move."

Bonnie froze on the edge of the bed, her back to Klaus, hair cascading in disheveled waves, skin flushed and glistening with sweat. Coyly the rumpled witch looked at him over her shoulder, her vision filling up with his naked and muscled body. Bonnie had lost count of the number of times he made her come. Hands, fingers, tongue, penis, the breath from his very lungs he used against her relentlessly that she was more than a little bowlegged and cross-eyed once he granted her a reprieve.

"Not again," Bonnie moaned.

Klaus' smile was indulgent. At the rate they were going they'd get anything done, and he always prided himself on having something to do. In this case, however, that something involved a certain eighteen year old magical prodigy whose sweetened pussy he couldn't get enough of.

Already his body was hardening. Never took more than a thought to get him in the mood. Bonnie's gaze lowered to his dick and she felt another gush of liquid coat her womb, but she was tired, she needed to get her ass home and do some chores around the house and do her homework.

Brazenly Klaus stroked himself, slowly and methodically. "Come on, witchling…you know you want to go just one more time."

"No," Bonnie sighed and hefted her weight off the bed and grabbed the discarded sheet off the floor to cover herself up. It was funny how self-consciousness always entered the scene right after she rode Klaus or he rode her.

Being here with him like this went against _every _single thing she believed in. Bonnie was never one of those girls who were instantly attracted to the bad boy type. The boy-next-door was her type. Friendly. Had manners and used them. Treated her like a lady. So this _thing _with Klaus was ruining her, Bonnie felt it deep inside. When she looked at him she didn't see the monster who had a hand in destroying her world. She didn't see the asshole who killed generations of a family as a way to get even. She just saw a man who made her feel…

Klaus made her feel…

Wanted. Beautiful. Noticed. The star attraction.

And he knew it from that stupid smirk on his face. He had leverage over her, leverage she couldn't easily escape from.

"You're thinking too much as usual," Klaus stood before her in a millisecond and snatched the sheet away.

Bonnie gasped in surprise and then her legs began to wobble as Klaus trailed his eyes over every single exposed inch of her, licking his bottom lip.

"You like what I do to you and I damn sure appreciate what you do to me. So this whole recalcitrant act is a waste of both of our time."

"I have to get home. I have things to do."

"It can wait," Klaus closed off all further arguments by sealing his mouth over Bonnie's and crushing her soft body against his. Her heat burned him, singed him, and he wanted more. Gotdamnit he was addicted to her.

He dropped to his knees and licked at her jumping femoral artery, making his way north until he brushed the tip of his nose through her tight springy curls before lapping at the pearl hidden between her slit.

Bonnie groaned deeply, nearly lost her balance if it weren't for her reaching out and grabbing Klaus by the back of the neck. Her fingernails bit into his flesh which only seemed to excite him more, and before she knew it, her back hit the mattress and Klaus went to town devouring her until she came again and demanded he fuck her.

And that's precisely what he did.

* * *

"Do you ever stop to question if this was supposed to be our lives? You once had a thirst for battle though none could be found where our family had settled, and me…" shoulder shrug, "I supposed being a clergyman was out due in part to my lust for Tatia."

Hearing Elijah's voice snapped Klaus out of his daydream. He answered his brother's question.

"Sentiment, Elijah will get us nowhere and definitely won't help us achieve our goals," Klaus gave his older brother a sidelong glance noticing he looked more downtrodden than usual. A corner of his vermillion lips tilted knowingly.

"What_ is_ bothering you, Elijah?" Klaus queried.

"It is nothing. And I know you don't care anyways but thank you for pretending."

Klaus snorted. "There is a lot that needs to be accomplished and we can't afford to have two minds about anything. I need you _here, _big brother and not worrying about some whore."

Elijah whipped his head to glare at Klaus. His nostrils flared and he pulled his lips back from his teeth. He lost control of himself for a moment and his eyes became that of a vampire. His canines lengthened until they were two terrifying points ready to rip into skin and muscle.

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah said sharply.

"Perhaps I spoke too harshly, but I know who is on your mind and worrying about her will not help you get any closer to her." Klaus was not an idiot. He knew his brother loved Katherine and it had probably been a while since the last time they touched base.

"So says the man who…" Elijah stopped himself knowing he didn't want to open up that particular can of worms.

"What?" Klaus encouraged. "So says the man…what?"

"You're right," Elijah ignored his question. "We have too much on our plate than to insult one another's chosen mate."

"You think I've chosen a mate?"

Elijah's anger from a moment ago transformed into aloofness. "The body count around these parts has been appallingly low. I can only assume you've found another outlet for your tireless energy."

Smugness overtook Klaus' face. "That I have."

They grew quiet for a moment before Elijah posed another question. "Have you heard from or seen Rebekah?"

"No, I haven't. You think she's up to something?"

"When is she not?" Elijah answered his question with a question. "Seems the witch she found was useless in helping her track down Katerina."

"Hmm," Klaus mumbled and turned his gaze away. Where one witch failed another had succeeded.

The two brothers remained standing side by side overlooking the manicured grounds of Elijah's home located fifteen miles outside of Mystic Falls. Their guests would be arriving soon.

Klaus has still gained little ground with Bonnie in terms of her trusting him to cough up the location of the cure. Threatening Salvatore would probably get him what he wanted, but Klaus was hesitant about doing that because…what if something was revealed about those two he didn't necessarily want to know? Like they truly did share some affection for one another? It would be good to know so he could crush it because as far as _he _was concerned Bonnie was his. He took her virginity, tasted her virginity, and no one else could lay claim to that. But…and Klaus hated buts for a reason, Bonnie hadn't exhibited any of the traits of a young girl falling in love with the first man she ever had sex with.

What the fuck was wrong with her? By rights she should have been begging to move in with him, or at least wanting to spend all their free time together. Instead, and he had to laugh at the irony, she was treating him like he was the virgin and she the man. The bitch!

Both brothers turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. It was easy enough to tell that another pair of brothers had arrived.

Damon was the first one to make his appearance known and Klaus was just waiting for him to make some quip, but surprisingly he kept his mouth shut. Stefan followed dutifully behind his brother and merely inclined his head when he saw Klaus and Elijah.

"I see we're missing some people," Damon remarked and folded his arms over his chest. He hated dealing with the Mikaelson's even if it was a collaborative effort. Joining forces with these two canker sores made his ass itch, and left a salty taste in the back of his mouth. Hopefully this little Pow-Wow wouldn't last too long. He had shit to do.

"You know women, mate, it takes them forever to get ready and show up some place," Klaus said.

"How about we move this inside," Elijah suggested. "I'm sure we all could use a drink."

The small gathering ventured into the house, the parlor to be more precise. Damon certainly didn't waste a moment helping himself to the bourbon. He did offer to pour Stefan a drink who accepted the glass and tipped it back. He had been feeling on edge the last couple of days and for once it had nothing to do with his diet. Ugh, how he hated being the middle man.

Thankfully neither of the Salvatore's had to make small talk with the Mikaelson's as Bonnie and Caroline arrived.

Klaus would be the first to admit he loved the hell out of what he was seeing. Bonnie had donned a tasteful peplum dress that had been all the rage back in the 50's but was making a comeback. No trend ever stayed dead and buried, but he had to admit the body hugging dress paid homage to her breasts, flat stomach, and flared hips.

Covertly he took an inventory of the men standing around. From the lift of his eyebrow it went without saying that Elijah approved, as well as Stefan, but that gotdamn Damon…was openly leering at his…er…Bonnie. Where was a toilet filled with piss so he could dunk Damon's head in when he needed one?

With Caroline following closely behind Bonnie the two young women strolled over to the formal dinning table.

"Sorry, we're late. We had group pictures to take for yearbook," Bonnie explained and watched as the guys abandoned their drinks and joined her and Caroline at the table.

Klaus positioned himself between the girls with only a hint of a smile on his face. Damon noticed Klaus' hand was resting on the small of Bonnie's back. Some minutes passed and she did nothing to remove it.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Damon blurted.

Everyone's attention flew in his direction. However, Damon had refused to move his eyes away from Bonnie who was blushing guiltily, and an arrogant looking Klaus.

The Original Hybrid decided to speak up since the cat had Bonnie's tongue. "Oh, right you haven't heard the good news. We're fucking, I mean, we're fucking things up for Silas. That's the purpose of why we're all here."

Inwardly, Bonnie shrieked. Some non-Freudian slip you asshole she glared at him. Bonnie wanted to kill Klaus and nearly popped his heart right out of his chest for that. She couldn't look at anyone too terrified to see what she might find.

"It was not _easy _for Bonnie of course to agree to this. It was an aggressive merger where we _came_ to a satisfactory conclusion," Klaus finished almost gaily.

Several eyes blinked in confusion while a sense of dread landed deep in their bellies. The one who looked the least amused more like aggravated was Damon.

Bonnie took a step away from Klaus to stand on Caroline's left side.

"Well," Elijah interjected immediately sensing the tension, "now that that's out of the way, why don't we delve into the heart of the matter? I have it on good authority that witches who opposed Silas are on their way here to eliminate you, Bonnie. Klaus and I were discussing various ways to protect…"

Bonnie held up a hand to cut him off. "I have my protection already," she informed and then pointedly stared at Caroline who was beaming proudly.

Damon snorted and chuckled, his irritation having gone nowhere. "You're entrusting your safety to a year old vampire cheerleader? That's a dumbass move, Bonnie."

With a roll of her eyes, Bonnie dismissed Damon's opinion. "Caroline is more than just my bodyguard…she's my sword…my shield...my Thor's hammer. She'll know if I'm in trouble, or if trouble is about to find me. Her senses are sharper than probably all of yours combined..she's stronger."

"You did a spell," Stefan contributed his reasoning to the conversation.

"That goes without saying, mate," Klaus said. This was the precise reason why he hated dealing with inferior vampires. They literally had to state the obvious or talk out every single detail to make sure it made sense in their minds.

"What kind of spell?" Damon persisted. He, more so than everyone gathered knew or had an inkling of just how powerful Bonnie was.

"We'll get to that later," Bonnie moved things along. "Caroline and I have come up with our own theory about this coven of witches that's coming to take me out."

Caroline picked up where Bonnie left off. "Here are the things we do know. We know that twenty-four people have been killed and another sacrifice of twelve has to happen in order to complete the Expression triangle."

"We're thinking that's the exact number of witches who are coming," said Bonnie.

"But of course they don't know they're basically being led to their own slaughter."

"I tried to find what I could on Silas' enemies and came across a coven. Probably the one your brother Kol mentioned. They believed just as the witch—my ancestor—who created The Five that Silas would have to be stopped by any means even by doing something unnatural. Hence the creation of Expression. But we think Silas may have orchestrated this whole thing…somehow starting a myth it would take a coven of twelve witches to bring him down."

"Just like you two invented the Sun and Moon curse in order to flush out the doppelganger," Caroline glowered at Klaus and Elijah.

"So," Damon interjected, "what you're trying to say is that these band of witches who have dedicated their lives to stopping Silas or anyone who tries to help him, were basically set up so that they could one day be sacrificed without their knowledge?"

Caroline and Bonnie spoke in unison, "Yes."

"If this is true…where is the last sacrifice supposed to take place?" Stefan questioned.

"So glad you asked," Caroline proceeded to whip out a map and spread it out on the table. Four points were already marked on the map. Two of those points illustrated where the first two sacrifices took place, and the last two were probable locations.

"We're thinking these are the two locations where the last sacrifice may happen," Bonnie pointed to each star on the map.

"Goes without saying they have to be avoided at all costs," Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And that also means we can't fight these witches," Bonnie dropped a bomb.

Klaus scoffed. "So what are you expecting us to do? Hand you over on a platter to be killed? Invite them over for tea and crumpets? I have reinforcements coming and I promised them blood and guts and I never fail to deliver."

"Hopefully the only blood and guts that'll be spilled is Silas'," Bonnie looked at Elijah. "Do you have that spell we talked about?"

Elijah nodded. "I do. It comes from ancient Persia. Speaks of a man the town thought was possessed by a thousand demons and the strongest of men couldn't subdue him until a traveling _Shtriga _immobilized him by turning him into stone."

"How very Clash of the Titans," Damon interrupted, "but what are we supposed to do about these witches?" he wanted to know since it seemed the new Bonnie and Clyde, or in this case Caroline had everything figured out. "You're saying we can't kill them because they _might _be coming here to be sacrificed though we don't know how many are coming to begin with. So what? We're supposed to stay out of the way?"

Bonnie shrugged. "For starters. It's a witch problem so I should handle it."

"Out of the question," Klaus denied her preposterous idea. "I'm sure you and Caroline went through a lot of forethought and your intelligence is quite appreciated, however, you can't simply refuse not to be proactive and hope for the best. Silas _will _find a way to make this sacrifice happen."

Caroline spoke up, "I'm sure he will. I'm sure one of you will be kidnapped and used as leverage to draw Bonnie out to the site of the sacrifice where she'll have no choice but to go through with it. But we've come up with a contingency plan: you get caught that's your ass. We're not coming to rescue you."

"Sorry," Bonnie stated plaintively.

Well this was rich, Klaus thought and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Girls, he would never understand them. "Sorry, Caroline but aren't you usually the one being kidnapped?"

Caroline fired back, "And as I recall one of those times _you _had me kidnapped."

Damon shook his head. Though he could applaud Bonnie and Caroline's cutthroat politics there were too many holes in their plan for it to work. Here they were operating not necessarily in the dark, they had the upper hand but their solution was to simply do what? Hide? Ignore the problem?

Walking around his brother, Damon took Bonnie by the elbow and pulled her aside. Klaus' nostrils flared a little.

"Your Girl Power routine is cute, but you have to know it has no chance in hell of working. We need to move on Silas before the witches come. Trust me I know how it'll make you feel if a hair on a single one of their heads is harmed, and believe me killing witches has lost its novelty," he voiced flippantly to which Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "We have _leverage_…we can end this tonight. I know you have enough power to take Silas out."

"At what risk to myself, Damon?"

He didn't know and sighed heavily because of it. Damon slid his hand up Bonnie's arm before resting it on her shoulder and squeezing it affectionately.

Klaus certainly didn't approve of that. Stefan looked between his brother and Klaus—mind racing.

Briefly Damon stared up at the vaulted ceiling prior to lowering his eyes back to Bonnie. "What aren't you telling us?"

A tiny smile appeared on Bonnie's face. "Are you going to prom?"

Damon was thrown by the question. Elena had been on his ass saying 'give us free', coupled with Stefan harping in his ear, he finally caved and said Elena could attend her senior prom on the condition she remained at his side _all _night. He would be the first to tell you he wasn't looking forward to it.

Moreover, he wouldn't be the only Salvatore brother stuck with a date from hell. Stefan was taking Rebekah. The two of them planned to get to the bottom of whatever deal those two derelicts had cooked up.

"Yeah," Damon finally answered blandly, "I'll be there."

Bonnie laughed and then flicked an eyelash off his cheek. "I take it that you're going as Elena's date?"

"You would be right. Can you do me a favor and just stake me now?"

"Hate to interrupt your therapy session," Klaus interrupted heatedly, "but we _are _in the middle of a discussion and about your safety no less, Bonnie. I would expect you of all people to take this more seriously."

Bennett and Salvatore shared a look and rejoined the group walking beside each other too close for comfort in Klaus' opinion. He bit down his ire and protestations because there was a time and place for everything. Now obviously wasn't it. If he had any doubt now it was cleared up.

There_ was_ camaraderie between Bonnie and Damon. And it wasn't of the adversarial kind. There was affection there, too, and attraction on Salvatore's part to which he might not even be aware of. The fact it was there was an insult to Klaus and what he was trying to build.

Klaus tucked his balls back in before he lost them. Why did he care so much? He had bedded hundreds of witches over the centuries and could care less if they enjoyed themselves while he fucked them, and was pretty much finished with them the second he came. Why was Bonnie so different?

His face hardened as he examined her. Bonnie had chosen to wear her hair in its usual pin straight style but she had pushed it back and away from her face and had taken care of what cosmetics to use to enhance those celadon feline shaped eyes of hers. There were plenty of things Klaus found beautiful in life and having been around for a thousand years, he was pretty close to have seen it all. Yet Bonnie—with the face of a Madonna and the body of a Venus—he was still discovering things and learning new tricks or rather brushing the dust off his old skills when it came to her.

He felt his virility had been restored which seemed preposterous because he thrived on the hunt, the chase, the kill, but even after a time that grew boring and stagnant. And he was a man of variety. That being the case he should have tired of this dalliance with Bonnie, but his appetite had merely been wetted and he wanted _more_.

If anyone got in his way, if _Salvatore _got in his way, if Jeremy's ghost got in his way, if that pea-brained jock got in his way, they would simply die, or remain dead in one of their cases.

_He's staring at me_, was all that was going through Bonnie's mind as she stood next to Caroline and opposite of Elijah. Nothing was strong enough to remove Klaus' attention. Bonnie had expected to feel some apprehension being in the same place as him seeing as how they knew what the other looked like naked. Instead there was anticipation where fear and shame should have been. But Bonnie couldn't deny it was thrilling.

No, what her mind needed to be focused on was this Silas business, the witches, and prom. But Bonnie probably for the first time ever was going to rearrange things in the level of importance to _her _and not the circumstances.

Prom was tonight and damned if she don't have fun tonight.

It was getting late and there was still too much ground to cover so the meeting would have to pick up tomorrow.

Stefan held Caroline back to speak with her about something. Elijah and Damon decided to bounce a couple of ideas off of each other leaving Bonnie no one to socialize with outside of Klaus.

She flicked her eyes in his direction before heading over to the large globe that rested off to the side in the living room. Her fingers traced the raised topography of the map and it didn't take long for another hand to join hers, large fingers brushing across her skin.

"You've barely said two words to me, love. Am I to be offended by your obvious snub?"

"You tried to out me," Bonnie whispered furiously. "What is _happening _is no one's business."

"I couldn't agree more though I can't help but feel you're ashamed of your newfound…sexuality."

The vampires who were speaking paused briefly in their conversation as all eyes seemed to fly to them. Bonnie kept her head down wishing she could become one with the wallpaper. Those same voices adjusted their volume so they could listen into what was being said without being so obvious about it.

Because of that, Bonnie mumbled a cloaking spell so that she and Klaus could be seen, but not heard. He was trying to piss her off because this was nothing more than just a game to him.

Klaus grinned at her discomfiture. "This can be a painless process for those around. Like you I enjoy the secret of it. But I won't stand for anyone to touch you."

Bonnie began to look over her person. Checked her arms and legs, looked down her dress and over her shoulder leaving Klaus to watch in confusion for a second.

"No, didn't think I had property of Niklaus Mikaelson tattooed on my ass. Some special snowflake with less self-esteem might fall for the whole bad boy dominating every aspect of her life as a form of protection and a sign of his love, and swoon. Let me go ahead of pop that bubble and say I am not the one and you might need to look for another."

Klaus laughed boisterously at that.

"Glad I amuse you, Klaus. The sex between us…can't lie its hot…it's great, but that doesn't automatically spell ownership. You don't own or possess anything about me just like I don't own or possess anything about you nor do I want to. I don't have the time for it, really," she patted his shoulder and offered a smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not that into you."

Bonnie stopped the enchantment turned away from an infuriated Klaus and called Caroline's name. "Care, we really need to get on the road. We have a million things to do before tonight."

Blonde curls bobbed and then Caroline and Bonnie vacated the premises.

* * *

Clipping on their seat belts, Caroline fired up the engine to her car. "So what were you and Chucky talking about that you didn't want the rest of us to hear?"

Bonnie snickered. "Klaus just trying to throw his weight around as usual. It was nothing important."

"Un-hun," Caroline commented but didn't buy for a second.

It tickled her how people tried to write her off as having zero or limited intelligence and not being able to connect the dots of anything if it had nothing to do with event planning. She was not an airhead, was actually an honor roll student, and had earned every single cheer trophy that decorated her desk through blood, sweat, and tears. She was fluent in speaking boy and could smell a hook up from a mile away. Now with her vampire senses, Caroline literally smelled when people were in heat and Bonnie and Klaus were definitely _in heat. _And the Hybrid definitely hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of Bonnie. Caroline was hoping against hope that the conclusion she was drawing would be totally inaccurate; she had been wrong about these things before, but she hardly guessed wrong when it came to her friend.

However, as of late, there was a new confidence about Bonnie on top of a new scent. Or rather a particular scent was _missing._

Caroline gasped sharply alarming Bonnie. "Ohmygod!"

"What?" Bonnie yelled.

"You lost your virginity!"

"What?" Bonnie repeated because she had nothing else to say.

Caroline took her eyes off the road for a minute and briefly scanned Bonnie from head to toe before whipping her attention back to traffic. Her foot may have pressed a little harder on the gas.

"How long have we been best friends? An eternity and you're trusting me with your life so I need you to be _completely _honest with me, Bonnie. No lying, bullshitting, tip toeing, or sugarcoating. Has someone breeched the walls of your fortress…has your maidenhead been compromised?"

Bonnie shook her head. Caroline must be going through one of her Elizabethan phases again.

Nevertheless, if she answered Bonnie knew Caroline would demand to know who the charlatan was and there was no way in the hell she would name the person. But she didn't want to lie to her best friend and she had wanted to share this new development in her life. Bonnie just didn't know the best way to go about it and figured there never would be a best way because of who took her virginity.

"Okay…" Bonnie twisted in the seat until she was partially facing Caroline. "If I tell you the truth you have to promise not to butcher me for details and trust that I'll reveal them when I'm comfortable."

Caroline's jaw dropped. She didn't know how to take that request. "How can you ask me not to ask for details? Do you know how long I've been waiting for this to happen?!"

"Eighteen years by my count," Bonnie replied flippantly.

"Screw you now tell me who screwed _you_," the blonde vampire smiled wickedly. "So you've done it? You've officially and irrevocably had sex?"

"Yes…I no longer have my maidenhead."

She couldn't help herself. Caroline let out a squeal of happiness. "How long ago did it happen?"

Already breaking her promise, Bonnie mentally intoned. "Two weeks ago."

"Where did it happen?"

"Things stared off on a table and then eventually ended in a bedroom."

"You slut," Caroline laughed. "No…you're not a slut but you're definitely adventurous. Was it painful?"

"For a little while. Then things started to feel good. _Really _good," the blushing witch admitted.

Caroline was practically drooling. "Was he big? Gentle? Was there cuddling afterwards? Were there seconds?"

Bonnie took in a massive breath of air before answering, "Yes, he's large and I was terrified he'd cleave me in two. There really wasn't cuddling afterwards, minor pillow talk, and then I fell asleep, and some time during the night he woke me up…" she paused because her loins were pulsating and she felt herself getting wet. This was embarrassing.

"Woke you up how? If I was sleeping and Tyler wanted to go again, I'd wake up to find his head between my legs."

Bonnie groaned in misery at the image now lodged in her head. Hmm…that must be a hybrid thing because that's exactly how Klaus woke her up.

"I guess we have more in common."

Caroline shimmied in her seat feeling oddly proud of Bonnie. She was worried that her best friend who deserved all the love she could get would never know what it felt like to be made love to, to have sex and enjoy it. Not to say life depended on having sex and losing ones virginity, but virgins in college was a rare thing, and Caroline certainly didn't want her best friend to be left out of the loop in that regard. Society had a way of placing stigmas on virgins writing them off as being stuck up, sexually oppressed, or being brainwashed by his/her personal religious beliefs, but oftentimes that wasn't the case. Sometimes opportunity just never presented itself. Bonnie was a rare gem, but for whatever reason no one had taken the time to really search for her.

Until now. So that pegged the question of: who the hell was it? Caroline went down a Rolodex of potentials but quickly crossed them off. This was going to eat at her until she got an answer.

Pulling the car into Bonnie's driveway, Caroline looked at her other half. "Do you like him? Are you dating…?"

Shaking her head, Bonnie played with her fingers. She never would have imagined she'd be in this situation, having a casual fling with the man she tried to kill. Bonnie could make light of it or bemoan it. Klaus showered her with the right amount of attention but she felt things were shifting into a territory she didn't want it to go in. Everyone had depended on her to be Superwoman and fix their shit, but she knew better than to expect them to reciprocate the gesture. And it saddened her immensely she had so few she could depend on. Caroline was there, and Matt in his own way. Her dad was now making an effort, but other than them, she was in this by herself.

Little by little, Bonnie was learning that being a little selfish and a little self-centered wasn't a bad thing especially when it came to self-preservation. So it was disconcerting to say the least that Klaus was trying to stake his claim on her by threatening the lives of those who threatened her life.

That's not what she wanted. And that's not what she needed. Bonnie just wanted to be seen as an equal, and Klaus had been making strides in doing that, but now he was messing things up with his misplaced and unwanted chauvinism.

And she really couldn't say she was buying into his whole Arthurian love display. It was creeping her the fuck out, to be honest. Maybe that was the whole point.

"Do you want to date him?" Caroline's voice broke into her thoughts.

Bonnie shrugged. "I have too much on my plate to commit to anything even something casual."

Caroline patted Bonnie's shoulder the same way she had done to Klaus. "It's cute when you lie to yourself." Bonnie snorted. "You're not one of those girls, Bonnie that can be satisfied with a sexting, your place or mine kind of a relationship. You want romance. You want flowers and candy. You want to hold hands and watch really crappy movies together. You want someone who knows your quirks and loves you in spite of them. And you want someone who will understand its hard being a witch and wants to make your life better to even out all the shit you have to go through. That's what Bonnie Bennett wants and if he's not willing to give you that, cut him loose. Thank him for the experience and tell him so long."

Bonnie wanted those things, but did she want them from Klaus? She honestly didn't know. More importantly, if she asked for those things, would he give them to her? Probably not.

Taking Caroline's sage wisdom under advisement, Bonnie entered her bedroom to find her prom dress which had been hanging up on the back of her closet door—gone, and a large box sitting in the middle of the bed.

A slew of curses spilled from her snarling mouth as she marched over to the bed, and flipped the lid of the box. The anger that inflated her sails deflated as her jaw dropped in awe.

"He didn't…"

* * *

_We're fucking…_those words had stayed lodged in Damon's head for the rest of the day. Whether it was a slip of the tongue or a blatant confession, Damon wasn't sure. Something was up and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He would be the first to admit he allowed things to fall through the cracks creating potholes in this thing called life, but what Damon prided himself on was his ability to read a situation and expeditiously draw an accurate conclusion.

He was never one to begrudge anyone dabbling in a little sexually illicit behavior; however, if the person who was being dabbled on was a person of interest to him then he made it his business to nip it quickly and quietly in the bud. Sometimes he exacerbated a problem or sometimes he exterminated it.

Damon was honestly on the fence about what to do. For what did it matter to him that Bonnie was possibly fucking Klaus? It was her prerogative. Damon didn't know how he felt about it, but he did know he didn't like it. Them together just seemed wrong on so many levels.

_What about your love for Elena? People would say it was pretty fucked up and wrong to fall in love with your brother's girl, chase after her, and sleep with her the day _after _her break up with Stefan. _We're not talking about _me_, Damon shoved his conscience aside.

Adjusting his bow tie, Damon stepped out of the limo and stood to the side waiting for Elena to make her grand appearance. He sighed heavily and held out his hand to help her out losing the battle of tradition and his upbringing. In a flourish she rose from the black stretch limo in a sea of magenta chiffon. Any other day he would have stopped to fully appreciate her beauty, but he was over it. Well, at least he was getting there.

Elena looked around disinterestedly. There were marquees set up along the red carpet pathway showing pictures of the senior class. Her breath hitched a little when a photo of her and Jeremy showed up on the screen, but she easily tramped that uncomfortable feeling down and then dug her fingernails into Damon's arm.

He grimaced, she smiled and the two headed down the intimately lit path towards the gym.

"I was expecting more than this," Elena remarked and then shrugged. "But then again this is a small budget town. I guess this was the best they could do with the beans they had."

Ignoring her, the minute Damon stepped inside the gym he immediately thought this was Caroline's wedding reception. Icicle lights hung from everywhere. Roundtables were covered with red velvet cloth and there were roses covering whatever surface they could. Ugh, this was so not his taste then again he wasn't a neurotic blonde vampire.

Damon leaned over to speak directly into Elena's ear. "Remember…no eating the prom queen. You fuck around on me, Elena and I'll kill you myself."

Spinning to face him, her long, curled hair slapping the side of her face, Elena draped her arms over her former jailer's shoulders and kissed him on the mouth right at the same time Stefan arrived with Rebekah on his arm.

When she pulled away, she briefly made eye contact with Stefan who tried his best not to look visibly upset. Her eyes found Damon and she purred slightly.

"You know I _love _it when you get aggressive. Gonna tie me to a chair and threaten to roast me in sunlight if I don't comply?"

"Don't give me any ideas."

Elena left his side with a parting wink and went over to the refreshments table, but not without running into Caroline who looked ready to claw her eyes out.

"_Bitch_ you stole my dress!" Caroline accused.

"You know it looks better on me anyways. I see you found a replacement," Elena wrinkled her nose in distaste at Caroline's ivory gown that looked as if an entire Michael's Arts and Craft store threw up on it. "Did you get that from your psycho stalker? We both know your mom can't afford something like that. And speaking of the sheriff how is she?"

"Keep my mother out of your mouth, Elena…"

Damon stopped listening to their childish spat and turned a little when he felt Stefan standing right beside him.

"She hasn't been here for five minutes and already she's causing problems," Stefan observed.

"This was your idea. I certainly didn't think she deserved to be here. So if she pulls something it's on your head, little brother."

"Are you two honestly going to waste all night arguing about the doppelganger?"Rebekah complained and ran her fingers over the ruched skirt of her canary yellow gown. "I want to dance and have fun gotdamnit," she said and then hauled Stefan after her marching towards the dance floor.

Damon smirked at Stefan's plight. The two Salvatore's had agreed that in order to find out what Barbie Klaus and Katherine Lite was planning, Stefan would have to take one for the team, soften Rebekah up by asking her to prom knowing how the Original had a hard on for these pointless teen events. Naturally she would see it as a ruse to get information out of her, but even Rebekah couldn't resist the opportunity to have her very own Cinderella moment. It was her weakness after all—wanting to be included.

Reaching for the flask in his jacket, Damon helped himself to a greedy sip and wiped off the residue with the back of his hand. He got the sudden urge to look towards the entrance and when he did, his eyes bulged.

Holding on to Matt's arm, Bonnie calmly entered the gym her eyes taking in the scene disbelieving for a moment this was the place that typically smelled like old sweaty socks. She didn't have long to admire it before self-consciousness kicked in.

"I told you that dress was a showstopper."

"Yeah," Bonnie muttered dryly at all the eyeballs that were blinking in her direction. "Now the commercial is over and they can tune into their regularly scheduled programming."

Matt chuckled and puffed out his chest just a little. Yes, he was toting the hottest girl of Mystic Falls High on his arm and had no bones about doing such either. Though he had no romantic interest in Bonnie, he had always found her attractive, right now it was hard for Matt to look at Bonnie simply as one of his lifelong friends, and not like a fucking siren out to ruin his life and make his scrotum explode.

If he told her a tenth of the thoughts that ran through his mind from the time the limo pulled up outside of her home to now, Bonnie would've slapped him blind. And this might have been the only time Matt wished Caroline was around to act as a buffer. She had called and said she was experiencing the fashion crisis of her life. Her dress had been stolen leaving her literally minutes to find a suitable replacement _after _tracking down and disemboweling the thieving culprit.

Bonnie had fallen victim as well. Her dress had been taken but at least she was left with a back up and Matt had to say the replacement topped anything he had ever seen. Being from this town where there was a formal event every month, he's seen his share of gowns. Yet this…he whistled under his breath. He had never seen anything like this.

Feeling as if they had hovered near the door long enough, Matt led Bonnie across the gym head nodding and winking along the way.

They ran into Caroline who was peeved to the max. It took a second for her to realize that Bonnie wasn't wearing the dress she picked out.

"Ohmygod! What are you wearing? Where did you get this?" Caroline gawked.

"It was…a gift…from…my dad."

No father in the _world _would ever buy his daughter a dress like this. If it weren't for the detailed embroidery on the nude French lace covering her bits, Bonnie would be naked! This night was just getting more and more bizarre by the minute.

"And where did you get your dress from?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline grumbled as she remembered her real prom dress was being paraded on that hanger called doppelbitch. "Believe it or not it was my grandmother's. My mom pulled it out of storage, had it cleaned and repaired, and welp here you go."

"You look beautiful, Caroline," Matt leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. I need a drink," she said dramatically, turned in her skirts and marched off.

* * *

"I see you're trying to give these little dickheads heart palpitations."

Bonnie grinned a little, shrugged, and took a sip of her punch. "Oops my bad."

Damon couldn't control where his eyes landed nor how long they remained locked on one particular thing. He knew Bonnie had a body underneath the flared jeans, and cardigan sweaters she liked to rock. Twice he saw her legs in the cheerleading shorts she wore the one time he dropped Caroline off at practice, and then again in her uniform before he ruined the game by eating the football coach. So he should have been prepared, but he wasn't.

Her curves were hidden under midnight blue lace that looked black from a distance. The fabric clung to her hips and thighs before flaring out into a three foot train. Her back was completely exposed nearly down to the moons of her ass which definitely gave Bonnie a silhouette that would make an artist weep. Her arms were covered down to her wrists. The gown may have been simple in design giving off the impression Bonnie was completely nude underneath, but it made the right statement. When you looked at her you didn't automatically think cheap or sex, but you thought starlet, regale, a monarch in the making.

Bonnie's pin straight locks had been transformed into voluminous, glossy waves, parted on the side and held in place by an antique rhinestone encrusted hair pin. Blackberry lipstick augmented the curved pout of her lips, and those viridian eyes were outlined in black kohl. A gold shimmering powder made her high cheekbones pop out and Damon couldn't look away for the life of him.

"If you were my date…" Damon said suddenly and stopped earning a quizzical brow from Bonnie.

"Is this your fumbling way of trying to pay me a compliment?"

"You look all right, Judgy nothing to write home about."

Bonnie snorted. "That's why you just spent the last twenty seconds staring at my ass?"

Damon was too smooth to be embarrassed. "It's there for the whole world to see." Breaking out his flask again he poured a little vodka into her punch, and took another hit himself.

Holding up her cup in salute, Bonnie drained the contents, and then placed the empty cup on a nearby table. Caroline and Matt were cutting up the dance floor, and not too far from them, Rebekah and Stefan were dancing though only one of them looked happy.

Someone was missing.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie wondered.

Damon, being a head taller than Bonnie, easily spotted the doppelganger pouting in a corner. "She's fine. It's a sin for you not to be out there dancing, Bonnie, and especially in that dress."

She looked up at Damon. "No one has been brave enough to ask me."

Imperiously Damon held out his hand. "Do me the honor of granting me this dance?"

Bonnie studied his proffered limb for a second before accepting. She picked up the hem of her dress so she wouldn't trip as Damon led her to the center of the gym. They faced one another as "Stay" by Rihanna began to play.

They were quiet as they moved from side to side, occasionally looking at one another but often enough looking away. This felt weird. The last time they danced together was at the 60's dance and they had spent most of the time talking about not worrying Jeremy, laying it out on the line for Elena, and finding a way to increase her odds of survival.

Once again they could talk about those things, but what would be the point? And Bonnie had made a promise to herself that tonight was about prom and nothing else.

So many questions buzzed around in Damon's head he didn't know which one to ask first. He tried to push it all aside and just soak in the moment and realize that dancing with the witch wasn't so bad. He damn near felt normal and at ease, but Damon didn't want to delve into why that was. Why, anytime he was around Bonnie he felt more like himself.

"Bonnie are you sleeping with Klaus?" once again his mouth got away from him but it was out there now and he wasn't going to take it back.

The young woman in question snapped her head up to look at him. Damon heard it, her heart speed. She didn't need to say it, she didn't need to answer. Her body gave her away.

Bonnie watched slightly in fear and in fascination as Damon's eyes grew cold.

* * *

He told himself he was here only to take a peek. He wanted to see Bonnie in the gown he had ordered for her. Though her original dress was nice, Klaus knew it wouldn't do a thing to make her stand out. It was pretty in the traditional sense but there was nothing traditional about Bonnie. She needed to shine, make a statement, and he only knew of one designer who was capable of paying homage to a woman's sexiness and demureness in equal measure: Zuhair Murad.

Bonnie slipped out of the gym and she looked…upset. However, Klaus held back and admired her in the gown that made him want to peel her out of it. He licked his chops and was about to go to her to find out who he had to kill when he felt a supernatural presence coming from the rear.

Swinging around to look behind him, Klaus saw nothing. He increased the volume of his ears and heard a fellow blood sucker scaring the local wildlife.

A smirk touched his lips and then seconds later, a Norseman dropped in front of him.

"So this is Mystic Falls? Charming."

The tone of voice suggested anything other than impressiveness.

"Eric…" Klaus began in a chiding voice, "I know this isn't the sophisticated swamp you're used to dealing with but I assure you Mystic Falls has it charm in spades."

"Oh yes, and I see someone I would love to shape her measure with _my _charm."

Klaus growled in warning. "She is off limits to you, Northman."

The blond-haired, blue-eye mammoth of a vampire shrugged and then grinned, two fangs popping out of his gums.

Hopefully this won't be a decision that will blow up in my face, Klaus thought. He had been hard pressed to find one woman capable of resisting Louisiana's Area 5 Sheriff. May Bonnie be one of the unaffected.

To be continued…

**A/N: Okay, if you haven't noticed I have a thing for Zuhair Murad's gowns. If you haven't seen one, I suggest you Google him. I don't know if Qetsiyah was the creator of Expression or not because I feel like we were never given any clear answers on what it was, so I'm changing whatever may have been canon mythology to fit this story, that it got its name from the witches who want Silas dead. And yep, I'm including Eric Northman in this for reasons that will be explained soon. Prom is far from over. Damon knows about Bonnie and Klaus and how exactly did he take the news? There might be a fight and some bloodshed, but who's going to do the bleeding?Thank you guys for reading, and please leave your thoughts, that's all I ask in return. Until next time, love you!**


	12. Queen on her Throne Pt 2

**A/N: Evening, sugah. If you thought last chapter was wild, wait until you read this one. Take notes. Enjoy. **

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. (Eric Northman belongs to Charlaine Harris and HBO). No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**6 Minutes Earlier…**

Bonnie watched what color there was in Damon's face drain away as if he was being eaten by the very thing he was. She hadn't said anything to implicate herself but somehow it was like he figured it out. For a second Bonnie caught herself questioning why he even cared. For the last two years Damon had made it more than plainly obvious that the only people he cared about was Elena and then on the rare occasion Stefan. So seeing stark coldness dripping from his eyes because she was having sex with Klaus not only confused her, but angered her.

He had no right to look at her like she betrayed him or something.

Damon was proud of himself that he hadn't flown off into a rage, but then why would he? Because…because of the whole principle of the thing, his mind argued.

"Klaus?" the irate vampire questioned despite himself.

Bonnie was more than prepared to deny his assumption. She opened her mouth, but Damon silenced her rebuttal. They had long since stopped dancing.

"I heard your heart skip so don't bother lying to me."

"Why do you even care?"

"_Because_," Damon began yet couldn't get the rest of his words out since his teeth were too tightly clenched together. It was like he developed lockjaw suddenly.

Bonnie slipped her hand out of Damon's and then folded her arms defensively over her middle. "Because is not an answer."

"All right then let me rephrase my response. Have you forgotten all the shit he's done?"

Oh, Damon didn't want to use that ammo. "Has Elena forgotten the _shit _you've done? Don't do this. Don't act like you care about me because we both know you don't. None of you do."

After hearing that Damon was flabbergasted to say the least. He stared at the witch like she lost her damn mind. "Bonnie, how can you look me in the face and say no one cares about you? Have you forgotten about Caroline? About Matt? Your dad? You think they don't give a shit but Klaus does? If you honestly feel that way then you're more fucked up in the head than I thought on top of the fact Klaus is lying to you."

Bonnie's laugh was dry. "No, actually Klaus has been nothing but honest with me. Which is more than I can say about you, Stefan, Elena, and _even_ Jeremy."

Damon's head tilted back, "I can't believe…"

"I don't need you to believe anything," Bonnie cut him off. "I just need you to mind your business. Don't say a word to anyone about this. I mean it, Damon."

The two former adversaries locked eyes. This wasn't the young, idealistic girl Damon encountered way back when before her hope about the future didn't look so bleak and dismal. Bonnie had grown, probably more than all of them combined. Logically speaking he knew it was none of his business what Bonnie decided to do with hers, but he couldn't explain why he cared. He just did.

"Just…why?" Damon softened his tone.

"Why is it important to you?"

"Just answer the question!"

Bonnie was officially fed up. "Because I like fucking him! Is that what you want to know? Will you sleep better at night now?" her hands began shaking. "He makes me feel…shit I don't know! I just know when I'm with him I don't feel oppressed. I don't feel like a servant. I don't feel like a nobody. I don't feel like I'm finishing last. And _that's _exactly how I've been feeling for months…years!" Bonnie stopped speaking and refused to look Damon in the eyes but she could hear him breathing almost panting just like her.

After a beat, she did look up at him again and saw some of the heat and fight left him. "I've put off my life trying to keep you unappreciative assholes alive and for what? What have I gotten out of it aside from indifference, contempt, and loss? I know I've never made any demands; that I stopped speaking up for myself and just did what was demanded of me to keep the status quo going. But not anymore. Klaus, he's far from perfect, but…I'm not just Plain Jane Bonnie when I'm with him. And I need to feel like…like I'm a priority and not because I'm needed to do some spell. I'm sure in a few years I'll regret my decision, but right now it's the one keeping me from destroying this gotdamn town." Pause. "I need some air."

She marched off before Damon could stop her. It would have been pointless anyways. Instead he remained on the floor, her words echoing in his ears. He knew one of these days Bonnie's bullshit tolerance would run out and her dam would burst.

Everything Bonnie said resonated in Damon because loving Elena made him feel the way people around Bonnie made her feel. He had a hand in making that young, spirited girl feel like she was less than nothing and actually smiled a couple of times because of it. However, his neglect coupled with everyone else's is why Klaus was now capitalizing.

An uncomfortable feeling bubbled deep in Damon's guts and he vacated the floor. Why was he feeling like he lost something extremely valuable with no way of getting it back? Startlingly for once he wasn't thinking of Bonnie's magical gifts, but simply the young woman herself. This made no sense and confused the hell out of him; and if there was one thing Damon hated feeling other than inadequate was confused. _This_ was why living among humans, growing attachments was hazardous to a vampire's health. You started to give a shit about them.

Damon wasn't terribly surprised Stefan weaseled away from Rebekah to approach him. The two brothers faced one another.

"Is Bonnie all right?" Stefan asked.

"How much did you hear?" Damon posed his own question.

Stefan hesitated for a moment. "All of it." He kept his gaze on his brother who looked distressed. Stefan had his theories on why Damon was taking the news of Bonnie's involvement with Klaus so hard though he could say he was thoroughly caught off guard. And because he didn't want to get blood on his tux he was going to keep his mouth shut and his theories to himself. However, this did make Stefan wonder how deep did Damon's care for Bonnie go?

"Did you find out anything from Rebekah?" Damon switched topics. It would serve in his best interest to push this whole unsettling revelation about Bonnie and Klaus aside, and focus on a problem he could actually do something about.

"No, she hasn't said anything when I tried to question her about why she was at the boardinghouse. Denied being there even when I told her I picked up her scent."

Damon made a disinterested face. "More than likely Elena asked her to get her a new ring in exchange for the cure."

"Probably."

Across the gym, with Stefan gone for the moment, Rebekah could now take care of her business. Finding the doppelganger wasn't difficult. She was dancing rather raunchily with some varsity baseball player who leered at her thinking this was his lucky night. Only it wasn't.

Grabbing Elena by the arm roughly, Rebekah smiled at her dancing companion who looked ready to come to defend the brunette's honor. Enrapturing the misguided youth with her gaze, Rebekah merrily sent him on his way.

"Be gone, rodent. We have girl business to discuss."

The boy nodded absently and quickly scuttled away.

Elena yanked her arm out of Rebekah's grasp and resisted the urge to massage her sore muscle. She graced the Original with an impassive expression, but that didn't mean a tinkling of fear didn't fondle her spine. Tonight she was supposed to have delivered something and Elena knew good and damn well she didn't have it. Not like Rebekah needed to know that. Yet.

"Let's skip the pleasantries, shall we?" Rebekah flashed a here and gone smile. "The cure?"

"My ring," Elena fired back just as unflinchingly.

Rebekah raked her eyes over Elena and thought she could have picked out a more tasteful gown. On second thought the girl didn't know what taste was to begin with. Taking a step forward it forced Elena to take a step back until she found herself trapped between Rebekah and the cinderblock wall.

"Where. Is. The. Cure?" Rebekah carefully enunciated her question.

Elena was fully prepared to lie. Stefan and Damon had taken to speaking Italian whenever they had conversations in the house leaving her completely clueless as to what they were discussing. She had searched the entire boardinghouse, their cars, and nearby forest and came up empty. At this point, the cure could have been anywhere; so Elena was hoping against hope that what she was about to tell Rebekah would be accurate.

"I'm not obligated to tell or show you anything until I know that you upheld your end of the bargain. My. Ring."

Rebekah studied the tart for a second before digging into her cleavage to retrieve a lapis lazuli daylight ring.

Elena's nostrils flared and she licked her lips. She wondered if she had enough speed to pluck it from Rebekah's fingers and zoom away before getting caught.

As if she read her mind, Rebekah quickly stuffed the ring down her dress again. "Now I suggest you stop stalling, Elena before I lose what patience I have left."

"Bonnie has it," Elena tossed out.

"Do I look stupid?"

"Do you really want an answer?"

Rebekah slapped her hand against the wall beside Elena's head and heard it crack.

"I'm being serious, Rebekah. Bonnie has the cure."

"I'm sure she does, but I specifically remembered you saying that you were going to pretend to want the cure so the one who had it would give it to you, and you would then pass it on to me. What happened to that plan?"

It's kind of hard to make your case when those around you spoke in a foreign language and avoided you like the plague.

"I can get it from her," the doppelganger promised.

"Why do I need a middle man when I can just get it myself? But I'm sure at some point you were never going to give me the cure. I didn't trust your ancestor and she proved what a bitch she was, and I trust _you _even less. Betrayal is your middle name, Elena."

"Hey!" Elena tried to fight off Rebekah who began patting her down. She was thrust around until her face kissed the wall. "What the hell are you doing?"

Rebekah didn't answer. Her hand froze on something. "Either you're hiding a massive secret about your gender, Elena or that's a…" instead of finishing her sentence, Rebekah ripped a hole in Elena's dressed and pulled out a white oak dagger. "You fucking bitch," she chuckled a bit.

"How did that get in there?" Elena said sheepishly.

"How did it get there, indeed," Rebekah lovingly brushed Elena's chestnut curls to the right side of her neck. "I knew you were not to be trusted. So this was your contingency plan? Check to make sure I had the ring and then compel some human to dagger me. Let me guess. You were going to have April do it since we're supposed to be mates."

Elena shrugged. "Seemed like a good plan."

"Yeah, well I have an even better one." Rebekah thrust the dagger right between Elena's ribs and deliberately missed her heart.

Elena let out a croak and slid down to the floor holding on to her wound.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Elena. When you give your word to an Original you had _better _follow through. This is only the beginning." Picking up her skirts, Rebekah walked over to the brothers interrupting their prattle. "Stupid dopplebitch is bleeding on the floor. I suggest one of you see to her before she draws attention to herself."

Damon and Stefan immediately scented the blood in the air and swiveled their attention towards the area it was coming from. The two looked at one another and then engaged in a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Stefan hung his head. It was just his luck not to have any luck. "Just great," he muttered and strolled off.

* * *

The temperature had fallen dramatically and goose bumps immediately pebbled along her skin. However, Bonnie's entire body felt too hot to really take notice though she could see her breath in the air. Wiping angrily at the tears that were determined to spill from her eyes no matter how much she tried to stop them, Bonnie sighed and just gave up trying.

Crying was stupid. It didn't solve anything and it certainly wasn't making her feel better. And why the hell was she crying to begin with? She should be happy she was finally able to give Damon a piece of her mind. Now she wanted that piece back. Bonnie kept things locked away for a reason. She didn't want to be open like a book for someone she didn't give a jack shit about to be able to read her. It was like relinquishing a small amount of her power and she couldn't afford to lose a single drop of it.

Damon didn't need to lecture her about her friends. She did know, they along with her dad, cared about her but they didn't take care_ of_ her. There was the vast difference. At the end of the day, Bonnie just wanted to be cared for.

The sniffling witch heard someone approaching and from the emotions and vibrations coming from the being she knew exactly who it was. She turned a little away and hurriedly tried to make herself presentable.

Klaus stood in front of Bonnie; his eyes rapt on her face. Outside of the angry tear tracts and her clumped lashes, and slightly bloodshot eyes, the vision before him nearly robbed him of breath. Yet he shoved all that frilly stuff aside. He was trying to convince himself he was still angry with her earlier rejection.

"Tell me the name of the person I get to turn into a pretzel."

Laughing tremulously, Bonnie looked at Klaus unsurprised to see him here. "Sorry, beat you to it."

Snapping his fingers in defeat, Klaus hunched his shoulders. "And I'm sure that bloke is regretting the day he was conceived and birthed into this world." Pause. "Model for me, love."

Bonnie propped a hand on her hip. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're sexy as fuck and know it. No need to be shy. I've seen and _tasted_ it all," Klaus' grin was sinister.

Shyly Bonnie looked away for a moment but found her courage to look Klaus in the face. "So, you think that grants you special privileges or something?"

"You know it does."

Bonnie sighed and gave a little pirouette. Klaus whistled in kind and then held out his hand.

Her bad mood hadn't moved a single inch, but Bonnie couldn't exactly deny she was a little bit happy that Klaus was here. Now that he was, returning to prom was beginning to lose its appeal. She grabbed his hand, their fingers interlocked into place.

Wordlessly, Bonnie closed her eyes and opened her mouth just enough for Klaus to align his lips perfectly with hers. Electric shock and heat zig zagged between them making his blood boil and hammer in his head on his shoulders and the one down below. There was nothing better to Klaus than to feel Bonnie melt against him like licorice being left out in the sun.

He rolled his tongue over hers, nibbled her lips as his hands traveled over the lace of her dress, squeezing her twin mounds before grabbing her backend possessively.

Bonnie's head began to feel disconnected from the rest of her body. Klaus could kiss, make love to a mouth that made her question if her feet were still touching the ground. He cupped her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. Bonnie did the same but dragged her manicured nails across his scalp. Tendrils of pleasure sacked him, and he wanted more than anything to brace Bonnie up against a wall, lift her dress, kick her legs apart, tear her panties off, and bury himself to the hilt.

She needed a breath so he began kissing along her jaw and neck until unfortunately his lips ran into lace that impeded his journey.

"What time does this stupid thing end?" he questioned and circled his finger along her engorged nipple.

"Midnight," Bonnie hissed.

Klaus kissed her again and then stopped. "Whatever your plans were following this…cancel them. You are _mine_—tonight."

Bonnie couldn't find one reason to disagree or argue. She remained with Klaus for an additional ten minutes before he slipped back into the shadows and she reentered the gym looking over her shoulder every five paces or so feeling him watch her every move.

* * *

Caroline and Matt had searched all four corners of the gym for Bonnie and came up empty. Caroline had heard bits and pieces of Bonnie's argument with Damon, and she wanted to check on her friend to see if she were all right, but pretty much knew she wouldn't be. Caroline had had her suspicions for a while that Bonnie was getting sick of being the odd man out in trying to help everyone keep their head above water, yet Bonnie was the type who didn't raise complaints when it came to herself. And even Caroline had to confess she was guilty of taking what Bonnie had done but most importantly sacrificed for granted. She felt like a horrible, unobservant friend.

"You didn't find her?" Caroline asked the second she met Matt beside the refreshments table.

"No. Maybe she stepped outside. I'll go check."

"No need, I'm here, guys," Bonnie said. "Hey."

"Hey," Caroline pulled Bonnie in for a hug. "Are you okay? Do you want to leave?"

Bonnie shook her head. "We've been waiting for this night our whole lives. I'm not going to let anything ruin it for me."

Caroline beamed and then noticed Bonnie looked a little flushed. "That's the spirit. We should go dance."

Before they could take one step towards the dance floor, April Young climbed up on stage and tapped the microphone to garner everyone's attention.

"Hey, everyone! I'm April Young co-chair of the prom committee and it is my honor to crown this year's Mystic Falls' High 2012 prom king and queen!"

There was thunderous applause from the audience, whistles and hoots. Bonnie gave a little enthusiastic clap while Caroline practically jumped up and down in her heels. Matt was busy trying to yank a loose thread from the sleeve of his jacket totally not paying attention.

"The ballots are in and have been counted. Drum roll please," April said to the DJ while she opened up the envelope. "Your 2012 prom king and queen are: Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett!"

Out of nowhere a spotlight managed to find them in the crowd. Bonnie immediately adopted the expression of a deer caught in headlights whereas Matt took the surprise a little more gracefully by cocking a grin. He and Bonnie looked at one another and shrugged because neither much cared for this age old tradition, and it certainly went without saying neither expected to be considered or win for that matter. Either this was a cosmic joke or…no this had to be a joke. Or a set up.

"Ohmygod you guys!" Caroline squealed and fiercely hugged Matt and Bonnie.

Bonnie for her part stared pointedly at Caroline telling her to keep a look out. She nodded her head in compliance and like Bonnie taught her she began to try to feel the area around them for incoming danger but that didn't stop her from fangirling.

"My queen," Matt held his arm out for Bonnie to take.

"You know this is some bullshit, right?"

"But of course but the least we can do is wave to our peasants," and Matt proceeded to do just that as he led Bonnie through the parting crowd. She snorted and smiled and felt her heart racing the closer they drew to the stage.

Images from the movie _Carrie _flashed through Bonnie's mind. Her eyes went up to the ceiling and she breathed a sigh of relief there was no scaffolding above the stage with a bucket of pig's blood lying in wait ready to be detonated on top of her head.

The second she and Matt were on stage, April crowned them and then introduced them to the crowd who hadn't stopped clapping or cheering. Allowing herself to feel this moment for just a second, Bonnie laughed a little and smiled hugely.

Matt leaned over to whisper in her ear. "No one deserves this moment more than you," he lightly kissed the apple of her cheek garnering "awws" from the audience. Embarrassed Bonnie looked down and felt the stirring of tears once more.

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry," Bonnie repeated in a mantra as she and Matt stood on stage, their hands clasped together.

Caroline was whistling. Damon was clapping. Bonnie held his gaze for a second before looking away.

"Beneath Your Beautiful" by Labrinth and Emeli Sande began to play and turning to Bonnie, Matt lifted the hand he was holding and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles before leading Bonnie off stage so they could have their official dance.

"Matt, you're making me feel ridiculous," Bonnie said the second they stood in the middle of the gym, her arms going around his neck, his around her cinched waist.

"Just know you aren't the only one feeling a tad bit uncomfortable by all the attention. If you want my opinion, I think its okay to allow ourselves to be selfish just this once and soak it all in."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side, inquisitively. "You wanted your moment to shine?" she asked.

Matt shrugged. "I'm not smart like you or Caroline. I'm not supernatural. All I had was sports but that got taken away and I settled with mediocrity and trying to be there for my friends which meant staying out of the way. We've lost so many people, Bonnie. We've lost so much. We should use this moment to honor them. We should use this moment to realize we matter just as much."

"You're right," Bonnie said, her throat tightening again. No matter what, it seemed she was just determined to cry. She laid her head on Matt's chest and listened to his heart thump. "You're right."

"And I'm pretty sure that dress is the reason we're here now."

Bonnie laughed.

The second the song ended "Grown Woman," by Beyonce began playing.

"And that's my cue to leave the floor," Matt bowed out and Caroline easily took his place.

The two girls started gyrating around after they gushed about Bonnie's tiara. Prom was finally starting to look up.

* * *

He could be as cold and merciless as Cesare Borgia; as tyrannical as Castro; and as proud as a first time father and that's exactly the best way Klaus Mikaelson could describe his current mood as he observed Bonnie dance among a circle of her peers. The envy of many girls and the wet dream of nearly every heterosexual male in the room. Bonnie would show her thanks later on tonight the second that gown hit the floor and the eyes were no longer watching her. He'd make sure of it. Like Klaus said previously, he did nothing without expecting or getting something in return.

His presence might not be necessary but Klaus wasn't ready to leave just yet. In the dancing crowd he saw Rebekah moving across the floor, light on her feet the way she had been taught living the life of a rich courtier back in Italy, Paris, etc, etc. Their gazes locked and Klaus inclined his head toward his baby sister before moving to lock on to his next target.

The dark-haired Salvatore. He was drinking rather thirstily from a silver flask, but there was another kind of thirst written over the poor sap's face. Klaus' eye crinkled at the corner as it didn't take him long to realize whom Damon was bleeding dry with his vision.

The girl in midnight blue of course.

Smiling mischievously, Klaus moved through the crowd drawing quite a few inquisitive looks. Was seeing him really that surprising? He practically owned this town.

Within seconds Klaus was standing next to Damon who didn't startle at his sudden appearance, but he didn't look enthused to see him either. That made Klaus' smile stretch until it spread from ear to ear.

"She's exquisite is she not?" Klaus asked.

Damon debated whether or not he should play along with whatever game Klaus was determined to set in motion, or be dense.

"I guess you would be the expert."

"How right you would be. I always knew you were the smarter of the two though I would say Stefan is more charismatic."

"Fuck you," Damon muttered disinterestedly.

"Pinched a nerve, have I?" Klaus almost laughed. "I'm assuming the fight over Elena Gilbert's hand is still ongoing between you two? What a pity as there are so many flowers here waiting to be plucked."

_Like Bonnie_ was on the tip of Damon's tongue; however, he swallowed that retort back down. Giving into Klaus would be a sign that he cared more than he should because everyone assumed his head was shoved very deeply up Elena's ass, and uncorking it would take a team of highly trained surgeons.

"Enough with the stupid chit chat. What do you want with me, Klaus? You came over here to make a point and I suggest you get to it and then promptly kiss my ass and go away."

"You kiss your dead mother with that mouth?"

Damon faced Klaus then. "No…I kiss _yours._"

The jovial veil dropped and Klaus was seething.

Bonnie just happened to look across the gym at the same time Klaus and Damon were standing less than a foot away from one another. Words were being exchanged that she couldn't hear. She didn't need to hear what was being said because it was written over both of their faces. Someone was about to be on the floor in a world of pain.

"Klaus," she said just loud enough for a vampire's sensitive ears to pick up. And like she predicted his gaze immediately swung in her direction. Bonnie offered up what she hoped was a saucy smile as she lifted her hands up above her head and undulated her body to the rhythm of the music.

Damon soon joined in the staring contest. Bonnie volleyed her eyes between them. Klaus to Damon, Damon to Klaus and then crooked her finger for Klaus to come forward.

The pestilent immortal forgotten, Klaus strolled over to Bonnie as if being pulled by an invisible string.

Klaus cocked his head to the side and devoured Bonnie from the hem of her grown to the crown of her head. He felt stirring taking place behind his zipper, his mouth drying up. Klaus was sure he would only last twenty minutes at least before his body demanded he find release within her.

He took Bonnie by the hand drawing her closer, hooking her soul and aura with his gaze.

If anyone thought the two of them dancing was unusual they didn't raise any objection about it. Besides they kind of knew better as the vibe of the entire place began to shift and change. Becoming darker and a thousand times more seductive.

"Is that concern or jealousy coloring your cheeks?"

Caroline disengaged her attention from Bonnie and Klaus and looked at Rebekah. She was proud of the fact that she didn't start sneering. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

Rebekah smiled her mean girl smile. "That response is response enough. Didn't know how good you had it when Klaus fancied you? My brother has always had an affinity for witches…_beautiful_ witches. Bonnie is more than he could ever hope for."

"If you're trying to imply something is going on between them then you'd be wrong. Bonnie would never fall for a maniac like Klaus," Caroline snapped.

"Claws back in, darling. You know what they say opposites do attract. But power only yields to more power. You're no match for him or for anyone really. You make a fairly decent showpiece, but hardly anyone would bend over backwards to deliver the world into your hands. My brother, I can tell, will do that for Bonnie."

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

Rebekah leered. "The point being you're not used to seeing Bonnie being fancied by so many men. First Matt, then Damon, now my brother. I'm sure Stefan will come running along soon enough."

Caroline scoffed. "I can say for sure that Bonnie neither likes nor is she impressed by either Klaus or Damon."

"Are you sure you can be sure about that?" Rebekah goaded. "Have you looked carefully, Caroline? I think you're only seeing what's on the surface afraid to look any deeper. I wouldn't haul off and say my brother is falling in love. Nik doesn't know the first thing about love. He's a dumbass in that regard. But he does know a thing or two about seduction. Bonnie is certainly on his agenda."

Caroline peeled her gaze away from Rebekah and brought it back to Klaus and Bonnie. She replayed her conversation with Bonnie where her friend finally admitted to losing her virginity. Could Klaus have been the one? Could he have been the one to deflower Bonnie and she allowed it to happen? No, Caroline inwardly shook her head. Bonnie had morals, principles, she would never lower her standards and sleep with _Klaus_, but…

Stranger hookups had happened in this sleepy little town. Damon and Elena being a prime example.

Caroline observed the way Klaus had his arms wrapped around Bonnie as if she were the most precious thing in the world. And from what she could tell Bonnie was definitely enjoying it. Looking at them now Caroline couldn't continue to be ignorant about what was unfolding right before her blue eyes.

"Oh, no," she whispered softly.

"Oh, yes," Rebekah corrected.

Damon watched the witch and the hybrid practically dry hump each other. His bow tie was choking him and his flask was empty. The night officially sucked. With Stefan off dealing with Elena, and nothing else to really occupy his time, Damon turned in his shoes and escaped the gym.

The cold air was refreshing and he breathed as much of it into his dead lungs as he possibly could. Not that he needed it. Things were just habit by this point.

Bracing his weight against a tree, Damon stared without seeing at the pictures of the senior class that flashed on the marquee screen. He had no reaction when a photo of Elena and Stefan appeared. They were dressed in Civil War inspired threads during the Miss Mystic Falls parade. Seeing Elena that day instantly made him think of the first time he laid eyes on Katherine. He had never seen a woman more beautiful than her other than his mother. And thinking of Katherine made him think of the fact he stabbed her in the arm with the syringe filled with Klaus blood ultimately saving her life in Buenos Aires. He only did it because Bonnie had been with him. Somehow he felt if he let the werewolf venom take Katherine out it would disappoint the witch.

"Thinking about the past?"

Damon jerked his head up and saw Bonnie sauntering towards him. He still found it difficult to keep his gaze above her neck in that gown as she prowled closer, her hips swaying gently from side to side.

"It's what I do best." _Or more accurately making the same mistakes from the past_, he thought. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be…I don't know signing autographs or something?"

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "Or dancing with Klaus?" she added. Damon said nothing, but his jaw did tick. "I wanted to check on you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. You look perturbed."

Damon snorted. "I'll be fine."

Silence passed for a while before Bonnie spoke again. "It's never okay to want something that doesn't belong to you, Damon, or to be envious of the one who possess what you covet. I think you _finally _learned that lesson tonight."

The hairs on the back of Damon's neck began to rise. A corner of his eyes crinkled as he assessed Bonnie. "Thank you o wise one."

"Look, I don't want to bring up personal drama," she sighed.

"You think I'm jealous of Klaus or something?" Damon retorted.

Bonnie stared at him a bit taken aback. "No…in fact I wasn't even thinking about Klaus when I made that statement."

"You and everyone else thinks I'm fucking pussy whipped simply because I love Elena. So what if I do. So what if I don't. That doesn't give you or anyone else the right to fucking judge me."

"Just like you judge everyone else. You judge witches for being _judgmental. _You judged Stefan because he didn't want to eat people like you! You've judged me! You judged Caroline! You've judged this entire town, but have you ever stopped…"

Damon was tired of listening to Bonnie. He grabbed her by the arms and silenced her mouth by smothering it with his.

Bonnie gave a muffled yelp of surprise and went completely rigid.

This doesn't feel right, Damon thought. Something was off. Maybe it was him, maybe it was Bonnie but kissing her felt like he was kissing a slab of marble. He pulled back and when he did he was staring into the eyes of his brother.

A horrified and stricken expression overcame Damon's face and he wanted to hurl. He took several steps backwards and spit on the ground.

"Was it good for you?" Silas/Stefan asked and wiped his lips clean. "Because it was horrible for me. What's the expression people use today? You've got it bad, my friend."

"You fucker," Damon growled.

Silas/Stefan smiled and faster than Damon could compute he was staked in the abdomen, but didn't hit the ground.

Silas held him up upright for a moment. "The witch is mine. Stay away from her."

Damon, wincing, pulled the stake out and tossed it aside. "_You _stay the hell away from Bonnie."

"And you're going to do what exactly if I don't? Nothing. I thought so. I have to thank you, Damon for being such an open book and allowing your crush to show. Among other things. I now know where the cure is. I just have to go get my girl and…why spoil the ending?" Silas/Stefan shrugged and then cracked Damon's neck over his knee.

Smoothing down his tuxedo jacket, Silas began to make his way inside the gym.

* * *

His balls had been on a slow, hot simmer all night but now he was a raging inferno and knew the only coolant that could douse his flame was the liquid that gushed from Bonnie's sheath. Did he desire more than just the pleasure of her body? Not really. If he wanted stimulating conversation to provoke his thoughts, Klaus turned to his books for that. He would not under any circumstances or by any means place this young girl on a pedestal simply because she rejected him. He couldn't allow it!

But he couldn't get enough of touching Bonnie, of brazenly rubbing his prick against the proud moons of her ass. It was a wonder he hadn't been reprimanded by the teaching staff for his lewd dancing with the prom queen, but then he checked and remembered the people of this town were notorious for looking the other way or for willfully being ignorant of the dangers that lied all around them. Needless to say, Mystic Falls was a vampires' paradise.

Getting impatient, Klaus was eager for the night to be over. Bonnie had showed off her body enough in this dress and her coronation was officially over in his mind. There were things he wanted to do to her and her to him and she wouldn't need to remove her crown in order to do them. He allowed himself an indulgent smile before his gaze turned murderous when he spotted some bastard admiring Bonnie's buttocks longer than he should.

"You're causing libidos to go haywire, love," Klaus crooned her in ear and embraced her just a little tighter, a little more possessively. Her lush curves were nearly crushed against him and did nothing to alleviate the throbbing taking place below his belt.

Tucking her bottom lip between her teeth Bonnie stared up at Klaus. She could feel his excitement and she'd love nothing more than to say to hell with prom and let's get naked. However, she wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as she could. Matt had been right. For one night she deserved to be selfish and soak in all of the attention, not necessarily as payback, but because it felt good to be singled out and recognized. It was flattering.

In an uncharacteristic move for her, Bonnie dragged her fingers along Klaus' whiskered jaw. A sliver of heat went though her as she recalled the tiny scratches she discovered between her legs and around her breasts caused by his short brittle beard. More evidence he had supped at places no one else had before.

Bonnie found herself thinking back to her talk with Caroline. Did she want more? Could she honestly have a real relationship with Klaus? There was just so much she didn't know about him, and there was a part of Bonnie that wanted to remain in the dark. It had nothing to do with "dating" a mysterious man; Bonnie just knew the minute she learned all there was to know about Klaus she would deeply regret sleeping with him.

"Not my fault, _love_," Bonnie sassed. "You stole my original dress and left this as a replacement."

"Yes, and now I regret it. You're simply too tempting in it, therefore, leaving me no choice but to peel you out of it," he grinned wolfishly. "In the privacy of my bedroom, of course."

Bonnie sighed and hesitated before asking her next question. "D-do you want more than this?"

"More than what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. We haven't done anything aside from argue and have sex," Bonnie whispered and looked around covertly.

Klaus frowned in contemplation. "And what's wrong with that? Isn't that what you wanted? Or what you alluded to earlier today?"

Bonnie said nothing.

"What do you want, Bonnie?" Klaus dipped and then righted the lovely specimen in his arms. "Do you want to live without limits? Practice magic without worrying about consequences? Possess every single grimoire on the planet? Have other witches and warlocks pledge their fealty to you? Do you want to escape this place and see the world and settle the mystery once and for all that you are too big for Mystic Falls? Do you want _me_…at your side? Should I have you at mine?"

If that wasn't a challenge, Bonnie wasn't sure what was.

Her silence and hesitation was beginning to irk Klaus. To him this was a no brainer. One didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out he could offer Bonnie a life beyond her wildest dreams, but her ties to this place, her morals were too heavily engrained that tampering with them was beginning to be a complete waste of his time. However, he didn't just walk away from something simply because there was rough terrain ahead.

Klaus gripped Bonnie by the chin and jerked her head up. Fire and warning flashed in those orbs of hers and it excited him. This one would never be a pushover or docile. Klaus licked his lips in appreciation.

"This is my final time offering you this chance, Bonnie. You wish to remain here to be taken for granted, pissed, and shit on at every turn then that's your right, but it would be a fucking disgrace. What will it take for _you _to realize you're nowhere near close to reaching your full potential? To having it all? I'm offering you the chance to _live_," Klaus stated emphatically. "I understand. You don't trust me. But just because you don't trust me, doesn't mean you don't need me," he kissed Bonnie on the forehead.

Bonnie was convinced Klaus could sell porn to a priest. Everything he said, deep down in that secret place she didn't like to acknowledge was there, was exactly what Bonnie wanted. She couldn't accept status quo anymore or trick herself into believing that someone like her didn't deserve more than what was right in front of her. She had made choices that weren't always the best choice and she paid dearly for it. Then she made choices that were the right choice and still she lost something.

Simply put, Bonnie was tired of losing. Yet that didn't stop Bonnie from worrying about what her friends and her dad would think of her if she tossed caution to the wind and got lost in the world with Klaus.

"How long?" she questioned.

"How long what?" Klaus rebutted.

"How long does your offer stand on the table?"

Klaus sighed heavily. That _wasn't _the response he wanted but he figured it was better than her outright refusal. And it hadn't escaped his attention she never gave him an answer to his first proposal but then she more than made up for making him wait. Klaus couldn't help but allow a shadow of a smile to cross his features.

Cupping Bonnie's face he tilted her head as far back as it could go. He dipped his head while his lips hovered just centimeters from hers.

"The offer lasts, witchling until your final day of class. Now…let's get out of here. _We _have things to do."

Need slammed into Bonnie and she picked up her dress at the knee so she wouldn't trip on her hem. She may have taken two steps before Stefan slid into view.

"Do you mind if I cut in before you split?"

Klaus glared Stefan but then looked at Bonnie. She nodded her head and found her hand being transferred from Klaus' hold to Stefan's.

"Don't keep me waiting long," Klaus griped before he walked off but he didn't go far.

Bonnie and Stefan engaged in a quick two step. She had seen him dance a couple of times at parties and knew he had a touch more rhythm than Damon. Come to think of it, Damon had been gone for a while.

"Have you enjoyed yourself tonight, Bonnie?"

Stefan's question cut into her thoughts. Bonnie stared into his bluish-green eyes. "I did. It turned out to be better than I could have expected."

"And the surprises keep coming," he pressed a little closer, his grip on her hand became firmer.

Bonnie wiggled a bit in discomfort. "Are you feeling okay, Stefan?"

In response to her question, Stefan showed her all his pearly, sharp looking thirty-twos. Bonnie was spun around abruptly and her unease increased. Something wasn't right.

Oh, God no, Bonnie thought.

Klaus felt Bonnie's distress and moved through the crowd until he stood six feet away, his eyes on Stefan who looked not himself was the best way to put it.

Stefan looked around for a second before looking Klaus dead in the eye. He rested the bottom of his chin on Bonnie's shoulder and spoke softly but loud enough for Klaus to hear.

"I haven't felt this good in the last…two thousand years."

Realization dawned on Bonnie. She stiffened and attempted to fight her way out of Silas' arms without drawing attention, but he was too strong. She attempted to scream, but Silas slapped his hand over her mouth. Bonnie wondered why no one was paying them the slightest bit of attention and then figured it out. Silas must be doing a mass compulsion.

Not good.

Klaus, incensed, took a step forward but halted the minute he saw Silas' fangs make a guest star appearance and he was pressing them against Bonnie's carotid.

"Don't even think about it," Silas warned. "I have everything I need. The cure will be in my possession soon enough. I have my girl, the witches are coming, and the sacrifice will take place. Things couldn't have fallen more into alignment. Isn't that right, Bonnie?"

She tried not to look into his eyes, but Bonnie couldn't help herself. She found herself caught in that web again and all she could see was that dazzling man with the russet skin, the shoulder length black hair and those dark, dark eyes. Infinitesimally she nodded though on the inside she was kicking and screaming and begging her conscious mind not to give into him, to fight!

Klaus spoke through clenched teeth. "You _can't _have her. I _will _kill you where you stand."

"Good luck with that."

"Who needs luck when you have friends," a cool voice spoke from behind.

Silas couldn't turn around because in an instant a hand smashed through his pelvis and his manhood was in a fist. Instinctively he released Bonnie so she wouldn't be hurt.

"Help me," Silas said to her.

Bonnie's eyes moved from his face to the giant blond vampire who looked more than overjoyed he was playing around in Silas' innards. Soon enough the vampire's legs began to buckle, but he refused to drop to his knees despite the firestorm taking place in his cranium. Eric could say it had been a while since he felt pain quite this exquisite. He had no choice but to let go of the immortal.

Needing no further prompting, Klaus moved in for the kill—literally. Silas was two seconds from bolting but Rebekah suddenly stepped into his path and sucker punched him nearly into next week. Silas didn't have time to recover before his head was snapped backwards and then fangs were buried into _his _neck.

Caroline took one look at the situation and tried to lend whatever assistance she could. Trying to hold still a 2000 year old vampire who was determined to escape was not textbook easy.

Klaus' eyes glowed tawny yellow and he dug his fangs in deep enough to hit bone. He held Silas in as strong a vice as he could muster, along with his sister, Caroline, and Eric's help the resurrected immortal wasn't going anywhere. Injecting as much werewolf venom as he could before Bonnie began attacking them because Klaus knew it would only be a matter of time he had to make this as quick and as deadly as possible.

The roars that ripped through Silas were a symphony to Klaus' ears. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to deplete all of his reserves, pump every single drop of venom his body could manufacture into this asshole.

He also took in as much of Silas' blood as he could. Pump the venom in, suck the blood out to leave him as weak and vulnerable as a diseased premature fetus.

Rebekah screamed to high heaven as her skin began to blister. "Bloody bullocks, not this again. Stop her, Nik!"

Klaus disengaged his fangs and ignored his blistering and smoking skin. "Eric, you're the only one who can reach her."

Eric staggered back and approached Bonnie who then focused all of her attack on him. He was strong, old he could take it. He held Bonnie's gaze and began to force his will on her, breaching the walls protecting her mind from intrusion, or more accurately knocking holes into Silas' temporary control replacing them with images meant to confuse her and maybe something else.

"I command you to cease and desist this attack, Bonnie. Or I will be forced to use other means to get you to stop," Eric leered thankful his back was turned to Klaus or he'd know exactly what he was about to do.

Bonnie blinked. And then she kept right on blinking. She didn't know what she was seeing. In one perspective her friend was on the ground and needed her help. Yet in another she was lying naked on her back with the blond Viking standing before her smiling before burying his head between her thighs and licking her like a cat.

"Enough!" Bonnie shouted out a little cry and closed her eyes. The lights in the gym flickered on and off and burned so brightly they were seconds from exploding. The power went out and the emergency floodlights instantaneously came on.

Sound immediately returned to her ears, and Bonnie was pushed back into reality. He got into her head again. She was too vulnerable, too _weak _for Silas to manipulate her so flawlessly.

Breathing erratically, Bonnie opened her eyes to face reality. "Where the _fuck_ is he?!" she was pissed.

Of course Silas had vanished and Bonnie wanted after him.

"Soon, love," Klaus spoke into her ear counting the loss as well. Hopefully enough of his venom was swimming around Silas to cause fatal damage. One could hope, right?

"Hey…what's going on?"

"What happened to the lights?"

"This prom blows…literally."

The sound of voices becoming aware of their surroundings caught everyone's attention.

Rebekah snapped into action. "We need to get out of here."

The group headed towards the exit. The second they were outside and standing in the parking lot, Bonnie paced back and forth thinking this couldn't keep happening. The gloves were off. It was time to fight and play dirty. She wanted that bastard dead.

Her pacing was eclipsed by a figure. Bonnie's gaze traveled up and up until they crashed into a pair of jewel blue eyes hidden within a ghostly white face and wheat yellow hair. Drooling would be more than appropriate, Bonnie thought but she was just so confused and on top of that angry.

People began to clutter around in groups to whisper and gossip, but their eyes certainly did pop out of their sockets the second they landed on the Norseman.

"Bonnie," Caroline moved into her line of sight and stood next to her best friend. The places were her skin had started to burn were inflamed but she was healing. Bonnie saw what she did and felt her chin quiver.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline."

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

She didn't want to answer that. "I hope he's dead," Bonnie intoned but her voice didn't sound like her own.

Klaus was at Bonnie's side in an instant but her eyes were on Eric.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"I glamoured you," he replied with a no-nonsense look on his face.

"You what?" Caroline and Bonnie said in unison.

Eric sighed. "Unlike my friend here," he held out his hand indicating Klaus, "and vampires everywhere who uses compulsion to weaken the minds of humans to do his bidding, I can glamour supernatural beings much in the same way compulsion works. Call it a gift from a maenad who wanted to fuck me senseless and I gave her the time of her life."

Caroline sucked her teeth but that didn't stop her from giving Eric a sly little look. He winked at her.

"Who are you?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Yes, sorry," Klaus interjected. "Where are my manners? Bonnie, this bloke is a long time friend, Eric Northman the sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. Eric this is Bonnie Bennett, progeny of the goddess Qetsiyah."

Several eyes blinked after that introduction. Bonnie was among one of the blinkers.

Eric approached Bonnie who couldn't stop her jaw from going a little slack. She had never met anyone so tall before. His stare was just as intense as all the other vampires she had encountered, but his gaze was tenser and it might have had something to do with the fact his skin was as bright as an opal stone.

Eric picked up her limp hand and kissed it. "I assure you the _pleasure _is all mine, and I look forward to serving you in any capacity in whatever _need _arises."

Bonnie giggled a bit nervously.

"Smashing," Klaus pulled Bonnie away from Eric and tucked her next to his side, his hand going around her waist and landing on her hip. "Pleasantries are out of the way, we need to leave as my sister suggested."

"Where's Matt?" Bonnie posed yet another question.

"Something happened to April. Matt wouldn't elaborate but he's on his way to the hospital with her."

The _real _Stefan finally made his appearance and headed towards them. Eric quickly crouched into a defensive pose the second he was spotted. Caroline stood in front of Bonnie, Klaus stood beside Eric, and Rebekah merely folded her arms.

"Hey…" Stefan slowed his steps as he saw he was heading into a figurative lion's den. "Let me guess…Silas impersonated me."

"You would be right," Eric made his fangs appear.

For the time being, Stefan ignored him.

"Where have you been, Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"Looking for Damon and Elena. Have you seen them?"

* * *

He was breathing in something rusty and metallic. Testing his motor functions Damon soon realized he was heavily bound by chains and had been dumped on a dirty floor in what he could only describe, if he had to take a guess, was a boiler room.

Damon groaned and swallowed thickly before laughing sardonically. What was it Caroline said again and that Bonnie co-signed? _If you get kidnapped that's your ass. We're not coming to rescue you. _

_Sorry._

Chapter end.

**A/N: I don't know what it is when it comes to these social functions and it can never be a simple night of fun. I do apologize if my last A/N indicated that Klaus and Damon would be coming to blows when I asked who would bleed. I hadn't meant them going at each other, but just in general. A lot happened this chapter, Bonnie being crowned, Rebekah giving Elena the business (I know you guys are sick of her. Without giving too much away that doppelganger nine lives might be running out—for good), the fake-out Bamon kiss (sorry about that), Klaus biting Silas, and Eric sending dirty thoughts to Bonnie. Whew, a lot.**

**Let me explain a little bit about Eric's glamour. If you're familiar with the CH novels and TrueBlood it's pretty much like compulsion. I've added the twist of Eric being able to "glamour" supernaturals but only when they are under the "compulsion" of another supernatural being. That's his specialty at least in this story. I'm taking liberties and bending the rules.**

**And poor Damon. What's going to happen to him? Three lives are on the line and out of the three one of them will end. Who will it be? Let me know what you think. Until next time, love you. Please, review.**


End file.
